


Dates With Marinette

by Theonewhosawitall



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 117,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhosawitall/pseuds/Theonewhosawitall
Summary: Marinette and Alya have a plan. Kiss Adrien at the new years party and let true loves kiss win his heart. It fails. Epically. But free of the pressure to kiss him, Marinette lights up. Alya decides it's because she hasn't got enough practice in romantic situations. But Alya's got a plan to fix that too. Some fake dates, some fake romance, what could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

The party was in full swing long before midnight arrived. Marinette glanced around the hotel lobby. It had been transformed with shiny trinkets and baubles to keep every surface shiny. A laser show on the ceiling threw a dozen different disco colours across the room. A projection against one wall had the time on full display so they could all know the moment the clock struck midnight. A DJ booth had been set up, and Nino had created a playlist to run while he joined the fun with Alya. You had to hand it to Chloe. She knew how to throw a good party.  
Marinette smoothed her short red-with-black-spots rock n' roll skirt, anxiously. She was going for a 60s theme, but the side parted victory rolls hair, and the alice band with the ladybug bow had taken forever to make. She'd barely had time to finish the skirt, and she didn't have time to make it into a dress like she wanted. Instead she gave it a high waist and threw on a black blouse that she tucked into the skirt, unbuttoned the top two buttons, and smoothed the sleeves so they had a folded them. Now she wasn't entirely sure she looked as good as she wanted to, but at least Tikki's bag fit with the outfit.

"MARINETTE OVER HERE!" Alya helpfully yelled and threw her arm in the air.

Marinette chuckled and hurried over to where she waited. Alya had done her hair out. She gave it volume and brushed in her curls, so it was fluffy and wavy and framed her immaculate make up. Her eyeliner wings were sharp enough to stab a man, and her lips were blood red. She had gone for a knee length dress that puffed out at the skirt. From her shoulder covering sleeves to her waist, it was jet black, but it was as if someone had dipped the hem in orange dye and allowed it to climb as high up the fabric as possible in watery stripes before it reached the waist. Separating the colours was a waist band with a few sparkly beds. She looked glorious.

"You look amazing!" Marinette beamed.

"Me?! Look at you!" Alya laughed, "is this another Marinette original?"

Marinette lifted the skirt and twirled to show it off. "You like it?"

"I love!" Alya beamed.

Nino wandered over and threw an arm around both of them, and beamed at them. He had come like he'd just walked out of class. No effort had been put in. Classic Nino. That made Marinette grin.

"Aren't I lucky to have two beautiful girls on each arm?" He asked.

"Well you can only kiss one at midnight so choose wisely," Alya warned.

"You, Aly, always," Nino promised.

Alya smirked. "Maybe you're not a complete idiot then."

Nino grinned and turned to Marinette. "Who are you gonna kiss at midnight dude?"

Marinette looked around the room, searching for him. "Adrien hopefully."

"Damn right! New year, new boyfriend, that's my girl!" Alya beamed.

"Yeah girl, true loves kiss will get that date," Nino grinned.

Marinette spotted Adrien. Her shoulders sagged. "Unless Chloe gets in the way."

Alya and Nino followed her gaze. Adrien was willingly (and quite happily) dancing with Chloe. The two of them had learned to dance together, from toddler ballet to childhood ballroom, but now they could just cut loose and make it up as they went. Of course, they gravitated towards one another, they were dance partners since they learned what dance was. Marinette wondered what style their first dance would be. Chloe would invite her to the wedding just so she could show off that she won. Her chest ached. Alya laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder, sensing her anxiety.

"We'll do everything to avoid that," she said.

Marinette looked up at her and forced a smile. "Sure we will. Come on let's dance!"

Marinette and Alya didn't need a guy (much to Nino's disappointment) to cut up the dance floor. They could dance together, and look like a pair of deer manically trying to keep each other standing up on an ice rink, and not care. Every wild move that caused one of them to bow over and grab their stomachs with laughter, got repeated a million times. Nino replayed one song twice because they finally found their favourite move (deflating air tube dancer in a heavy wind) and managed to keep it to the rhythm. By that point they had gathered a crowd that included Adrien, and a very grumpy Chloe. The crowd (Mylene and Ivan first, then Kim, then the other one by one) began to copy the moves until everyone was dancing like a maniac, and howling with laugher. Everyone except Chloe. She was annoyed Adrien had left her to watch the girls, she was angry that everyone was dancing with then instead of paying attention to her, and she was  _livid_  that Sabrina had abandoned her too. The dance just called to her.

"Well this is ridiculous. What are you doing?! Humans are crazy," Plagg huffed.

Tikki on the other hand, was dancing merrily inside her bag. She never had been one to be left out of a dance. As the song ended again, Marinette howled with laughter and panted to get her breath back.

"Oh! Oh I need - I need a drink!" She laughed.

Alya laughed too and linked her arm through Marinette's. "This way, come on!"

Alya led her over to the food table and poured a plastic cup to the brim, to Marinette had to bend her head over to sip it. Alya laughed.

"You can lead a horse to water, and it'll drink like that," she said.

Tikki tugged Marinette's shirt. "Mari, can I have a sip?"

Marinette dropped a straw in her cup and held it nonchalantly by her bag for Tikki to sip. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned to see who it was. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Adrien.

"Hey Marinette!" He beamed, "nice moves. And I really like this skirt, it's very ladybug!"

Marinette blushed a deep shade of red. "T-t-thanks, I made myself -I mean I made ladybug - I mean-um- I mean-"

"You mean you made it yourself because of ladybug?" He asked, smiling.

Alya elbowed Nino urgently and he groaned as she dug into his ribs. Marinette blinked in surprise.

"H-how did you..."

"I've known you long enough to understand what you mean. I'm pretty proud of that too. It's like were passing secret notes," he winked.

She blushed again and muttered, "I've written notes before."

She meant the valentines card, but Adrien couldn't understand everything.

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked.

She couldn't talk anymore so she nodded like she was dumbstruck. Adrien beamed and took her hand in his. The instant they headed for the dance floor Alya battered her hand urgently against Nino so that the slow dance would stop. Nino hurried over to the DJ booth to prepare that for her. Marinette realised this sudden music change to a slow dance had something to do with Alya the moment that Adrien put his hand on her waist and she blushed deeper if it were possible.

"W-w-who are you k-kissing at midnight?" She stammered

He tilted his head curiously. "Kissing?"

She nodded, "Yeah, its tradition."

"Why?"

"Um... I-I'm not sure. Good luck?"

"Good luck?" Adrien chuckled, feeling Plagg shift in his pocket, "I think I could use some of that."

Marinette felt Tikki dancing in the bag that sat on her hip, "I'm pretty lucky already. Want some of mine?"

Adrien's eyebrows rose, and her own eyes widened in surprise. "N-n-no! I mean - I don't think - no, I - um, it's just-"

Adrien just laughed and pulled her slightly closer so they could spin together. Marinette buried her tomato red face into his shoulder and let him take the lead. Alya beamed up at Nino. Nino flashed her a thumbs up.  
Dancing with Adrien was over far too fast. Marinette felt like she was dancing on cloud nine and suddenly, she came crashing back down to earth with a scream. A scream from Chloe. Chloe was good at that.

"ITS TIME!"

Adrien broke away from Marinette and she felt a rush of disappointment. Then he took her hand and grinned at her, and she felt her insides melt as she grinned back. The party became a crowd gathered around the TVs that hung on the walls, ready to watch the news to see the fireworks together. Adrien led Marinette to the front of the crowd so they could see clearly together. Alya wriggled close, dragging Nino after her, to beam at Marinette. They chanted along with the countdown clock.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX!"

Marinette felt her heart beat hard, and her palms got sweaty. She let go of his hand to wipe her palm on her dress. Adrien didn't seem to notice. Alya winked at her, encouragingly, and nudged her towards Adrien.

"FIVE! FOUR! THREE!"

Marinette edged closer to her hand brushed against his. He turned to look at her. Her cheeks turned pink as he smiled warmly. His hand slipped back into hers.

"TWO! ONE!"

Marinette took a deep breath to calm herself. Then she felt a rough shove slam against her shoulder. She stumbled forward and her hand slipped out of his hand, and was knocked forward again.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Marinette stood up and looked around to see what happened. Her stomach twisted into a knot that made her feel sick. Chole had wrapped her arms around his neck and was yanking him forwards and kissing him hard. He had his hands on her waist too. Marinette felt an ache in her chest. She turned to look to Alya for support. Alya had her arms wrapped around Nino, and Nino had one hand on her head messing up her hair, and one on her back to pull her in close. Alya kissed him so hard that his hat had slipped off and rolled down his back. Now it was sat on the floor. Neither hadn't even noticed. Marinette felt her stomach hit the floor. She was surrounded by couples and friends kissing to celebrate the new year. Now the party wasn't so much fun.

"You want someone to kiss?" Tikki asked.

"It's supposed to be good luck for the new year," Marinette said.

"Come here then!"

Tikki fluttered down to her mouth and kissed her gently. Her mouth was small and she kissed Marinette's bottom lip rather than both, but it made Marinette giggle anyway. Tikki peeled back and beamed at her. It was a tiny moment, but it made her feel infinitely better.

"I'm full of good luck, so it's doubly lucky!" Tikki giggled like a bell.

Marinette couldn't stop grinning at her. "I love you Tikki."

"I love you too Mari," Tikki smiled back.

As the couples started breaking apart, Tikki dove back into Marinette's pocket. Marinette was feeling bubbly again. now she realised she didn't need Adrien to kiss her, a lot of the stress had been lifted. It was incredibly freeing. She was practically giddy now, and full of energy. To prove it, Marinette scooped down to steal Nino's hat off the ground. She pulled it down onto her head and weaved off into the crowd, so Nino wouldn't see her for ages.  
Alya glanced around for Marinette immediately when she broke away from Nino, and Nino just swayed back and forth love struck for a moment or two. Then he giggled and look down for his hat. His smile vanished when he couldn't find it. Alya ran towards the familiar red hat. There was only two people here who would steal his hat and wear it so blatantly, and Alya was one of them.  
Adrien tried to pull away from Chloe, but she was like an octopus. Her tentacles were difficult to escape from, but he finally broke free, but she was still clinging to his hand and trying to tell him how this was the first time she was starting a new year single, and how she hoped this year wouldn't be so lonely, and she hoped some hero would come to her rescue. Adrien glanced around for help. He couldn't see Marinette or Alya anywhere. They could defend him from Chloe better than Ladybug herself, but they were nowhere to be seen. But there was Nino. Adrien tilted his head when he saw Nino spinning around like a dog chasing his own tail.

"Sorry Chloe, Nino needs me!" Adrien yanked his hand away from her and hurried over to Nino.

For a moment he just stood and watched Nino spin. Plagg raised an eyebrow at him. "your friends are weird."

Adrien grinned proudly, "I know."

Plagg rolled his eyes and slipped back into his pocket, to eat the last of his cheese in peace. Adrien chuckled and wandered forward to interrupt Nino's spinning. Nino straightened up when he cleared his throat, and stumbled. Suddenly he was incredibly dizzy. Adrien grabbed him to help stabilise him.

"Thanks dude, I don't know what I'd do without you," Nino grinned.

"what are you doing anyway?" Adrien asked.

Nino raised a hand to his head and messes up his hair, pointedly, "looking for my hat!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Adrien saw the flash of red as Marinette turned to face Alya, and the hat interrupted a laser beam, which made it light up. Adrien smirked. He took Nino by the shoulder and physically turned him to face Marinette.

"that hat?"

"My hat! Thanks dude!"

Adrien laughed again as Nino marched off across the room towards Alya and Marinette. Meanwhile they were already deep in conversation about how to deal with the issue of  _Chloe_. At least Alya was trying to be. Marinette wasn't feeling it.

"Marinette! How did it go?" Alya grinned.

"It err, it didn't happen," Marinette explained.

Alya looked confused for a second, and then groaned. "Let me guess, Chloe?"

"Yeah. Chloe."

"Damn that brat. Alright, new plan-"

Marinette leaned forward and grabbed Alya's hands, begging her slightly. "No, not today. It's a happy new year! Let's enjoy it!"

Alya frowned. "But-"

"Chloe's ruined enough tonight. Let's enjoy the rest!" Marinette smiled.

Alya looked surprised, but she didn't have time to say anything, because Nino appeared beside them and yanked his hat off of Marinette's head. He tried to be mad, but he couldn't help grinning at her.

"I was looking for this!" he said.

"were you looking with your eyes open?" she teased.

"of course," he laughed.

"oh you've messed her hair up now!" Alya huffed.

Alya reached up to tuck the curl back behind Marinette's ear, but Marinette laughed and pushed her hand away. She didn't need to look pretty now. Adrien had chosen someone else. It didn't matter what she looked like, so she didn't need to care anymore. That too was incredibly freeing.

"Who cares? Come on Nino, play Auld Lang Syne! Let's kick off the new year how it's supposed to be done!" Marinette beamed.

"As you wish," Nino bowed.

He leapt up onto the DJ booth they were standing besides, and flicked one button. The song started instantly. Alya gave Marinette an odd like, as Marinette burst giddily into song and she linked her arm through Alya's. then she reached to grab Rose as she tried to walk past, while singing at the top of her lungs.

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind? Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne!"

Rose laughed, and joined in. her voice sparkled with laughter, which was infectious enough to make Juleka and Nathanael join in, although Nathanael blushed as Juleka took his hand. one by one the classmates joined in a line, linking arms, and singing together to welcome the new year joyously:

"For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne! We'll take a cup o' kindness yet, for auld lang syne! Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind? Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne!"

…

Nino held open the car door for Alya to climb in, and walked around to the back of the car to climb in beside her. it was late. They were both exhausted, but somehow Marinette still had enough energy to dance off down the street, singing along with the drunks on the river bank until her father joined in, laughing as he did.

"See you at school Mari!" Alya called.

"Happy new year Alya!" she called back.

Alya chuckled as Nino shut the door behind her. it was almost silent out here in the cold streets now. the fireworks had stopped, and everyone was wandering off home. The party atmosphere was still in the air, but it was tired now, and the only real song that could be heard beside the lapping of the river, was Marinette. The car door shut behind Nino, and the uber driver headed off down the road.

Alya rolled her head from the window, to Nino. "When was the last time she went on a date?"

"I don't think she ever has. Except maybe Luka," Nino shrugged.

Alya frowned. "Who's Luka? Wait, one problem at a time. dates. If she's never been on a date before of course she doesn't know how to behave before one."

"mmm."

"Maybe you should take her out."

Nino's eyes winded. "Me?"

"Well, yeah. I'll do it too! We can take her out on little mini dates and help her practice flirting and whatever so she's more confident talking to Adrien!"

"But she's like my sister!"

"It's not a real date! just enough to let her practice flirting, and being comfortable in romantic situations, and whatever,"

"Alya-"

"Come on Nino she  _needs_  this! Please?" she asked, hopefully.

Nino whined softly. Alya tried the puppy dog eyes. Nino closed his eyes and groaned heavily. He couldn't resist Alya's puppy dog eyes.

"Oh fine! But if she falls in love with me, I'm blaming you," Nino warned.

"Have you seen her bedroom walls? I don't think we need to worry," Alya laughed.

"first stop!" the driver said, just before coming to a stop.

"I'm really glad I came out tonight," Alya smiled.

"I'm glad you did too," Nino said back.

Alya leaned forward and kissed him gently. "Happy new year babe."

"It's always happy with you around," he muttered.

Alya burst into laughter. "you're such a sap!"

"love you too," Nino grinned.

Alya climbed out of the car, and waved as Nino drove off. she chuckled to herself, and thought about how lucky she was to have an idiot like Nino around. There was a thumping on the glass behind her. she looked up to see her little sister pulling the window open.

"Was that your boyfriend?!" she asked, gleefully.

Oh yeah. So lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

Alya and Marinette were chatting on their table, cracking jokes about nothing in particular. The class was calm and quiet. They were tired after the holidays. Having to actually wake up for school was something they didn't much enjoy, and everyone was either drifting back off to sleep, or quietly reminiscing about the party a few days ago. Tikki was struggling to keep her eyes open so she stretched out her arms and yawned wide. Almost as if she had seen her, Marinette mirrored her yawn, stretching hard too. In a domino effect, Alya yawned too. Marinette smirked. Alya chuckled. There was a real lazy mood in the air at the moment. At least there was until…

**_"_ ** **_WHAT?!"_ **

The scream sliced through the entire school and made them jolt back awake in surprise. Marinette and Alya shared a shocked look. then loud frantic footsteps raced down the corridor towards them, getting louder and louder. Then they heard him slip, and Nino went catcalling straight into the door. He hurried to his feet, ignoring the bruise on his thigh and bleeding scraps on his arm, and raced to his table top. He thumped the table so loudly that anyone who hadn't been looking already (that was no one) looked up in surprise.

"THEY'RE SHUTTING DOWN THE ARCADE!"

There was a blanket of shock across the classroom. Marinette threw her hands over her mouth and gasped in horror. An appalled chatter rose louder than before. Now everyone was awake. Awake and annoyed. Alya looked on, bewildered by the extreme reaction of her classmates. Adrien wandered in seconds later, just as baffled.

"What's so great about the arcade?"

Adrien asked as he took his seat.

Niko was too outraged to sit down. "Are you kidding?! It's an institution! Everyone's had at least one birthday party at the arcade and it was the greatest party they went to! I've lost so much money and so many hours of my life trying to get enough tickets to win something off the top shelf! Now I never will."

Nino sighed dramatically and collapsed into his seat. Marinette leaned over the table to keep the conversation going.

"What was your aim?" Marinette asked.

"The PlayStation two," Nino smirked.

"PLAYSTATION TWO?" Alya snorted, "All this fuss for an outdated game console?!"

"It's about the effort you put in Alya! no one has anything from the top shelf unless they're the most spoilt brat in the world!" Marinette argued.

"This is pathetic. I got that console went I was seven!" Chloe scoffed.

"see what I mean?" Nino smirked under his breath and Marinette giggled.

"The arcade is old and dark and gross. It's outdated. Maybe we'll get something interesting in its place," Chloe sneered.

"You'd think someone who's as big a troll as you would like that it was old and dark and gross Chloe," Marinette countered.

Chloe gasped in horror, "how dare you?! You're just jealous I have the games console and the huge teddies!"

"Do you even have the panda? I always wanted the panda," Rose said.

"the panda! Ha! I have three!" Chloe sneered again.

"I always wanted that cat. I wanted it so badly, I waisted my pocket money there for nearly six months until papa brought me the cat from a shop. Now he's my pillow. But you're right Nino. It's not the same as winning it," Marinette said.

Nino raised an eyebrow as an idea came to his mind. "Do you still have your tickets?"

"is it sad that I do?" She smirked.

"no, because I do too!" Nino grinned, "If we combine both of our tickets and go together on Saturday, we can finally win something from the top shelf!"

"Deal!" Marinette laughed.

"Awesome! We'll start early. 10 am ok?" Nino asked.

Marinette beamed. "It's a date!"

Alya laughed. "You two are being over dramatic about this."

"Alya this was our childhood. I met Nino at the arcade!" Marinette argued.

"I thought you two met in infants," Adrien said.

"Nah we met like a week before when I annihilated him at air hockey!" She grinned at Nino.

"Oh yeah! Man I forgot about that. you were the first girl I ever met who could beat Pacman," Nino grinned.

"Pacman! Oh I hated Pacman!" Marinette groaned.

Marinette hated that she loved Pacman. She wasted hour upon hour of her life running away from the multicoloured ghosts trying to eat every last circle and fruit that they brought up. Once or twice her hand cramped up too much for her to write at school the next day.

"I wonder if anyone's beaten your score yet," Nino said.

"probably, it's been years!"

"We'll find out on Saturday."

...

Marinette leaned around a young boy who had just died on Pacman, trying to get a glimpse of the scores. She smirked smugly. Still firmly there at the top of the leader board. 8233791 MDC. Second on the list, 8232185 LUK. Luka. She smiled warmly. No one could beat him but her. Nino snuck up quietly, so she wouldn't notice, and grabbed her waist. She cried out in alarm. Nino burst into laughter as Marinette hit him, laughing too.

"That's not funny!" She laughed.

"So? Have they beat you?" He asked.

"Nah, no one can even beat Luka," she grinned.

"I'm not surprised. Luka was almost as stubborn as you when it came to Pacman," he said.

Marinette smiled warmly. "Yeah. I miss him."

Nino chuckled. They all missed Luka. He was like a big brother to everyone who knew him until he went to stay with his mother after the divorce. But they weren't here to reminisce about him. They had to get more tickets.

"How many have you got?" Nino asked eagerly.

Marinette blushed sheepishly. "Almost six thousand."

Nino gasped like she had given him the sun. "I have three thousand four hundred! They cut the prices of the top shelf down to fifteen thousand each."

"If we get another... five thousand six hundred, we can get that play station for you," Marinette grinned.

Nino grabbed her hand and declared, "To the hockey table!"

Nino led Marinette by her hand over to the air hockey table by a wall. They had to run to it when they saw it was empty, to ensure that no one else would get in the way. Marinette slipped a euro into the slot and hurried to the opposite end to Nino. Nino yanked his hat to the side, and began to bounce, competitively.

"Ready?" He grinned.

She grabbed the puck as it fell into her pot and held it between her fingers like a throwing star. "You're going down Lahiffe."

He sneered, "bring it on."

Marinette pressed the red puck against the white table top and it immediately began drifting across the air. She angled it all up, and slammed the puck dramatically to the side. Nino moved like lightning to slam it straight back. She threw her striker across the gap, and narrowly blocked the pucks path.

"Almost got me then!" Marinette grinned, "but you're not fast enough!"

She hit the puck hard so it struck the edge of the table and bounced across to his corner with a ping. It ricocheted off the corner and back to Marinette's side of the table. It came to a stop just over the plastic guard. Marinette threw herself over the table to hit it back towards Nino. Quick as a flash he shot it back. Marinette didn't have time to react, and  _dunk_.

Nino punched the air. "SCORE!"

Marinette scowled at him. "It's first to six you know! And the longer we play the more tickets we get."

Adrien frowned. "Then why don't we just leave it running and wait for an hour?"

Marinette knocked the puck across the table again. "I think that's what people are doing."

Nino knocked it back, "Now I get why this place is going out of business."

The puck pinged back and forth between the sides for ages. It pinged and clattered repeatedly, drowning out the chatter and electronic music of the video games that filled the air. Every now and then the puck crashed so hard that it leapt straight off of the table and onto the fuzzy maroon and crazy patterned carpet underfoot. Every time it did they both made a dart for it, so they could get the extra shot. Between the clatters there were cries of victory or yells of panic as the puck headed towards them.

Nino twirled the puck in his fingers like a coin, bouncing slightly to try and psych her out. Her had, and her striker, did not move from the centre of the gap.

"One more to go, and I win," he sneered.

She smirked back, "bring it on."

He set the puck on the table top. She tensed. He sneered again. He readied his striker. She twitched. Nino flicked his wrist.

CLASH!

The puck bounced off of her striker and back to Nino. He shot again. She darted to hit it back, and missed the gap by millimetres. Nino over shot and the puck bounced off of the corner. It slowed until it stopped halfway over the line. At the same time both of them threw themselves over the table to hit it back. Marinette grunted as she did, and Nino almost caught her finger with the puck. Marinette fell back and accidentally dragged the puck with her. It crashed into her goal. She screamed and crumbled to the sticky carpet as Nino roared. even Tikki wasn't sure this was the best place for them to be. They seemed to be incredibly competitive. That wouldn't end well in a place like this.

"Tickets!"

Nino cheered as they came spilling from the machine. Marinette leapt to her feet and scrambled over to them too.

"How many'd we get?"

"104."

"Only five thousand four hundred and ninety-six to go!"

"What next?"

"Skee-ball always gives out loads, let's go skee-ball!"

"Let's go!"

They had to run past the cotton candy machine to get there and the smell threw Tikki back to a carnival her last bug had taken her to. It was the first time Tikki had tasted pink clouds and she was hooked. The smell made her eyes shine and her antenna droop. She wanted it. She wanted it enough to crawl up to Marinette in broad public view and hiss at her to get her attention.

"Marinette?!" Tikki squeaked.

"What is it Tikki? An akuma?" Marinette gasped.

"The pink clouds!"

"What?"

Tikki pointed at the source of the smell that made her mouth drool. "The pink clouds!"

"I need money for tickets Tikki," Marinette sighed.

"But please?! I don't ask for much!" Tikki begged.

That was true. Tikki was a very generous kwami and she rarely asked for anything but a cookie, which was always readily available. Marinette needed money for tickets, but Tikki deserved a treat too.

"Hey Nino? How much is candyfloss these days?"

"I dunno two euros maybe,"

"Two euros?" She wrinkled her nose. She could get two games of skee-ball for that.

Nino glanced up as the balls rolled down to him. He saw the uncertainty in her eyes as she clinked the coins in her hand together. He thought back to what Alya had said. She had to get comfortable in potentially romantic situations. There wasn't much that could be considered romantic about an arcade, but sharing cotton candy was close enough for him.

"Do it. Go get some," he said, encouragingly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Why not? Treat yourself. You're worth it," she smiled.

Marinette smirked at him. For some reason, knowing she had his permission was enough for her. She hurried over and stopped in front if the machine. Tikki was bouncing up and down eagerly. The coins clinked as they went in and Tikki squeaked. The machine had a clear door, so you could watch as it spun up your snack and wound it onto a stick. Fascinated, Tikki watched in awe. It went around and round and round until the cloud on the stick was as big as Marinette's head. Then it presented it to her, for her to take. Marinette did, and she grinned. She pulled off a chunk and handed it to Tikki who looked vaguely love struck. The wisp Marinette handed her was the same size as her, and Tikki savoured every second of it dissolving in her mouth. She was giddy with delight at this treat. Well she did love sugar.  
Marinette wandered back over to Nino. He grinned at her, and reached out to steal a wisp of her cloud. She let him, but smirked back at him anyway.

"I don't remember offering to share."

"I don't remember asking." He winked back.

Marinette chuckled. It had already dissolved on his lips and now he looked like he was wearing chunky pink lipstick. Nino was hopeless sometimes. He picked up a ball as Marinette wound a wisp around her finger.

"Are we going to play normally or are we going to cheat?" She asked curiously.

Nino pretended to be offended at the audacity. "It's not cheating! It's creatively adapting to ensure your best chance of scoring high!"

Marinette blinked. Then she smirked. "It's cheating."

"You say potato," Nino shrugged

"Because that's the right way to say it!" Marinette laughed.

Nino folded his arms. "Do you want that top shelf thing or not?"

"Yes."

"Then we're cheating."

"So it is cheating?!"

Nino glared at her for a moment, but her smile was like sunshine and her eyes in this light were shining pools of mischievous joy and she made him smile even if he didn't want to.

"You are a wonder Marinette," he said.

She grinned. "Thank you."

"Now come on," Nino held a ball out to her, "let's get cheating."

There were very few games in which Nino was fully prepared to cheat. Moat of the time he was appalled by the idea. But monopoly would go on too long if he didn't see how much he could sneak from the bank without being noticed, charades with his mother would be too traumatising if he didn't know what she was miming, and skee-ball, well that was a cheat's game anyway.  
Marinette balanced a bunch of the balls along her forearm for him to grab at will, and Nino stood at the end with the holes and threw them in from a closer distance. It was cheating of the highest degree, but it made the 100 hole much closer and much easier to get to. Nino got six in a row, and there were four left. He aimed right to the 100 but they bounced off and fell into the 50 zone. Out came a string of tickets.

"Two hundred!" Nino cheered.

"This is going to take so long," Marinette sighed.

"If there's one thing we have, it's time," Nino smirked.

Marinette looked down as Tikki practically threw herself into the cotton candy cloud. Marinette had to scoop her up and push her gently back into the bag, with arms full of pink. Pink gave he ran idea.

"We should call in support. Rose and Juleka probably have a bunch of tickets," Marinette said.

Nino froze. This was supposed to be a date. He didn't want to say that to Marinette, partly because he didn't want her or think he liked her because he was going out with Alya, and partly because she would... well she wouldn't react well.

"But then we'd have to share four ways," he said.

"I thought this was about getting something off the top shelf rather than sharing things," she said.

"Right, but, Rose and Juleka might not..." Nino trailed off as Marinette raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "Oh I can't lie to you. Alya wants to build your confidence at being in potentially romantic situations, and asked me to help. That's part of the reason we're here."

Marinette frowned. "A pity date?"

"No, see this is why I didn't want to tell you, no one is saying this is a pity date," Nino insisted.

"I am, this is a pity date!" Marinette cried.

"No! It's not! It's two friends hanging out. We can tell Alya it was a date, but nothings gonna happen," Nino insisted.

"I know it isn't. You're like a brother to me!"

Nino reeled back, "What, so I can't be romantic?"

"In an arcade that smells of sugar and vomit and is full of hyperactive kids?" Marinette asked, sarcastically.

A man in the arcade uniform came hurrying over. "Woah, woah, woah you two! Just because you have a lover's quarrel doesn't mean you have to insult the fellow customers!"

They frowned and stepped apart urgently, "No, no we're not-"

He glanced around and lowered his voice, "If I give you both five thousand tickets will you please stop fighting, we can't handle the bad press."

Marinette and Nino shared a look. This wasn't how they expected to earn their first ten thousand tickets, but it took the time out of it and pushed them closer than they were now.

"Yeah, sure," Nino grinned.

Ten thousand tickets later, the argument was forgotten, and they were pressed up against the glass of a ball drop game, waiting, Nino's hand on her back, hers hovering over the big red button. Their eyes were locked on the sparkly silver hole heading their way.

"wait for it… wait for it… NOW!"

His hand pressed down on hers as she slammed her hand down on the button. The ball plummeted straight down, through the silver sticky tape. Nino and Marinette yelled and jumped in delight. She threw her arms around him and he swept her off of his feet as a dozen more veiny rubber balls came crashing down. They clattered about, bouncing off of each other and the walls, and the frames around the holes, before rolling into each numbered hole, and adding up their total tickets to four times what it could be. Tikki groaned as Marinette's movement jiggled her. she'd scoffed the last of the candy floss as quickly as possible, and there was still some caught on her antenna like fluffy pink eyebrows, but Tikki felt incredibly sick. The bouncing made her feel worse.

"how much more?" Marinette asked.

"We have 19,704." Nino's eyes widened. "We have 4704 more than we need."

As it sunk in, Marinette's grin grew. "Awesome!"

Marinette grabbed his hand this time, and dragged him across the arcade over to where a large kiosk stood, covered in shining rainbow lights, and full of shelves that had various toys crammed together on display. Marinette and Nino wriggled to the front of a crowd, and stared up at the top shelf in awe. Suddenly they were five years old with shining eyes and open mouth, like they had just seen Santa for the first time. then, at the same time, they gasped in horror. No PS2. Just a square, free of dust, where the box had once stood.

"No! who took it?!" Marinette gasped.

"Who'd you think?" Nino gestured towards the door.

Standing in full view of the arcade, with an evil sneer, and an PS2 box lodged under one arm, was a sneaky little blonde girl who had gone out of her way to get the PlayStation she didn't even want, just to annoy them. Marinette's ears turned red with fury.

"What a little brat!" she hissed.

"Mari, calm down," Nino said.

She deliberately came to get that today so you couldn't! she's so selfish!"

"Mari-"

"She probably didn't even win it herself, she probably just got her servants to play for her! she's such a cheat!"

"Marinette." Nino took her hands in his so she had to face him. his gaze was gentle, his smile was soft, and his tone was kind. Marinette was transfixed. "It doesn't matter what we get from the top shelf, as long as it came from there. That was the dream, right?"

"Yeah…" Marinette still sounded disappointed.

"Hey kid, you're next," the guy behind the kiosk nodded at Nino.

Nino glanced over at Marinette, and stepped forward so she couldn't hear. "Can I have that?"

"that? you sure?"

"Yeah. It's on the top shelf, isn't it?"

"Whatever dude, it's your tickets. Here you go kid."

Nino beamed as he was handed a plush cat toy so big that he couldn't see over it as he turned back to Marinette. Instead, he had to settle for hearing her gasp of joy.

"Oh Nino!"

"You said you always wanted the cat," he grinned.

"I did and I love it!" Marinette wrapped her arms around the black and brown cat so it's front paws leaned over her arms, it's ears covered her face, and it's tail brushed against the ground.

"Glad you like it!" Nino beamed, proudly.

Marinette moved so she could see him, "I do. But my papa already got me one, and he probably won't want me to bring another one home."

Nino deflated. "Oh…" he shrugged. "oh well. I'm sure there's someone that'll want him."

A thought crossed Marinette's mind that turned into a smirk. "I know the  _purr_ fect person."

Nino ran a hand over his stomach. "I'm hungry now. have you got any money left?"

"About enough for a couple hot dogs."

"great! You're buying."

"I thought this was a date! isn't the guy supposed to pay?" she smirked.

"I thought you didn't want a pity date?" he teased.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS A PITY DATE!" she laughed.

He elbowed her teasingly. "I'm playing dude, I'm playing. Come on, we'll split it."

…

Marinette hooked the cat over her shoulders as she wandered down the street with a hotdog in one hand, and Nino's in the other. As a date it hadn't been traditionally romantic, but she enjoyed it. it was fun, and simple, and relatively cheap (if you ignored how much they wasted on penny machines) and she had gotten her cat from the top shelf. Even if she couldn't keep it, she was full of pride that it came from the top shelf.

"Hey, this probably won't be the last "date" Alya makes us go on. I gotta let you know, it's not out of pity. I want to see you happy, and if this is the only way to help you be able to talk to Adrien, then I'm down for that. but I don't pity you. Not at all. if anything, I admire you," Nino explained as they got close to the bakery.

Marinette smiled softly at her friend. they had known each other since they were small, and she was having a hard time imagining life without him around. Who cared if Alya was making them spend time together? they should have been anyway! Nino was one of her best friends. She liked spending time with him. they stopped outside of the back door of the bakery, so Marinette could go straight to her house without her parents seeing the cat. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks Nino. Pity date or not, this was fun. We should do it again," she said.

"I'll let Alya know," he winked.

"See you later?"

"Night Mari."

"Goodnight Lahiffe."

Nino hovered around the door as Marinette went inside. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to make sure that she was safe, even now. As the door shut and he turned to walk away, he heard the familiar sound of Mr Dupain-Cheng, in an unfamiliarly loud tone, yelling, "AFTER ALL I DID TO GET THE LAST ONE! YOU'RE NOT KEEPING THAT!" Which made Nino smirk. He chuckled to himself as he pulled his headphones back up over his ears. like always, Marinette was right.

…

Marinette waited on the balcony with a steaming mug of hot chocolate, under the inky sky full of stars, with the breeze rushing around her pyjamas, for Chat Noir to come past on patrol. Tikki was inside, on the bed, sleeping off the sickness of the candyfloss. She had very nearly vomited pink all over the floor so it matched the walls. She was safely hidden in the crook of Marinette's old plush cat. The new one sat on the table behind her, ready to be re-gifted. There he was! right on time!

"Kit- um- Chat Noir!" Marinette called.

He cocked his head and looked surprised to be summoned. Then he smirked, and showed off his gymnastic skills to swing himself from the other side of the street, to Marinette's balcony, landing flawlessly on the other side of the railings to her.

"Hello purrincess, how can I be of service?"

"I have a gift for you,"

His ears pricked in surprise. "a gift? For me? Why?"

"because papa says I can't keep it, and it made me think of you," Marinette turned around, put down the hot chocolate, and picked up the cat. Chat's eyebrows rose. She smirked. "what'd you think?"

Chat was taken aback, and it showed through. He'd never been gifted anything before, and this from Marinette was more than he ever imagined he would get. Marinette frowned as he continued to stare without saying anything. her shoulders sagged, and her voice dropped.

"you don't like it?"

"no, no, no, I love it!" he insisted.

He leapt over the railings onto the balcony. Marinette beamed and held it out. Chat reach out and take it, but hesitated, in case she wasn't serious. Like I said, he'd never been gifted something before. He wasn't entirely sure she knew what she was doing. Yet she insisted. So he took it. she draped it over his shoulders, so it hung around him like a scarf. He beamed in utter delight.

"I love it!" he declared.

"I'm glad. Look," she stepped aside so he could see hers under the skylight, "we match."

Chat's grin grew. "Pawsome! That you Marinette!"

Without thinking (he had been taken by surprise after all) he stepped forward and kissed her cheek to thank her. she blushed beetroot and took a step back. his cheeks flushed pink as he realised what he had done.

"It's really not that amazing, I mean, it's just a toy I can't keep, and it reminds me of you, so I thought you'd like it but I never thought-" Marinette stammered.

Chat Noir cut her off by taking her hands in his. "I love it. really. With all my heart. Thank you."

Her blush deepened. She muttered, "you're welcome."

He chuckled, and climbed back over the railings, and clung on there for a moment or two. Long enough to grin and say, "things like this are the reason you're my favourite citizen Marinette."

"You're a cool cat sometimes Chat, but right now, you're such a dork!"

Chat laughed brightly, "a grateful dork. See you around princess."

He leapt off into the night, to lay his new gift proudly at the end of his bed, and use it as a pillow, just like his princess did. Marinette blushed again as her hand moved to the spot on her cheek where he had kissed her

"silly kitty."


	3. Chapter 3

Tikki blinked slowly, and raised her head from the pillow. She was feeling better now. the candy floss must have left her system. Tikki glanced around, and frowned. Marinette wasn't in bed. In fact, she wasn't in her room at all, and her pyjamas were tossed aside on an unusable chair that held a pile of her dirty laundry. Tikki frowned. Where was Marinette?  
It was dangerous to venture out into the house exposed like this, but Tikki worried. She'd never just vanished like this before. Besides, it was still early. Her parents would be in the bakery. Even so Tikki stayed close to the ceiling to be out of the way. No one ever looked up. and then she heard the sound of humming. Tikki followed it curiously into the kitchen. The sight that beheld her filled her with relief.  
The little window was open, which allowed in a delicate breeze and a warm trail of golden light, that turned everything in the kitchen sun kissed. Including Marinette. Marinette's hair was tied back in its familiar style, even with the sun shining on it. she deliberately choose a shirt with sleeves that stopped at her shoulders, so she wouldn't have to worry about them slipping. Her berry red apron was tied neatly in a bow on her back, but the breeze brushed it around her shins like a dress dancing on its own. Marinette had a bowl in the crook of her elbow and was beating it together as she hummed to herself. the busy sounds of the road were almost muted up here, and the birds turned it into a duet.  
Tikki smiled. Marinette looked so calm and peaceful when she was baking. It was almost a shame to have to interrupt. She chirped, so the interruption wasn't too obvious. between the humming and the birds, it might even go unnoticed. Not by Marinette. She hummed quieter for a moment as she glanced around. Then she looked up. Tikki waved. Marinette smiled warmly. she raised her spoon in the air, and rested the bowl on her hip for a moment, and Tikki was struck by how much she looked like the mother of one of her previous ladybugs, whom had been a baker too.

"I thought you'd become a bed bug. Feeling better?" she asked.

"much. I'm sorry I was so greedy," Tikki said, softly as she fluttered down to the table.

Marinette went back to beating together the flour butter and sugar. "I think it was cute. Not so much the sick, but how excited you were was adorable. Now I know what to give you after a really tough akuma as a special reward."

Tikki's wings fluttered excitedly. "amazing!"

Marinette smiled affectionately. "Pass me those eggs, will you?"

Tikki glanced around from where she sat perched upon the flour, and spotted the eggs on the side. She leapt down into a pile of flour, throwing it everywhere, apologised, and marched determinedly over to the eggs. Marinette noticed the little spots of white coming from her feet as she went. Little flour footprints. She grinned to herself. It looked like she had a tiny chef helping her. Tikki had no idea. Marinette considered fashioning a chef's hat for Tikki out of paper, but they didn't really have time in case her parents came back. She couldn't get all of them, so she picked individual ones out and brought them over to her.

"Eggcellent job Tikki," Marinette grinned.

"That's terrible girl! You're just like chat noir!" Tikki laughed.

Marinette gasped in horror. "How dare you?!" She held out the dirty spoon towards Tikki and grinned, "En garde."

Tikki grabbed the closest spoon she could find, and clashed it against Marinette's. Marinette had practiced fencing repeatedly to show off with Adrien, and she was bigger than Tikki, so she managed to win easily. Tikki giggled as the buttery spoon hit her belly.

"I win!" Marinette laughed as she moved towards the sink to dump the spoon.

"Wait!" Tikki said, "If you use that spoon now you'll make good luck cakes and everyone that eats them with had a lucky day."

Marinette hesitated. She let the spoon balance on her fingers thoughtfully for a moment, and then tightened his grip around the handle.

"Well how cruel it'd be to deny them that," she smiled.

Tikki grinned. Marinette broke one of the eggs into the bowl and let Tikki do the other. Marinette mixed it up with the spoon for a while, but then she reached for the electric whisk to save time. She whisked it up easily, but Tikki wanted to sit on top, and she was jiggled so much she fell off, and Marinette narrowly caught her before she fell in the mix. Unfortunately she let go of the electric whisk and it tumbled to the floor, still on, so it splattered cake mix everywhere. Marinette winced as the fix slapped across her forehead and eye in a big streak. She blinked hard, and the mix dripped off of her eyelashes, to tumble down her cheek. Marinette flicked the switch to turn off the mix, put one hand on her hip, and the other on the table, as she frowned at Tikki. Tikki's antenna were low again, and she gave a sheepish smile as mix dripped off of them. Tikki tapped the mix on her belly, and raised it to her mouth. Her antenna perked up.

"Delicious!"

Marinette wiped the mix off of her forehead with her finger, and tasted it. "Needs more lemon."

She added a dash more lemon, and began to mix it in by hand. Tikki smiled apologetically, and picked up the electric whisk to pack it away. Marinette glanced over her shoulder curiously as she heard running water. She turned and leaned against the table (still mixing the bowl in her arms) to watch Tikki start washing up. The bug kwami poured about enough soap on everything to start a foam party, but she took the whisks out of the electric motor, so it wasn't much of a risk. Tikki picked up the scrubbing brush and stood on the edge of the sink, leaning in to scrub the thing in the washing up bowl. She left the warm water running, and whipped up the foam in the bowl. Now there was a pile of bubbles gleaming soapy rainbows around the room as the sun hit them right.  
Marinette dished the cake mix into Ladybug spotted cupcake cases that were waiting to be filled. Then she put them in the oven, and placed the washing up into the bowl. Tikki was enjoying scrubbing things clean, even if it meant they didn't get to lick the bowl. Marinette began to sweep up the dropped flour and split sugar, to clean up the kitchen again. She didn't notice Tikki leaning dangerously far over the edge, until, PLOP!  
Marinette looked up as she was splattered with water. She gasped. There was a bowl full of foam, but no kwami. She dropped the broom and darted to the sink to scoop her out. Tikki coughed up half a lung as she gasped for breath. Marinette leaned down urgently, full of concern.

"Are you ok Tikki?!"

Tikki choked out, "I am now."

Relived that she was ok, Marinette couldn't help snorting at how Tikki was now covered in soap suds, and sitting in the sunshine that glinted on the draining board. She was covered in bubbly rainbows. But then she started shivering. Marinette's heart missed a beat. She leaned over and slammed the window shut, locking out the January air. It was warm for winter, but she wouldn't risk her kwamis health again.

"Here, dry off with this," she handed the kwami a tea towel.

Tikki wrapped herself up in the tea towel like a tiny ladybug coloured Yoda, shivering still. Marinette emptied out the washing up bowl and dropped whatever was left into the washing machine. Tikki winked her nose. If she'd known they had that she wouldn't have tried washing up. Marinette frowned since Tikki didn't seem to be warming up.

"How about I make hot chocolate for us and we cuddle up in a blanket and watch reruns of Parks and Rec?" She offered.

Tikki grinned, "sounds amazing!"

Marinette set up the sofa in her room so it was facing the computer, and dragged her duvet down from her bed to the sofa too. She threw down a cushion and left Tikki there to warm up while she went to make hour chocolate. The oven went ding when Marinette was in the kitchen so she dealt with that too. Marinette came back upstairs to put on the show for Tikki.

"Aren't you watching too?" Tikki asked.

"I'm just going to decorate the cakes and then I'll be right back," Marinette promised.

She left Tikki hot chocolate to keep her warm anyway. Marinette was humming again as she mixed up some snow-white icing while the cakes cooled. She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand and left a white streak behind. Then she scooped it out into a piping bag. Her plan was to practice her icing skills by making flowers. Each cupcake slowly became a flower with three layers of petals, until she got lazy and just started doing roses, because she knew she could do roses. Marinette found those little metallic balls, and placed three of them in the centre of the petals. She had enough icing left over to split it apart, dye some red and some black, and create tiny sugar ladybugs, to crawl over the roses. It was fiddly work to try and get them to stick on, but it was worth it. They looked magnificent. White roses with two sugar ladybugs crawling over the petals. Who wouldn't want to eat them?  
Marinette peeled off her apron and hung it up with the others. She placed the cupcakes in an airtight box to take to school tomorrow. If they had lucky magic in them, she had to share! Then she trudged back up to Tikki, and nestled down on the sofa with her. She pulled the duvet around them, and Tikki nuzzled against her chin.

"You know, if Alya made Nino take me on dates like this, I wouldn't object so much," Marinette said.

"Dates like this?" Tikki repeated.

"Snuggled up warm and together watching our favourite tv shows under a duvet. Warm and-" Marinette paused to yawn, "and comfortable together."

"We could do with some snacks," Tikki said.

Marinette chuckled deviously. She revealed a petal layered cupcake with a ladybug in the centre that she had saved just for Tikki. Tikki gasped in awe.

"For me?!"

"You deserve it for being healthy," Marinette said.

Tikki grinned. "Are you trying to bribe me not to get sick?"

"That's ridiculous. I'm trying to bribe your immune system to stop you getting sick," Marinette said.

"Girl you're a funny one. But I like that."

"Thanks Tikki."

They nestled down together again, and Tikki took a bite out of her cupcake happily. For the rest of the day they could only be found here. Happy together.

...

Marinette opened the box to show Alya the cupcakes and Alya's mouth instantly began to water. Nino appeared at the sound of a tin opening. He knew what was going down and he wanted in. He reached for one, but Marinette pulled the box back.

"You can both have one, if you put a bit more effort into your dates," she said.

Alya gasped and turned to Nino. "You told her?!"

"It just came out," Nino shrugged innocently.

"Hey, it doesn't matter how I found out, I want a promise you'll try harder," Marinette said.

Alya frowned. "What'd you want us to do?"

"You have a choice. Either whisk me off my feet with something fancy, or do something cosy and intimate. Something actually date-y," Marinette shrugged.

Alya frowned at Nino. "Where'd you take her?"

"The arcade," Nino muttered.

"The arcade?!" Alya groaned.

"It was potentially romantic! There was a lot of physical contact!" Nino argued, louder.

Adrien laughed as he placed his bag on the ground. "Ok I've just walked into a weird conversation, what's going on?"

All three of them looked up in shock to see him. They hadn't heard him coming, and if there was one person who couldn't know about their little dates, it was Adrien. Marinette turned pink.

"Nothing!" Alya and Nino answered, too quickly.

"O...kay..." Adrien said slowly.

Nino and Alya shared a look as Marinette facepalmed and Tikki giggled. Adrien joined the crowd around Marinette's and spotted the cakes in the box she was clinging to. More specifically he spotted the red and black spots and his eyes widened and his chest warmed.

"Ladybug cakes! Awesome! Did you bake these Marinette?" His eyes shone up at her and made her chest tighten.

"Y-yeah, like you? I mean, you like? I do, like you. I mean I like them, like you do, not that I like you I don't like you. I do! Just not like that! Oh..." Marinette turned red and buried her face hopelessly in her hands. Alya patted her head sympathetically.

"Can I have one?" Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded from behind her hands, and her voice was muffled, "they've got a bit of Ladybug's lucky charms in them so they might help you get lucky. NOT LIKE THAT!" She dropped her head right against the table now.

Adrien bit into the cupcake, and moaned in delighted. "These are phenomenal! Amazing work Marinette!"

She lifted her head slightly. "You really like them?"

Adrien beamed at her. "They're glorious! If you don't make it as a designer - which is ridiculous to say because you totally will - you've got a great talent to fall back on."

"I think it's more of a skill actually. My parents taught me," she said.

"Well then aren't you lucky?" He winked.

She blushed pink and felt her heard thump hard. Alya and Nino stared at each other in delighted surprise. It was working already! She said a whole sentence without stammering! Oh they were going to up their date game alright.

"You've got yourself a deal girl," Alya beamed.

"Keep your diary open, it's gonna fill up quick!" Nino winked.

Marinette giggled at both of them and pushed forward the tin of cakes for each of them to take one. They did, greedily. Alya, as Marinette predicted, took a dozen photos of the sugar bugs before taking the first bite. Adrien had picked them off to save for last, which Marinette didn't predict.

"Why? What's going on?" Adrien asked curiously.

Nino and Marinette shared a helpless look, but fortunately for them, they had Alya on their side. "It's nothing to worry about Adrien. Just... girl stuff."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Girl stuff, Nino?"

Alya linked her fingers through Nino's pointedly. "Girl stuff extends to boyfriends too. But not regular friends. Sorry."

Adrien wrinkled his nose. "Aw come on guys, that's not fair!"

"Sorry Adrien this is top secret stuff were working on, we can't tell just anyone can we?!" Alya asked.

"I'm not just anyone, I'm me! Come on, please?" Adrien begged. He looked up at Nino, desperately.

Nino bowed his head and muttered, "Sorry Adrien."

"Don't leave me out!" Adrien begged. He glanced at Marinette. She kept her head down so he bent down to try and catch her eye, and dropped his tone to a quiet beg. "Mari? Come on Mari, you can tell me anything, right?"

Alya caught her breath and tightened her grip on Nino anxiously. Marinette felt him pluck her heartstrings like a violin. She desperately wanted to tell him, but she didn't have the confidence to do it, which is why she couldn't tell him anyway.

Her voice was quiet and high pitched but she managed to squeak out, "Top secret!"

Adrien's shoulders sagged in disappointment, and he didn't have time to ask any more questions because the teacher wandered in to interrupt their conversations. "Into your seats everyone and let's begin!"

As Adrien turned away to sit back down in his own seat, Marinette broke down and dropped her head down into the desk. Alya pulled the tin to her, pressed the lid back down tight, and put it down on the floor by her bag. She laid a hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"Well done Mari, I know that was hard, but its fir the best in the long run," she said.

Adrien's frown deepened stubbornly. He felt a little hurt to be left out. They wouldn't tell Adrien anything, but Marinette and Chat Noir were friends. It was a long shot, but maybe, just maybe, he could get the cat out of the bag.

...

Marinette had one cake left as she carried the tin back home towards the bakery. She was planning on eating it herself. Although maybe Tikki could have the little ladybugs. She seemed to enjoy them. Chat Noir was perched on a streetlight, and grinned when he saw her.

"Princess?" He called.

She looked up in surprise. He wandered along the lamp, and twirled himself around the post down onto the street below, like a squirrel down a tree. He landed beside her, expecting her to be impressed. She was not, but she smirked.

"Hello kitty."

He smiled at her warmly. "What's in the box princess?"

"Well if you're alive, I'm going to guess it's a bottle of poison," Marinette shrugged.

Chat blinked in surprise. "What?"

Marinette blushed. "Sorry, Schrodinger joke."

"Oh!" Chat laughed as he got the joke, "Good one."

Marinette smiled a little. "What'd you want kitty?"

"I wanted to thank you for my gift," he bowed his head, gratefully.

Marinette eyed him suspiciously. "You came all this way to say thank you for a present you already thanked me for?"

"And Adrien Agreste asked me to," Chat lied.

Marinette's expression filled with concern which made Chat smile. At least she cared.

"Adrien? Why?" She asked.

"He feels left out and he doesn't know why. Care to fill me in on what he's talking about princess?" Chat leaned forward on his baton, pointedly.

Marinette felt her cheeks flush pink again and she bowed her head. "Oh... this is embarrassing..."

"Oh? Why? I didn't mean to do that," Chat said, reeling back sheepishly.

"No, no, it's just that... Alya and Nino are helping me. I've never been on a real date before, so I'm struggling to be confident when talking to my crush, and..." Marinette trailed off.

"And?"

Marinette looked down at her shoes and dug her toes into the dirt, sheepishly.

"Come on purrincess, you can tell me anything," chat purred.

Marinette knew he was right. He, unknowingly, was her partner and she could tell him anything, because she could trust him. Even so she shifted uncomfortably. It was hard to trust someone who's eyebrows wiggled as suggestively as that.

"Alya and Nino are setting me up on mini dates with them, so I can start being comfortable in romantic situations, and be more confident talking to my crush."

"Is that it? That's not embarrassing! That's pawesome! You've got some great friends if they're willing to help you like that. Why not let Adrien help?" Chat asked, laughing.

The colour drained from her cheeks and her eyes widened urgently. "No, no, you can't tell Adrien! He can't know, you can't tell him!"

Chat frowned. "Why not?"

"Because..." Marinette gulped. She could trust Chat with a lot of things, but she couldn't tell him she liked Adrien. She couldn't handle the teasing. "because it's super embarrassing for me. He's charming and handsome and kind and he'd totally be willing to help, but he's probably all cool and confident when he has a crush, and I can't be around that. I just can't. Too embarrassing!"

Chat blinked in surprise. He was disappointed. She was his friend, his first female friend from school, and she wasn't comfortable enough to talk about crushes with him. He was great with crushes! He had one himself after all. If he couldn't have Ladybug the least he could do was use his experience with her to help Marinette! But she didn't want him to. She didn't want his help. Which disappointed him.

"I can't say I understand, but I respect that. I'm sure Adrien will too," he promised.

Marinette gave a sigh of relief. "Hey, um, give him this and tell him I'm sorry. He might not understand, but it's important you don't let him know the truth."

"I won't tell Adrien a word. Cat's honour." He took the last cake out of the box, and held it up to admire it. There was his little ladybug. He smiled. "Did you make this yourself?"

"I did. Cute, aren't they? Alya loves Ladybug. And she gave me a little bit of her lucky magic to put in the mix," Marinette finally admitted.

Chats eyes widened. "She did?!"

"I say  _gave me_ , it was an accident. But now they're magic lucky cupcakes," Marinette explained.

Which were amazing. Ivan ate one and passed a test he hadn't studied for, Rose ate one and found the last five euros that she needed to afford lunch, Alya found a clue as to who Ladybug actually was, but Marinette had eaten one so it went in the wrong direction. A lot of small bursts of good fortune had been happening all over the school, to people that had eaten her cupcakes. That explained why the photoshoot right after school had been cancelled, which allowed Chat to be here now. Chat smiled warmly. His lady was looking out for him, even if she didn't know it.

"Pawesome. Maybe I'll give you some of my magic and you can make some for me," Chat winked.

Marinette didn't look so sure. "Kitty, isn't your power bad luck?"

"Oh yeah..." his ears dipped, disappointed once again.

Marinette wanted to make it up to him, so she suggested, "Hey, on April fool's day I'll put the tiniest part of you into a mix so people can prank their friends."

If a tap on Tikki's belly had this much power, she had no idea how small the tap on Plagg would have to be to keep the pranking power mild.

"I don't know if that's a nice offer or not, but thanks. You're a sweet kid Marinette. Your crush will see that, I promise," Chat smiled.

"I hope so," Marinette said.

"I'd better get this cake to Adrien." Chat chuckled and ruffled her hair gently. She blew the fringe out of her eyes and gave him an unamused look. He grinned harder. "See you round princess."

"See you kitty."

Tikki peeped out of Marinette's bag as they walked away from Chat, and he headed off in the other direction.

"That was weird. How does Adrien know Chat Noir?" Tikki asked.

"His father's got connections everywhere. He probably used one to track him down," Marinette shrugged.

"That makes sense," Tikki said.

She wasn't convinced, but it was easier to agree than to have to answer questions about how much she knew. Especially after that whole Dark Owl incident. Marinette would have to realise Chat Noir was Adrien in her own time. However long that was.

...

Nino and Alya stared at each other, and then back at Chat Noir. They looked puzzled and shocked, and he just looked hopefully excited. What did he mean, Alya wondered. How did he know Marinette, and why did he want to volunteer to help them set her up on dates? That was incredibly suspicious.

"Marinette did say she wanted to be swept off her feet. Everyone knows Chats a gentleman," Nino muttered.

"But akumas will cut the date off too early," Alya warned.

"wouldn't they anyway? People don't usually continue their dates when an akuma is trying to turn them into a stone servant," Chat said.

"Dude's got a point," Nino said.

"I suppose if she can handle dates with him she can handle dates with anyone..." Alya said thoughtfully.

"So you'll let me help?" chat asked hopefully.

Nino and Chat stared at Alya hopefully as she tapped her chin, considering how this, how he, would affect their plan. It could be entertaining.

"alright. You can help," she declared.

Chat Noir beamed viciously. Maybe Adrien couldn't help Marinette with her crush, but Chat Noir could. He was proud of himself for finding this loophole. Plagg rolled his eyes. He had been in that container. He knew who Marinette really was. This wouldn't end the way he thought it would.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette neatened Nino's bowtie for him. She was back in the outfit she'd built for the new year's party, but added tights for extra warmth. It was cold out there for the time of the month. Nino was in a suit. A neat, navy blue suit, with a white shirt and a scarlet bowtie that he wasn't incredibly comfortable wearing, which was why Marinette was making it neat for him. He linked his arm through hers, and they carried on wandering down the street.

"Are you going to tell me where were going yet?" She asked.

"No, but I can tell you were absurdly over dressed," Nino chuckled.

Marinette frowned. She felt uneasy now. "Why?"

"For fun. Plus if you feel like everyone's staring at you all the time anyway, why not give them something to stare at?" Nino smiled.

"That goes against everything I believe in," Marinette said.

"Well for what it's worth, you're beautiful, and people should be staring," Nino said, seriously.

Marinette felt a warmth in her stomach when he said that, but she felt the need to shoot him down. "I disagree."

"You can't disagree with me giving you a compliment!" He frowned.

"I can, and I did," she smirked.

Nino blinked at her in surprise, and couldn't help being a little lost for words. Then she grinned, and he realised she was teasing him. He smirked. If she kept this up, she wouldn't need many more practice dates. Nino glanced up the street. This walk felt familiar, but she wasn't entirely certain why. Nino stopped walking outside of the gates, and Marinette had to turn back to see why.

"We're here," he grinned.

Marinette glanced up at the gate. She frowned. "This is our..."

"Elementary school? Yeah. This is our date," he declared.

Marinette's frown deepened. "This is a terrible date."

Nino's shoulders deflated. "Aw come on we haven't even started!"

"You took me to a school as a date. There's nothing romantic or cosy or whisk-me-off-my-feet about a school!" Marinette said.

"Give it a chance Mari! He's trying!" Tikki urged.

Marinette glanced back up at the gate. Then she glanced back at Nino. He held out his hand to her and smiled, encouragingly. Marinette sighed, but smiled, and took his hand.

Nino beamed. "You won't regret this."

"I disagree," she grinned.

Nino chuckled warmly. Maybe they wouldn't need many more dates. Marinette disagreed with that too. She could flirt with these idiots without a care, but Adrien? Adrien was a model. She couldn't talk around him. She needed more flirting practice, even if it was just Nino.

"You're gonna love this," Nino grinned.

She wrinkled her nose dubiously. The playground was empty. All the kids had gone home. Only Nino and Marinette were going in. It wasn't a convincing date from the outside, but she soon changed her mind.

Once they took a step into their old school playground, Marinette was hit with that familiar touch of nostalgia. Everything that had changed over the years meant nothing. She recognised the hopscotch painted on the ground, and the lines that were painted into courts to play on immediately, and was thrown back to the days they formed a conga line and pretended to be trains on painted tracks. She lost count of how many times she had fallen down and scraped up her knees, and cried at the pain. Marinette had slipped her blood, sweat and tears on this playground. Images of her shrunken self and Nino and Juleka and Rose and Ivan were racing around them, like ghostly figures still haunting the playground. They raced around, screaming with laughter as they chased one another down. Those giggles echoed around Marinette's head, and her chest welled with affection.

Nino smiled warmly as she gazed around, shocked by how much smaller everything was now. "Do you agree with me now?"

She smiled up at him. "Can we go inside?"

Nino grinned at her. He yanked his hat down further to hide his face, and dragged her forward to slip in through the front door, so reception wouldn't see them. Once they slipped through the second doors, into the corridor, Marinette felt the thrill of sneaking in, and couldn't help giggling. Nino laughed back as they dashed down the corridor they were never allowed to run in before.

Marinette creaked a blue door with a bluebird painted on it, open gently. She glanced quickly around the empty classroom. No one was there to tell them off, so she snuck in quickly, and Nino dashed in after her. He shut the door behind them gently, to try and escape the glare of the caretaker. Marinette found her old seat at the back corner of the room, and took the seat. She yelped as it was further down than she expected. Nino grinned at her. Tikki giggled. Marinette smiled.

Nino jogged to a spot on the carpet that took up quarter of the room, and threw his arms out wide. "Remember what to happened here?"

Marinette looked up, and smirked. "Yeah. Ivan peed himself and you said it was you even though everyone could see his trousers were wet!"

Nino's arms fell to his sides. "I made a friend for life."

"You found a goalkeeper for your team," Marinette countered.

"He was a good friend though," Nino countered.

"He's a good boyfriend now by all accounts," Marinette said.

"Aren't I a good boyfriend?"

"I'll ask Alya."

"I'm an excellent boyfriend. I do all the ridiculous things she asks me too, even dating her best friend too."

"Yeah, Alya's a weird one," Marinette smiled and Tikki giggled.

Nino beamed affectionately. "I love her with all my heart."

"Good because if you ever hurt it you'll regret it," Marinette warned.

"That's fair," Nino nodded.

In a moments silence there was a tick-tick-tick of the clock on the wall. That stubborn ticking had driven all of them insane during each of the multiples test that they did at the end of each week. Now though, it made them smile.

"There's no Squiggle anymore," Nino noted.

Marinette looked up in surprise. There was an empty space on the table by the wall, which had been there specifically to hold up the hamster cage. It had taken months to earn enough good behaviour points to win that hamster. It had taken weeks more to agree on a name for the poor thing.

"He was old. Maybe he died," she said.

"Maybe we could ask her."

Nino nodded towards their old teacher who was heading this way across the playground. They could see her through the windows in the back of the classrooms. She was harsh and tough and strict, and Marinette was still a little scared of her.

"Oh no she's coming this way! Come on!"

Marinette leapt to her feet and darted over to where Nino stood. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out into the corridor before the teacher could come in and find them in the classroom. Running made her skirt flap around her knees, and she was more relieved to have put on tights, for her dignity. Nino was laughing again as they ran out into the corridor.

Nino's ghostly images appeared here in the corridor as he ran out. Imaginary figures of himself and some boys who didn't follow him to his new school, ran rings around each other in the corridor, laughing carelessly at bad jokes that were hilarious then and repeated to death and beyond. Along the entire wall of the narrow corridor they were standing in, there was a long line of pegs. It stretched on forever, in repeated patterns of each of the four big colours. Red then blue than yellow then green. His eyes travelled along the pegs, searching for the one that he had been given. It was dark blue and he had chipped it accidentally. The paint started peeling away after the chip, so he picked them off. It was the one peg in the entire corridor that had no colour. He beamed when he found it, although this time it had a new name tag pinned on top.

"NINO! COME LOOK!" Marinette called excitedly.

Nino came hurrying over. She was standing beside the old trophy case, which was all glass and lined with the brightest lights to make the polished silver trophies inside glint. Inside, there was a framed photo of a group of boys that included Ivan and Nino. Their hair was messy and they were red and sweaty and they were beaming with pride. It sat at the bottom of a shining silver cup with red and yellow ribbons tied to the handles. Nino gasped, and smiled slowly.

"I can't believe they kept that," he smiled.

"I can," Marinette grinned. "You won by two whole goals, and you put your heart and soul into it. It was amazing."

Nino laughed brightly and grinned at her. "You have no idea how sports work do you?"

Marinette chuckled and slipped her hand into his. Nino linked his arm around her shoulders to pull her head against his shoulder. Nino followed her gaze. She was looking at a picture of herself and Luka. His arms were wrapped around her, and his head was on her shoulder, and she was captured mid laugh, so her eyes sparkled with warmth. They had entered a nationwide conversation together, where they had to work as a team to complete a bunch of activities, including fetching a beanbag from one end of an obstacle course to the other, blindfolded, which almost got them expelled, because she fell off the balance board and hurt herself, so he carried her the rest of the way through the course. The committee decided that it showed loyalty, and dedication, which were valued in teamwork equal to communication. They won. Out of all the pairs and all the teams in all of France, they worked together best.

Until he left.

Nino squeezed her gently as if he could read her mind. "Adrien isn't going anywhere."

"Unless his father decides that he wants to move from Paris to Milan or London or Tokyo and spend more time on the catwalk," she sighed.

"I won't let that happen without fight," Nino promised.

Marinette pressed harder against him. Nino leaned against her too. They stared at the trophies and the photos, and thought about how much Adrien had changed their lives. They had drifted apart since that age, but now they had Alya and Adrien, and each other to stitch them back together.

"I still miss him sometimes," Marinette admitted.

"I know dude. But at least we have each other, right?" He said.

She squeezed him back. "You were right. This is a great date."

For a moment or two she kept staring at Luka. Some small part of her was still caught up on him. Maybe it was that part of her that always ruined things with Adrien. Self-sabotage for the sake of Luka. Well he did promise he'd come back for her. But he was nine at the time. The naive hope of her eight-year-old self stubbornly clung to that promise. But it was time to give him up and let him go. He wasn't coming back. Adrien was there now. Adrien wasn't going to go anywhere. And if he ever did, at last she'd have Chat Noir. Chat would never leave. He couldn't. She and him were bound to Paris together until Hawkmoth was defeated. At least she always had him...

"Do you think they still have those pictures we drew?" Marinette asked.

Nino tilted his head and shrugged. "I dunno, let's go find out."

They took a step back and started turning towards the wall of art that the teachers put up to separate the students from the staff room.

"HEY! YOU TWO!"

Marinette caught her breath in her throat as a hauntingly familiar voice yelled down the corridor. She felt Nino's hand grip her wrist.

"LEG IT!" He yelled.

Marinette's heart beat fast as the two of them raced out of the building. They kept holding onto one another's hands as they ran through reception and into the playground. It'd been a long time since they had run on this playground together. Back then they had been chasing each other, but now they were side by side, partners in crime, running like hell to get out of there. No one was even chasing them, but every time one of them slowed, the other dragged them back into running, which meant they couldn't stop until they had run back past the bakery, and ended up at Notre Dame. Nino doubled over and panted heavily, like a dog that had run a mile. Marinette panted too, but she was fit from repeatedly saving Paris, so it wasn't so bad for her. She opened her bag and looked down at Tikki. Tikki looked like a can of coke that was just shaken up.

"You ok?" Marinette asked.

Tikki nodded as Nino groaned heavily and straightened his back, pulling off his bowtie so he could breath properly. "Yeah I'm good."

Marinette smirked. She glanced around for something to do now. Her gaze fell on a little independent music shop on the corner of the street. The window was full of musical instruments in different sizes.

"Hey, have you heard Jagged Stone's new album yet?" Marinette asked.

"I haven't had time," he sighed.

"Me neither. I haven't even got a copy. Think they sell it in there?"

"It's worth a look."

A little bell jingled as they went in, which swept them into a world of music immediately. A tape of classical melodies gave the shop a strangely magical feel that dusty smelling vinyl's lining the walls added to. It was only a small shop from the outside, but inside with was like a cave of wonders. Tikki gasped as she gazed around. There were musical instruments on the ceiling, hanging down on display above them. A keyboard was plugged in under the window with a sign that said, "try me". Tikki reached a hand out of Marinette's bag and pressed a key. Marinette jumped at the sudden, loud sound, and Nino turned to look at her. She quickly pressed another key, so he would think she'd done it, and not notice Tikki.

"CDs are over here," Nino said.

Marinette smiled and nodded. She followed him forward to a rack of CDs. They were right under the counter so the staff could keep an eye on them. Nino and Marinette flicked through until they found the latest Jagged Stone, and then bickered over who was paying for it.

Meanwhile, nobody had told Chat that he wouldn't be let on a date with Marinette until they were sure she was confident enough to handle herself, so he was busy setting up a date on her balcony. First he'd checked to see if she was in, and since she wasn't, he decides to surprise her. Although he needed help setting it all up, so now he was just Adrien. Plagg held up the end of the fairy lights that Adrien was weaving between the bars of the balcony.

"Do you really think Marinette needs to practice dating?" He asked.

"I don't know. But if she does and she was raised around people then I definitely do. I barely have practice dealing with people socially let alone romantically," Adrien said.

"Right, but, that's you. This is Marinette were talking about. Who could she possibly fall for that she can't talk to?" Plagg asked.

"I don't know, but she must really like them if they affect her that bad," Adrien said.

"She can barely talk to you most of the time."

"You're right. Maybe she doesn't like that that much then."

Plagg facepalmed dramatically. There was no use trying to spell things out for Adrien, he'd just pronounce it wrong. Adrien plugged the lights into a plug on the wall under a blue weather cover. Immediately the flower shaped light bulbs gleamed in a rainbow. Paris was covered in these little lightbulbs that were still mostly around from Christmas. Still they sparkled with a kind of magic in the already dying daylight that made Adrien smile.

"This is going to be amazing."

Plagg glanced up at the make shift shelter that he had built by binding fabric he had found in the room over the top of the balcony railings, and laying her duvet on the floor underneath it, to make a makeshift den. The fairy lights were the only lights in the den, and if it weren't for the extra fabric around the edges of the den, a cold wind would blow right through them. It looked... snug. They'd have to stick close together to stay warm, and probably bundle up in the duvet, but it was a nice idea.

"I don't think she's going to be comfortable with this," Plagg declared.

Adrien frowned at him. "Why not? Everyone likes blanket forts."

"Yeah, inside. Its cold out here!" Plagg argued.

Adrien bit his lip and felt a shiver course through him. "Maybe I can..."

Adrien reached down onto the bed from the skylight and pulled her plush toy up onto the balcony. He pushed it against the back railings to try and make a wind blocker. He hummed thoughtfully.

"Maybe I should just take it inside," he said.

They heard Marinette's voice before they ever heard her footsteps.

"Let me grab my laptop, it's on my bed."

"Too late!" Plagg muttered.

"Hey where's your duvet?" Another voice asked.

"She's not alone!" Plagg gasped.

Adrien panicked. If she wasn't alone, he didn't want to have to explain himself to a stranger.

"Transform me, quick!"

The green flash caught Marinette's eye. Curiously she pushed open the skylight, and peered her head through like a meerkat. She blinked in surprise at the fort before her. She wasn't thrilled by the fact it was made from her fashion fabrics, but the fairy lights flashing inside were cute.

"Hey Nino, come look what Alya made!"

Chat Noir felt a flick of jealousy that Alya was getting the credit for all his work. He glanced down from the shadows of the higher roof and frowned as Nino climbed onto the balcony to stand beside her. She was out with Nino? Logically he could have guessed that, since he and Nino were technically both working on dates for Marinette, but they could have told him she was with Nino. He'd put so much effort into that fort, and now he wasn't even going to get the chance to be part of it.

"She's outdone herself. This is awesome," Marinette said.

"She's awesome. But it's cold out here, shall we bring it in?" Nino asked.

Plagg gave a smug snort. Chat rolled his eyes. Marinette tilted her head at the fort, and smiled softly.

"She made it with a lot of care and thought. It looks cosy. Maybe we should give it a go. If we get cold there's a duvet," Marinette said.

"You sure? It's warm in there," Nino said.

"Think about it Nino. You and me in a blanket fort listening to jagged stone under the stars. What could be better?"

Chat scowled in outrage. Nino promised to come and listen to the new album with him! Now he was going to sell him out for a date in his fort with his girl?!

Outrageous.

"Alright, let's do it," Nino shrugged.

Chats scowl deepened when he saw Nino and Marinette huddled in the duvet together with the laptop, in the den. With the Eiffel tower lights flicking into life, and stars beginning to appear in the darkening sky, the city of love appeared well named. Marinette shuffled closer to Nino as the music came pouring out from the laptop balanced on his knee. Marinette leaned her head against Nino as they watched the lyrics scroll across the screen. This was like their own home-made music festival. She loved it.

Chat's tail flicked enviously. That was supposed to be him she cuddled up against like that. Chat wasn't going to stay around here to be insulted like this. He crept along the shadows to the edge of the roof, and leapt to the next roof over. He abandoned them with their date in his fort. Plagg sighed. Now he was going to have to listen to Adrien rant about Marinette as well as ladybug, when he knew they were one person. There wasn't enough cheese in the world to make it worth this.


	5. Chapter 5

Nino was growing uncomfortable with the situations his girlfriend was putting him in, so Alya took the pressure off him, and decided to take Marinette on a date herself the following week. The aquarium seemed innocent enough.

"If you can't make up fish puns you're not Marinette. Turn the puns into something suggestive and its flirting! It all starts with a bad pun," Alya declared.

Marinette's mind trailed to Chat Noir. She hadn't seen him in a while, but every meeting included a bad pun. Maybe she should start picking up tips from him. Oh God she must be in trouble if she needed help from him!

"Hey? Earth to Marinette? Focus!" Alya clicked in front of her.

"Sorry, go on," Marinette said.

"I'm going to be easy with you, but we're probably gonna get some dirty looks, I need you to not worry about them."

"I ran from my elementary school to Notre Dame in a skirt, holding hands with a boy in a bowtie. I'm getting used to people staring."

Also, she was Ladybug. People stared at her all the time. Especially Alya. She didn't much like it, but she was getting used to it. They moved forward in the line.

"I've got a plan. You know how the colour of the lights change? I'm going to take dramatic, backlit photos of you looking fabulous in front of it. Then I'm going to take a bunch of candid photos of you looking at the animals, because you're adorable when you're impressed."

"What? Shut up, no I'm not!"

"You are," Tikki and Alya chorused.

Marinette looked down at Tikki. She beamed at her. Both of them were constantly in awe of one another's power, and they thought the other was adorable. Marinette chuckled.

"The tank where you can touch hermit crabs and things freaks me out but we can play with them anyway if you want," Alya said.

"Not if you don't want," Marinette said.

Alya smiled as they moved down the line again. "Last time I came here with Nino, we went to the turtle tank which it took up the whole wall, and the water shimmered blue light caused all these shadows. He took me off into one and kissed me in front of the turtles, covering us both in blue. He looked so handsome in that light with that cocky smirk of his..."

"Alya I Iove you but I'm not kissing you in front of turtles," Marinette said.

Alya laughed and teased, "Spoil sport."

But before they got the chance to get to the aquarium door, that familiar siren went whirling across Paris. An akuma. The girls gasped, but for different reasons.

"Hey, I know it's kinda a crappy reason to call off a date-"

"An akuma is a crappy reason to call off a date?" Marinette smirked. Alya gave her an apologetic look. "Go on. Ladybug comes first with you, I won't get in the way. Go on!"

Alya beamed. She darted forward and wrapped her arms around Marinette to thank her, before running off towards the steam on the other side of the building. Marinette dashed into the toilets to one side, and Ladybug came zooming out.

Ladybug stood on the roof of the aquarium and saw the akuma at the bank of the river. She was blue and white and called herself Amphitrite, Poseidon's consort, back to control the river and win their miraculous.

"THE WATER IS MY WEAPON! THE FISH ARE MY SOILDERS!"

Marinette turned to tease the cat as be landed beside her. "I bet this is your dream fight!"

"You're making puns? Something smells fishy," he beamed.

"Ooh, get the hook!" She cooed.

Chat Noir threw his head back and laughed brightly, keenly excited by the use of puns already. She laughed when he did, because now she already had ideas for puns for whenever they did end up in the aquarium.

"Come on kitty, time to fly," she linked her arm through his.

He blushed at how forward she was being. She was honestly just in the mindset for a date right now so she didn't notice. Ladybug threw the yo-yo to attach herself to a lamppost, and tugged herself and Chat over the crowd of river monsters baying for blood. They landed on the river bank, beside Amphitrite.

"You should try becoming a pacifisht," Chat declared. Ladybug groaned, physically pained by the pun. Chat grinned at her. "If you can think of a better pun let minnow!"

"I'll mullet over and get back to you!" She beamed back.

Amphitrite was less them impressed with their giggling. "If you two are done flirting, I've got a surprise on the deadly end of the scale."

"Your fish puns stink," Chat stated.

"Let's get this fight going snappy, meet my fishy friends!" Urea sneered.

Suddenly a dozen flying fish leapt across the dock between the lot of them. The fish blocked their path dramatically, like a battle in a Greek myth.

"Time for you to do what cats do best," Ladybug declared. "catch a fish."

"I always wanted to take you out for sushi m'lady," chat beamed.

Chat used his baton to beat his way forward, which gave Ladybug enough space to dash through, defended. One of the fish latched onto the baton, and dragged them it down into the icy depths of the river, away from him. Chat latched onto one of the flying fish by the tail and spun it around like a barrier in total wipe-out, so all the other fish bounced off of it, and crashed back down into the river.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel!" Chat beamed at Ladybug.

She rolled her eyes but grinned, and looked back to Amphitrite to try and spot where the akuma was hidden. Her long flowing dress was glorious. She had a white sash like sea foam, and shocking silver hair which glittered in rolling waves beneath her shell encrusted crown. Her heels were made of seaweed, and a sparkling shell pinned them together at her ankle. Pearls hung around her neck and held up a small, shut clam, which was as silver as her hair. Two pearls sat in her ears instead of earrings. Plumb coloured tentacles wrapped around her arm, despite her seaweed gloves, which ran up to her elbows. In one hand, she held a long staff. The staff was covered in shining pale blue scales, and ran up to the tip, where a circle of seashells separated the staff and a large glowing white rock. From the rock sprouted three sporks, turning the staff into a trident.

"Watch out, fish eat bugs," Amphitrite sneered.

A fish made a beeline straight towards Ladybug, but she had Chat Noir to swipe it aside. His baton shot out of its mouth. Ladybug kicked it to him. He winced at the slime now coating it.

"Calm down chat, fish oil is good for your health," Ladybug teased

Chat Noir lashed the fish back to defend Ladybug while she and Amphitrite continued to try and steal something from one another. Amphitrite wanted earrings. Ladybug wasn't sure what she wanted.

"It's gotta be in the trident!" Chat called.

"I'll give it a try!" She called back.

"This isn't the time for puns!"

"I WASNT MAKING ONE!"

Ladybug ended up in hand to hand combat with Amphitrite. Up this close, she could appreciate the sea blue of her shining eyes, and the fishtail plait that hung across her ear. Hawkmoth had really gone all out on this design. It was wonderful. Graceful and easy on the eye and still noble, like a Greek goddess. Beautiful.

"You'd make a beautiful goddess if you were one," Ladybug said.

Amphitrite lunged for her with the trident. "I am a goddess!"

Ladybug dodged with ease. "I meant a real Goddess."

Amphitrite scowled. "I am!"

"I've met a Goddess, you look nothing like her," Ladybug sneered.

Tikki giggled inside her earrings. She was the only goddess Marinette had ever met, and she looked nothing like this girl. Tikki was beautiful too, but different. she was tiny enough to fit in Marinette's hand, and she was pink all over with black spots, and antenna that could hang down across her wings when she was sad or tired. Amphitrite was nothing like that.

"Use your lucky charm!" Chat cried.

Amphitrite glanced over at him as he kicked the fish back into the Seine. This moments distraction allowed Ladybug to latch her yo-yo around the staff, and yank it back into her hand. Amphitrite yelled in protest. Ladybug snapped the staff over her knee. She dripped the staff, and lashed her yo-yo out to the akuma.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma."

Amphitrite cried out and fell to her knees. The fish fell back into the water. Chat Noir doubled over and panted, relieved this was over now. Amphitrite turned out to be a young girl, who's clam necklace had broken open, and the crystal had fallen out. The shop that sold it to her wouldn't take it back or fix it, so she'd gotten annoyed, and Hawkmoth had found her. While Chat Noir made sure she was alright, Ladybug headed back towards the aquarium.

"Hey! Ladybug! Wait!" Chat Noir called.

Ladybug stopped, and turned back. Chat grinned as he caught up with her. She smiled back. His was just so infectious.

"How can I help Chat?" She asked.

He grinned. "So, um, do you wanna go get some sushi with me?"

Ladybug smiled apologetically. "Sorry kitty, I've kinda got a... me and my friend are going out."

"Oh. Alright. Maybe another time then," he shrugged.

"Yeah," she nodded, "some other time."

She waved at him as she darted off back to the aquarium toilets. Lost for anywhere to hide, Chat raced around the corner from the busy street, and found himself standing outside the aquarium. He swore inwardly. Marinette pushed open the toilet door and bumped straight into Chat Noir.

"Sorry, I wasn't - Chat!" She blinked in alarm.

Had he followed her? Did he know Ladybug was in here? Had he just figured out who Marinette really was? Chat Noir looked at her with as much surprise as she stared at him, and he cracked a grin.

"Hello! What are you doing here?" He grinned.

His surprised grin was enough for Marinette to figure out that he hadn't followed her, and this was a strange, and mildly inconvenient coincidence.

"Oh, I was, um, me and Alya were err... me and Alya were on a practice date, and then there was that akuma, and I kinda... hid... in... there..."

Marinette blushed. She wasn't sure how long they had been fighting, but now chat would think she spent that long in the toilets.

"Where's Alya then?" Chat asked.

He had a bone to pick with her anyway. Specifically why she hadn't asked him to take Marinette out yet. Marinette shrugged innocently.

"She went chasing Ladybug. I don't know where she went."

"So you're alone?" Chat asked, surprised.

"Yeah I guess I am. It's a shame. We didn't even get to start our date," She shrugged.

His ears flicked thoughtfully. "Well I can't have that."

"What'd you mean?" She asked nervously.

"I'll take you out," Chat held out his arm for her to take, and grinned encouragingly.

Marinette took a step back anxiously. "You... you really don't have to."

"Nah, come on, you might as well get your date," he shrugged.

Marinette's shoulders fell and she gave him an unimpressed look. "Oh how romantic."

Chat chuckled to himself, and turned to face her properly. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you do me the honour, of allowing me to take you out to the aquarium for a date?"

"Aren't you about to transform back?" Marinette asked suspiciously.

"No, I didn't get to use my cataclysm," He shrugged.

"Then I guess, since we're here anyway, we might as well," she sighed.

"That's the spirit, come on!"

Chat Noir held his arm out so she could link her arm through his. The line was empty now that the akuma had scared away all of the public that had already been waiting. The two of them wandered straight to the front of the line. Marinette reached for the money in her bag with Tikki. Chat Noir pushed her hand away from her bag.

"I've got this," she said.

"No, the guy pays on the first date, I've got this!" He said proudly.

Chat Noir reached for his pocket. His face fell slowly. His hand moved to his other pocket. He ended up patting himself down in search for his cash, but he couldn't find anyway. Marinette smirked, and leaned against the counter to watch him. He looked up at her apologetically.

"I haven't got money in this outfit..."

She feigned annoyance and rolled her eyes, trying to bite back a smirk. Sarcastically she said, "My hero."

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't worry, I've got this. You can pay next time," she winked.

He smiled apologetically still as she reached over the counter and paid for the both of them to go inside. Chat grabbed the map and time table from the receptionist before following Marinette through into an empty corridor that dimmed the lights before they ended up in the actual aquarium.

"So have you been on many of these dates yet?" He asked, curiously.

Marinette shrugged. "A couple. Both with Nino. They're kinda weird, he's my best friend's boyfriend."

"Then why'd you agree to them?" Chat asked.

Marinette shrugged again, sheepishly this time. "It's really hard to talk to the boy I've got a crush on. If I get comfortable flirting with people I don't like, maybe I can do something as easy as talking without turning into a stuttering mess. Alya built this fort for us the other day, and we were huddled inside listening to music together. It was warm, even though it was cold around us, and the stars were pretty and the music was amazing... It's been so long since I've been that close with anyone and I dare to imagine me and him together like that and - wow!"

Marinette gasped as they entered a massive room, that was entirely lit by soft blue lights, and a wall of pike swam past in sequence. Chat's eyebrows rose in surprise as he took in the view. There was a faint smell in the air that always came from aquariums. A kind of damp fishy smell that was difficult to describe if you'd never smelt it before. Chat wrinkled his nose.

"Is it supposed to smell like this?" He asked.

"Have you never been to an aquarium before?" She chuckled.

"No," he said.

She reeled back and stared at him in surprise. "No?!"

"I haven't. I only ever see fish when my family go scuba diving in the great barrier reef," he explained.

"Oh... well I've never been scuba diving so I guess we're even there," she shrugged.

"Don't worry, you're not missing out. I saw a guard get bitten. I almost got bitten too. it left me terrified of sharks."

"Oh. Oh wow."

Marinette bit her lip hard but a snort or two escaped anyway. Chat turned his head slowly to frown at her. She tried to hide behind her hair.

"Are you laughing at me being afraid of sharks?" Chat asked, no mildly offended.

"No. Not at all. I'm laughing at the idea of a cat getting eaten by a fish for a change," Marinette insisted.

"A shark is a mammal," he countered.

"No, a shark is a fish, you're thinking of a dolphin," she said.

He straightened up in surprise. "Really?"

Marinette chuckled at how surprised he was by a pretty well-known fact. "Yeah. Wait, what are you going to do when we get to the sharks?"

"Do you think you could guide me through while I keep my eyes closed?" He asked.

"Well find out when we get there," she shrugged.

They wandered onwards down the corridor, and passed some river fish. They were small and muddy coloured and uninteresting to look at. Then they came to a large tank that made up a whole wall and bent to make up the entire wall around the next corner. There were peaceful batoid rays flapping through the water, and schools of smaller silver fish darting about and glinting in the aquarium lights. Chat Noir pointed at a ray as it glided across the glass, showing off their underside.

"That's a flappy fish," Chat declared.

"That's a batoid," Marinette said, reading the sign below them, "but flappy fish fits it better."

Down the corridor again there were tubes from floor to ceiling full of bubbles and various coloured lights. Red, blue and yellow tubes were full of seahorses bobbing up and down. Across from them there was a dip leading to the glass tunnel. There was a thick glass floor that made a nice chance to the glass ceiling, but then Marinette looked up, and there was the inescapable glass ceiling.

"Turtles!" Marinette gasped gleefully.

Chat looked down at the sand along the bottom of the tank. There were well camouflaged bottom feeders hiding there. Flat fish hid between large albino cat fish.

He tapped her shoulder and pointed down "that's you."

Marinette followed his finger and looked down. It was unnerving to be suspended in the tank like this, especially with those sharks floating overhead, casting haunting shadows over them. Now she had to look down she clung onto Chat Noir to ease her nerve.

"the pretty little seahorse? Why?" She asked.

"no, I was pointing at the blob fish," Chat grinned.

Marinette slapped his arm and laughed. "You're mean!"

"I was teasing you," he grinned.

She linked her arm through his and grinned back. "I know. Because that's you."

Marinette pointed at a catfish wriggling through the water in front of them. Chat laughed, and the sound bounced off of the glass, back around them.

"What's that there?" he asked.

Marinette was distracted by a turtle swimming overhead, and didn't look. "I don't know, seaweed probably."

Chat frowned and turned to look at her as she still look up at the turtle. He found himself say, "I'm pointing to a stingray…"

She turned to face him, smirking. "Then why'd you ask what it was?"

"I thought you'd say flappy fish," he shrugged.

A very grumpy looking pale blue fish swam by so close to the glass that his tail was flattened as it thudded across the glass. Marinette frowned.

"That fish looks so sad," she whined.

"Aww, it kind of does," Chat said. His perked up eagerly. "Let's break it out. You distract the guards, I'll break the tank."

He lifted his hand like he was going to cataclysm the glass. Marinette assumed that he was, and she was terrified of the idea. If he broke the glass, they would both go tumbling down into the depths of the cold, cold water, surrounded by sharks an unable to breathe. Logically she knew he wouldn't, but she panicked. Without thinking, she threw herself against him, and wrapped her arms around his arms to stop him from even pretending to cataclysm the glass. Which meant she was pinned against his chest. Chat Noir tensed in shock. His chest tightened, his cheeks went pink, and his ears straightened upright. He smiled gently and bowed his head as her hair brushed against his face. All the smells of the bakery were caught in her hair. Whatever they had baked as she walked out, something pastry and cinnamon, it smelled wonderful. His chest filled with affection for her.

"You're safe princess. I'll keep you safe," he promised.

"Promise you won't let me fall into the sharks?" She muttered.

His ears dropped and his eyes widened, "sharks?"

Just then, a shark went floating over the top of them, and cast a shadow over the top of them. He gulped. She felt her head move against his chest as he did. That's how she realised how close she was to him. She flushed pink too, and leapt back. He was still staring up at the shark looping above them.

"Wanna run to the next place?" Marinette asked quietly.

Chat nodded, fearfully. Marinette took his hand in his, and she led him onwards. They went as quickly as possible, her leading him on, like she always did as Ladybug. She turned her head back and smiled when they were in the shadows of the new area, free from sharks. Chat Noir felt safe with her. It hit him then and there. Hit him like a wrecking ball when she smiled like that. He didn't know why, he didn't understand it, but when she held his hand and smiled like that, he felt safe.

"Better kitty?" She asked.

He nodded. Then he heard splashing. He frowned slightly, and turned his head towards the sound.

"Are we allowed to touch the fish?" he asked.

"No," she said, confused, "not unless there's a touch pool."

"Touch pool?" Chat Noir looked down at the map in his hand. The colour drained from his face.

"What?" She asked.

He whispered fearfully, "It's on the other side of the shark tank..."

Marinette chuckled gently, "Looks like it's that time."

"Huh?"

"Close your eyes, let me take your hand, and I'll guide you through the sharks. You won't even have to look at them."

"Promise?"

She held up three fingers and smiled. "Cats honour."

But the moment they saw the art painted on the walls turn from tuna shawls to sharks, Chat Noir lost the bottle. He took a step back and shook his head, fearfully. Marinette stepped forward towards him and took his paws in hers.

"Shall I carry you?" She asked.

He blinked. "Huh?"

"I'll carry you," she said.

He blinked fearfully, towards the plastic seaweed that separated the two areas. He wanted to see the touch tank. They had to move on. One way or another. Reluctantly, he nodded. Marinette smirked. She turned around, and bent, so he could climb on her back. He lifted his tail up to keep it out of her way.

"Ready?" She smiled.

He took a deep breath. "Ready."

She felt him bury his head against her shoulder as the seaweed draped over the two of them. Marinette held on tight so she wouldn't drop him as they moved into the next room. The room was entirely dark apart from the bright blue lights that lit the curved tank full of four-foot-long shark in different shapes and colours and patterns. They moved with grace like ballerinas. When she caught a glimpse of their huge yellow teeth, her eyes widened in awe. Chat heard Marinette gasp.

"What? What is it?! Is it horrible?!" He asked, urgently.

Her awe breathed through her voice, "it's wonderful..."

Chat shifted, slowly, so his head was still buried in her hair, but one eye, one slither of green, peered out to see the sharks. They drifted by slowly, sinisterly. He buried his head deeper. Marinette chuckled softly.

"Alright, hold on."

She jogged across the back of the room, and they slipped through the plastic seaweed on the other side of the room. immediately they found themselves in a yellow and brown room, with soft lighting, and a waist high pool with steps for children to be tall enough to look into the fake rock pools, and touch the little creatures inside. Chat's eyes lit up.

"Put me down, I wanna see!" He grinned.

Marinette stayed for a little bit to see what a starfish felt like, but Chat was clearly fascinated by this, even with his gloves on, and he wanted to stay for longer. She wandered off on her own, past a couple of octopi living in the same tank as some eels. After them there was a circle tank that ran a ring around the room, and a round tank in the centre that stretched from ceiling to floor. More eels ran around the ring tank, and in the centre, illuminated by colour changing lights, there was a mass of jellyfish. Little pink and white things with long tentacles, and wobblily tops, that moved through water like parachutes through air. They ranged from the size of her pinkie finger to the size of her whole hand. Tikki wriggled out of the bag when she was certain the room was empty, and gasped in awe.

"They're beautiful," Tikki breathed.

"Aren't they?" Marinette whispered.

Tikki and Marinette watched the jellyfish float up and down the thick tube tank, with the colours shifting across their faces, hypnotised by their beautiful, fragile simplicity.

Chat Noir made the mistake of looking away from the octopus and over at Marinette. Her wide blue eyes mirrored the water and reflections of the jellyfish seemed to live within them. Her mouth was slightly open and smiling in wonder. She was an image struck with innocent love of the marine life around them. Each different colour illuminated her wonder more. From the moment he saw that look, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. The fish couldn't compare. For the rest of the date whenever Marinette stared at the fish in wonder, and Chat watched her instead. He felt his chest warm affectionately. She was adorable.

His footsteps broke the wistful silence, and Tikki dove back in for cover. She hoped one day they could come back and she could appreciate it more. Marinette gasped when his hand hit the small of her back. He smiled.

"You ok?"

She blushed. "I didn't hear you coming."

"I noticed. Come on, turtles are this way."

This time he linked his arm through hers and led the way. They ended up in the low green light of the turtle tank. Marinette keenly aware of the shadowy corners behind her. She felt her chest tighten. Dammit Alya! Why did she have to point out those shadows, and that they were so good for secretly kissing in?

Marinette turned stubbornly back to the turtles just as they swept past the glass, flawlessly perfect in every way. She wandered forward, holding onto Chat's hand still. Chat stretched his arm out so their touched lingered for as long as possible, before it fell. Hesitantly, she pressed her fingers against the glass, and then the rest of her palm. The magnificent creatures were peaceful and calm. Tranquillity flowed freely from them. Chat watched Marinette, fascinated by her captivation. She really was beautiful.

Chat Noir moved forward, slowly, and carefully as he could, he pulled her phone out of her pocket. She was so distracted she didn't notice. Chat took a few large steps back, and raised the phone up on its camera, to take a photo of her. She was backlit by the green tank, and her hand was stretched out in wonder, towards a large turtle that drifted past. Chat managed to get the turtle clearly in shot as she stretched up to it. He smiled warmly. At least they had one memory to last them forever. He tried to subtly send it to himself, and he raised an eyebrow at the three-red heart emojis that followed his name. Unfortunately Nino had a purple heart next to it and Alya had two pink hearts either side of her name so he thought nothing of it. He sent it, and deleted the text.

"Hey, is that my phone?"

Chat looked up in alarm as she turned around to look at him.

"I was taking a picture," he said, apologetically.

"Sneaky kitty," Marinette took her phone back and checked the last photo taken. Her jaw dropped. "Oh wow Chat! That's amazing... thank you."

Chat shrugged sheepishly. "It's just you Marinette. You're amazing."

She smiled at him, and teased back, "well you're miraculous."

He laughed gently. "Yeah, I know."

Marinette's face fell as she realised they were currently hidden in the shadows. She blushed and stepped back into the light.

"I feel bad, this was meant to be a date but I just spent the whole time looking at the fish, that must've been really boring for you. sorry."

"I'm not complaining,"

"No. you're not." She said slowly. He smiled all the way through. She blushed and bowed her head. "I... I gotta go. It's getting late and they need me at the bakery."

"Shall I take you for a ride on my baton?"

Marinette looked surprised, and then bit her lips to stop herself from laughing. He looked confused for a moment or two and then it dawned on him what he had said. His eyes widened and he blushed red.

"Not like that!"

Marinette burst into howls of laughter which echoed around the empty room, bouncing off of the tank glass and back to them.

"I think I'm ok walking. Thank you Chat. This was nice."

"We should do it again sometimes."

"Yeah, we should. Soon."

He nodded. He watched her leave on her own, straight out of the gift shop. She paused to wave. He waved back. She grinned, and ran off towards her bakery again. He ducked into the toilets to transform back into Adrien. Plagg yawned at him.

"Well that was tedious," he said. Then he grinned. "Well, until the end anyway. Nice flirting there kid. Baton ride. Good one!"

Adrien clutched onto the edge of the sink to keep himself upright. He felt mortified. What was worse was his phone was blowing up with missed called. He told his gorilla he was popping to the shop for a minute two and a half hours ago.

This was going to be hard to explain.


	6. Chapter 6

"But what was he  _like_?"

"What was he like? He was like what he's always like."

Alya was laying on her stomach on Marinette's bedroom sofa with her legs over her head, while Marinette was testing out shapes and fabrics on her mannequin.

"But what is that? What's he actually like romantically? I mean for a while, you got to experience what it's like to be Ladybug. To have  _Chat Noir_  like you," Alya insisted.

"It was... nice. He did everything I wanted. It was cosy and romantic and..." Marinette trailed off.

Alya's interest piqued. " _And_?"

"And," Marinette continue, "he swept me off my feet."

" _AWW_!" Alya cooed. Tikki was hiding behind the tailors pins, and shared a look with Marinette. Alya wasn't finished. "Maybe we should forget about Adrien and try to bag the cat instead."

"What?!" Marinette span around to yell at him. "Are you mad?! Chat Noir is great but he's nothing compared to Adrien!"

Alya grinned at her so manically that it hit Marinette that she was being teased, and felt stupid for falling for it so easily.

"Seriously though girl, are you comfortable with him? Are you ok with me sending him on more dates with you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Chat Noir is perfect date material. He'd make a great boyfriend."

Alya raised an eyebrow suspiciously.. "Do we have to do another relationship quiz?"

"What? No," Marinette scoffed.

"Shall we anyway? Just for fun?" Alya grinned, eagerly..

Marinette smiled. "Oh go on then."

Alya grinned and leapt to her feet. They had stashed a relationship quiz in a drawer under her computer, just in case they needed to remember how much they knew about their boys. Alya sat up on the sofa with her legs folded beneath her.

"What's your partner's least favourite body part?" She asked.

"I don't know. He loves his ears. I guess his tail?" Marinette shrugged.

Alya's arms fell into her lap and she said, "Be serious."

"I am! I don't think he likes his tail!" Marinette insisted.

Mostly because she kept using it to fight Hawkmoth, but still. He didn't like his tail. Alya hummed dubiously "When your partner was a child, what did they want to be when they grew up?"

"A race car driver," an educated guess. He did love cars after all.

"Really? You'd think he'd want to be a hero," Alya smirked.

"I don't think anyone actually imagines themselves being a hero and wearing unbreakable skin-tight cat suits for a job," Marinette chuckled.

"True. Ok. Name a country your partner would love to visit," Alya said.

"I don't know. He's been to Australia."

"Did your partner have a nickname as a child?'

"No idea."

"Which of your partner's aunts or uncles are they closest to?"

"Not a clue. He can't tell me about his family, can he? I can't know who he actually  _is_."

"Yeah, I see your point, but still!" Alya could answer more of these about Nino before they even started dating. "What disappointment or rejection from your partner's past still stings?"

"Probably that his mother walked out on him."

Marinette said it calmly but Alya's head snap up urgently in surprise.

"Oh damn! This got real, you went on one date and you know about his mum!" She said.

Marinette didn't want to mention that he'd told Ladybug that, so she just nodded. "Sure."

"Which of your partner's achievements are they most proud of?"

"Being Chat Noir."

"Honestly that's fair."

Marinette wrinkled her nose, unconvinced. Tikki giggled behind her hand. Marinette really couldn't see how wonderful Chat really was.

"What's your partner's least favourite housework task?" Alya continued.

"I don't know. He might not even have to do any, I think he's rich," Marinette said.

"Really? You have a thing for rich blondes," Alya chuckled. Her mind wondered to Chloe. They seemed to have something... special wasn't quiet the word...

"I don't have a thing for Chat Noir! And I don't know he's rich for sure," She argued.

"Still. Name two of your partner's grandparents. Bonus point: Can you name all their grandparents?" Alya asked.

"No." Marinette stated.

"Outside of their career, what's something your partner considers themselves naturally talented at?"

"Flirting."

"Outside of his work."

"I'm outside of his work and he flirts with me all the time."

"Naturally talented?" Alya smirked.

"You've met him, you know what he's like," Marinette said.

Alya nodded. "True. What's your partner's favourite smell?"

Now that Marinette had been trying to put her finger on for the last couple months or so. "Camembert?"

"Camembert?! That dirty old cheese?" Alya wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"He stinks of it all the time."

"At least that explains why his puns are so cheesy then."

Marinette groaned as Tikki giggled. "That was terrible."

"What's your partner's favourite flavour of ice cream?" Alya asked.

"I wanna say strawberry. I don't know for sure, but I've got a feeling he's a strawberry guy. Maybe chocolate. Nothing too adventurous."

"What's a personality trait your partner dislikes about themselves, and that they share with a parent?"

"I don't know about his parents obviously, but he's slightly selfish. He doesn't really like sharing things. I don't know if he knows it or not, but he's selfish."

"Who does? I mean really, who actually likes sharing?" Alya asked sarcastically.

Marinette shrugged. "Ladybug?"

Alya scoffed, "Yeah well Ladybugs perfect. Of all the ways there are to die, which does your partner fear the most?"

"Eaten by a shark," Marinette said, firmly.

Alya raised an eyebrow. "There was no hesitation there. Something you want to share?"

"It can wait, finish the test," Marinette said.

"What type of music does your partner secretly like? What's a musical taste they have that most people wouldn't know they enjoy?"

"Again-"

"No one knows I know but guess."

"I don't need to guess, he likes Jagged Stone."

"Really? Somehow I'm not surprised. What does your partner typically look forward to most about the weekend?"

Marinette hummed thoughtfully and took the pin Tikki held out to her to pin together two parts of the fabric. "I'm guessing spending time with his family, but I don't know."

"Maybe it's fireside naps and playing with yarn," Alya grinned.

Tikki giggled, imagining Chat Noir tangled in blue yarn that he had chased around the room, in front of the fireplace for hours. Marinette smirked at Tikki giggling.

"Maybe," she said.

"Who is someone your partner considers to be a mentor, or who has been a strong positive influence on their professional development?"

Ladybug?"

"Who else?"

"Don't know."

"How did your partner spend their summers as a child?"

"He said he went scuba diving in Australia at least once, so, yeah..." Marinette shrugged.

"What are your partner's favourite and least favourite aspects of their work?" Alya asked.

"Favourite, flirting with Ladybug, least favourite, finding somewhere to hide to transform." She didn't know if chat hated searching for somewhere to hide too, but she did.

"Makes sense. Does your partner consider themselves more like their mother or their father in terms of personality? In what way?" Alya asked.

"Obviously I have no idea, but he's never abandoned anyone, so I'd have to say father," Marinette said.

"Girl that's a bit harsh," Alya warned.

"I'm just saying there's a little more... loyalty in him," Marinette shrugged.

"You don't know why she left. Maybe his father was abusive!" Alya argued.

"I don't think so. Chat doesn't strike me as abused. Just... lonely," Marinette said.

Alya whined softly. "That's sad."

Marinette had made herself sad thinking about it, so she chose to move on. "What'd we score?"

"I don't know. You answered less than you did for Adrien, obviously, but you've been on one date so that's not all your fault." Alya glanced up at Marinette, and found herself asking, "How much would you and Lukas score?"

Marinette froze. Slowly, she turned to face Alya. She looked like a deer in headlights. "What?"

Alya repeated, firmly, "Lukas."

"H-how did you..." she muttered.

"Nino told me."

"Oh."

"You never told me about him. Why not?" Alya asked, audible hurt.

Marinette hung her head. "Because he was the first guy to break my heart and I don't like talking about him."

Alya's eyes lit up excitedly. "Oh well now we have to do the quiz for him!"

"No we don't," Marinette groaned.

Alya adjusted how she was sitting to be more comfortable, and looked back up to the first question. "What's your partner's least favourite body part?"

"His ears. He wanted to get them pierced so they would look interesting instead of like jug handle," Marinette explained.

"When your partner was a child, what did they want to be when they grew up?" Alya asked.

Marinette glanced at a paper comic book sat on her shelf, which was almost seven years old now. "A comic book artist. He was good. I mean he practiced on walls, but the art he made was good."

"Name a country your partner would love to visit," Alya said.

"All of them. He wanted to travel the world and see everything. Starting in Japan and moving across the world from there," Marinette said.

"Did your partner have a nickname as a child? What was it? Did they like the nickname? Why?"

Marinette smiled despite herself. "It was Lulu because when Juleka was young she couldn't say Luka so called him Lulu. He hated it when his mum called him it, but loved it when Juleka did."

"Which of your partner's aunts or uncles are they closest to?"

"They don't have aunts or uncles, but my parents were like honorary ones."

"What disappointment or rejection from your partner's past still stings?"

"His parents' divorce and their plan to keep one kid each... he left with his mother. Now he lives in the south of France by the coast. Juleka goes there for summer sometimes but Luka stopped coming back to the city... I don't know why."

She swallowed sadly. It'd been a long time since she talked about him like this. She missed him. It still hurt. Tikki's antenna drooped sympathetically.

"Which of your partner's achievements are they most proud of?" Alya asked.

"He'll never admit it but he's prouder of the picture he painted on the side of the building that got him arrested than he should be," Marinette said.

Alya's eyes widened. "We're so coming back to that."

"He doesn't like to talk about it," she muttered.

"What's your partner's least favourite housework task?" Alya continued.

"He liked housework. He said a clean environment was like a clean canvas. Fun to make messy again. But he probably hated laundry the most. Paint stains everything when it runs," Marinette said.

"Name two of your partner's grandparents. Bonus point: Can you name all their grandparents?"

"Nana Beth, Grampa Jean-Claude, Nanny Valerie, and Grandad Louis."

"Outside of their career, what's something your partner considers themselves naturally talented at?"

"If we say that painting was his career than music. He played guitar and drums. He said he'd teach me if he ever had time," Marinette said, sadly.

"What's your partner's favourite smell?"

"Freshly baked bread, or beer. Pretty much anything that had yeast. Read into that what you will," she smirked.

"What's your partner's favourite flavour of ice cream?"

"Cherry. Nothing special, just cherry."

"What's a personality trait your partner dislikes about themselves, and that they share with a parent?"

"Stubbornness. He was so bore headed that he never thought things through which is why his mother wanted to keep him around to keep him in check."

"Of all the ways there are to die, which does your partner fear the most?"

"He didn't fear death," Marinette said, raising her head as she did. She was proud of how well she could remember that dumb speech he made when they were climbing a tree and she asked if he feared falling. "He didn't fear anything except being forgotten. The most terrifying death for him was a forgettable one."

"What type of music does your partner secretly like? What's a musical taste they have that most people wouldn't know they enjoy?" Alya asked.

"Everyone knows he loves punk, but he also really likes those terrible bubbly pop songs that are usually really big summer hits. Any cliché teen movie song, he loved it," Marinette explained.

"What does your partner typically look forward to most about the weekend?"

"Seeing Juleka, and having time to focus on his art work."

"Who is someone your partner considers to be a mentor, or who has been a strong positive influence on their professional development?"

There was a long silent pause as Marinette pinned another two pieces of fabric together and debated whether or not to answer honestly.

"Mari? Who influenced them?" Alya repeated.

Marinette took a deep breath. "Me. He said I was his muse and he could draw me a billion times and never get bored."

There was another long pause as Alya blinked at her in surprise. That was enough to make Alya swoon at the idea, so she couldn't imagine how Marinette would have felt.

"How did your partner spend their summers as a child?"

"Swimming down by the beach in their beach house he now lives in permanently."

"What are your partner's favourite and least favourite aspects of their work?"

"He loves the chance to try something new. There's a drawing somewhere that he did in white crayon, and then painted over with water colours, and the crayon repelled the water, so it was a clear picture and it was beautiful."

"Does your partner consider themselves more like their mother or their father in terms of personality? In what way?"

"He was too much like the bad of his father. Too boar headed and stubborn, which is why his mother wanted to keep an eye on him. But he had her heart. Such a big heart. Full of love for everyone. Especially Juleka... and me..."

Marinette trailed off again, and finished pinning the fabric into place so it now actually resembled a dress. Alya put the quiz to one side and leaned her elbows on her knees.

"Marinette you gave a detailed answer to every single question on the list. An honest one you were certain of. He beat Adrien. What happened between you two?" She asked gently.

Marinette wouldn't look away from her dress as she shrugged. "I loved him. I was too young to understand that. His parents split up. I was too young to understand that too. And he left. And I was too young to understand why I felt so empty. Which gave Chloe something to really claw into when she started picking on me again... Luka used to stop her. He had the guts to stand up to her... I guess that's why it's so hard to talk to Adrien, y'know? He's a lot like Luka. If I get close to him, and he leaves... Luka promised to come back for me and he didn't. I can't handle that promise being broken twice."

"Adrien isn't Luka. He isn't like that," Alya insisted.

"Not willingly, but his dad controls him. When his dad expects him to be at piano practice, he will be at piano practice. If he wants to leave, Adrien has to. My heart can't lose another one," Marinette confessed.

Alya stood up and walked over to Marinette. Tikki hid behind the pins like a second cushion. She wrapped her arms around her friend and held her tight. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. I couldn't have imagined... sorry."

"It's not your fault. You're my best friend. You deserve to know," she muttered.

Alya pulled away, reluctantly, and had to voice something Nino had been nagging her about. "Talking of deserves to know, Adrien is being super sulky. Nino told me he was stroppy when Nino asked if he can wanted to hang out."

Marinette frowned and tilted her head. "Stroppy?"

"He made a fuss about being abandoned for you repeatedly without a reason." Alya wrinkled her nose. "It bugs me."

"Well he's only got you, me and Nino. I think he feels left out," Marinette sighed.

"Maybe we should go out with them," Alya said.

Marinette shook her head urgently. "No. No way. I'm sorry, I feel bad, but what can we do? I can't talk to him, I'm not ready to ask him out. and anyway, if we went on a mini date he'd try to guess who my crush was and I would literally die."

"I'm not suggesting you go out with him alone," Alya insisted. Marinette frown and glanced up at her, like she had forgotten what interactions outside of a date were like. Alya continued, "We should go out as a group. Not as date, just hanging out. The valentines ice rink opens at the Louvre next week. We should ask him to go with us."

"All four of us, yeah?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah! Like a double date," Alya grinned.

"Double date?!" Marinette squeaked.

Alya reached out to grasp her upper arms in her hands. "Don't panic! It's nothing to worry about, just four friends hanging out at the ice rink. That way he won't be so left out. We can still make time for him, so we must. He does it for us when he can."

It was pretty perfect actually. The day the ice rink opened was the day Adrien stopped being grounded, so he could definitely come too. Of course they didn't know that. They didn't even know he was grounded. If he told them they'd ask why, and he'd have to tell them he was missing for hours rather than minutes, and his father was unimpressed. Then they'd have to know what he was doing. He imagined that "I was on a date" would bring questions he couldn't answer, and they (specifically Alya) would never let slid. Rather like how she didn't let Luka slid, even though it ended up here.

"Listen, Luka is gone. He's been gone for years. Are you looking to let a childhood crush stand in the way of you and Adrien?" Alya said.

"No," Marinette muttered.

"Say it louder," Alya said, firmly.

Marinette raised her voice, just as firmly. "No."

"Good. And are they any other old crushes likely to hold you back? It's just that I'd like to know now before I put too much effort in Adrien," Alya said.

"There's no one. Make your dates as cute and fluffy as you can. Adrien has my heart and no one can take it from him," Marinette said firmly.

"Great!" Alya sniffed the air and her smile grew. "I'll get the cookies your mum definitely just took out of the oven, and you phone Adrien!"

Alya ran towards the door and hurried down to the kitchen. Her footsteps echoed away from her urgently. Tikki propped her head up on her arm, with an elbow on the pincushion.

"What?" Marinette asked.

"There's  _no one_  else?" Tikki asked, suspiciously.

"What are you getting at Tikki?"

"I was in that aquarium. I saw the picture he took. I felt what you felt. For a fake date the romance was completely believable!"

"Because we're close. He is my friend and my partner, and I trust him with my life. He's close enough to me that we can be intimate, and it doesn't mean anything."

Tikki remained unconvinced. "You sure? He made you blush bad. As bad as Adrien can."

"No that was Alya, she was in my head, kissing in the shadows," Marinette huffed.

"You sure?" Tikki repeated.

"There's nothing going on between me and Chat Noir," Marinette said, firmly.

"Honestly Plagg, it's just practice so I don't mess up with Ladybug. Anyway, Marinette doesn't like me like that," Adrien insisted.

Plagg continued to watch him pacing the room like a caged panther, and raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't she?"

"No. And, besides, I love Ladybug," he insisted.

Plagg lifted up Adrien's phone to show Marinette's contact picture, "So why did you make that picture her photo in your phone?"

"Because it's a good photo. She looks cute in it," Adrien argued.

"Why do you care if she's cute? Friends are supposed to make friends look crazy not cute," Plagg countered.

"I'm a model Plagg, everyone in my phone is cute," Adrien huffed.

"Even Nino?"

"Yes."

Plagg groaned. Adrien was deeper in denial than he thought. He kept circling the room, muttering about how much he loved Ladybug till Plagg wanted to scream at him, when Adrien's phone started buzzing. Plagg gasped in delight.

"Hey Romeo?" he purred.

"What now Plagg?" Adrien sighed.

"She's calling."

"ARGH!"

Adrien threw himself across the room, and sent his phone flying. He skidded after it, urgently, and Plagg howled with laughter. for someone who was adamant that he didn't love her, he was keen to answer her call. Adrien struggled with his phone like it was a wet bar of soap that he couldn't quite keep hold of. Unfortunately when he finally caught it, he hung up. Adrien cried in frustration and fell to his knees. Plagg continued laughing.

"It went to voicemail," Marinette said.

"Then leave a message," Alya shrugged.

"What do I say?!" Marinette urged.

"Oh give it here," Alya took Marinette's phone from her, and pressed it to her ear. "Hey Adrien, it's Alya. I know you're feeling left out since we... Anyway we're going to the valentine's ice rink when it opens. Let me know if you wanna come too. Bye."

Marinette buried her head in her hands and groaned in frustration at the message that Alya had delivered. It was so simple, and so clear, and  _she couldn't even say that to his answer machine._ How was she ever going to talk to him clearly enough to ask him out?

"The ice rink?" Adrien repeated, when he finally heard the message.

"The  _valentines_  ice rink. Double date you think?" Plagg asked, pointedly.

"No, she called me, not Chat. I'm not allowed to be a part of this," there was still a note of offence in his tone that was more hurt than offended.

"Ah. Right. But what about Marinette? The date went well and-"

"No, Plagg, seriously, drop it. She doesn't like me like that. She's just a friend."

"But-"

"Just a friend."

Plagg chewed his cheek and growled under his breath in frustration. He hated this. Now he was going to have to go to an ice rink and he hated the cold. why were humans so obvious?!it was getting frustrating, but he couldn't give up. this ignorance, this blatant blindness, it wasn't bliss.

It was down right infuriating.


	7. Chapter 7

A long line of lovers were huddled together, wrapped around a circle of gleaming white ice, waiting for their skates. Bundled up in their winter clothes, Marinette, Alya and the boys were in the line too. Nino's headphones had been replaced by pink and fluffy ear muffs. They matched Marinette's ear muffs. Well Alya had gotten them buy one get one free and she knew someone would get cold! She didn’t bother with them herself. She had a matching cream knitted hat and scarf to fit with her coffee coloured coat. She vaguely resembled an espresso. Adrien was all buttoned up in a sleek white coat and the bright blue scarf Marinette had given him but for some reason he thought came from his father, and a matching beanie that made his blonde hair a bird’s nest around the edges, which in turn made Marinette's chest tight. They had had to move the ice rink to underneath the Eiffel Tower due to unforeseen circumstances, and now they were underneath the city's most romantic landmark, about to start an activity that was known for making people cling onto each other. Alya threw her hair over her shoulder as she glanced back at Marinette and Adrien. She was twirling one strand of hair anxiously, already pink, as Adrien chatted for the both of them. He was excited to be outside again after three long weeks of being grounded, and he was more than pleased to be with his friends again, even with his grumpy kwami grumbling in his pocket. Plagg didn’t like being cold.

Adrien lifted his head to smell the air, "Do you smell that?"

Marinette lifted her head and sniffed. She shrugged sheepishly. "What?"

"Hot chocolate!" Adrien said, glancing around. He hummed warmly, "I hope they're selling it at a stall or something, I really want some now."

"I hope they're giving it away, some of us blew all our money on getting here," Nino said.

"Preach it sister," Alya high fived him.

Nino beamed. She'd called him many girls pet names before, but this one was new. He enjoyed the attention. Marinette shuffled forward to Alya and clung onto her arm anxiously.

"I don't think I can do this," she whispered.

"Do what? Skate? Me either. We'll just fall together," Alya grinned.

"No, I don’t think I can talk to him. Even Chat Noir is easier to talk to," Marinette glanced back at Adrien.

She felt Nino's hand pat her between her shoulder blades. "Marinette you're smart and beautiful, funny and wonderful. You and him are the same. Don’t think if him as him, think of him as you, as a guy!"

Alya's face was indescribable, but you will have seen it at some point in your lives, either because of what you or someone around you have said. Perhaps you’ve even made it yourself once or twice. It's the face you make when someone says something so utterly stupid you have to wonder how they survived to be the age they are.

"Just stick with me. Nino can deal with him. We're your tag team if you need us. just remember to say one of our names and we’ll rescue you. Promise," Alya smiled.

Marinette nodded. Alya winked. Adrien glanced back to attention as the line shuffled forward. He bumped into Marinette, who hadn’t moved. She blushed as he apologised.

"Next!" The shoe rental girl called.

All four of them hurried forward and traded in their shoes for skates. Marinette placed her bag with Tikki in it gently on the side. Tikki peered out. she was all wrapped up in a little pale pink fur lined hat with white fluff around the hem, a darker bow above her eye, and a bobble on top, and a matching scarf that was the same length as Marinette’s ring finger.

“Can’t I come on the ice too?” Tikki begged.

“No Teek, I’m sorry, but you’ll be exposed,” Marinette said.

“I’ll stay hidden,” Tikki whined.

“I know, but I won’t be able to stay on my feet. If I fall and hit the ground, I could sit on you. I don’t want you to be hurt,” Marinette insisted.

“But-”

“Please Tikki? I don’t want to have to worry about you.”

Tikki gave a grumpy pout and folded her arms, but she cared too much about Marinette to let herself be a burden. “Fine. I’ll stay here and watch.”

“Thanks,” she picked the kwami up in her hands, and kissed her cheek gently, so Tikki chirped and couldn’t pretend to be mad anymore.

“Are you leaving your bag here?”

Adrien's voice made Marinette jump. She'd barley hidden Tikki away again when he spoke. She spun around to face him, and the shock was still all over her face. She was so transfixed on his smile and his gaze that she didn't notice the cheesy nachos in his hand.

“Oh! Adrien! Hi!”

“Hi,” Adrien grinned, and repeated, “are you leaving your things here?”

“um, I was, um, I mean I was going to,” she stammered.

“Can I leave mine with it? that way I’ll remember where it is,” he said.

“s-s-sure! leave it with me. Mine. My bag. Here," she said.

“Awesome, thanks." She waited for him to put his things with hers, bit he hesitated as he placed his bag gently there, and glanced back to her. He wanted to talk to Plagg. “I just gotta… put something away safe. I’ll meet you out there.”

“oh, um, yeah, sure, out there. On the ice. Sure!” she stammered.

Reluctantly, she dragged her feet, and the heavy skates, over towards Alya and Nino by the entrance to the rink. Adrien opened his bag.

“isn’t she adorable?” Plagg smiled.

“what? Who?” Adrien asked.

“The ice machine over there. Who’d you think?! Marinette!” Plagg tutted.

“Not again, drop it Plagg! I love Ladybug. Marinette’s just a friend!" Adrien groaned.

Plagg scowled again. This was getting harder to say out without just spelling it out for him.

"Stay here. be safe. don’t get into any trouble,” Adrien glanced over his shoulder for a moment. “Here, eat this.”

Plagg’s eyes lit up at the sight of the nachos utterly drowning in gooey yellow cheese. His stomach rumbled loudly. Loud enough for Adrien to hear it, and laugh. He scratched Plagg behind the ear.

“Plenty more where that came from if you drop the whole Marinette and me thing,” he promised.

“But she’s so perfect for you!” Plagg sighed.

Adrien gave a small, helpless shrug. “But she’s just not Ladybug."

In Marinette’s bag Tikki snorted. Plagg’s ear twitched at the familiar sound of his little ladybug friend. Marinette had left her here on the side lines too. Alone… together… it’d been a long time since they’d found themselves in this position.

“don’t get bruised. You’ve got a photo shoot together remember." Plagg warned.

“thanks, Plagg. I’ll be back soon,” Adrien smirked.

“Take your time!” Plagg called after him. There was a long pause as he waited for him to be out of earshot. Then, in a low voice, he said, “He’s gone Tikki.”

In the joyful noise of friends and lovers screaming and laughing and falling as their skates scraped across the floor, Plagg's voice was lost to everyone else. Everyone but Tikki. Tikki raised her arms out of the bag first, and heaved herself up to dangle on the hem, by her elbows.

“Do you think they’ll ever open their eyes?” she asked.

“I’m pretty sure Adrien lives in a blindfold,” Plagg sighed.

“he’ll be kicking himself when he realises,” Tikki smirked.

“I’ll kick him myself if he doesn’t realise soon,” Plagg grumbled.

Tikki climbed the rest of the way out and slipped on the zip. She tumbled down to land on her bottom with a bump. Then she got over the surprise almost immediately and ran over to Plagg to hide behind the nachos with him. He beamed, unable to take his eyes off her as she smiled back.

“I see your eyes are still bigger than your belly like always,” she teased.

“want some?” he offered.

She didn't. She didn’t like cheese and he didn’t much like sugar. They were opposites. Two sides of the same coin. But she loved him, and she didn’t want to upset him - He never offered to share with anyone else - so she smiled.

“I’d love some."

He climbed up and grabbed a nacho. He scraped off as much cheese as he could, aware she didn’t like it. He held out a single corn chip and beamed. It was almost as big as her body. She giggled and took it. They sat down on the bench together, and she bit it with a crunch.

“Cute hat. I wish I had one,” Plagg smiled.

“here,” Tikki beamed.

She yanked off her hat, and pushed it down over his head. He had to smooth back his ears for it to fit. She beamed happily. His heart warmed too much to care about how uncomfortable it was.

“do I look cute?” he asked.

Tikki chirped softly. "Always."

Tikki's wings fluttered as his tail wrapped around her. The two of them settled down beside each other, and watched their group of idiots hesitantly edge out onto the ice, balancing on razor blades. This was a dumb and dangerous sport, and Tikki didn’t understand it any more now than she did a millennium ago, but here, with Plagg, watching them play, she appreciated it.

Nino was weary when first stepping on the slippery ice surface. He tried to keep his legs as steady as possible, trying to get used to the friction of the ice. His body was stiff, making his attempt harder. Alya found her feet first. She had tiptoed out to the rink and prepared the precise skating position. Her feet were at hip distance and arms were against the wall. Roller Skating taught her to squat slightly, just enough to find her centre balance. It applied here to. She wobbled, of course, but she didn't worry. falling was part of the sport. that was the idea. Falling indeed was inevitable, but falling with friends was funny.  
Nino was convinced there was some technique that kept people from getting injured and allowed them to stay on the ice longer. With Alya's help, he worked up some courage to move away from the rail. Immediately he flapped his arms like an airplane propeller.

_Crash_! He hit the floor.

Marinette walked around the edge of the rink while holding onto the wall. She wasn’t alone; many other kids his age and younger were doing the same. almost like the game. follow the leader. She was slow, never rushing, or trying to impress. She wasn’t one for racing or a speed contest. Instead she kept pace at what he felt was comfortable. When Nino fell close to her, he reached out and managed to grab onto her jacket. As soon as he crashed to the ice, he threw her off centre, and down she plummeted after him.   
Now both of them were in a heap on the ice while Alya giggled. Alya clung onto the railings with one hand, and tried to keep Nino upright with the other. Marinette had fallen like Bambi and now sat on the cold ice, watching Adrien. All of them, Tikki included, were watching Adrien. He glided flawlessly in a figure of eight, one foot lifted in the air like he was simply dancing on solid ground. Their faces were etched in unimpressed expressions, like they were annoyed he could actually skate, but not surprised. This was Mr Perfect after all. But damn if they weren't disappointed that they wouldn’t see him fall over like the rest of them.

Adrien was enjoying himself now. After pushing from the wall, he felt free as a bird, holding his arms out and smiling to show them so. At moments, he held out his hand, pretending to be a graceful swan, moving naturally. he glided across the ice-cold rink with ease and grace. Once he got into it, he started showing off. He brought his right foot back in next to the left and zigzagged. He took longer and long strokes, one foot after the other. He bent his knees and moved his body with easy strokes. Soon, both skates were parallel to one another, pointing the same angle, making him go farther and faster down the rink. Each time he alerted his strides he felt the need to twist and balance on one foot for a moment, like this was easy.   
It looked natural, almost as if he was made to be on ice. Both him and his skates moved fluidly. Unstoppable and without hesitation. There was not one jerky movement. Out he held his arms, just below shoulder level. His head was forward, her knees were bent slightly, he kept his body loose throughout. the trick was to feel comfortable in my skates. All he had to do was refuse to think about falling and pretended he was a professional. After all, he had had lessons.   
The wind was in whatever hair escaped his hat, and wriggled through the gaps between his buttons. the breeze felt lovely across his chest. This was the polar opposite of being trapped in his stuffy old bedroom with the bars on the windows to keep them locked. Here was different. Here, Adrien was free. Adrien was alive. Adrien was blissful. Out on the ice with his friends was a treat he didn't know he longed for. Now it was happening, he wished it would never end.  
They, however, disagreed.

"Hey dude, quick question, what the hell?” Nino asked when he finally came close enough to talk.

Adrien blinked in surprise, and tilted his head, innocently. "What?

“How comes you're amazing at everything? It's not fair, I want to see you slip and fall!" Nino whined.

Adrien frowned. "That's kinda mean Nino."

Alya came to his defence with a light laugh, "No that's why we're here! To laugh at ourselves for falling! Look at Bambi here. She literally can't stand up on her own. That's funny."

Marinette swatted at her from the surface of the ice, but she was smirking too. She really couldn’t stand up, and every time she tried she won a new bruise on her legs. It was just as funny to her as to her friends. Except for Adrien, who tilted his head at her now.

"You can't stand?" he asked.

"I can stand, obviously!” she argued, and then muttered, awkwardly, “Just not for very long."

He held out his hand. "Want me to show you how?"

"How do you fall without hurting yourself?" Nino interrupted.

Alya elbowed him roughly. "He was talking to Mari!"

"Oh!” Nino groaned at the elbow in his ribs. “Sorry."

"Come here, let me show you what to do."

Adrien shot her a knee-knocking smile, and her stomach dropped. She couldn’t handle that yet.

"No, no, it's alright really, I don't need to-"

"It'll be fine, I promise-"

"Nino!" Marinette hissed quiet and desperately.

Nino reached out and gently pushed Adrien’s wrist down, so he wasn’t holding it out to Marinette anymore, and said, "Dude, show me! I can be better, teach me."

“Oh, um,” Adrien glanced down at Marinette, who was reaching for the railings to drag herself up to her feet. She wouldn’t look back at him. “sure thing Nino… um, come over here and show me how you do it.”

Alya closed her eyes and sighed. she didn’t know why it was so hard for Marinette, but she was her friend, and she wanted to be supportive. Even when it got kind of frustrating. She wrapped an arm around Marinette when Marinette gave her an apologetic smile, to let her know it was alright. They would get there. Slowly, probably, but they would get there.

Nino mirrored Adrien’s positions. He picked it up fast too. Really fast! Within ten minutes he was ready to go it alone. With knees bent slightly and leaning forward, he zoomed down the ice rink. But soon, a cute little girl skated in front of him, after her mother. Now he needed to steer away, but he couldn’t. Adrien hasn't shown him how to break!   
For a moment he was vaguely aware of them fact that he was going to fall. no wait, he knew for sure he was going to fall. Quickly, He bent his knees and placed his arms on the side of him. His left foot flew to the right and he found himself tripping over air. Each time he beat his blade down on the ice, it did nothing but slip again. He could only imagine the end results of his ride. He dashed passed the little girl, and straight into the wall. Down he crashed against the ice, and the girls hurried over as quickly as the ice allowed. Without hesitation, he got dragged himself up to his feet, stood straight and dusted himself off. Alya was by his side in seconds.

"What’d you do that for?" she asked.

"I couldn’t just hit the girl-" Nino began.

Alya cut him off, "No why did you take Adrien from Marinette?!"

"She tagged me in," Nino said, innocently.

Alya looked betrayed, and turned to her friend who was approaching via the rails. "Marinette!"

"I told you Ally, I can’t do it!" she whined, apologetically.

"Can't do what?" Adrien asked.

Marinette shot a desperate look to Alya. Alya wanted to be supportive, but sometimes when you’re frustrated, you want to just, force things to work. Maybe a little force would make Marinette face her fears.

Alya didn’t break eye contact with Marinette when she said, "Stand. you'll show her right?"

Marinette’s eyes widened urgently, and was about to protest. Alya wasn’t going to let that happen. not this time. Alya gave Marinette a push and she slipped right into Adrien's arm like a puck on an air hockey table. Adrien grunted as she hit his chest, but steadies himself and kept her upright too. Alya elbowed Nino, pointedly, but Nino was less stable, and went crashing back down. Adrien smiled at Marinette.

"Come on then. Let me be your wings,” Adrien chuckled.

Marinette forced a tight, strangled laugh in reply. Her heart was going like a marching band’s drum, and she felt her throat go dry as her palms got damp. Adrien didn’t seem to notice. He just flashed her that melting smile, and held onto her hand, tight. Marinette loosened her own grip to try and take a step back. the ice had other ideas. To stop herself falling she latched onto the closest secure things around her.

Adrien.

She latched on to him with both fists tight, and he caught her in his arms just like him had countless times before. That was on solid ground too. This ice, this terrible, slippery devil, this caused her to fall more. Terribly. Adrien laughed. his voice was bright and warm and full of affection. Marinette was surprised when the ice didn’t melt at the sound of it. she could have. She was blushing so hot she could imagine the ice melting beneath her. Adrien helped her up, and balanced her gently.

“Alright my dear, you and me are going to do this together.”

Adrien’s mothers voice mingled with his own. She had taught him to skate. She had taught him a lot of things. He missed her dearly. Standing in skates on the ice rink, below the Eiffel Tower, hand in hand with one of his closest friend, Adrien felt a surge of warmth through his chest. Something told him that his mother was looking down on him, and smiling.   
Marinette though, was trying to put as much space between the two of them as possible. She stayed at the end of his hands, shoulders as far back as possible, clinging to him when she slipped, and looking so uncomfortable that Alya bit her lip guiltily.

“He looks happy,” Nino smiled.

It was nice seeing Adrien happy. Nino saw him like this so often that he had learned to recognise Adrien’s fake smiles from his real ones. It was easy. Any photo on Nino’s phone (or Alya’s sometimes) with Adrien in it, the smile was real, because they were having fun. Any photo on a billboard, magazine, the side of a bus, or whatever, was a fake smile. Adrien didn’t like modelling. His fake smile was good. realistic and handsome. But it was nothing compared to the smile he was giving Marinette right now. 

“Marinette’s going to kill me,”

“Rightly so. You know she wasn’t ready for this!”

“Yeah… hold on, pass my phone!”

Nino frowned, but obeyed. He’d been given custody of all phones, since he had the deepest pockets. It now seemed like a mistake, given how many bruises covered his body now, but it was too late. He was in charge of them. from the bottom of his left pocket (girl’s phones on the left, boys on the right. he was right handed, so his other hand covered the girls pocket often, and they’d less likely to be stolen. He figured if he lost his own, that was his fault, and Adrien could afford another) he fished out her phone.  
Nino peered over her shoulder as she angled herself back to fit the bottom of the Eiffel tower in shot, framing Adrien and Marinette as they stood together, holding hands. She clicked the button the moment that Marinette slipped and one leg flew in the air, so Adrien had to duck to catch her in a less than elegant dip. Around them, a dozen deep red and shiny hearts were roped around the edge of the ice rink. One, albeit small since it was so far away, was perfectly framed between the two of them, as if fate herself was making a point, and really underlining it. Actually, Alya captured the entire sequence. Marinette slip, Adrien catch her, Marinette latch onto him, Adrien pull her up against him, the shocked moment that the two of them were pressed against each other that froze Marinette, and the second collapse as Marinette shoved him away, slipped, and fell again, alone. Alya bit her lip harder and tried not to laugh.

“They really are perfect together,” Alya sighed.

Nino linked his arm around her, partly for support, and partly out of affection. “Not as perfect as us.”

“Well we could see we’re perfect together.”

“poor blind babies.”

Adrien held his hand out again, biting back a laugh at Marinette’s grumpy look. she must have won so many more bruises than anyone else out of the ice that Adrien wanted to kiss them all better. He shook that thought away with some urgency, and took her hand in his.

“Up. I will have you standing alone if it kills me,” he warned.

“I d-don’t think we have t-time for…” Marinette covered her face with her hand, and tugged her scarf tighter, hoping she would just pass out and get out of here _now_.

Adrien, however, wasn’t giving up that easy. "Then maybe we can come back next week and get here early to beat the crowds, and I can teach you how to stand up properly."

Marinette couldn’t let that happen. she had to think of a lie. Determined not to have to take his hand, Marinette attempted to stand up by herself. every time she pressed her hand to the ground she slipped again. doing this while trying to think of a lie caused more bumps and bruises than she’d imagined possible. She was certain her legs would be entirely purple tomorrow.

"I'd love to but... I'm... going... out with... Chat Noir...” Marinette stammered.

Adrien frowned, confused and surprised. His hand dipped away from her for a moment. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, but may-maybe we can have a rain c-check?" she stammered.

"Sure... rain check..." he muttered.

Adrien knew there was probably a reason Marinette was lying, and he was a little touched she chose Chat to lie about, but it was still a lie. A harsh reminder that Adrien was not privileged to join in all of his friend’s fun, but for some reason, Chat Noir was. It eased her chest to focus on Chat Noir instead of Adrien. She could be herself around Chat. She partly wished he was here so she could prove it. Adrien held out his hand again, and Marinette sighed. it was impossible to stand without him. thinking of Chat so she wouldn’t blush, she took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. He flashed her a smile as fake as the billboard across the road.

“That’s better,” he smiled.

She glanced back towards Alya, and Adrien’s gloveless hand brushed her cheek back to meet his gaze, “no, no. don’t look back. keep your eyes on me.”

She met his eye. His shining, perfect pools of emerald green beauty. Her knees knocked, and her blush returned. Not even Chat Noir could chase away her desperation to kiss him. she reeled back, still clinging onto him.

“I’m f-freezing…” she muttered, pointedly.

Adrien frowned. He tightened his grip on her wrist, gently. “just a little longer?”

The desperation in his tone defeated her. she held onto him, carefully, and returned to the pose that he had taught her about twenty minutes ago. His real, warm, affectionate smile returned then. Marinette focused on his eyes. she ignored the praise he was giving her, and the noise of the rabble around them, and every almost slip and fall she had. In her mind, she put herself in a music video.

The lights dipped, lighting only them and the Eiffel tower as they glided across the ice like figure skaters, flawlessly in synch. Everything else became stars in the background. Just them and the tower.

_Don't close your eyes, dear, don't you be nervous_  
You put this whole damn place in a spell  
I see your friends here, and some of them jealous  
'Cause they know this love don't come off the shelf

She felt time move slow. All she saw was faces glow as they twirled. Alya, Nino, Tikki, clapping and smiling in awe of their expertise. None of them shone as bright as him in the spotlight. All of the background voices had long since hushed. Now there was no one else but them. Nothing but them. they slowed till they were framed by the Eiffel tower, dazzled by the stars, lit by a spotlight. She was holding his hands. He held hers. They were gliding to a stop, backwards. He stopped first. She drifted into his arms. He smiled. That soft, perfect smile. Inches from her own.

_Darling, there's so much love_  
Under these lights  
If it's okay, let's just have the time  
Let's just have the time  
Of our lives…

“Marinette?”

She blinked in surprise. His voice wasn’t soft. It was loud, and slightly sharp. He was trying to snap her out of her daydream after all. when she blinked, he grinned at her with pride.

“You’re skating on your own.”

Marinette looked down. She was. she was moving slowly, but she was going on her own. Alya was filming her, beaming proudly. It was no where near as impressive as the curves and figures of eight they were dancing in her mind, but she was doing it alone. Adrien beamed at her. she grinned back.

“Awesome job dude!” Nino called.

Marinette giggled. Adrien felt his chest warm. He wondered if her laugh actually contained stars, or if it just sounded like it. for some reason the sparkle in those glorious blue eyes of hers made everything okay. Maybe she didn’t want to hang out with him, which hurt, but she wanted to hang out with Chat Noir. At least he got to spend time with her. that was all he wanted after all. the one thing that his money couldn’t buy him. the one thing he’d never had before them. one thing he wanted above all else.

A friend.

Adrien threw a glance over his shoulder. Nino was a good friend. and there was one thing Nino wanted more than anything too…  
Adrien threw his arms back in the air, pretending to slip. In doing so, he messed up his footing, and yelled in alarm. Down, down, down he crashed, until he smacked into something solid. A hot pain thudded into his leg. a new, huge, bruise. He winced. Marinette fell to her knees with a gasp.

“Are you ok Adrien?!” she asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Adrien shrugged.

Adrien glanced back at Nino, who was whooping in delight that Mr Perfect could fall like the rest of them. Adrien couldn’t stop himself smiling. Marinette followed his gaze, and realised what had happened. She smiled to herself. he was a good friend.


	8. Chapter 8

If you thought Adrien was going to let her get away with a little white lie about being on a date with Chat Noir so unable to spend time with him, you'd be wrong. Poor Tikki found herself hiding in Marinette's bedroom again days after ice skating, trying to stay hidden from Chat Noir, who had appeared in the early evening, with no intention of leaving without a date.

"I'm not going anywhere, I've been paid to finish this jacket by tomorrow, and I'll finish it tonight if it kills me," Marinette said, firmly.

A bad combination of procrastination, bakery work, homework, and akumas, had put her way behind on this jacket.

"Is that your final offer? Not date until it's done?" Chat asked.

"I can't leave until it is, so yeah, sure, whatever," Marinette pressed a pin into her mouth to distract her.

Char shrugged. "Then I guess I'll have to help you."

Marinette took the pin out of her mouth and pinned it into the jacket sleeve, with a scoff. "What?"

"Let me help. I know fashion. Trust me," he insisted.

"I..." she glanced at the fabric scattered across the floor and sighed. She didn't have time to finish this alone, and sleep enough for school in the morning. "I guess four hands are better than two."

Chat Noir sat up. "Wait- really?!"

"Grab a needle kitty, and get sewing. Follow this pattern. Carefully!" She warned.

His father insisted he learn to sew, stitch and embroider, but never actually let him near the clothes or designs. Gabriel didn't want anything to do with his business. He was a model, nothing more. In theory, Adrien was supposed to take over years from now, but Gabriel had stopped his training when his mother...

"Any particular colour?" He asked, reaching for a needle.

"Red. Do you know embroidery?" She asked, tentatively.

"I do," he nodded.

"Good. Hand me that measuring tape, will you?"

Chat handed her the tape and she wound it around her palm like a snake to measure with. She made a note of the number in pencil on the nearest surface. The wall. Chat Noir raised an eyebrow as he cut the thread from the bobbin.

"Do your parents know you do that?" He asked.

Marinette didn't even glance at him. "What? Write on the wall? They guess."

"How?"

"Open your eyes and find out!"

Chat frowned. He looked up around her room curiously. He barely noticed his face plastered every five inches or so. In between them, there was the familiar pink paint, but it was faded in some spots. paling pink paint. Spots where she had drawn or written on the wall, and rubbed it out, taking part of the paint with it. The more he looked the more he could see. Marinette drew on her walls a lot.

"Your parents know about the drawings?" Chat repeated.

"Papa says I used to watch him write his recipe experiments on the walls. That's probably where I get it from," Marinette smiled at the memory.

Chat tied a knot in the thread to dangle in the needle in his hand ready to embroider. He said, thoughtfully, "My father draws his designs in a special book no one is allowed to see."

Marinette frowned. "Then how do they get built?"

"When he's got one almost perfect he shows them to his underlings and it goes to a committee that make it perfect. Every drawing he's ever done is in that book, and no one sees them."

Marinette nodded as if that made complete sense to her. it didn't really make much sense to Adrien. Every time he'd ever drawn anything he wanted to show it off to everyone, and he thought designs were much more difficult than doodles of rabbits and ladybugs. You'd want to show off that you could do it, right? well not Gabriel. Then when he saw that Chloe had stolen Marinette's hat design, he realised that it wasn't that he was ashamed of his drawings, or that they weren't good enough, but he didn't want them to be stolen. Which was fair.

"What does he design?" Marinette asked, curiously as she pinned the left sleeve in place.

"Err..."

"Right. You can't tell me. I understand."

"Sorry," he muttered.

She turned her head to him and gave a soft smile. "Don't be, you're protecting yourself and people you love. Never be sorry for protecting what you love."

"Right…" he glanced over at the design pad on the table. "Is this what you love? Making fashion?"

"It's not as good as Gabriel Agreste, but look at those designs!"

she gestured to a random poster of Adrien on the wall and smiled at him like he was a God of creativity and she was asking for a blessing. Chat finally realised that all of them were of him. horrible reminders of his time in front of a camera instead of out with her or Alya or Nino. Just like the ones that filled his father's office.

"He designs clothes for more than just Adrien y'know," he muttered.

Marinette blushed. "Yeah but Adrien looks so good in them! He's inspiring."

"Well have you got any of his things? Looking at the stitching could be inspiring too, I hear he's got an old fashioned almost extinct sewing technique on his latest lot," Chat said, a little sharply, but she didn't notice.

She scoffed. "Like I could ever afford an original Agreste!"

"I can hook you up, I've got connections," he offered.

She wrinkled her nose. "I've got pretty good connections myself, but I don't wanna be a nuisance."

"It's not a crime to want nice things y'know."

"I know. But I have nice things. There's no point in paying three hundred euro for a dress I can make myself."

She hadn't been thinking when she said it, and now she felt Chat's eyes bore into the back of her head. His eyes were wide in surprise, and he was looking incredibly curious, but she could only see his reflection in her computer monitor. She wouldn't turn to look. her cheeks get hotter as she flushed red anyway.

"You what?" he asked.

"I..."

A smirk crept into his voice, "You can't clam up now, what'd you do?"

She closed her eyes, defeated. "Here, hold this and I'll show you."

Chat stood up and wandered over to the mannequin to hold the sleeve in place for her. she hurried over to a box she kept behind her mirror, and picked it up. he tilted his head. It was an old shoe box. Nothing interesting about that. but when she opened it, he saw a familiar shade of royal purple that took his breath away. His eyes bulged as she unfolded it. down the skirt tumbled till it spilled out around her waist. The wide skirt had been his idea, but they downplayed it in the final design. Here, it puffed out proudly, so the deep blue petticoat stitched to the waist was visible. The same thin fabric was at the top, turning the sweetheart neckline into an illusion. The rest of the purple swept down and out around her, stopping only at the deep blue ribbon around her middle, that held a sparkling butterfly broach. Chat's jaw dropped in awe.

"Me and Alya went to his shop and I put it on and she took photos of me in it. She's sneaky with that camera. Very paparazzi. But I took close ups of the stitching and the hemline and things in the changing room. Then we got the rest from a thrift store which was super cheap, and I made this myself."

She brought it over to him to let him see it closer. His hand ran across the ribbon. It shined gently as the light hit it. "Impressive. Like, really impressive! This is amazing Mari."

Her face was deeply serious. "You can't tell anyone. Only me and Alya know. And my parents I guess. They paid for the fabric."

"Have you worn it outside yet? You'd get people to turn their heads, I'm telling you," he smiled.

She pulled the dress back urgently towards her chest, like he was trying to take it away, "No. No way. If Chloe ever found out, she'd know it was fake and she'd tell Adrien and he'd tell his father and I'd be sued for copyright."

Chat frowned. "You think Adrien would tell his father?"

Her face softened, "I don't think he'd do it to be malicious. He'd probably bring it up as an interesting thing he found out, or maybe... maybe he'd be impressed, like you are, and he'd want to share that with his father. He loves his father, obviously. But Gabriel can't find out or he'll sue me and we're only a little bakery. Our lawyer is my great uncle Pierre, he can't take on lawyers for a multimillionaire company. We'd lose the bakery."

Chat felt his chest twitch. His father would have to sue. He had to be harsh to people who copied his outfits and sold them as fakes, because he wanted others to think twice before they tried. If Adrien told his father about his, he wouldn't be surprised if they lost the bakery, but he loved it here, and it was their pride and joy, so he couldn't tell his father anything. but that still begged the question:

"If you're that worried, why did you make it? Why did you keep it?"

"Because I wanted to show that I had the skill to make it. It's wonderful. I'm so proud of it..." her eyes were full of bitter sweet pride as she smoothed the skirt, then she sighed. "I can never show anyone."

Chat reached out and wrapped his hand around her finger, which was the only part of her hand he could get to. "I won't let the cat out of the bag."

Her chest eased again, and she smiled softly. "Thanks kitty. I know I can rely on you."

"But you should put it on."

"what?!"

"Well even if we're not going out, we're still on a date! you should dress nice for a date."

"what's your excuse?"

"my excuse is if I were to dress nice, it'd have to go on over this suit, and when I took the suit off I'd be wearing two sets of clothes,"

Marinette tried to remain stubbornly frowning, but she couldn't help giggling at the idea of someone wandering around in two sets of clothes, this close to May. It was surprisingly warm for this time of year, and two sets of clothes would draw the eye.

"come on, put it on. Purrlease?"

"I don't know If it'll still fit!"

"that's from last year's autumn runway, so give time for it to get to the shops, and for drawing the designs, and measuring yourself against it, and finding the fabric, and making the dress neat, it can't be more than a month old. You haven't put on any weight since then, certainly not enough that this won't fit anymore. Put it on."

Chat smirked smugly. Marinette blinked at him, shocked into silence by his skill. He was right on the money. She'd finished it a week after New Year's Day. it would fit perfectly, and she hadn't had a chance to show it off to anyone. She desperately wanted to. How he knew that, she had no idea, but it was enough to convince her. Marinette sighed, defeated, and laughed.

"You carry on pinning the sleeves in place. I'll be right back."

Tikki's eyes widened as Marinette held the dress tighter and ducked out of the room. She was leaving her alone with Chat Noir. What if he went exploring? Curiosity kills cats you know, they can't fight it! if he went exploring, if he even caught a glimpse of her, everything would fall apart. And he would know she was Ladybug… finally. Tikki didn't move. If Marinette was going to leave her on her own like this, it served her right to be caught. What Tikki didn't take into account, was that Chat Noir, and Adrien, was good at doing what he was told. He didn't even look away from the jacket as he carefully pinned the sleeve into place, exactly where Marinette had marked out where it had to go. he only looked up when Marinette returned.

The dressed hugged her shape comfortably and flawlessly. It fell around her bare knees easily, bouncing with each step she look. chat noir suddenly realised that she had no shoes or socks on. Bare feet on this wooden floor was understandable, but in that dress, it looked a little out of place. like her hair being in bunches. It looked… odd.

She gave him a sheepish smile. "you like?" Chat wrinkled his nose. She frowned. "you hate it."

His eyes widened. "no! no, no, no, I don't hate it, I promise. it's just that your hair…"

"what about my hair?" she raised a hand to one of her bunches, self-consciously.

Chat hesitantly stepped forward, stammering as he tried to answer, "it, it's not, it… it doesn't fit. You need to – you should – you…" he reached a hand out and paused, "may I?"

He was close now. practically on top of her. close enough that she could smell his cologne. It was warm and sweet. Like him. she felt her chest tighten again.

"s-sure… go ahead."

Chat Noir gently reached for her bunches. He held onto the end by her head, so it didn't hurt when he pulled the hairband out. he eased it out gently, and her hair unfurled in clumped together strips. Carefully, he eased out the other hair band, so all her hair was free. Marinette blushed as she felt his hands rustle against the underside of her hair, shaking it loose. His fingers ran through with ease, catching and breaking the little knots as he went. Then he took a step back to admire her with her hair loose. A soft smile lit his face.

"purrfect," he said, softly.

Marinette blushed. "I can't take credit. I didn't design it."

"no but you did a wonderful job making it," he said.

She smiled sheepishly, and happened to look past him. the embroidery sat on the sofa where he had left it, barely started. She frowned, and turned her head to meet his gaze.

"we've got work to do! come on! Back to it!"

He laughed as she clapped her hand. It felt almost like Cinderella ushering the mice back to work. he obeyed anyway. she wasn't someone to fight with. Chat folded his legs beneath him, and prepared to start again. then a flash of purple caught his eye. Every time she moved around the mannequin to pin things in place and start switching, the purple on her dress bounced and ruffled. He smiled. He liked this dress more than his father's designs. It had more heart. Something about it felt hauntingly familiar though. beyond just being one of his father's designs. That little butterfly broach on her ribbon… there was something he couldn't quiet put his claw on.

"urgh!"

Marinette huffed as her friend fell in her way again. This is why she had her hair up when working. Her hair constantly got in the way.

"what's wrong?" chat asked, pulling the red thread through.

"my hair is in the way, look in that drawer and find me a hair pin, will you?" she asked.

Chat followed her gaze to a drawer by her table. He unfolded his leg, and wandered over, bending low to dig through it, curiously. Tikki cleared her throat quietly to get Marinette's attention. she held out a bobby pin with a ladybug on the end as Marinette threw her fringe out of her eyes again. Marinette took it gratefully, and tucked her fringe out of the way.

"Never mind, found one," she said.

Chat Noir straightened up, with a piece of paper in his hand. He read it curiously, and turned to show it to Marinette, "what's this?"

"what's what?" she asked, too busy to look.

"it's a quiz," he said.

Her eyes widened, and her heart skipped a beat. "oh, um, it's a dumb thing me and Alya do sometimes, just to see how much we know about each other, or about other people, can you put it down please?"

"it says Chat Noir," he said.

"it doesn't!" she squeaked.

"it does! Right here, it says chat noir!" he grinned, pointing to his name.

Marinette was going to kill Alya. she had written down the side  _Alya-Nino-90, Alya-Marinette-100, Marinette-Adrien-85, Marinette-Chat Noir-30, Marinette-Luka-100._ She told Marinette she didn't know the percentages they got! Why did she write it down?!

"it… it says… it says Chat Noir because… because… Alya- I mean, I did too, but Alya thought, because the aquarium, and – well we did Nino and – it would be funny – I mean it was funny, so, um…"

"because we went on a date and Alya thought it would be fun to see how much you could answer to figure out how well it went?"

"yeah…"

She frowned slowly, puzzled, and glanced at him. How did he know what she meant? Half the time Alya barely knew what she meant. Maybe they were closer than she thought.

"cute. We only got 30 percent?" he wrinkled his nose.

She shrugged. "we aren't allowed to know about each other."

"we can do better than that though. come on, what's your least favourite body part?" He asked.

She looked up at him as he wandered back towards the sofa, paper in hand. "are you serious?"

"yeah! We can beat 30! My least favourite body part is my tail. It always gets in the way. But it helps Ladybug sometimes so it's not all bad."

Marinette smirked to herself, and made a mental note to tell Alya she told her so. She glanced over at Chat Noir as he sat back down and picked up the fabric he was embroidering. he smiled up at her.

"what's your least favourite body parts?" he repeated.

"of yours? Your vocal chords, they move too much," she teased.

Chat faked a pout. "mean!"

Marinette smiled to herself at the fact he couldn't fully hide his smirk. "I guess it'd have to be my feet. I constantly trip over them, it's annoying to hit the ground all the time."

Chat smiled as he remembered the state of her legs as she changed her skates back to her shoes. They were practically bright purple already. Then she had been hitting the ground on the ice, but she couldn't even stay upright on gravel sometimes. Sometimes he tried to catch her, but sometimes that dragged him down too. He had more than a couple of bruises because of her, but they always made him smile.

"When you were a child, what did you want to be when they grew up?" he asked.

Marinette raised an eyebrow at him as she pulled a needle through the sleeve of the jacket again. chat bit his lip sheepishly as he got her point.

"I don't know what I wanted to be. this didn't even come to mind. I think I wanted to be a pianist,"

he said thoughtfully.

"you play piano?" she sounded surprised.

He grinned. "excellently. Well I couldn't play violin, could I? too much of a risk."

She frowned. "how'd you mean?"

"because they're made of cat guts, aren't they?" chat smiled.

Marinette groaned. "oh, right, I forgot."

Chat Noir chuckled. He pulled the thread through and read the next question. "What country would love to visit?"

"I'm ok with France. My father and I travelled a lot when mother was around, and he still expects us to keep going in summer but... I can't just leave Ladybug."

"Why not?" She asked innocently.

"We're partners, aren't we? What if something happens while I'm gone?" He shrugged.

"You're not  _leaving_. You're going on a trip. It'll only be a few days and Hawkmoth rarely attacks anyway. Ladybug can handle herself," she said.

"It'd be all summer..." he corrected.

Her shoulders sagged. "Oh. Rich then are you? To be able to leave for so long?"

He looked up and blinked at the tone that she used. He wasn't entirely sure about it. About what it meant. "Yes, as it happens. Does that change things?"

She looked up and met his eye innocently. "Why would it?"

"If you could go anywhere, any country, where would you go?" Chat asked, playfully.

"China I guess. Home to see my family and ancestors," she said.

"And some more interesting inspiration for designs?" He asked, knowingly.

She chuckled. "Of course."

He glanced back at the paper. "Did you have a nickname as a child? Do like it? why?"

"Nicknames? I have a million," she smirked. He'd given her three himself.

Chat sat up, intrigued. "I wanna know all a million and why."

He half expected her to just scoff and let them move on to the next question on the list, but she didn't. Her eyes sparkled a little as she looked up at her.

"Where should I start?"

He grinned eagerly. "Start with mine."

Bugaboo, my lady, "Princess. I don't know why."

"Because you're pretty as a princess," he purred.

"Alya calls me cookie, that's pretty obvious. Nino called me spinner, because I used to spin when I was excited. Kim called me marshmallow because I was the first person to ever beat him at chubby bunnies. Alix picked it up for a while but it died when Max ate an entire bag of smores by himself. Rose calls me flower, but she calls everyone flower. Nat called-"

Chat felt a hot flush in his stomach, "Nat?"

She tilted her head at the sharpness of his interruption. "Nathanael."

"Evillustrator?" He asked, pointedly.

"Yeah, but he's a good guy. He called me starburst because in summer I get super freckled. Mama and papa called me honey bun. Luka... Most people call me Mari though," she shrugged.

Chat Noir sensed that she didn't want him to question the last name. "I'd love to tell you mine, but I can't. It's a play on my real name. And then there's you. You and Ladybug call me kitty."

"Ah. Ladybug and I have a lot in common," Marinette glanced at Tikki, who giggled.

"Lucky you. What disappointment or rejection from your past still stings?" he continued.

Luka. "I don't know. Nothing stings. I've moved on. You?"

"My mother."

"Of course."

There was another silence between them, in which both understood a little too well, and were hurt by it a little too much to press it.

"Which of your partner's achievements are they most proud of?"

Marinette twirled to make her skirt spin, so Chat laughed, "really?"

"No!" She laughed, "designing Jag's album cover."

Chat frowned. "Jag?"

"Jagged," she explained.

Chat straightened up. "You call him Jag?"

"He told me to," she shrugged.

"Jagged Stone told you to call him Jag?!" Chat repeated in awe.

"Yeah he said he could trust me because Fang did. That's why we're making his jacket if we ever finish," she explained.

"Jagged Stone commissioned this jacket?!" He gasped.

"Yes!" Marinette urged, as if it were taking too much effort to constantly repeat everything.

Chat Noir stared at her as if seeing her in a new light. "You really are lucky."

Again she glanced at Tikki. "I know."

"Name two of your partner's grandparents. Bonus point: Can you name all their grandparents? I can't even name my own, I haven't seen them since I was a baby," he shrugged.

"Can you name any of mine?" She asked.

He frowned, trying to focus on what that name was. "I met your grandma... I wanna say Janine?"

"Gina," she smiled.

"So close!" He clicked his fingers and slapped his knee. Marinette chuckled to herself. He continued. "Outside of their career, what's something your partner considers themselves naturally talented at? Well if this is your career than baking."

"If this is yours then flirting."

"I'll take that. What's your partner's favourite smell?"

"Cheese. Specifically camembert?"

Chat's shoulders deflated. He didn't realise how strongly he smelt of it if she realised what kind of cheese it was from smell alone. Inside his ring Plagg howled with laughter.

"That's not my favourite that's my kwamis," Chat explained.

Marinette played ignorant. "Kwami?"

"Doesn't matter," he smiled softly. "I'd say lavender and camomile. My mother's favourite perfume."

"Sounds lovely," she said.

"What's your partner's favourite flavour of ice cream?"

"Bubble-gum. You? Tuna?"

"Funny. No, I like mint choc chip."

"Really? I didn't even think of that one for you," she said.

"What'd you think?" He asked.

"Strawberry," she said.

"Mmm. Nah," he wrinkled his nose. "That's a personality trait your partner dislikes about themselves, and that they share with a parent?"

"I... I can't talk to people I like. It makes me so anxious. Just like papa. He almost ended up in hospital when mama kissed him," she sighed.

"I couldn't imagine you being in hospital because of a kiss," he chuckled.

"I'm hoping you won't have to see me in hospital ever," she said.

"I agree. Of all the ways there are to die, which does your partner fear the most?"

he asked.

"Eaten by a shark," Marinette said, firmly.

Chat laughed and agreed. "What about you? How do you fear dying?"

By Hawkmoth taking Tikki and exposing her to the whole of Paris. Dragging out the smug torture while she suffers helplessly, with rope tightening around her chest until it crashed her heart. killing her in front of all of Paris. Children included. Marinette shrugged.

"I guess stabbings a bad way to go."

"That's bad conversation for a date. What type of music does your partner secretly like? What's musical taste they have that most people wouldn't know they enjoy? Jagged Stone, clearly," he said.

"Who doesn't love Jagged?" She smirked.

"True. What does your partner typically look forward to most about the weekend? Family time? Designing? Baking?" He guessed.

"Being able to see my friends outside school. To do things like ice skating, or aquariums," she said, pointedly.

He glanced at the clock pointedly. "And staying up too late?"

"Way too late," she agreed, smirking.

"Who is someone your partner considers to be a mentor, or who has been a strong positive influence on their professional development?" He asked.

"Papa," she didn't have to think.

The gorilla was the only person he had left that openly cared about him in any way. He didn't do it often, but he was more likely to hug Adrien than Gabriel. But the strongest influence was Plagg. Every time. But he couldn't tell her that.

"My mother... always my mother."

"You must really miss her."

There was a long silence between them as Chat decided he didn't want to talk about her. "How did your partner spend their summers as a child?"

"By travelling with his parents as far as I'm aware," she smiled.

"By baking, I'm guessing," he smiled.

"You're guessing right. Play dates, baking, and long weekends camping in a different town each year. It was cold, wet and muddy, but we huddled together around a campfire and laughed until it didn't feel so cold anymore," she teased.

"Sounds nice," he agreed.

"It wasn't at the time, but the best memories come from the worst of times, right?" She smiled.

When his mother left, Chloe had taken it upon herself to make him smile. A whole days events, from a hot air balloon ride to feeding the elephants in the zoo, face paints and balloon animals. None of it cheered him up. Then, at the end of the day, when she had practically given up, they collapsed on the floor of her room, just staring up at the ceiling and eating the last of the popcorn in silence. After everything, just knowing she was there. That even though everything fun was over, she was still there beside him, sticking by his side, that made him feel better. It was a warm memory, after a miserable month. He treasured it.

"What are your favourite and least favourite aspects of work?" He continued.

"Favourite is... oh just so much of it is fun, but the best moment is taking a step back when the person who commissioned it puts it on, and admiring how well they and the clothes fit together. It's a real sense of pride," she explained.

"Least favourite? Ow!"

He cried as he accidentally stabbed the needle into his finger. A pearl of crimson blood beaded on his finger. He sucked his finger to try and get rid of the pain.

"Getting needles in the hand because you're not paying enough attention," she chuckled.

"Understandably," he grumbled "Do you have any plasters?"

She nodded and left the needle hanging from the sleeve as she wandered over towards the cupboard she kept a first aid box in.

"Try not to bleed on the cloth, we don't have time to start again," she warned, from the cupboard.

"I'll try, but I think Jagged would be ok knowing you literally put blood, sweat and tears into it. Well blood at least," he muttered.

"Don't bleed on it!" She huffed.

Chat held his hand way out over the floor to avoid the cloth as the blood trailed down his finger. Marinette pulled open the plaster, and frowned at the glove that covered his hand. He pulled off his glove and wrinkled his nose at the blood in the finger. Marinette wiped the blood away, and pressed the plaster against the blood. he hissed. She raised his hand to her lips and kissed the plaster gently. Chat frowned, and his ears drooped.

"Um, what'd you do that for?" He asked, puzzled.

"Err," Marinette blushed. She hadn't expected to be called out. "I... I kissed it better..."

Chat blinked slowly, "Why?"

"Because... because... I don't know. It's a thing you do when someone you care about gets hurt and you have to deal with it. You kiss it better. Mama always did it to me," Marinette's cheeks turned pink.

"Oh... no one's ever done that to me before... will... will you do it again?" Chat's ears turned red.

This was an incredibly weird situation for her to find herself in. Her partner, her hero partner, had never been kissed better, and wanted her to do it again. Without thinking, or trying to argue, she lifted his hands back to her again. Her lips were close enough to brush against his hand gently. She glanced up at him. He looked hopeful, but a little bashful. Hesitantly, she pressed her lips against his plaster again, gently. He blushed again. It was a lingering kiss, and she pulled back slowly.

"Better?" She asked, softly.

He smiled shyly and nodded. She smiled despite herself, and wandered back over to her mannequin to fix the sleeve firmly into place. Tikki smiled to herself. Marinette was bright pink again. The two of them continued stitching in silence. Both of them were comfortable with the quiet, even with how sheepish it was. They didn't speak again until Chat had finished the embroidery. Marinette had finished the rest of the jacket and this was the piece de resistance. A beautiful scarlet alligator with deep green eyes, embroidered by Chat Noir himself, that would create the entity of the back of the jacket.

"This is glorious," Marinette smiled.

He straightened up "Really?"

She grinned and held it up against the back of the jacket. "Pretty?"

He looked past the jacket and at her, with a smile. "Very."

She smiled proudly and pinned it in place to the back of the jacket. The alligator stretched across from his shoulder blade to the small of his back, diagonally.

"I've gotta stitch this on and then trap it in with the lining, but I can use the machine to do that," Marinette yawned.

"There's a machine?! I did this by hand and there's a machine?!" Chat groaned.

"It's loud. I didn't want to wake up my parents," Marinette apologised.

"That's..." he stretched the cramp out of his hand, and rubbed his wrist, painfully. "can we take a break?"

"Yep. Let's go on the balcony. We need fresh air and stretch time," Marinette yawned again.

Chat stood up and his leg rattled full of pins and needles. He stretched his arms up. "Sounds great, let's go."

They climbed up onto the balcony, and the cool breeze eased the aches and pains to help them wake up properly. It eased the numbness out of them. They wandered out into the rest of the space and overlooked the city together. Up here there was space to stretch, but it made their heads spin. The sky was bleaching back down into dark blue, but the pale stars were still clearly visible around the Eiffel Tower. Marinette reached out and latched onto the railings, stretching out to bring the life back into her arms.

"It's been a long night," she sighed.

"Worth it to spend time with you," he purred.

"It's been a lot of time," she chuckled.

"We're not done yet," he said.

"You don't have to stay," she said.

He scoffed. "Are you kidding? That's Jagged Stone's jacket. I'm gonna lick it when were done just to know some part of me is touching him at all times."

She frowned and tried not to laugh. "That's genuinely creepy."

"I'm tired," he said, as if that were an acceptable excuse. He turned to gaze at the sky. "The stars are beautiful, aren't they?"

Her eyes didn't leave him. "Gorgeous."

"It's weird to think that ancient Egyptians used to look up at these same stars. Pirates used these stars were looking at to guide themselves across the ocean. Pluto himself was inspired by them to create the academy. We owe our education to these very stars."

"Plato."

"Huh?"

"You said Pluto. You mean Plato," she smiled.

"I'm tired," he repeated in the same tone.

She laughed gently as the breeze ruffled her skirt. "you're right though. Those stars have been there since before our planet was. They'll be there long after all of us are gone... after you and I are forgotten there will only be stars left."

Stars and kwamis. Adrien found himself wondering if Plagg knew about stars. He knew about all sorts of things that didn't make sense to Adrien. He knew about long dead languages and extinct creature's humanity had no record of. He'd been around since the dawn of time. He must have known everything about them once. Back when it was only him and them and Tikki. It seemed unfeasible that Plagg would have been around them. His grumpy little kwami witnessed - probably caused - the big bang. He probably remembered stars that had extinguished now. That amazed Adrien.

Plagg amazed Adrien.

Marinette however, took a different view. Tikki was the God of creation. She  _was_  creation. Tikki had probably caused their planet. She could have caused humanity to evolve the way they did. Caused Marinette and Adrien to be able to stand here and breath and be amazed by the stars she had created. Soon she would go on to cause bigger and better people than them to do bigger and better things! Things better than the stars, better than the forests, better than the oceans.  
But Marinette would never see them. She wouldn't be alive. Marinette would one day close her eyes and never open them again. Tikki would be building new and miraculous things to make people millions of years in the future gasp in awe. Marinette wouldn't know. Then, billions of years from now, when earth was nothing but dust particles that once had life, all that would be left were these stars, and Plagg, and Tikki. Alone. Marinette's chest ached. It was inevitable, and it was heart-breaking, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.  
Marinette knew she was just another Ladybug in a long line of Ladybugs, but she'd never thought about the next miraculous holder. Who came after Marinette? Would Tikki tell them about her? She didn't talk about her last holder. Then again, Marinette never asked. She felt guilty for not taking an interest. She was pining over Luka, but she'd lost one person.  
One.  
Tikki and Plagg had lost thousands. Millions.  
And they never talked about them...

"Mari? You ok?" Chat asked softly.

Marinette felt a silvery tear roll down her cheek as she felt her heart ache for all Tikki had lost, and all she was yet to lose. She didn't thank her enough. She didn't appreciate her enough.

"I'm just thinking about a friend... she's kind and thoughtful and sweet and she's lost so much... I can't imagine the pain she must feel, but she never lets on... it's not fair that so much bad can happen someone so kind," she sniffed.

Chat laid his hand on her shoulder. "Do you wanna call this a night?"

She frowned. "Why?"

"I don't want you to hurt. Sleep it off. It's alright," he said.

"No. Let's get this jacket done. How's your finger?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I'll live."

"Want me to do your nails? Make your hand so pretty no one notices the wound?" She grinned.

"Have you got green?"

"I do. You can't touch the jacket once it's on though."

"Deal."

Marinette painted his nails carefully so they were all lime green except the one that was covered in a plaster. Since he couldn't help sew now, he watched her work. She sat under a desk lamp, and focused on getting the alligator perfectly aligned. Chat smiled softly as sleep called to him. The tip of her tongue peered out of the corner of her mouth. It was cute. He yawned.  
The next thing Marinette knew, Chat was sniffling. He had fallen asleep, and he was whimpering like he was crying in his sleep. Marinette finished stitching the embroidery in place, and stood up. She wandered over to where Chat was laying across her sofa, asleep and crying. Marinette didn't want to wake him, so she tried a different tactic. She ran her hand through his hair gently, and hummed a soft tune to ease him.

"Hush my handsome kitty. You're safe here. you're not alone. I'm here. I'm with you. Like always. We're partners, remember? I've got your back. You don't have to be afraid." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Her voice wriggled through to his dream, and eased him. He relaxed slowly as he stopped being afraid of whatever he was dreaming about. Marinette smiled when he stopped crying. She leaned down, and kissed his forehead so softly that her lips barely touched him. Had Tikki still been awake, she probably would have screamed to see it.

When Chat Noir woke up he had transformed back into Adrien, and Marinette was asleep, slumped over on the desk. The jacket sat, finished, on the mannequin. He checked his watch. His eyes winded. Adrien had ten minutes before Natalie would come to his bedroom to see what the hold-up was. But he couldn't just leave. He had to leave a note or something...

"Plagg, wake up," Adrien nudged him gently.

"Let me sleep! Don't interrupt a sleeping cat, death could incur!" Plagg whined.

"That's sleep walkers."

"I didn't say my death "

Adrien ignored his threats. "Come on, we gotta get home quickly!"

Plagg rolled his eyes, but obeyed. Two hours later, Alya snorted at Adrien's bright green nails, as he placed his pencil case on the table.

"Nice nails, very pretty!" She grinned.

His heart raced. If Marinette saw them, she'd know too much! He glanced around for her. She wasn't there. She was running late like normal.

"Have you got remover?" He asked.

"Aww don't take it off, I like it!" She instead.

"Please Alya? For me?" He begged.

"Fine. For you. Hand sanitizer will have to do. It should work, it's alcohol based," she shrugged.

"Thanks, I owe you one," he beamed.

Marinette woke up late for school and had to race to get dressed properly, and to class before detentions started getting handed out. She was in such a rush she didn't notice the note.

_I wanna see more of mew. Next time a real date, dressed up. Just give me a bell._


	9. Chapter 9

It was late may, march was rapidly coming closer, and the weather was suddenly warm, but no one had taken Marinette on a date in two weeks. Alya decided it was time for her to take Marinette on a date herself. First a petting zoo, and then a two for one meal using a voucher she won which was totally not the entire reason she decided it was time for this. Marinette brought a bucket of feed for a euro. The girls wandered down into the depths of the zoo together, happy that the sun meant they didn’t have to wear so many layers now. Well, Marinette was thinking about the weather. Alya was still thinking about the Jagged Stone gig she had taken her to last night. To be fair, that could have been a decent date, if Adrien and Nino hadn't brought their own tickets and weaselled their way into the lime light too.

"I can't believe Jagged Stone dragged you onstage like that," Alya shook her head, awe struck still.

"I know! He’s already got me three more commissions, but one of them is for him," Marinette chuckled.

"What's he want now? Can I help? Please? You let Chat help!"

"Gloves for fang."

Alya stopped walking and frowned at her. "Fang? The alligator?"

"That’s the one," Marinette grinned.

" _Gloves_ for Fang? What are you gonna make them from, crocodile skin?"

"That would either go so well or so poorly that it’s not worth the risk," Marinette smirked.

"Mmm. I suppose when you're that rich you can do anything you like," Alya said thoughtfully.

"I don't care, it lets me afford these dumb dates, right?" Marinette shrugged and started walking again.

"Dumb?! You saying you'd rather be at home with Chat Noir stitching clothes than out with me somewhere as interesting as a petting zoo- I think that goat wants something."

Alya and Marinette looked down to see an old grey goat that had broken a hole in its fence and now rammed its head through to bleat at them.

"Hello Mr goat. He looks like Mr Damocles," Marinette chuckled as she reached out to scratch his horns.

"That old goat? That’s mean to goats," Alya huffed.

"Hes not that bad," Marinette argued.

"I'm not willing to forgive him for his blatant favouritism of Chloe. Just because her father’s his boss, she never gets punished, even when she deserves it," Alya said firmly.

"Mmm..." Marinette hummed thoughtfully.

Both of the took a handful of seeds and fed it to the goat. His beard tickled for a moment and then his warm soft tongue lapped at the curves of their hands to get the seeds out of the grooves. It was an odd sensation. They moved along as Alya wiped her hand on her trousers.

"Anyway, I wanna practice flirting today," she declared.

Marinette frowned. "Flirting?"

"Yeah. I wanna go over the basics with you, and then send you out with Chat again," Alya said.

Marinette gulped nervously. "Chat? Why not Nino? We haven't been out together for ages."

"Yeah, but to be honest I don’t think he's comfortable with this," Alya said.

"That’s a shame. I like Nino, he’s a good friend," Marinette said.

"As good as Adrien?" Alya waggled her eyebrows.

"No one’s as good as Adrien," Marinette chuckled.

"But Chat is smooth. That's what we should focus on for a while."

"You’re serious? We're gonna be flirting all day?"

"All day. Why'd you think we're here?"

Marinette lined around the petting zoo. _zoo_ was a bit ambitious. It was more like a farm. The most interesting thing they had were peacocks wandering around. Everything else was pretty rudimentary.

"I really don't know," she said.

"Look." Alya angled Marinette to look over some mesh fencing, pointedly. "Tell me what you see."

Marinette frowned as she looked out over a bunch of brown hens. "Chickens?"

"If you were a chicken, you'd be impeckable," Alya smirked.

Marinette frowned. "What?"

Alya pursed her lips. She pointed to a large Cockerel strutting across the grass. "That one."

"A rooster?" Marinette asked.

Alya tried to lead her. "A..."

"A... big... rooster?"

"A big..."

"Oh you want me to say..." Marinette trailed off, self-consciously.

"I want you to make an innuendo."

"Oh... alright..."

She didn't have a probably saying words like that, but there were children around, and she was a role model. Or ladybug was at least.

Alya didn't give up.

"Come on we don’t have all day," she huffed.

Quick as a flash she countered, "No, but we could go all night."

"OOOOH! YES! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! Look at you! Smooth as silk! I'm so proud!"

Alya threw an arm around Marinette and shook her proudly. Marinette blushed as they drew the attention of the people around them.

"Ally! Everyone’s staring!"

"Everyone stares at stars," Alya flirted back.

Marinette flushed deeper pink. "I'm not a star."

"You must be because you are out of this world."

" _Alya_!"

"Just work with me on this, we can flirt our way through it," Alya insisted.

Quietly Marinette muttered, "Do we have to?"

"Would you prefer to start with Chat?" Alya offered.

Marinette considered that for a moment, but he was so cocksure when it came to this sort of thing that it'd be awful and mortifying, and _public_. Everyone started at chat noir. At least here no one cared about her or Alya enough to actually look at them.

"I figured out why he wants gloves for Fang."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Care to share."

"He doesn't want Fang to get burned."

Alya frowned and looked up at her. "Burned?"

Marinette refused to look at her as she said, "Because when you're around it's hot as hell."

Alya laughed and clapped her across the back with a strange amount of pride. Marinette quickly figured out that today was going to be a _long_ day. They moved on to see a donkey gulping down a gallon of water from a bucket.

"That donkey is thirsty," Marinette commented without thinking.

"Just like you," Alya smirked.

"People are 60% water if you're that thirsty," Marinette said.

Alya wrinkled her nose. "You can do better."

"That's what I told Nino, but he insists he loves you," Marinette teased.

Alya gave her an unimpressed look. "Insults aren't flirting."

She clearly never saw ladybug and chat noir flirt. They ended up in the pig enclosure, sitting on tiny plastic seats meant for children, and watching as a farm hand caught the piglets. She wrapped one up in a blue cloth covered in yellow stars.

Alya nudged her knee against Marinette’s, "Look, pigs in blankets."

Marinette laughed, and took the pig in her arms. It nestled against her, settling down between her legs and stomach. Alya leaned back to take a dozen photos of her cuddling with the cute little pink piglet.

"Let’s name him babe," Alya smiled.

Marinette grinned at Alya as she continued taking pictures as the little pink snout peered out from under the blanket.

"Babe it is," Marinette smirked.

Marinette lifted the piglet wrapped up in a blue cloth, and placed it on Alya's knee. Alya melted. She cuddled it close as Marinette leaned back to take a dozen photos of Alya and the piglet. Then the little pink thing yawned, making its ears flap, and revealing its sharp little teeth. Alya cradled him gently and leaned forward towards Marinette.

"Listen, you distract the woman, I'll see if I can get this in my bag, and we'll do a runner with Babe here," she whispered.

Marinette leaned towards her, "I think it’s a bit early to have kids together."

"I'll have your kids any time," Alya winked.

"That'd be impressive," Marinette smirked.

"I'm just that a-tractor-ed to you," Alya smirked.

A bucket of corn still on the cob was being handed around, to feed to the piglets. Marinette grabbed one and grinned at Alya.

She held it up. "Is it corny to say you're beautiful?"

"Yes you're very corny, that's why we're teaching you to be better," Alya smirked.

Alya's stomach grumbled as she watched the pig much the corn so greedily that he nearly took off Marinette's fingers.

"Selfie and then lunch?" Alya offered.

"But we haven't seen the rabbits yet," Marinette whined.

"Selfie with the pigs, then rabbits, then lunch?"

"Sure!"

...

Adrien's phone beeped as Nino sent him a message. He opened it curiously. It was a link to one of Alya's many social sites. Most of them were dedicated to news, journalists, or Ladybug, but this one was her _social_ social sight. Nino had written underneath, _we're replacing you with this_. Curiously, and ready to be offended, Adrien opened the link. An image of Alya and Marinette filled his screen. They were huddled together, Alya with one arm around Marinette and one in the air to take the picture, and Marinette holding up the piglet with one hand, pulling the blanket back with the other, like she was showing off a new-born. The piglet himself had his mouth wide open like a gappy smile. Adrien hid his mouth behind his hand to hide his involuntary smile.

"What are you grinning at? Did Ladybug text you?" Plagg asked.

"What? No? Does she have my number?! Who is she?!" Adrien asked eagerly.

"Jeez, calm down, I can’t tell you, you don’t wanna know." Plagg rolled his eyes.

Adrien wrinkled his nose and looked back down at the image on his phone again. Marinette's smile was glorious. It lit up her whole face and made him smile back even if he didn’t want to. Adrien glanced at the plush cat curved around the end of his bed. His stomach ached a little. Why hadn’t she called him yet? It'd been weeks. He was being left out again. It didn’t feel good.

“why wouldn’t Marinette call?” Adrien sighed.

“why do you care if she does or not?” Plagg asked.

“because I don’t wanna be left out,” Adrien said.

“She’s not leaving you out! There’s probably a reason she won’t ask you to go out with her,” Plagg argued.

“what is it?” Adrien argued.

Plagg stared at Adrien for a moment or two. He couldn’t have this argument again. He just couldn’t. Plagg stood up, turned away from Adrien, and settled back down, looking away from him. Now Plagg wouldn't talk to him, and he was feeling left out, the only thing Adrien could think to do was stalk Alya's social media pages, and comment on everything until she noticed.

...

"Your phone is blowing up, who is it?" Marinette asked as Alya’s phone buzzed again.

Alya’s eyebrows furrowed, "Adrien again! He's commented on everything I've posted today,"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's being passive aggressive because we haven't told him about the dates yet," Alya shrugged.

"No, I don’t think that's like him," Marinette said.

They shuffled forward in the line and Alya said, "Let me turn this off, and then we can focus on dinner."

The server cleared his throat. "Can I help you ladies?"

"Table for two please."

"Right this way."

Alya stuffed her phone in her pocket and held out her arm to Marinette. Marinette giggled and took it. they went wandering through the restaurant arm in arm, and smiled at everyone that threw funny looks their way. Marinette was a little more comfortable being stared at with Alya than with Chat.

…

“Alya’s ignoring me now!”

Adrien threw his phone grumpily onto the bed. It hit the plush cat and bounced back onto his mattress unbroken. Even without being there Marinette’s actions protected him. it was beginning to ache Plagg to have to keep his mouth shut.

“Then text Nino! Nino who texted you in the first place! Nino who isn’t out on a practice date with MARINETTE!” he hissed.

“There’s no need to shout!” Adrien huffed.

Plagg rubbed his eyes in frustration. “I’m going to take a cat nap. Take the time to figure out why you’re so upset about this, and why they might be leaving you out, but letting Chat Noir join in. Chat Noir that Marinette can talk to and laugh with, when she can’t even talk to you. think about it.”

Plagg drifted over his head as he went floating over to the bed, to curl up in the crook of the cat. Adrien watched him go, scowling. He watched him land, and tried to argue again.

“but Plagg-”

“I can’t hear you above the sound of me ignoring you.”

Adrien scowled deeper. Plagg made himself comfortable, and closed his eyes to drift off. even if he wasn’t asleep, he was done with this conversation, so Adrien wouldn’t get a reply from him again. Not that he was useful anyway. Plagg had never been great when it came to matters of the heart, but he’d gotten worse since that whole Dark Owl incident. If he was done with a conversation, like this one, he wouldn’t try. Adrien ran his hand though his hair, frustrated, and snatched up his phone again.

There was nothing.  
no photos.  
no texts.  
no posts.  
there was nothing.

Adrien growled in frustration.

…

They couldn’t afford a fancy meal, so right after mains, they were wandering down the street beside the river, heading back towards the bakery. They were sharing an ice-cream too. One ice cream, two spoons. Alya was constantly beaming at her, so Marinette blushed but grinned back.

“what?!” she laughed.

“It’s one thing to flirt with me, but flirting with the waiter is a whole other thing,” Alya grinned.

“I wasn’t flirting!” Marinette argued.

“you called him cute. For you that’s like snogging him,” Alya smirked.

Marinette squeaked, “Alya!”

“I’m so proud!”

Marinette took a scoop of ice cream again, “it was kinda fun. Maybe flirting with Chat isn’t going to be so awful.”

“great attitude, terrible wording,” Alya chuckled.

Marinette dropped her spoon and cursed under her breath. Alya chuckled. An idea hit her. she took a scoop from her own spoon, and held it out to Marinette. Marinette reached for the spoon, but Alya took it back and wagged a finger. She held it out again. Marinette’s cheeks turned pink. Alya’s eyes flashed with a challenging spark. They’d been sharing food all day, but this, her feeding her like this, this was different. This was a challenge. Alya’s evil gaze made that clear. But Marinette wasn’t one to shy away from a challenge. Just ask Kim. Marinette edged forward. Alya raised an eyebrow. Marinette took the spoon into her mouth, and swallowed in the ice cream. Alya watched, holding her gaze. Alya’s eyes sparkled as Marinette let go of the spoon. She tried to hold in a laugh, but it came back in a snort.

“I can’t believe you did that!” she laughed.

“what?! You made me!” Marinette said, through a mouthful of ice cream

“I DIDN’T THINK YOU’D DO IT! GIRL!” Alya was practically doubled over laughing now, her entire body shook as she howled, so Marinette snatched the ice cream from her, defensively.

Marinette lit up. she did something that even Alya didn’t think she was brave enough to do. maybe these dates were helping more than she thought. maybe she could face Adrien soon. Soon. Not now though. Alya straightened up, holding onto Marinette for support, which meant Marinette had to take the ice cream herself, and Alya heaved a sigh to calm herself. there were tears stinging against her glasses, and her stomach hurt from the harshness of the laughter.

“girl I’m so proud of you,” Alya giggled again.

Marinette slid a small scoop of ice cream into her mouth, and held Alya’s gaze as she dragged it down over her lips until it came out clean. Alya snorted again. she felt her stomach start bubbling with laughter, and she couldn’t hold it in. Marinette beamed. She didn’t even notice the stares they were getting now. not now that she felt this. This was a strange kind of power. If she could make Alya lose it like this, she wondered what Adrien would do. with the little spoon caught between her front teeth, she wagged it thoughtfully.

This could be fun.

…

Alya tilted her head at the cat boy waiting for her on her balcony. She could see him through the curtains that flapped in the breeze. Clearly the door was open, waiting for her. he wasn’t looking her way though. he was looking out over the city. Alya glanced around. No one was here. she frowned at Chat. he’d let himself in, but waited on the balcony for her?   
something was wrong.

She gently placed her bag on the ground by her door, and wandered slowly over to the balcony door. Tentatively, she called, “Chat Noir?”

His ear flicked, but otherwise he didn’t react in anyway. hesitantly, she stepped out onto the balcony, and leaned against the balcony railings beside him. he still didn’t look at her. his gaze was searching for any signs of trouble. After all, he was technically supposed to be on patrol right now. if Ladybug saw him, she’d be so mad.

“you ok chat noir?” Alya asked, uncertainty.

“Fine. How are you Alya?” Chat asked.

“fine… I was going to call you actually,” she said, slowly.

He didn’t believe her. “were you?”

“yeah. I’ve been with Marinette today and-”

“How is she? I saw her on stage with Jagged Stone last night. I saw her tell them I helped her make the jacket. I didn’t do that much,” he said, sharply.

“she’s… fine…” Alya frowned at him.

this was weird. Like, Chat Noir had always been a bit odd when it came to Marinette, always a little more protective about her than anyone else, but this? turning up at her best friend’s house to talk about her, this was a whole new level.

“What’s going on Chat?” she asked.

Chat sighed, and his shoulders sagged. He didn’t like acting like this. it was too much like his father. he turned her face her properly. Seriously. Very seriously.

“I wanna go out with her again. I wanna be included.”

“you’re next on the rota dummy. You just had to wait a little bit,” she smirked.

Chat frowned. “I’m next?”

“yes! You’re next to be _included_. There’s no need for the drama,” Alya laughed.

He glanced backwards at the open balcony door where the curtains still fluttered. Maybe he had been a bit dramatic about all this. he could have just asked. Chat bit his lip. Plagg had a point about him going overboard sometimes. This was one of those times. But since he was here anyway, he might as well get some answers.

“Adrien wants to be included too, why let me, and not him?” he asked.

Alya’s confused stare made Chat feel like he was missing something. “what’d you mean? Isn’t it obvious?”

“he’s your friend, isn’t he? Why don’t you let him be a part of this too? It’s not really fair,” he insisted.

Alya opened her mouth to answer, but then another thought struck her, and she frowned. “Chat Noir… how much of this does Adrien know?”

“I haven’t told him anything. no one has,” chat said, honestly.

“right… then why are you so concerned with what he thinks?” Alya asked.

“I have to. If he carries on feeling lonely and cast aside, like he doesn’t fit in-”

“he could be akumatized. Oh…”

Chat glanced at her as she hung her head and looked ashamed.

“I don’t wanna make you feel guilty,” he said.

“no, you’re right. he’s our friend and we haven’t been treating him like one,” She muttered. She lifted her head again, with new determination. “While you’re on a date with Marinette next Saturday, Nino and I will take Adrien to the carnival.”

“what?!”

Chat’s eyes widened, and his chest tightened. He stared at her in alarm. That certainly wasn’t what he expected her to say. Alya on the other hand, gave a determined nod, and smiled, like she’d thought of something that would change everything.

 “the carnival. It’s super fun, Adrien will love it,” she grinned.

“next Saturday? While I’m on a date with Marinette?” he repeated.

“yeah, that’s what I was going to phone you about, I want her to practice flirting. She’s pretty good. I mean that ice cream!” Alya couldn’t explain because she instantly started giggling again.

“oh you should have sent her straight to me,” Chat purred, “I’m an expert at the flirt. A flirt expert. I’m a-”

“I’d prefer it if she could talk and join in instead of just being buttered up,” Alya interrupted.

Chat dipped his head, sheepishly, “right… I’ll let her practice… next Saturday… while you take Adrien to the carnival…”

Damn. He was going to have to lie to one of them. Marinette needed him more. Nino would understand. Alya… Alya would just have to.


	10. Chapter 10

Daggers. That was the look she gave him. daggers. Alya had planned it all out. she’d spend the morning with Marinette, making sure she was all ready to go out with Chat Noir, and then run to Nino’s where she’d keep a change of clothes, and then change there, drag him to Adrien’s, and take them both to the carnival to spend time together, as friends. It’d be perfect. All of them would be out doing something interesting, and there was no chance that Adrien would see Marinette out with Chat and get scared off because a hero was into her. now he dared to ruin her plan because he had a photoshoot?! The third one that week?! Something wasn’t right there.

“don’t you think it’s weird? Chat Noir knows how Adrien feels, and worries about him, and he knew about us taking Mari on dates, and he wanted to join in. that can’t be a coincidence,” Alya complained.

“what are you suggesting? That Adrien is Chat Noir?” Nino asked.

“No- wait, do you think he is?!” Alya sat up urgently.

Nino laughed and pulled her back to lay against his chest like she had just been. “You’re a wonder my love."

Nino leaned back against the tree they had been resting under, and Alya leaned her head against his chest, under his shoulder, with a sigh.

"All I wanted was Adrien to be involved so he didn’t feel so left out. Chat said he did."

"Dude, I've been with that guy nonstop for weeks. He is not left out."

"Chat said-"

"Chat doesn't know him like I do. He’s my best friend Alya. You know Marinette better than Ladybug, right?"

"Yeah. But then why didn’t you know he had a photoshoot?" Alya argued.

Nino grunted defensively, "Because he’s always got a photoshoot. It's alright for you, Marinette just has the bakery to deal with, Adrien’s got fashion shows, cat walk practice, fittings, photoshoots, piano lessons, fencing-"

"I'm familiar with his diary, Marinette and I know so much about him I'm always a little worried the police would call it stalking," Alya sighed.

"That'd be a fair name for it," Nino smirked.

Alya sighed and settled down against Nino. Nino wrapped his arms around her affectionately.

"It's been three months. How can she take so long to build up the confidence to talk to one boy?" Alya sighed.

Nino didn’t consider himself an expert in matter of the heart, love, or Marinette, in anyway. But he did happen to know about Luka. He had, after all, been friends with him. So whether or not Alya wanted to hear it, Nino was going to tell her about Luka again.

"It's not her fault. The only time she gave her heart away he took it to the coast. It'll take a long time to get it back to give it away again."

"Luka?" Alya scoffed with hatred she wouldn’t be able to muster if she had actually known him, "Oh I could kill Luka! I've never met him and he’s ruining all my plans!"

"You can’t plan for everything. Even the best laid plans of mice and men sometimes go awry."

"I’m no mouse..."

Alya was going to argue but she drifted off, her mind went wandering. When she went quiet Nino looked down at her. Nino smiled as he recognised the little smile that let him know she was cooking up a plan that would end up half baked.

"What are you thinking?" He smiled.

Alya sat up. "I need to talk to Juleka."

"Don’t go making trouble," he warned as she stood up

"Trouble? Me?" She dusted herself off and flashed a grin at Alya, "Never."

Nino watched Alya dash off in the vague direction of Juleka's house. Nino leaned back against the tree trunk and sighed.

"I wish I didn’t love her so much."

...

Marinette wasn’t entirely certain why she had been told to wait outside the Louvre before her date, but standing here she tried to imagine where the ice rink would go. She couldn't. Every time she tried her mind went back to Adrien holding onto her underneath the Eiffel tower. Until someone snapped her out of it that is.

"I must be at a gallery, because you truly are a work of art."

Marinette smirked. She'd recognise that purr anywhere. At least she thought she would. Tikki was not so convinced. She turned back to smile at him, and didn’t miss a beat.

"I can certainly picture you and I together," she smirked.

Chat Noir looked surprised for a moment. Even though he had been brought into the game specifically to flirt with her, he never quite imagined her flirting back. Now she had, she kind of knocked him back one. Marinette giggled as he suddenly flashed her a crooked smile that made her chest warm more than it should. There was a pride in it she hadn’t expected. He agreed with Alya. She was pretty good at this.

She smiled warmly at him. "What’s your plan for today?"

"An arts and craft session. We could paint each other. Anything you can paint would be a masterpiece for my wall," he winked.

"How can I capture you? You're far too purrrfect," she purred back.

Chat reeled back slightly, his mouth opening in surprise. Then he cracked a grin. "You're better at this than I expected."

"I'm better that everything than you expect," she waggled her eyebrows and his shot up. She bit her bottom lip. "Sorry."

"Don’t be sorry," he smirked, "let's keep this going, let me just recalibrate. This way."

Chat wrapped an arm around her waist and extended his baton. She had to wrap her arms around him to protect herself. He felt himself go all tingly at her touch. He put it down to the cold wind they were battling against. When they landed they were somewhere up high above the city, where they could see both the Eiffel Tower, and the colourful lights of the fairground that Alya and Nino were currently visiting. Hesitantly, Marinette peered over the edge.

"On top the library?" She muttered.

"Is that a problem?" He asked.

She turned, and shrugged. "I don’t have a library card."

"Don’t worry, we aren't checking out any books," he chuckled.

"I'd rather check you out," she muttered.

"That's what this game's about," he smiled.

Marinette now noticed the pair of blank canvases set up opposite each other, with chairs behind each of them, and a table full of paints and paintbrushes.

"I'm not a great artist. I know a couple but I'm not one," Marinette warned.

"You'll be better than me designer girl. That I can promise," he smirked as he took his seat, looking out over the Eiffel Tower. "Only problem is, if I paint you, it won’t prove it."

Marinette frowned as she took her seat opposite him.

"Prove what?" She asked.

He flashed her a smirk. "I told my friends I'd get a photo of an angel, but if I paint you, they won’t believe I found one."

She gave him an unimpressed look, trying not to giggle, and said, "That was corny even for you."

He grinned. "Talking of corn."

Plagg screamed in protest inside the ring as Chat Noir reached into a basket Marinette hadn’t noticed before, and revealed a picnic of food. Plagg screamed louder as Chat picked up a packet of popcorn. That was _his_ popcorn, he had _claimed_ that popcorn, and now he was just _giving_ it away?! Chat held out the popcorn to her. Marinette leaned forward and took a handful. She put one in her mouth, letting another linger on her bottom lip for a moment as she tried to figure out if it was sweet or salty. Chat watched, his cheeks turning pink as he found himself staring at her lips. Suddenly she grinned.

"Sweet!"

Chat blinked at the adorable shine her eyes gave the rest of her face, and he stammered, "Ha... ha, yeah, j-just like you."

She giggled and felt her ears heat up. He looked so cute when he stammered like that. It made her think of the aquarium. He stared down into that interactive tank like an excitable kid. She felt a stab of warmth in her chest, and had to break eye contact. She looked down at the bag on her hip, and dropped the rest of the popcorn in it. Tikki squealed. It wasn’t quite candyfloss, but it was still a treat!

Marinette picked up a pencil to start sketching, and after a moment or two, Chat Noir cleared his throat quietly.

"Hey can I ask you something? Seriously this time?" He asked.

"Of course. What's on your mind?" She asked.

He glanced over at her, "Why didn’t you call me?"

She frowned, "Huh?"

"I left a note last time. Didn't you get it?" He asked, pointedly.

She laughed a little, "Oh the thing that said give me a bell? I don't have your number dummy."

Chat bit his lip sheepishly since this answer hadn't actually occurred to him yet. "Oh... right... but why didn’t you call me to your balcony like before?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't think about that..." Marinette muttered.

Softly, Chat whispered, "Didn't you wanna see me again?"

Marinette's eyes widened at him and her jaw opened to answer automatically, but nothing actually came out. She glanced back at her sketch of Chat Noir, which could use more detail. Her answer came out when she looked at it.

"I'm gonna hang this on my wall and then I'll see you every day. Sound good?"

Chat smiled softly, "I'd like to see you first thing every day."

She blushed, and her ears went pink. "I thought we were being serious."

I am. "We were. All good things must come to an end. Pass the blue please."

...

Meanwhile, Alya and Nino were meeting up again, and Alya was a little distracted. Nino figured out pretty quickly why she was. That's why they ended up outside the gates of Adrien's mansion, arguing with Natalie about whether or not they should be allowed in.

"Adrien is very busy today, there will be no visitors."

"But-"

Natalie shut the CCTV camera back in the room, and Alya rolled up her sleeve, but Nino grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I'm gonna drag him out by his hair if I must," Alya declared.

Nino lifted her up and Alya mimed climbing over the fence, even though her feet weren't on the ground.

"You'll make him bald!" Nino warned.

"He's coming to the carnival if it kills him," Alya growled.

"Have you tried phoning him?" Nino asked.

Alya froze. "Phoning... oh..."

"That's what I thought," Nino smirked.

He watched as she dialled his number, put a hand on her hip, and pressed the phone to her ear. After a moment or two, she scowled.

"He’s not answering."

"Let me try."

She folded her arms and shifted all her weight onto one foot as he lifted his phone to his ear, and again they ended up waiting. Nino shrugged as he put his phone away.

"I guess he’s busy," he said.

"Where?" Alya demanded.

"How should I know?" Nino shrugged.

"I'm phoning Marinette."

Marinette frowned as her phone starting ringing. She glanced over apolitically to Chat Noir, who just nodded, as if telling her it was ok to answer it. after all, it could be important. Marinette lowered her voice, but pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she said.

"You're not supposed to answer your phone on a date," Alya warned.

Marinette frowned. "Why’d you phone then?"

"Sorry, it’s important, where’s Adrien right now?" Alya asked.

"Adrien? He says he’s got a photo shoot now."

Chat’s gaze flicked up at the mention of his name.

"Where?" Alya continued.

"Um... I dunno, probably Jardin des plantes. If I was going to model for a spring catalogue, I’d go somewhere pretty and flowery like that,” Marinette shrugged.

“that’s spring, it’s almost summer now, they’d want watery. Try Fontaine des Innocents,” Chat advised.

“Is that so Chat Noir? He seems to know a lot about fashion photography,” Alya said, suspiciously.

“well he must be a camera because I smile whenever I see him,” Marinette winked at chat and his ears flushed again.

“YOU CAN’T FLIRT WITH HIM AT ME!” Alya shouted.

“I just did,” Marinette giggled.

“argh!” Alya pined her nose in frustration, and asked, simply and clearly, “Do you think Adrien is at the Fontaine des Innocents?”

“probably, why?”

“I want to take him to the carnival, he’s our friend and we need to spend more time with him.”

“aww, tell him I’d go with you if I could, but I’ve got an art lesson.”

“Art lesson?”

“I’ll explain later, bye ally!”

Alya hung up and gabbed Nino by the arm to march him onwards down the street. Nino obediently followed. There wasn’t much else he could do. she had him by the arm.   
Chat Noir attempted not to look overly curious as Marinette put her phone away.

“ally?” he said, casually.

“Alya. my best friend,” Marinette smiled.

“what does she want Adrien for?” chat asked, trying not to sound nervous.

“she’s going to kidnap him and drag him to the carnival where he will have fun whether he likes it or not, because he’s her friend, and she’s going to make him happy, even if he doesn’t want to.” When Marinette was the concerned look on Chat’s face, she elaborated. “Alya’s a bit intense, but she means well. she doesn’t want Adrien to feel left out. she’s a good friend.”

“yeah…” chat’s heart beat hard. He stood up, and cleared his throat. “excuse me for a minute will you, I need to pee.”

Marinette frowned as he headed over to the edge of the roof, and pole-vaulted himself over the edge. When she was alone, she muttered, “um, yeah, sure.”

…

“this is a bad idea, if you have to keep transforming, I’m gonna get tired quick!” Plagg warned.

“I’ll set aside some popcorn just for you,” Adrien promised.

“It’s still a bad idea, you’re going to rock the boat!” Plagg argued.

Adrien wanted to insist that this was going to be fine, but he couldn’t lie to Plagg. Plagg was an almighty, all powerful God. He was probably right about how well this would go, but Adrien didn’t care. None of their friends would let him join in the fun, join in the dating, but they let Chat Noir. Chat Noir was his only link back to Marinette, who was waiting on the library roof for him. He was going to finish his date with Marinette. He was going to.

“ADRIEN!” Alya threw her arm in the air and waved.

Adrien turned to see her, holding Plagg behind his back, and waved with his free hand. Plagg slipped back down into his pocket, hiding away from Nino and Alya, for his safety as well as theirs. They ran over, and Plagg huffed. Alya glanced round at the empty area.

“you said you were on a photoshoot, where are the cameras?” she asked.

“they’re… being reset up. the photographer didn’t like the lighting so they’re changing everything, and I walked away to have a break,” Adrien lied, quickly.

“oh. Cool, want a longer break?” Alya grinned.

Adrien frowned. “longer?”

“wanna run off to the carnival with us?” Nino elbowed him, encouragingly.

Adrien groaned awkwardly and took a step back, “oh, guys, we won’t be done for hours yet, don’t waste your time, go without me.”

“nah dude, we wanna take you too,” Nino beamed.

“yeah, come on, it’ll be fun,” Alya beamed.

“twenty minutes, that’s all,” Nino urged.

Adrien groaned again, and glanced over to a corner, like he didn’t want someone to come around and see him, “no, I can’t, my father-”

Alya interrupted with a wave of her hand. “he can suck it up! this is your life Adrien, he might have created it, but you get to live it!”

Adrien wrinkled his nose. “my modelling keeps him happy. It’s all we have left.”

Alya’s face fell. Nino bowed his head, and opened his mouth to offer to rearrange so they could hang tomorrow maybe, but Alya wasn’t great at keeping her thoughts to herself. especially when she thought she was protecting someone.

“but it takes over _everything_ else. is it worth it?”

Adrien’s face fell into a frown. Even Nino looked uncomfortable. Neither of them thought that his father was great at fathering, but Adrien loved him. maybe a little too much to some people, but after he lost his mother, his father was all he had left. Nino knew that. Alya questioning that when she couldn’t image how it felt to lose her mother…

Adrien scowled, “everything else? By everything else do you mean it takes over the one day in two months you’ve decided you want to hang out?”

“what’d you mean, we love spending time with you!” Alya argued.

“we haven’t gone out since February. You’re always too busy with Marinette and you won’t tell me why. At least I’m being honest-” Adrien paused and shifted uncomfortably, “at least I’ll tell you what I’m doing.”

Alya softened. “we just wanna hang.”

“I don’t have time right now,” Adrien repeated, firmly.

“but I thought-”

“you thought because you finally have time for me I’ll drop everything to spend time with you? I’m busy Alya. I know you mean well, but I’m busy. I don’t have time for this!”

Plagg covered his face with his hands and Nino shifted again, even more uncomfortable this time. Alya looked visibly hurt. Adrien felt a stab of guilt, but he felt better for being honest about his feelings. For now at least.

Nino tried to smooth things over, but he couldn’t get past, “Adrien…”

“I gotta go. my father is waiting for me,” Adrien lied.

Nino and Alya watched Adrien walk away. Alya’s hurt expression turned to a scowl and she stormed off in the opposite direction. Nino glanced back at Adrien as he vanished around a corner, sighed, and ran after Alya. Adrien lifted Plagg into his hand. Plagg folded his arms.

“you’re right, you didn’t rock the boat. You flipped it,” he accused.

“I had to say it Plagg,” Adrien sighed.

Plagg raised an eyebrow. “did you?”

Adrien could have argued a dozen ways to prove he was in the right, but he didn’t feel like he was. not at the moment. He just felt angry and hurt and guilty. He wasn’t in the mood to argue. “just transform me... Please.”

Chat Noir landed on the rooftop again, and Tikki dove for cover in Marinette’s bag. Marinette flashed him a smile, which eased some of the pain in his chest. Some.

“Welcome back.”

She frowned when he didn’t say anything, and continued to watch him wander over to his seat. He reached over and took a handful of popcorn to set aside for Plagg. Marinette threatened him with a paintbrush covered in blue paint.

“put that down! You’re sweet enough.”

Chat glanced up at her. she had no idea what he was going through, or what he had done, and if she did, she’d probably be mad that him. right now she was blissfully unaware. Alya, being a good friend, wasn’t about to knowingly ruin their date with her problems, so she wouldn’t know until tomorrow. She also had black paint splattered over her face like freckles, which made him smile. He was going to savour this time with her, because he had a feeling there wouldn’t be another for a while.

…

Nino held the cotton candy high in one hand, so it wouldn’t catch on any of the children that ran through them like they weren’t there, and raised the toy turtle he had won that was linked under his other arm. he chuckled as he watched the kids scamper away. Then he grinned at Alya.

"What'd you wanna do next?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Alya nodded, mindlessly.

Nino frowned. "Sure what?"

"Whatever you want," she said.

He raised an eyebrow, and tugged his cap with the arm that held his turtle. "I wanna break up with you, steal Adrien away from Marinette, and take him off to the south of France to live on the coast in a house full of cats."

"Sounds great."

Nino rolled his eyes and touched Alya’s shoulder to pull her attention finally back to him. she’d been out of it for at least ten minutes now, and he was beginning to get a bit fed up. it had been her idea to come to the carnival anyway, which would have been the perfect time for them to have another real date, their first real date all year, but she was ruining it by thinking of another man.

"Alright, Alya what's going on?" he asked, as if he didn’t know.

She frowned at him, "What?"

"You have no objections to me kidnapping Adrien and moving to the coast?" he raised an eyebrow.

Alya shrugged. "Hey, if that’s what you wanna do with your life, go ahead. He's not good enough for Marinette anyway."

Nino groaned and rolled his eyes. "Ok, I'm not having this."

"Having what?!" she argued, defensively.

"You cannot pick and choose when Adrien wants to talk to you, and then pack him away at your own convenience. He’s a person. He’s got responsibilities. If you want to hang out with him you've both got to fit into each other’s schedules, that’s what friendship is," Nino raised his voice.

Alya took a step back and frowned. "Why are you being so grumpy?!"

"Because I took my girlfriend on a date to the carnival, my girlfriend who’s been making me date her friend on the side-"

"Don’t say it like that, it sounds sordid!"

Nino’s chest tightened and begged him to yell, but when he looked into her beautiful deep amber eyes, it all just fell away into a heavy sigh. He loved her so much it actually hurt sometimes. Like now for example.

"Alya, I love you. I want to spend time with you. You want Marinette and Adrien to be happy, I get that, but what about me? When do I get to be happy?" he asked, softly.

Alya breathed, helplessly, "Nino..."

"I know you said we shouldn't get together because you were always busy, and you didn’t want me to feel unappreciated, and I said -"

"You said you don't mind coming second. What's changed?"

"I'm not second anymore. I'm not even third. It goes Ladybug, Marinette, Adrien, me. I can handle being behind Marinette, bros before - well yeah, but I don’t wanna be behind Adrien. Give it more time and I'll be behind Chat Noir too," Nino said, and it felt like a dull ache in his chest.

Alya ran her hand against his face until her palm cupped his cheek. He pressed his cheek against it, desperate for her touch. Her eyes were warm enough to melt his heart, and if she had just said sorry, he would have been able to forgive her instantly. But she didn’t.

"You'll never be that low. And it doesn’t matter where on my list you come, it's the fact that you're there. You're always there. Adrien and Chat Noir, they'll be gone in a week, you're always gonna be there," she promised.

"But I'll never be first?" he whispered.

She bowed her head instead of answering. No words were spoken, not even a sound, but Nino knew what she meant. Nino understood her perfectly. He sighed, and bowed his head back. she dared to look up at him, but he wouldn’t meet her eye. Her mouth twitched. she didn’t want to ask, but she had to.

"Nino... are we breaking up?"

"No.” he answered quickly, and firmly, but she knew he wasn’t finished. “No… I love you too much to lose you. That's the thing. To me, you're number one every time."

Her heart ached then. Somewhere along the line she had become too swept up in herself again. in herself and in Marinette. Nino and Adrien had been tossed aside like toys she was finished playing with, and now someone wanted to take them away, and she never wanted to let them go. Nino still wouldn’t meet her eye as he handed her candyfloss, and tightened his grip on the turtle.

“I’ll call you.”

Alya didn’t have the words to ask when, or to beg him not to go, but her eyes glistened with tears, illuminated by the flashing colourful lights of the rides surrounding them. she watched him vanish into the swathes of children, and she still couldn’t bring herself to chase after him. if she had, maybe things would have gone differently.

…

“A little to the left,” Chat advised.

Marinette shifted the portrait left a little. He held up his hands in a square to check it, which made her heart skip a beat. chat was balancing on the top of the railings, with his knees up by his chest, and his hands holding on for balance. Taking them off to test how this painting looked hanging on her wall made her worry about him falling. All that worry vanished when he beamed at her.

“purrfect!”

Marinette let go of the canvas so it hung perfectly in place. chat slithered in, and leaned an arm against her shoulder. His painting of her was excellent. Kind of sketchy, and the colours were a little too hard in places, but it was clear who it was, and that whoever painted it, had put in a lot of effort. He even had the purple and blue carnival lights and the Eiffel tower behind her. in the bottom corner, on a blank part of the canvas, he had painted his signature. A single black pawprint. She smiled at it.

“I love it,” she declared.

“you really are a work of art now,” he smiled.

Her smile withered. Suddenly she was four years old and beaming with pride at the sketch Luka held up, of the two of them standing together. it was a child’s drawing. Bright blue and pink, with little detail, and claws for hands, but she loved it because Luka had made it. she was holding it up to her mother, who put a hand on her hip, and said the exact same thing.

Chat nudged her gently. “princess? You in there?”

Marinette looked over at him, and forced a smile. “yeah. I’m fine.”

“good. I’m glad. I had a good time tonight. You a better flirt than you are an artist, but it was fun anyway,” Chat smiled.

Marinette glanced at the second canvas. She had sketched Chat Noir in perfect detail, but painting over the top, with far too much black, meant that all the finer detail was added in with fine-tipped navy paint, and blended slightly too much. but his bright, keen, sparkling green eyes she had captured wonderfully. Chat followed her gaze and grinned.

“I’d let you hang it in my room, but then you’d know who I was behind the mask and you wouldn’t be able to resist,” he purred.

Marinette laughed and felt her cheeks warm. Usually she was Ladybug when he hit her with lines like that, and she would scoff it off, but for some reason that hit her right in the chest, and lingered. he moved his arm away from her shoulder, and leaned in to kiss her goodbye, but stopped himself. his ears went pink at the very thought of kissing Marinette. Marinette panicked as he leaned in close, and paused. She thought he was going to kiss her.  
Chat had the bright idea to make this closeness a teasing grin, but Marinette had a different idea. to stop him kissing her, she leaned in close until their noses touched, and rubbed hers against his like an Eskimo kiss. Chat Noir’s smile fell and his cheeks weren’t scarlet under his mask. She pulled back, blushing pink sheepishly. Chat’s heart beat fast.

“G-g-goodnight p-princess!”

He ran out as quickly as he could, clutching his portrait to his chest. Tikki beamed brightly as Marinette fell to the floor and curled up in a ball, too embarrassed to function. Plagg forgave all of Adrien’s idiocy when he transformed, and still looked like a beetroot.

Maybe they were going to open their eyes finally.

Well you can’t blame a kwami for wishing.


	11. Chapter 11

“are you sure you’re ok?” Marinette asked.

“we talked it out. he wants to spend some time apart, but you know what he’s like. I give it three days before we’re back together,” Alya nodded.

“have you thought about going on a real date with him? I’ve gone on seven now, and they’re pretty fun,” Marinette said.

“I think trying to date you at the same time as dating him has made things complicated,” Alya explained, smiling.

Marinette laughed, “I’ll say!"

Alya laughed again, but carried on anyway. “but I’m going to try to get over this. I’ll take him on the next two dates I had lined up for you, and hopefully he’ll cheer up."

“right..." Marinette licked her lips anxiously "am I err... am still allowed to talk to him?"

"Huh?" Alya frowned.

"I mean, I know you’re not going to say no, and it’s not like he’s going to come straight to me for help, but we are friends, so he might, and like, would you be ok if I spent time with him?” Marinette asked.

“of course I would. You two have been friends since before either of you met me. Besides, it’s not like I can’t trust you both, or that we’re broken up. you’re in love with his best friend, and he’s in love with yours. You can both spend as much time together if you want, as long as you’re comfortable with it,” Alya held open the park gate for Marinette to pass through.

“oh, cool. I thought it’d be like a friend before men thing,”

Marinette said, relieved.

“don’t be stupid, he’s your friend too,” Alya shrugged.

Marinette linked her arm through Alya's, “but you’re more important to me!"

“thanks," Alya smiled, and pointed to the fountain. "But he’s more important to you than either of us.”

Marinette’s heart skipped a beat to see Adrien by the fountain in the park, doing another photo shoot. She was a little disappointed that they were back here, on the side lines, watching Adrien like stalkers. however she was struck by how long it’d been since they went ice skating together. she hadn’t spoken to him outside of school for so long, it felt fitting to stalk him before talking again. a return to their roots, so to speak. Their plan was to wait until he was done and ask him out to lunch, where Alya would quickly do a runner and leave them on their own. Although she was going to apologise first. She felt bad for letting him feel left out, and she was going to try and make it up to him with this little lunch with Marinette.

"Adrien!" Alya called.

Adrien glanced up. He grinned and waved. Marinette blushed hard. Alya waved anyway. Marinette grabbed Alya's wrist and dragged her down to sit beside her.

"Shh! He'll see us!" Marinette hissed.

"He already did!" Alya laughed.

"Just sit down!" Marinette hissed.

Alya did as she asked. Adrien smiled warmly to himself. His friends were there to support him, and nobody could send them away. He couldn’t stop himself smiling. The photographer was thrilled.

Now the girls were sitting quietly and waiting. Marinette's attention was so focused on Adrien, she didn't hear someone creeping up on her. She didn’t even notice when they laid their chin on her shoulder, although Alya did. She turned her head and frowned, but it was too late.

He asked in a low voice right beside her ear, "Hey mysterious girl."

Adrien looked up as Marinette screeched. At first he thought it was an akuma but then he saw she had leapt to her feet and spun around. Alya leapt up too, and fell into a defensive fighting stance. Adrien saw the boy behind them as he stood up behind the bench, grinning brightly. Adrien frowned. He was wearing a black studded leather jacket, and his black hair was dyed with purple streaks, he had eyeliner around his deep blue eyes, and hoop earrings all the way up his left ear. Adrien stepped forward, ready to interrupt and defend her, but then she started squealing excitedly.

"LUKA!"

Adrien took a step back in surprise as he watched Marinette leap gracelessly onto the seat of the bench and wrap her arms around Luka's neck. Luka laughed and lifted her clean off the seat to set her on the ground beside him.

"Hello my petite puff pastry princess!" He beamed.

"Your what?" Alya raised an eyebrow.

Marinette hit his chest playfully, "Don't call me that!"

"But you're as beautiful as a princess and as sweet as pastry," he laughed.

"I'm really not," she said.

He wrapped his arms around her again so she was pressed against his chest and beamed up at him. "You are to me."

"Oh you're still annoying!" She laughed.

"I thought you loved that about me."

"I do." She hugged him again, tightly. "I've missed you!"

Adrien ignored the photographer yelling and complaining that he was ruining the shot like a diva and he would never work with him again if he didn’t get back into position, and wandered over to the girls. He couldn’t stop himself. He couldn’t even look away from Marinette. Only Alya noticed him coming this way.

"Marinette!" Alya hissed urgently.

Alya was trying to warn her that Adrien was heading their way so they could prepare for their plan, but Marinette was distracted now. Luka was back.

"How long are you back for?!" Marinette asked, urgently.

"I'm back for Juleka, she's got some show at school she wants me to see," Luka smiled.

"SHUT UP, REALLY?! I GO THERE!" Marinette squealed.

Luka laughed brightly. "I know!"

"Marinette!" Alya hissed.

"What?" Marinette asked.

"Marinette?" Adrien called.

Marinette turned and looked surprised to see him. "Oh! Adrien! Hi!"

Adrien glanced over at Luka suspiciously, and then turned back to Marinette, to pretend he didn’t feel so uncomfortable with how close she was to this stranger.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Adrien asked.

"N-nothing. Catching up with an old friend," Marinette grinned.

Adrien turned towards Luka. "Nice to meet you, um..."

"Sorry, this is Adrien! My..." Marinette glanced up at Luka, and felt a need to say, "friend."

Adrien's stomach knotted. Her friend? Sure, he was just her friend, but why did she say it like that?

Luka smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you."

Marinette didn’t even pause to let Adrien answer before pushing Alya forward, "And this is Alya. My best friend!"

"I thought I was your best friend," Luka pretended to be hurt.

"You were. But Alya, she's better than you," Marinette teased.

"Ah, Alya! Juleka’s told me all about you. It’s a pleasure to finally put a face to the stories," Luka smiled at Alya.

"You too, um... Sorry, what was your name? And how do you know Juleka?" Alya used, confused.

"She's my little sister. I'm Luka," He explained.

Adrien tried not to be suspicious as he said, "Oh! Well where have you-"

"ADRIEN AGRESE YOU GET BACK TO WORK IMMEDIATELY OR I AM PHONING YOUR FATHER!" The photography yelled.

Adrien wrinkled his nose. He didn’t want to leave. He had questions that demanded answers, but then again, he had a father that would demand more.

"Shoot! I gotta go. I'll see you guys at school?"

Marinette was busy chatting at Luka, so Adrien had to slink away without so much as a goodbye. That hurt. He wandered back towards the photographer again, away from the girls, without a goodbye or an offer of going to lunch, and a pang of hot jealousy in his chest. Alya frantically stammered, trying to figure out whether to apologise or scream at Marinette for being an idiot. She opted for the later.

"Break a leg," Alya called after him. Then she turned around and glared at Marinette. "Marinette?! What the hell?! We had a plan?!"

Marinette shrugged it off, "There'll be time for the plan later. Luka is back! Let’s go to lunch with Luka!"

"You're so cute I could eat you up," Luka chuckled.

"Well being a baker’s daughter I know a lot about sweet things, and I can recognise a cutie pie when I see one," she flirted back instantly.

Alya's chest tightened. All the time she'd spent training Marinette, preparing her for asking out Adrien, flashed before her eyes. She clenched her jaw. To her horror, Luka flirted back.

"Bet you know nice buns when you see them two, huh?" He smirked.

"I do," she smiled.

"What, recognise them, or see them?" He asked.

Her eyes sparkled, "Both."

Luka burst into laughter and threw an arm around her shoulders affectionately. "You're still cheeky I see. I'm so glad."

"Plenty more where that came from," she winked.

"I can't wait," he grinned.

Alya stammered, horrified. She couldn't understand how or why Marinette could be so smooth around Luka and not Adrien.

"Lunch?" Luka offered.

"Yeah!" Marinette beamed.

"Marinette!" Alya hissed desperately.

"I'm buying," Luka grinned.

Alya shrugged suddenly changing her tune. "Well if you insist."

Luke laughed brightly and Marinette beamed at Alya so she forced a smile back. Adrien frowned as he watched the girls and Luka wander away. Luka put an arm around Marinette's neck, and she put an arm around his waist. The photographer yelled at him for frowning but he couldn't help it. He didn’t feel like smiling anymore. He didn't like the way Marinette was looking at that guy. It irked him later too, when he was alone with Plagg.

"What was that?!" He demanded.

"What was what?" Plagg asked.

"Mari's going off with a stranger! What's going on?!" Adrien huffed.

"Who cares? you've got work to do," Plagg said, gesturing to the clothes he was supposed to be trying on for adjustments.

Adrien groaned and sighed. "Right... right... right. Right, yeah, right, let's go."

"Right?"

"Shut up."

Adrien wandered out down the make shift catwalk and posed for his father. You'd be forgiven for thinking this was an embarrassing thing to do, but Adrien had done it a billion times since he first learned to walk, so it really wasn’t. Not even with his father’s business partners there to judge while Natalie made notes. Sometimes Adrien wondered if he was nothing more than a walking manikin to them, but that's all any model was really. The best part about this was going to the other room where Plagg waited, which let him complain while he changed into the next outfit.

"I'm just saying, we have no idea who this guy is. He could be Hawkmoth for all we know!" Adrien complained.

"I don't think so," Plagg said, unconvinced.

"Purple is Hawkmoths colour!" Adrien argued.

"You're reading too much into this," Plagg warned.

"I'm worried about her Plagg!" Adrien insisted urgently, "What if he's dangerous?"

"He didn't look dangerous. She didn't think he was and clearly she knows him," Plagg argued.

" _knew_ him. He's been gone a long time he could have changed!"

"Into Hawkmoth?"

"HE COULD HAVE!"

Adrien threw his arms in the air, dramatically, frustrated that Plagg didn’t seem to be convinced by anything he could argue. He had a lot to argue.

"Your father's waiting," Plagg said, bluntly.

Adrien sighed. "Can you just text her for me? To check she's ok?"

"Only if you bring me cheese," Plagg negotiated.

"Plagg!" Adrien groaned.

"Do it yourself if you care so much!”

“sometimes I wish I was ladybug so my kwami wasn’t so stubborn!”

Plagg snorted with laughter. He had clearly never met Tikki. She was as stubborn as the rest of them when it came to it.

...

Marinette had to beg Alya to leave her and Luka alone. Alya blatantly didn’t trust him, but she eventually agreed to leave, albeit incredibly reluctantly. Now Luka and Marinette were sitting in a cosy little cafe, in a corner booth, which had pretty potted plants boxing them in so anyone passing (or lingering near the window because she didn't actually want to leave Marinette alone) couldn't see them. They weren't exactly hungry, but the two of them wanted to have some time together, so they split a sandwich. Marinette leaned forward with her hand on her chin, taking in the age jump since the last time she saw Luka.  
There was a nick on his chin, so apparently, he was shaving now, and he had perfected his eyeliner which once ended up halfway down his arm, he had spots now, which he hadn’t had before, and more piercings in his ears too. She tried to picture them older still, and tried to imagine the dozen tattoos down his arms and legs he'd desperately wanted since he'd learned about them. He used to draw them on his arms himself, but only on his left, since he was right handed. It was hard to do. Even after his brief stay in juvey, he was still a picture of innocence to her.  
He was doing the exact same, trying to memorise which freckles had developed since he left, and the new scar across her lip from biting it too hard too often around Adrien, and the new firmer muscles she'd developed from Ladybug. She had grown longer and skinner, and stronger. Her eyes though. Her glorious blue eyes still shone with hope and affection like they always had. The fine flush of youth never left them. That was enough to make his chest tight with pain at the time they had lost.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Well it’s been years, I’ve been up and down," she smiled.

"Are you still designing?" He asked, hopefully.

She smiled affectionately, so pleased that he remembered such insignificant details. "I am."

"Excellent," Luka smile. His voice grew teasing as he said, "Has Agreste seen your talent, fallen at your feet, and begged you to join his company yet?"

Marinette had a couple of answers for that, but she smiled softly. She knew he was going to be proud of her and that already made her feel fuzzy inside. "Err, actually, yeah. Yeah, Gabriel Agreste saw one of my hats."

Luka's eyes widened eagerly, "That's awesome! How’d it go, what’d he think?!"

"Adrien Agreste goes to my school, so he agreed to come and judge a competition and I won," she explained.

"That's amazing!" Luka beamed. She giggled proudly, immediately becoming four years old and trying to impress the cool brave five-year-old she had a crush on. His face fell to curiosity as he asked, "Adrien Agreste? Do you mean the model?"

She shrugged sheepishly. Sometimes she forgot how famous he was. "I mean the boy you met in the park."

Again Lukas eyes widened, "Oh!"

She sank back into herself, her ears turning pink, and Luka immediately guessed why. He felt a surge of disappointment, but it didn’t surprise him. He smiled a bitter sweet smile. "Oh man, I never thought you'd fall for someone just because they have a pretty face."

She frowned defensively. It never occurred to her that she could lie to Luka and pretend she didn’t love Adrien, like she tried to when anyone else asked.

"He’s not just a pretty face. He’s smart, and kind, and warm, and loyal, and funny, and he’s got a great taste in music, and he's so... nice!"

"Is his music taste better than mine?" Luka raised an eyebrow.

Marinette sat back in her seat and rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t pin back the smile. "Is that all you care about?"

"He doesn’t, does he?" Luka teased.

"No. You've got the best music. You know that. If it weren't for you I wouldn’t have known about Jagged Stone," she smiled. Then she lit up, eagerly, returning to her excitable infant self, "Oh! I met him!"

Luka lit up, visibly impressed, and looked awestruck. "Huh?!"

She grinned. "You remember Chloe?"

"She’s difficult to forget," Luka smirked.

"We were working at her hotel, my class and me, and Jagged came in and he wanted these glasses-"

"Eiffel tower coloured like the French flag?" Luka gasped.

"I designed them!" She squealed.

"You?!"

Even he was looking excited now and fidgeting like a toddler who had just been told they were going to Disneyland. Her voice got quicker and more excited too.

"Yes! And I did his album before last, and his jacket that Chat Noir helped me finish-"

"You know Chat Noir?!" He gasped.

She fidgeted, "I know him well, yes!"

"Wow..." Luka breathed and fell back in his seat, leaning against the back of the wall behind him with an impressed smile. "You know designers, models, rock stars and super heroes. You've grown up, Puffy. I'm proud of you."

She felt a ray of sunshine rattle across her ribs at the old nickname. She whispered, "Yeah?"

He smiled softly and nodded, breathing, "Yeah."

Marinette and Luka held each other’s gaze the way that old friends remembering the good times and sharing in the new would. Nothing more. They cared about each other, but the love they once felt was gone.

"How's your art gone on?" She asked, curiously.

He took a deep breath. This tended to change people’s opinion of him. "Do you know about my arrest?"

"I do," Marinette nodded.

Luka blinked in surprise. Most if the people in his past that found out he had been arrested started treating him differently, which was why he had thought Marinette didn’t know. But she did, and she still treated him the same. She was precious, she really was.

"Well I met someone in a redemption group afterwards, and we've been working together on this online comic series, Marvellous Milo. It's no Ladybug and Chat Noir, but it's something to do," he shrugged.

Marinette couldn’t hold in her grin. "That's awesome Luka!"

He smirked, unconvinced, "Yeah?"

"Yeah! I mean, I'm disappointed I'm no longer your muse, but you're moving on. you've got a whole web comic going on! you're amazing Luka," she smiled wistfully. "I'm so proud of you."

"I might even make some money from it soon," Luka smiled.

"You deserve it. Nat makes comics too. They're good. I'm the love interest," she chuckled under her breath.

"Ah. In another life, you'd still be my love interest," Luka said

"Lukey," she breathed.

"I'm serious," he whispered. "We'd keep all our promises, and it’d be us against the world."

They both knew it would come here, but to be honest, they didn’t want it to. But yeah. They had to. Marinette gulped.

"In that other life... would I have made you stay? Would we have stayed together, or would you still be the one that got away?" She whispered.

Luka heaved a sigh and looked down at the table. "The real shame is that we'll never know. We could still be together now, ready to get engaged and grow old together, or we might have grown apart over time and ended up good friends. We'll never know. I guess you'll just be..." Luka trailed off.

Marinette reached over the table, laid her hand on his, and asked, "The one that got away?"

Luka chuckled softly and raised his gaze to meet those beautiful baby blues. "Yeah. The one that got away."

For a moment they sat in silence, his fingers curled inside hers, letting what could have been hover between them. It could have been so nice, it could have been so good. This time, however, Marinette let go first. Luka felt his chest sink but he smiled and leaned back in his seat, letting the space between them grow.

"It’d never have worked anyway," he declared, "You're this beautiful fashion designer, and I'm-"

"A handsome artist," she interrupted firmly. "Don’t out yourself down Luka. You’re a good, handsome, smart artist. You're worth more than you think you are. Especially to me."

Luka paused for a moment, but he felt a need to ask. For closure. "In another life, one where I didn’t leave, do you really think would we have ended up together?"

Marinette looked down for a moment, and nodded a little. "I hope they did. I hope they're happy."

"I hope you are too," he muttered.

The corner of her mouth curled up as she glanced towards Tikki’s bag. "I am. I really am."

"Good. I want you to be happy, even without me. Because no matter what happens, you're always gonna be my petite puff pastry princess," he smiled.

Princess... that was odd. For so long she'd longed to hear him say that one more time, to call her his princess, but now he did... God it sounded weird when it wasn't coming from Chat. Marinette took a deep breath. She stood up, placed the money for her drink on the table. Luka didn’t move. He watched all the while. She wandered to his side, and bent low to kiss his cheek gently. He closed his eyes to appreciate the tenderness. She moved her lips up to his ear and whispered something softly, so close that Alya wouldn't have been able to read her lips. Luka felt his heart throb as he watched her leave. She didn’t even glance back. He smiled to himself. No matter how much it hurt now, he knew it was going to be ok soon enough. He agreed with the sentiment of her parting words.

"Thank you for giving me my heart back."


	12. Chapter 12

It was getting late. So late that it was almost dark out. The summer sun was setting low and the sky was practically red. Marinette's phone beeped. The beep woke Tikki with a start, which irritated her, since the heat was pretty difficult to sleep in, and shed barely drifted off before he woke her up.

_I'm craving wings. Drop what you're doing and hit the grease palace with me?_

Marinette texted back, dozily, assuming this was a call for a date,  _I’m in the mood for pizza... a pizza you, that is!_

The moment Marinette hit send she cringed. She suddenly realised that this was Nino, and Nino didn’t want to be a part of the flirting and the dating, especially right now. But Nino was Nino. He was a good friend, and he liked a pun. The reply she got was a gif of a cartoon pizza slice, glaring at her, with _you wanna piz-za me?_ written underneath. For some reason she read it in an Italian accent which made her giggle.

_Meet you there._

_Gimme 20 mins_

"Do you wanna stay here and sleep?" Marinette asked Tikki.

"You're my master I have to stay with you at all times," Tikki yawned.

"I'll leave the bag open, hopefully it'll be cool enough for you," Marinette promised.

She ran a crocked finger across Tikki's cheek affectionately. Tikki chirped merrily, and nestled down into the bag again. Marinette was gentle with her as she hurried down to the street and ran off towards the Grease Palace.

...

Adrien sat under his bedroom window as the sun shone bars across his room, like a prison cell. He leaned his back against his wall, brought his knee up at chin level, placed his phone on his knee, and stared at it like that would make it ring. Plagg lifted his head to watch him. He rolled his eyes, and curled up again to tuck his head under his tail.

"Nino's not calling me anymore," Adrien said. He was aware that Plagg was only pretending to sleep, and he didn’t expect Plagg to respond. "I think he broke up with Alya because of me. It's supposed to be friends first and he won't talk to me about it. Alya and Marinette will never forgive me."

Plagg opened one eye, and then immediacy shook his head and closed it again. This wasn’t worth being awake for. He half hoped for an akuma to come and change the subject. Maybe if he saw Ladybug again he'd forget about Marinette for a while. Although he wasn’t much better when he was gushing about Ladybug.  
Plagg did lift his head when he heard the doorbell ring. Adrien jumped up immediately and hurried downstairs, eagerly.

"I've got it!" He called when Natalie tied to get there first.

"But Adrien-" Natalie began.

Adrien slammed into the front door. "I said I've got it!"

Natalie frowned at him, but understood and walked away. Adrien smiled to himself as he pulled the door open, expecting to see Nino standing on his doorstep. Imagine his surprise when Alya was standing there instead. She looked down at her shoes, sheepishly. All the confidence that had pushed her to his doorstep vanished when she saw him.

"Alya?" Adrien glanced around for Marinette. He couldn't see her. To his surprise he felt a surge of disappointment. His attention returned to Alya. "What are you doing here?"

"Look, I know you're mad at me, but I'm not talking to Marinette because she kissed Luka and won’t talk about it, and Nino’s not talking to me because I'm always either with Marinette or Ladybug, and I've realised that somewhere along the line I've lost all of my friends, so I thought I’d come here to prove to you that I'm sorry."

Alya raised her head, ready to prove herself, but Adrien had long since stopped listening. He looked like the bottom had dropped out of his stomach and his worst fears were becoming true.

"Marinette kissed Luka?"

"Yeah right before she walked out in him," Alya said.

A flicker of hope. "She walked out on him?!"

"Yeah, and straight past me without stopping, even though I know she knew I was in those bushes," she said.

Adrien wasn’t listening. He whispered, "She walked out on him..."

Alya realised what she'd done. Accidentally leaving Adrien out had given him time to think about which of them he missed most, and he'd come to the conclusion it was Marinette. Now Alya was here telling him she liked someone else, that she had kissed someone else, he was forced to face a new realisation that he liked her as more than just a friend. She tried to reel things back, so it wouldn't get complicated for Marinette.

"I mean if she loves him she loves him, they met when they were little, and she's been hurt that he left for years. I'm not surprised by their love, but damn, tell me about it right?"

Adrien snapped back to reality and frowned. "So you’re alone. I'm alone all the time. What’s your point Alya?"

Alya ignored that comment but noted it for later use. "Wanna go to the pick your own strawberry field with me?"

There was a fruit picking place about a fifteen minute’s drive from here. twenty or so on the bus. Adrien had gone once before when he was young, and Gabriel was doing fruit themed lipsticks, so the shoot was out in the fruit fields, but he hadn’t been allowed to pick any. Gabriel insisted there were pests in them and he'd get sick.

Well Gabriel wasn't here right now.

"Let me just grab something from my room and I'll be right down," he said.

Alya lit up. At least _one_ of her friends were willing to spend time with her. (Little did she know Nino and Marinette were both at home sleeping off the indigestion that came from eating a hen house work of chicken wings last night.)

Adrien dashed up the stairs and into his bedroom. He grabbed some cash from the table and Plagg from the cushion. He cried in protest.

"Come on Plagg, we're going to the strawberry fields, literally everything there is for eating," Adrien said.

"Yet the one time I ask to go to the cheese farm you said no," Plagg grumbled.

"Dairy farms don’t make free cheese Plagg that'd cost me a lot!" Adrien argued.

"And strawberries won’t?" Plagg aske flatly

Adrien wrinkled his nose. He grabbed more cash off the side and stuffed it into his back pocket. Plagg nestled back down in Adrien's breast pocket, ready to leave.

"I get first dips at the cream though," he warned.

Adrien smirked, "if you must."

At least Plagg was talking to him again. That was one less thing to have to worry about. No more worrying about Plagg, he'd have to worry about Marinette instead. When he ran back downstairs Alya flipped her curls over her shoulder to look up at him.

"Is that what you're wearing?" She asked.

He slowed to a stop halfway up the stairs. "What’s wrong with it?"

"Nothing, you look handsome, but we're going to get dirty," she warned.

Adrien took a step back tentatively. He could still vividly remember his father’s reaction last time he came home was mud on his shirt. "Father doesn't like me getting dirty..."

But Alya wasn’t going to let a little thing like the wrath of Gabriel Agreste stop her from having fun. "Then go grab a change of clothes and you can change at mine like you never got dirty."

"Will that work?" Adrien asked.

Alya shrugged breezily. "I don’t see why not."

“nah, how bad can it be?” Adrien shrugged.

...

The Grease Palace was aptly named. It was a dirty looking place hidden away in a dingy alley that easily could have been where Batman’s parents, if not anyone else, were killed. Dark corners were perfect to hide criminals in. If it weren’t for green and red neon signs above the steps down to the little black door, it would be impossible to find.  
Technically it was the back of a different restaurant which opened up onto the main street. This one was a kind of underground club that only a few dozen people knew about. Since it was open from late in the afternoon till early next morning, it was mostly people who worked nights coming for a meal, or people hungover from nightclubs down the street trying to get over the pain.   
At first glance it wasn’t the sort of place you'd expect children would be welcome, let alone dare to go, but Ivan once read a review online about their amazing chicken wings, and had to go. He was a big enough guy to scare off most attackers, but he wasn’t violent by any stretch. He couldn’t defend himself if someone did attack. Which was why Kim, Nino and Alix agreed to go too, for protection. It was kind of dark inside, only lit by yellow lights, and black stone walls and a low wooden roof gave it a kind of cave like feel which they later found out was due to the fact it was once a brothel. However, the leather seats were plump and soft, the tables were polished off with a shine, and the kitchen was spotlessly clean, despite the deep fryers, frying pans, and oil constantly bubbling away. Ivan, Alix, Kim and Nino were welcomed in and given a seat, and no one batted an eye lid. As long as they had money, no one cares how old they were. Since Fridays had an all you can eat deal for two euro fifty, it wasn’t long before all the classmates were regularly visiting.

"Nino!" Marinette’s voice echoed off of the alley walls.

Nino lifted his head to see her illuminated by the white lamp hanging from the wall at the end of the alley. The closer she got the more of a silhouette she became until she got to the pool of neon light from the sign above the door he stood under. She flashed him a grin in the new neon glow. He felt a surge of relief in his chest. He might have been welcome inside the restaurant, but lingering out here in the dark and dingy alley was a lot more sinister. Especially with night approaching so fast. The relief forced him forward to hug her.

"You've been waiting a while then?" She teased.

He stepped back and pulled his other headphone down. He'd had one ear free to listen out for any potential attacks, ready to scream for Chat Noir if needs must.

"I'm sure our dashing prince charming would have saved my tail," he shrugged, sheepishly.

"He'd have to risk his own to do it," she chuckled.

Nino didn’t always try to hide his mild crush on Chat, "He’s very gallant."

Marinette nodded, chuckling to herself, "I know."

She smiled at the thought of Chat Noir at the Grease Palace. Somehow, she could quite imagine her purrfect partner daring to face down the oil. He probably preferred his fish raw anyway. A trendy cat like that would love sushi.

"I hope you're hungry. I am," Nino smiled.

"For all you can eat, I'm starving," she grinned.

He held out his arm for her to link hers through, and they descended the few steps to the restaurant door. It was cooler here, being underground, which was a relief given how hot it was getting as they reached summer. The dark cave like atmosphere made them feel cooler too, even if it was just psychological. The cavernous space was dwarfed by a bar that took up the entire length of one wall, wrapping around the corner to go deeper into the room. Booths took up most of rest of the space, each nook in the wall held another table to hide couples in. One in the corner was boxed in by walls, and light within it was limited. It was mildly cooler inside, so they chose to sit there.   
Marinette sank into the plump black leather booth seat, while Nino wandered over to the bar to order their food and drinks. She slid down and laid her bag in the corner of the booth, in the darkest section she could get it in. It was insulted and quiet there. Tikki was tired. She deserved a rest. Marinette tried to give her the best conditions possible to sleep in.

"You ok Tikki?" Marinette whispered.

"I'm fine Marinette," Tikki yawned, "goodnight."

"Sleep tight," Marinette whispered back.

Nino flashed her a grin as he placed a glass of lemonade in front of her. She covered her bag with a hand to obscure Tikki, and smiled back as he took his seat. He placed a drink of his own in front of him.

"It’s been ages since I’ve been here," Nino said.

"I haven't been here all year at least. Not since Kim won the marathon and went on a feeding frenzy!" Marinette agreed.

Nino laughed as he suddenly remembered that event. "Oh man he threw up so much after he left. I don’t think he's been back since."

"No he has, he took Max here when he lost that space competition," Marinette said.

"Max lost a space competition? I don't believe that," Nino said, baffled.

"We couldn't either, that's why he wanted comfort foods," Marinette agreed.

"Makes sense."

Marinette linked her fingers together under her chin. This was enough small talk. She was ready to get serious. "So. How are you doing?"

Nino chuckled to himself. "Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing."

She blinked in surprise. "Me?"

"Yeah. You. How do you actually feel about these dates. You don't need to pretend," he promised.

Marinette gave a hazy laugh and leaned back in her seat. She hadn’t put much thought into it. Now that she did, she realised how much she'd enjoyed the dates with Chat Noir.

"Honestly, I was sceptical at first, but actually yeah. It's pretty fun. I've been out with you and Alya and Chat Noir and... and it's been interesting," she said.

Nino raised an eyebrow curiously. "Interesting?"

"Yeah, interesting. Alya's idea of a date is a lot different to Chat's. Chats is a lot more intimate, Alya’s are a lot more fun, but yours are more thoughtful. Like, who else was going to take me to our school for a date, dressed up so much I almost broke a heel running away?" Marinette chuckles gently.

Nino smiled at her. "It was fun though, wasn’t it?"

"Hell yeah it was! Alya is a lucky girl," she said.

Nino smiled even if he didn't want to. Alya had him wrapped securely around her little finger, and he usually didn’t mind. It just meant that it was difficult to stay mad at her, even when he wanted to. Even when she deserved it. He didn’t want that for Marinette.

"You know you don't have to agree with all of her ideas, right?" He said.

Marinette gave him a look. "You know what it’s like to argue with her. Besides she’s the only one who stood up for me against Chloe, and helped me with Adrien. I owe her a lot."

Nino nodded slightly, "We all do."

...

Long lines of deep green leave stretched down into the distance, so far that it was difficult to see the end of the field without having to climb on top of a pile of hay bales people were posing for photos with. Stripes of brown separated the lines of green. Brown dirt and dead grass trampled down by hordes of visitors coming to reap the field of its fruit. Adrien and Alya included.

"So we just pick any strawberries we want?" Adrien asked, uncertainly.

He looked around at all the people surrounding them, filling woven fruit baskets with piles of rich red berries. Children and parents in bright summer clothes were ready to eat the fruits of their labour. Some of the youngest ones looked like vampires with scarlet juices drippling down their jaws.

"Pick as many as you want, but there's a weighing scale at the end and you have to pay a certain amount for each pound," Alya explained.

"What if we go over how much money we have?" He asked anxiously. He didn’t want to waste food.

"Then they take back enough that we can afford it. It's cheap labour and they make snacks and soap and things with the strawberries that they can sell on, which means they make more money. It's a smart enterprise," Alya said.

Adrien shuffled down the lie after her, closer towards the end of this plastic orange fencing, to get into the field.

"Is it?" He muttered.

"You should know, your dad owns a business," she pointed out.

"It’s not like he’s teaching me to run it though, I'm not even allowed to help make the clothes anymore," He said.

She picked up two of the woven baskets from a pile on a table on the way in and flashed the woman on the desk a smile as she stamped her hand with ink. Adrien held out his arm and let her press the purple ink onto the back of his hand. The picture was a upside down, and a little smudged. It was a strawberry with big eyes, a smile, and one tooth, and the words _You're Berry Welcome_ in bubble writing above and below the image. He was still looking as it and wondering why they had had to stamp him, and why they chose to use purple ink, when Alya tugged him onwards.

"You used to make clothes?" She asked.

They wandered through a line of white tented market stalls all selling something extra. Adrien glanced over at a table covered in beeswax that held a dozen jars of honey glinting gold in the sun. For some reason made him think of Chloe.

"Up until a couple years ago, yeah," he said.

"Huh." Alya shoved a basket against his chest. He grunted. Alya ignored that. "Marinette makes clothes, you know."

Adrien dropped the basket to his side, "I know, I saw Jagged Stone too."

"Yeah, she’s a real famous one now," Alya smiled.

"She shares it though. With Chat Noir," Adrien pointed out.

"She’s honest. It's one of her best qualities."

If Marinette had been there she would have felt guilty. She wasn’t always honest. She couldn’t be. Ladybug stopped her. But since she wasn't there, Alya had to make Adrien unwittingly guilty.

She did so by added, "just like you!"

Adrien was taken aback, so he stopped walking for a moment. Alya didn’t so much as pause, so he had to jog past a stall full of lavender products to catch up with her.

"Me?"

"Yeah. You."

"How’d you know I'm honest?"

"Because you are. Always have been. Right from the moment Chloe put gum on Mari's chair, you were honest about it."

Adrien's eyes widened. It'd been so long he'd practically forgotten what had happened the first day he and they met. "That was a long time ago."

Alya gazed out across the strawberry fields dramatically, "There are some things people don’t forget."

At first Adrien thought she was just being dramatic, but she suddenly raised an arm and pointed out past the mass of families and friends picking the plants clean at the front of the field.

"There. No body's over there. That means there’s probably still big, juicy, delicious strawberries over there. Ones no one has seen yet so they're there for the picking."

Adrien laughed at the pun that Alya hadn't noticed. She gave him a funny look but his laugh was bright enough to make her giggle anyway. Yeah, she could understand why Marinette liked him now. He was like sunshine. It took her seeing him laughing in the sunshine surrounded by strawberries to see that.

"Come on, we haven't got all day," she complained.

Adrien didn't bother to point out that she was supposed to be apologising to him, not bossing him about, and he decided it would be safer not to point out that the way she bossed him around reminded him of Chloe. Instead he kept his mouth shut and followed her. They wriggled through the hordes of people to get to the depths of the fields, where no one was there to steal their fruit.

Alya lifted a leaf to reveal a dozen plump ruby coloured strawberries. She beamed at Adrien. "Jackpot!"

Adrien fell to his knees beside her and placed the basket on the ground beside him. He picked one strawberry from the plant and held it up. Plagg snuck forward and took a deep bite from it.

"Hey!" Adrien whined.

"Delicious!" Plagg beamed.

Alya glanced over at him and grabbed the strawberry from his bad to take another bite. Adrien widened his eyes and blinked in surprise. She wiped the juice off with her hand, smudging the ink more.

"Delicious," she agreed.

Adrien snorted with laughter. "Why?!"

"Why what?" Alya grinned back.

"Why everything! Why did you eat my strawberry, why did you want me to come here, why... Why did you come to me?" His laughter died away to seriousness too fast and Alya's smile fell with it. "Marinette is your best friend. You wouldn't throw that away just because she kissed Luka. Why did you bring me here? What’s going on Alya? You can trust me."

Alya opened her mouth to lie to him and make him think everything was ok, but to be honest, she wasn’t feeling it. She hung her head. "I know... It's just that everything gone wrong y’know?"

"Wrong?" Adrien repeated, softly.

"I've put so much effort into one relationship I forgot about the others," she muttered. She wouldn't look at him as she went back to picking strawberries, "I know you feel left out Adrien, I understand why. We were the new kids, you and me. Everyone else has a past together and we're not part of it. I should have stuck by you."

Adrien watched her picking the fruits without checking which ones were best developed, and made a mental note to throw out the bad ones when she was done collecting them.

"Marinette came first. You were friends with her, we had a misunderstanding, and you stuck with who you knew was safe. That’s fair. That's smart. That’s Marinette. So why are you here with me now? Why aren't you with her?" He asked gently.

Alya didn't have a way to tell him the truth without spilling the beans on everything Marinette was trying so hard to keep hidden, no matter how useless she was at it. She didn’t try.

"You know Nino as well as I do. How do I tell him I'm sorry?" She asked.

Adrien shrugged. "Just be honest with him. He knows where he stands with you. That’s good. I have no idea where I stand with Marinette. She can’t talk around me and now she’s telling you two things she won't let me know, and I have no idea what to do about it..." he bowed his head and gulped before he added, softly, "I miss my friends."

Alya looked up, visibly worried about him. He wouldn't meet her eye. She looked back down slowly. "I get that... I'll help."

He gave her a puzzled look. "Help?"

Alya nodded firmly. "I’ll apologise to Nino, and smooth things over with Mari, and we can all go out bowling or something. Together. All of us."

Adrien felt his mouth smile before the rest of him wanted to. Everything had been so serious recently, he wanted to go back to teasing.

"Alya, when have your plans ever gone correctly?"

Marinette smiled gently, but she wasn’t done being serious yet. "Tell me what to tell Nino. I can fix everything else. Just tell me what to tell Nino."

Adrien sighed. "I already did. Tell him the truth."

"Right. The truth. I don't know how to make that sound good.."

Alya groaned and threw a fingertip sized strawberry over her shoulder. It bounced off Adrien's breast pocket, hitting Plagg. Plagg hissed. He grabbed a strawberry from a close bush and threw it back at Alya. Alya yelped as it hit her in the back of the head. Adrien scowled and pushed Plagg back into his pocket. Alya glared at him. She picked up a tiny strawberry from her basket she threw it back at him. She giggled. He grinned. They descended rapidly into an all-out strawberry fight that, had anyone seen, would have cost them dearly.

...

Marinette and Nino had no issue talking about serious things at the start of their date so they could get through this and start having fun again.  
Marinette was keenly aware of how much she owed to Alya. Beyond the simple fact she was her best friend, beyond standing up to Chloe for her, she gave her the courage to become Ladybug. Even if it was just for Alya at first, now she was strong enough to stand up for the who city now, thanks to her. Marinette wanted her to be happy. Happy with Nino.

Marinette tried to sound casual, but the concern for her friends crept into her voice. For both of them. "Are you two gonna be ok?"

Nino picked up his drink and sipped it, before sighing and leaning back against the wood of the seat that separated the leather and the wall.

"Yeah we're gonna be ok. I'm probably gonna phone her tomorrow."

"Why not tonight? I know she’s sorry. Let her prove it," Marinette insisted.

"I thought I'd take the time to spend one on one time with you again," Nino shrugged, sipping his drink again, carefully.

Marinette tilted her head in confusion. "Me? With me? Why not Adrien?"

Nino flicked his gaze back into hers, over the glass rim and through his glasses. "Honestly?"

He placed his glass down and folded his arms on the table top beside it. Marinette wriggled, mildly uncomfortable with how serious this had suddenly become.

"Because I'm a little worried about you."

"Worried? About me?"

Marinette reeled back in surprise. She'd been spending the last two days worried about him and Alya not getting back together, and how sad they were going to make each other. She didn’t want to see either of them hurt. All that time she spend worrying about him, he was worrying about her too? That was enough to make her feel loved. Nino nodded solemnly.

"You've not been talking about Adrien so much lately, I wondered if you maybe wanted to talk about it?" Nino leaned forward.

Marinette blinked slowly, still taken aback by the fact he was worried about her. "Talk..."

There was a long silence between them, and Nino thought that it might be because her mind was on Alya instead of whatever was actually bothering her. He leaned forward a little closer.

"Obviously whatever this is, you can’t talk to Alya about it or you already would have, right?" He asked. She didn’t answer. "Look, I won’t pretend I know what I'm talking about, or that I can be of help. It's not like I'm Alya, but, like, I'm willing to listen."

Nino leaned forward again, pointedly, to prove his promise was genuine. He was right. Something was wrong with her. Even Marinette wasn't sure what. But right now she felt a lot warmer and a lot more comfortable in herself. Luka missed her too, but there was no way of them fitting together anymore. That was enough to make her feel better.

"I... I dunno. I guess I've been so caught up everything's that I forgot to pay attention to why I've been doing this," Marinette said.

"Why have you being doing this though? For Adrien, or for Alya?"

Nino saw a flicker in her eyes that made him realise she had never bothered to think about it. Now she did, it took her a while to come up with an answer. Suddenly that faded and in its place was a look of determined clarity. She raised her head and said, calmly:

"For myself."

Nino tilted his head. "You're sure?"

She nodded firmly. "Alya's right. I don’t have any practice being wooed and romanced so I don’t know how to romance people myself. I’ve got some practice now. Practice I haven't had since Lukey left."

Nino couldn’t hide his sudden smile. Three months ago she couldn’t say his name because it hurt too much, his nickname wouldn't even cross her mind. Now she said it with so much ease he knew his plan had worked.

Nino kept his composure. "How's Luka? I heard you saw him earlier."

"He’s good. He's got an online comic series and he's happy without me," Marinette smiled softly.

Nino noted the smile. He felt his gut drop. When had he become so much like Alya? He shook that from his mind and continued with his last train of thought.

"Are you happy without him?" he asked.

Marinette reached up and twirled a stand of her hair nervously. "You know what? I am. We were talking and I figured it out. You can't have more than one "the one who got away". He's always going to be mine. No one else can hurt me like that again, so I shouldn't be afraid."

"So you're going to ask Adrien out?" he asked hopefully.

"Actually... yeah. Yeah, I was thinking about it," she couldn't help smiling, and he couldn't hide his pride. "Turns out all I needed was closure with Luka. I'll ask him out next week."

Nino shook his head, "no, no, Adrien's going to Milan for a worm holiday next week."

"He is? How didn’t I know that?" Marinette muttered to herself. She had clearly missed a lot more about Adrien than she thought. "I guess it'll have to wait until after."

"Wait until the last day of term," Nino advised.

"what? Why?" Marinette frowned.

"Adrien's gonna be super busy over the summer holidays, so if you ask him out on the last day and he says yes, then you know he really likes you. He wouldn't even say yes to me with any certainty," Nino explained.

Marinette hummed anxiously. "That sounds nerve wracking."

"It’s not like you can’t flirt with him beforehand. I hear you’re good at that," Nino smirked.

Marinette chortled. "Yeah, I am."

"I'm glad the dating paid off for you at least," he said.

"Hey, thanks for that by the way. For giving up your time to date me even though it made you uncomfortable, and for making the dates fun even though you didn’t want to go on them-"

"I enjoy spending time with you Mari. I wish it wasn’t because Alya sent us on dates, but I enjoyed it anyway. You’re more than my girlfriend's friend. You're my friend."

While they were talking a waitress brought over two of the biggest bowls of fried chicken wings you've ever seen in your life, and laid them either side of the table, so each of them had a bowl each. Nino was incredibly polite to the server, which made Marinette grin. When she walked away with a wink, Nino blushed and tugged his hat down to hide.

"Please don’t tell Alya about that," he muttered.

"I won't," she promised.

He sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"thank _you_ for calling Luka," she said.

Nino’s eyes widened, and his stomach tightened. He picked up a wing to try and stay casual. "That was Alya’s idea."

"No it wasn't, she hates Luka!" Marinette laughed. "Anyway, I asked Juleka why he was back and she said you asked him to come."

Nino bowed to hide behind his hat again. "Alya gave me the idea. Please don't tell her it was me, she hates him, she'll punch me."

"I know." She winked at him. "I'll keep your secret."

He smiled back at her, with a new rush of affection for his friend. "You're the greatest."

She shook her head and lifted a chicken wing. "No these are!"

...

"It'll be fine, just close your jacket up like this and no one will see the juice," Alya said.

She pulled Adrien's jacket, so it hid the bursts of red that she had covered him in. He looked as if he had been pelted by paintballs. She didn’t look much better, but she was wearing pink, and he was wearing white. The jacket hid enough that it looked like a perfectly normal amount of juice had spilt on him while getting close to the strawberries to reach a specific one.

"There." She dusted off his shoulder with satisfaction. "No one will know."

"I'll know," he said.

She put a hand on her hip. "Well it doesn’t matter if _you_ know as long as they _don’t_ know."

Plagg was covered in enough juice to make it look like he'd been shot to the heart anyway. The jacket was the best defence he was going to get.

"But what’ll you do?" Adrien asked.

"They can take my strawberries, what'd I need em for?" Alya shrugged.

Adrien frowned. "What did you want them for?"

"I was thinking of making strawberry cake to show Nino I care. Doesn’t matter, I can buy it from Marinette's bakery. It'll probably taste better anyway," she said.

Adrien suddenly became very serious again.  "try. For the sake of your relationship, try. Nino'll appreciate."

"Nino'll understand."

Nino would understand, yes. Adrien didn't doubt that. But Nino also wouldn't fight for what he deserved. Adrien wanted him to be happy, and he deserved to be happy with Alya. They would be too, if he hadn't opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry that I caused you two to argue. I want to see you happy. I said a lot of thing, and I meant them, but... I didn't mean for it to end up here," Adrien sighed.

Alya frowned in confusion, and laid a hand on his arm, "Adrien, this wasn’t your fault."

He looked up, surprised. "It... it wasn’t?"

"No, of course not. You're allowed to tell me when I'm wrong Adrien. And I was wrong. But then I let that linger and I was grumpy with Nino when I had no reason to be. Nino was right to point out that I was wrong to treat him like I did. I never know what to say... I love him, and I couldn't manage to keep him in my top three priorities. That's not good enough."

There was a pause as she sighed, and he moved his basket from one hand to the other, to lay that on her shoulder.

"I think you're going to be ok. I don't know anyone who loves each other more than you and Nino."

She smiled, but she wanted to stop being serious this time. "What about Ladybug and chat noir?"

He gulped. It was going to be awkward to argue superhero relationships with Alya when he knew things she didn't. But he couldn't just brush it aside. Something in him wouldn't let him.

"Mmm I dunno. He loves her but I dunno if Ladybug loves Chat back."

"I think she does. I think it’s obvious."

"Really?"

"Let me explain."

Plagg was forced to endure an entire long-winded explanation about how it was obvious Ladybug and Chat Noir were destined to be together, with only brief pauses when Adrien brought a small bunch of lavender, and when they got their strawberries weighed, paid, and left. They weren’t charged for the food fight, because the staff didn't notice the staining. Now though they had an inconveniently large bag of strawberries each.

"Shall we have a picnic? Get rid of a bunch of them by eating them?" Adrien asked.

"Sure, I know just the place!" Alya beamed.

The Fontaine des Innocents wasn't exactly the perfect place for a picnic in Adrien's opinion, but a large bag full of juicy strawberries with no cream or sugar for extra flavour wasn't exactly a decent picnic so they suited each other.

"Good fruit this year," Alya smiled at the taste.

Adrien held up one he wasn’t sure how they could afford. It was about the size of Plagg's head, redder than a ruby, and it gleamed in the sunlight. Adrien felt the seeds rub against his lips before taking a bite. A line of pink juice shot out across his face and shirt. He groaned. Alya glanced over and smirked at the new stain on his jacket.

"It’s supposed to go in your mouth Adrien," she teased.

"Dads gonna be so mad at how dirty I am," he groaned

Alya leaned over and took hold of his jacket to examine the new stain thoughtfully. "Don’t worry, I can fix this."

"Really?" He asked, uncertainly.

"Do you trust me?" She asked.

"Of course," he said, instantly.

Alya swiped his phone from his pocket and smirked, "More fool you then!"

Before Adrien could question her, she shoved him backwards. He yelled as he lost hold of the wall they were sitting on, and a great splash of pure, clean water burst into the air while Alya howled with laughter. Adrien sat up, spluttering.

"I'm soaked! My phone! My money! Plagg!" He cried.

Plagg was shivering in disgust at the water seeping into the pocket, but other than that, he was perfectly fine. Alya gave him an amused look.

"You're clean now aren’t you? No more dirt for your father to get mad at," she teased.

He scowled at her and held out his dripping wet hand. Alya felt a need to take a photo for Marinette. She picked up her phone, but dropped it into the strawberry bag.

"Shoot," she muttered.

"Help me out!" Adrien huffed.

"I'm sly as a fox Adrien," Alya laughed snidely, "I'm not falling for that."

"Come on, you pushed me in, help me out!" Adrien whined, "You’re supposed to be sorry!"

Alya felt a stab of guilt. "You’re right, you’re right, I'll help you out."

She put her bag, and his phone, on the floor, and reached over the edge of the fountain. His hand was cold and wet. The sun burned her back to make the comparison blatant. She grabbed hold of his arm tightly.

SPLASH!

He yanked her forward, knocking her off her feet and sending her crashing into the freezing water beside him. She cried out in alarm as Adrien howled in return.

"fell for that one though didn’t you?!" He laughed.

"ADRIEN!" She yelled. "My glasses! I can’t see!"

Her glasses were sitting on the bottom of the fountain alongside dozens of different coloured coins that were scattered along the floor of the fountain anyway.

"Crap! Sorry! Here!"

Adrien felt a rush of guilt. He reached for her glasses and held them out to her. She took them in one hand, and frowned at him grumpily. Both of their hands lingered on the glasses for a moment.

"Thanks," she muttered.

His hand slipped away from them, and she dried them on the direst part of her sleeve before putting them back on. Now she could see, she grinned at him. He grinned back. His mistake. Alya shoved a wave of water at him, drenching him.

"Hey!" He laughed, and splashed her back.

Plagg didn't like the water fight. He escaped to the strawberries, sitting on Adrien's phone and grumbling as they ran around in the fountain, kicking water at each other and filling the square with laughter.

...

Marinette leaned as hard against Nino as he leaned against her. It was hard to stay upright when you were filled to the brim with chicken wings. They had to lean on each other and waddle rather than walk. Something about the summer night air, the way the cool breeze counters the warmth hovering in the air perhaps, or maybe the blanket of darkness makes it hard to see so perhaps we think out secrets can stay hidden, but the vulnerability always comes out. You have to be careful who you're with when it does.

"Nino?" She grunted as her stomach began to ache.

"Yeah?" He huffed back, the extra effort taking up more energy than expected.

Marinette licked the last of the sauce from her lips thoughtfully. "Why did you come to me?"

There was a small pause as Nino have her a bewildered look.

"Surely if you needed someone to talk to, Adrien is first on the list. Why me?"

Nino looked baffled and mildly surprised to find out she didn't know why he had chosen to take her out for dinner. Why he had _needed_ to take _her_ out to dinner, and only her.

"I wanted to know how it went with Luka."

That brought up new questions. "How did you even know I was still in love with him?"

He scoffed. "Dude, everyone did. Hell, even Juleka did, but she wouldn't tell you because he likes you."

"That doesn’t make sense. If we like each other, why keep us apart?"

Nino frowned. "You really don't see?"

She shook her head, "See what?"

The two of them leaned against a wall instead of standing naturally at the bus stop. They were too full to stand. Nino heaved a sigh.

"You're one of my oldest friends Mari. I love you like a sister. But I love Adrien like a brother. This thing, the dates I mean... its pulling my family apart."

Marinette frowned. "How do you mean?"

"You and I both know that if you tell Alya something it'll be a secret forever, even if... someone else... needs to know. That's why I came to you instead of Adrien. I needed to know what you really thought so we could end this."

Marinette suddenly realised what he meant about Adrien. She could remember why they had to go skating together. They were forgetting him again.

"Adrien still feels left out?" She asked.

"I understand why you don’t want to tell him what we've been up to, and I don’t wanna pressure you to tell him if you don’t wanna, but the dudes right. We've been practically ignoring him and going into splinter groups instead."

Splinter groups of two didn’t much seem like splinter groups to Marinette, but she was in most of them, so she wouldn't have known what it was like to have none. Or one, rarely.

Softly she asked, "What's that got to do with Luka?"

"Answer me this. You knew Luka still liked you, but you walked away from him. Why?"

"Because... because he’s the one that got away. I... I had to let him get away..."

"Because you don't love him anymore."

"I do," she argued.

"Part of you does. Part of you always will, because he’s the safe option. But you don’t want safe. You want love," he said, calmly.

"Everyone wants love," she muttered.

"Even Adrien?"

Marinette felt him tug her heartstrings on his behalf. She couldn't let Adrien hurt. He know it as well as she did. Adrien met too much.

"You’re right. He needs us together. He deserves to know why we've been pushing him away. I'll tell him as soon as I can, I promise. Then we'll hang out. All four of us. Together."

"Like I said, I know I can trust you."

After a long lag in conversation, Nino asked if she wanted to hear his new mix. She agreed with a shrug. The bus came around the corner as Nino pulled out a set of headphones for the two of them to share on the journey home.

...

Two soggy sets of footprints made their way down the pavement, fading into a dribbled trail as they got closer to Adrien's mansion. Alya and Adrien were drying off in the heat as they had to walk back to his house, given that no bus would stop to let the so on. Still giggling, they stopped outside the gate and Adrien's heart dropped.

"Oh no..." he whispered.

Alya frowned. "What?"

"I have catwalk practice starting- twenty minutes ago! It would have been fine if we'd gotten the bus..."

Alya gulped and said, quietly, "I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"You didn't. If I thought it'd cause trouble I wouldn’t have agreed to come. I guess it’s not just you who’s gonna have to make a strawberry apology cake," Adrien smiled.

"Save me some, let’s see who can make them better," she said.

"You're on. If he doesn’t kill me that is," he forced a laugh.

Alya wrapped her arms around him, making him even soggier. "I'll write a eulogy just in case."

Adrien rolled his eyes but smiled. He headed towards his front door and she waved. He waved back. She headed off, leaving another trail of damp behind her.

"Don’t worry about me," Plagg declared, "if you die, I'll return to my miraculous until someone summons me again. Probably Hawkmoth."

"Shut up Plagg," Adrien muttered.

The front door was thrown open and Adrien yelped as Plagg dove deeper into the bag, hiding down with the strawberries.

"Nice of you to turn up!" His father snarled.

Adrien's shoulders sagged. And he'd been having such a nice day...


	13. Chapter 13

Piano keys tinkled making musical notes flutter into the air and drift out of the door, dancing down the steps to Marinette. She had come to school early, because she knew Adrien would be having a piano lesson here before everyone else arrived. She crept up towards the music room, and the dancing musical notes got stronger and more poetic. Marinette was more careful with her steps now. She edged around the door, lingering behind it, half hidden. From the window in the back of the room, a low light bounced off of the pale green wall, making the soft light that fell over Adrien's back, also pale green. For a moment, there was nothing around them by the wonder of the music. Marinette watched him in fascination as the music twinkled in the air around them. She leaned gently on the door, watching him in awe. She could imagine him on stage with Jagged, performing song love ballad. Somehow she couldn't find the words and any she could form she couldn't identify with.  
Whoever the love ballad was for, it wasn’t her.  
Marinette blinked herself out of the daydream as Adrien came to an and of the song. She straightened up.

Her voice was crumpled by the long silence before speaking. "Chopin?"

Adrien gasped in alarm and spun around, his eyes wide with shock. "Marinette!"

She blushed apologetically. "Sorry to sneak up on you. You were in the zone, I didn’t want to disturb you."

He smiled, still sitting on the edge of the side of the piano stall, and leaned forward to see her better. She edged forward into the pale green light in front of him.

"You don't disturb me," he promised. "The interruption is a pleasure."

She blushed a little, and looked down at her feet to tease, "Don't say that. You weren't playing that badly."

Adrien's eyes lit up and he chortled. "Cheeky."

She shrugged apologetically. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I like cheeky," he smiled.

Under her breath she whispered, "Then I can be as cheeky as you want."

"What?" He asked.

"Was I right?" She asked, raising her voice.

"Was that Chopin?"

"Chopin's Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2. You're always right."

"It's a gift."

"You're a gift."

Adrien's soft warm smile made her uneasy. She shifted uneasily from foot to foot. "I wanted to talk to you..."

"Go on. I'm listening."

Marinette chewed her lip nervously. She could feel Tikki pressing against her back between her shoulder blades, hidden away in the jacket of her hood. Tikki was trying to encourage her to open her mouth and talk. She was just as desperate to get them together as Plagg.

"Um, I wanted to let you know," Marinette muttered.

Adrien smiled encouragingly. "Come on, you can tell me anything pri- err partner?"

Marinette's stomach knotted at the way he said that. It felt sickeningly familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on why. Tikki nudged her again.

"Go on girl, just say it, go on!" She whispered.

Marinette gulped. "I err-"

"MARINETTE?!"

"Alya?"

Tikki smacked her head against Marinette's head and felt a burning need in the bottom of her throat to scream. Marinette turned towards the door just in time to see Alya misjudge her stopping speed and slip into the wall as if she were staring in The Breakfast Club. She quickly recovered and grabbed Marinette by both arms, her eyes wild with fear, and her voice deadly serious.

"I need you."

"I was just-"

"Please?"

There was a desperation in her tone that was completely alien to Marinette Alya was larger than life, lived with ease, and took everything in her stride. Even when her life was in imminent danger she calmly waited for Ladybug to save her while interviewing the pharaoh. She was the boldest person Marinette knew, including Jagged, and he lived with an actual crocodile! If she was this desperate, Adrien could wait.

"Sorry Adrien, I'll be right back."

Alya grabbed Marinette's arm and dragged her out of the room. Adrien blubbered trying to form a sentence to protest to stop them running back out the door. He wanted to stop them both. He wanted to know what Marinette had to say, and he wanted to know why Alya needed her so. They were leaving him out again.

"What are you waiting for?! Go after them!" Plagg cried.

Adrien didn't need to be told twice. He leapt to his feet and raced right after them. Alya was walking briskly though, and urgently dragging Marinette with her, so she had to jog to keep up.

"Sorry to interrupt, trust me it hurts me more than it hurts you, but girl I need you! I need you for moral support. I need to talk to Nino and I know it'll be ok but what if it isn’t? I can't lose him Mari!" Alya was audibly panicking now.

"Alya you’re panicking you need to breath," Marinette said, calmly

"But Mari, I can’t! I can be better, but I can’t be perfect and that might not be enough, and I don't wanna lose him!"

"You're not gonna lose him. He loves you. You love him. You’re made for each other."

"I'm nervous..."

Marinette gulped. She'd never seen Alya like this before. "I don’t know how to help," she whispered.

"Just let me talk through it," Alya said.

They climbed onto the wall by the stairs up to the school, and Alya's gaze never left the road. She was too busy searching for Nino to look even at Marinette.

"I’m really sorry I interrupted your apology to Adrien. It took a lot of guts to face him. Trust me I know how much guts..." Alya muttered.

Marinette frowned. "Apology?"

"Weren’t you about to apologise for abandoning him when we were trying to make him feel included?" Alya asked.

Marinette’s frown deepened. "What? When?"

"In the park when you ran off with Luka."

"Luka and you. And you could have gone back for him anyway!"

"Girl you know I was in the bushes. A hot mysterious guy appears out of the blue and you swoon over him, blatantly ignoring Adrien? Of course I was in the bushes!" Alya huffed.

"Then you’re just as much to blame as me!" Marinette folded her arms firmly.

"I already apologised to him," Alya argued.

Marinette’s frown returned. "When?!"

"I took him strawberry picking. Where'd you think I got the berries for this?"

Alya rapped her knuckles on the lid of the cake tin sitting beside her school bag. Marinette leaned around her and frowned at it in confusion. How hadn't she noticed that earlier?

"What is that?" She asked.

"You'd think a bakery would recognise a cake tin," Alya joked.

"I meant-"

"I know what you meant. It's strawberry apology cake. You should make one for Adrien for going over the top fangirl for Luka when you were meant to do it for him."

Marinette shook her head and said, firmly, "I'm not apologising for loving Luka. I'm not sorry for it."

"I'm not asking you to be sorry for being in love Marinette. I would never do that," Alya risked looking at her for a second. "But you can’t talk to Adrien for months, then get all of us to ignore him for months, and then go gaga for a stranger?" Her gaze returned to the street. "If you had no one but me and Nino, and then Nino made me stop hanging out with you, and you were alone, how would you feel when you saw Nino go mad for a girl you didn't know?"

Marinette thought about it for a while. She wanted to convince herself that Adrien would be fine and that all of this was just because everyone was being over dramatic. But then she imagined Adrien faking a smile for the camera even though his heart was in his shoes, and she felt her own ache for him. Ice skating was a long time ago. It was very nearly summer now. In between she couldn't think of one day she spent with Adrien. Adrien himself finally caught up with them. The girls had run so much faster than he thought they would that he'd lost them. Now he found them on the wall, Alya scared as a rabbit and Marinette hanging her head low in shame. What was going on right now?

"I'll bake tonight."

"I’ve got some strawberries left over, I'll help."

Marinette reached out to touch her arm. "Less nervous now?"

Alya went rigid and her voice tightened. "No! There he is!"

Blissfully ignorant Nino hadn't a clue that the girls were waiting for him. Alya was destroying her nails so Marinette grabbed the tin and pressed it into her arms to stop her picking at them.

"Breathe. Give him the cake. Let him eat. Then talk. Remember to breathe, that’s very important!" She echoed from all the times Alya had had to pep talk her. She pressed a hand firmly against Alya's knee to stop her bouncing it anxiously. "I'm here for you."

"Promise me it'll be ok?" Alya whispered.

Marinette wanted to, but it wouldn't form I'm her throat. "Would you believe me if I did?"

Alya have a choked laugh. "No probably not."

Marinette laid a hand on top of the tin and one on Alya's hand underneath the tin. "Alya, I love you. Even if you lose him, I'm still here, and I will not leave you," she said.

Alya turned so their eyes finally met. "Promise?"

Marinette nodded firmly. She had no trouble finding the word, "Promise."

Alya stood up, squeezing the cake tin against her, and walked down the steps to where Nino was heading back up them.

"Oh, hey," Nino muttered.

Alya gulped. "Nino, can we talk?"

"Of course. Any time."

They stepped aside out of the way of the stairs, and out of the way so no one would be able to hear them. Nino glanced over at Marinette in time to see Adrien wander over to her. he wondered if Alya had planned for that. then he felt guilty. She planned for many things, but she wasn’t a magician. She was also holding a tin out towards him.

“I made you apology cake,” she said.

He took it, carefully. “You didn't have to."

“I wanted to.”

“Thanks.”

Nino wrapped one arm under the tin, and one around it, so it wouldn’t shake or drop. Now without something to hold Alya wasn’t sure what to do with her hands so she pushed them into her back pockets nervously.

“Nino... I told you. I told you the day we started dating that you were never going to come above my work. Unmasking Ladybug is always going to be above you. My blog will always come first. And you said-”

“I remember this conversation,” he nodded.

She continued, stubbornly, proving his point, “You said, I was thick headed and stubborn and one day I was going to get too close to an akuma, and I was going to get myself hurt. And when I wake up in the hospital-”

“I'll be there with flowers and chocolates ready to say I told you so,” he smiled.

She smiled back, automatically. “Yeah…”

“I meant it. I still mean it. What's your point?” he asked.

“My point is...” Alya took a deep breath.

“Marinette is not Ladybug. Her love life is hers. If she wants to give her heart to Luka, I need to be a good friend and support that. If she wants to find a way to be with Adrien, I need to support that. But she isn't Ladybug. She's my friend, not my work. The only thing above you, is my work.”

“You're gonna back off of Marinette and Adrien?” he asked in surprise.

Alya nodded. “It'll be better for all of us if I do.”

Nino smiled. he reached out and cupped her cheek gently with one hand still on the tin. “You're a good friend Alya. A terrible girlfriend though.”

She had to laugh, even if it stung a little. “I know. I wanna try harder.”

“Good. Because you might be a terrible girlfriend, but you’re my terrible girlfriend,” Nino smiled. he leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently.

Alya smiled at the touch. As he pulled back as said, “I love you.”

“I love you more.” He raised the tin. “Want a slice of cake?”

She beamed and grabbed his arm, excitedly, “Read it first.”

“Read the cake?” he teased.

“Read the icing!” she countered.

He snorted, and she hit him. trying better didn’t last long. He set the tin on the flat top of the wall beside them, and pulled it open. She beamed, without looking at the cake. Nino did his best not to laugh.

“This is unreadable.”

Alya frowned, and looked down at the cake in the tin. It was less of a cake, and more of a mess. There was obvious parts of raw strawberry, and plenty of whipped cream, which were everywhere but on top of the cake. Chunks of cooked strawberries were wrinkled squashed against the metal and unappealing. Alya’s face fell.

“Oh no it must have gotten knocked over in the car!” she whined.

Now Nino didn’t even try to hold back his laughter. “Looks like it got shot!”

“I'm so awful at this!” she dropped her head against his arm in defeat. “Nino I'm sorry…”

Nino put an arm around her, and said, “No, no, let's try some!”

Alya groaned. “No look at it, it's horrible!”

“It might look bad from the outside, but inside it might be the best cake in the world. Let’s try some and find out,” Nino said.

Alya didn’t seem convinced, but she let him reach in a break off some sponge, and hold it out to her. reluctantly she took it. there was no cream left on this, but scrapes and marks where there once had been some. She watched Nino take a bite first. He lit up.

“Mmm. Brilliant. Just like you!” he said his mouth full and covered in whipped cream.

Alya didn’t want to smile, but it escaped her hold. “You're my favourite dork.”

She leaned up and kissed the whipped cream off of his lips. He still turned pink. She loved that. Nino nodded towards Marinette and Adrien up by the school doors.

“He’ll eat it anyway. he’s got good self-control around food until he’s put on a diet,” Nino smirked.

Alya tilted her head, intrigued. “They look like they're having an intense conversation.”

“Alya, no meddling. It’s Probably because we've been terrible friends.”

“Maybe everyone should hang out on Saturday,” she suggested.

“Nah, he’s got a fitting all morning and fencing in the afternoon, he'll be exhausted.”

Alya frowned and raised a suspicious eyebrow at Nino. “How do you know his schedule better than Marinette?”

“Because I listen when he talks to be instead of staring like a goon,” Nino shrugged.

“She's not goon-like right now look.”

They watched Marinette step forward and lay a hand on his arm, reassuringly. Nino felt a bit smug at Alya’s obvious bewilderment at Marinette’s new confidence. She thought it was to do with the dates, and that it was wonderful but weird. he thought about telling Alya about why he had called Luka, which had brought Marinette’s confidence to this level. Then he thought better of it. after all, she didn’t like Luka.

“Sunday. Board games at mine?” he asked, suddenly.

She frowned, “Board games?”

“They're low stakes and fun and most importantly, free.”

“Ok but your house is too small and my parents are going to a seminar. We'll hold it at mine.”

“Fine by me,” Nino shrugged. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, “HEY YOU TWO!”

Five minutes earlier, they had wandered out of earshot. Once she was sure they wouldn’t hear her any better than she heard them, Marinette opened her mouth to talk to Tikki. She barely managed to say her name when she was interrupted by Adrien, who made her jump, even though his tone was quiet, to avoid that.

“Marinette?”

“Oh! Oh, hey Adrien. listen, sorry about earlier-”

Adrien held up his hands and interrupted, “Wait, actually, do you mind if I talk first?”

Her words caught on her tongue, and she muttered, “Oh, um, sure. Go ahead.”

“Thanks…” he leaned against the wall beside her, and ran a hand though his hair, anxiously. “so, um, I was hanging out with Alya the other day, and we were talking... I don't know why you wanna keep me out of... whatever this is, but I respect your decision. I'm just... I wanna tell you I'm glad we get to spend time together in school at least.”

Marinette realised it was her turn to speak when he shrugged. She kept her tone gentle, like Tikki always did when Marinette was feeling dejected. Marinette learned a lot from Tikki.

“Adrien, I wanted to tell you that, all this, it's over. It's not worth it if it rips apart a relationship as goodness theirs, and a friendship as good as ours. I'm sorry if it hurt you in any way-”

Adrien’s surprise spoke for him. “You’re not gonna da- um, hang out with me- Chat Noir anymore?”

Marinette looked surprised by the mention of his name, but then she smile and waved a hand like it didn’t matter, “Nah. I'll let Chat know later. It's been fun but they mean more to me than fun. I want them to be happy.”

Marinette gestured to Alya and Nino and Adrien followed her gesture in time to see Nino lean down and kiss Alya’s forehead. when Alya lit up, Marinette lit up. Adrien couldn’t stop himself from smiling when she looked so pleased for her friend.

“When God made you, he was showing off,” he whispered underneath his breath.

She turned to him like she’d been broken from a trance. “Huh?”

“Here.” he held out the lavender from a few days ago. “I brought them when I was with Alya and they made me think of you.”

“Oh Adrien, they're lovely!” she smiled and held them close to her chest to sniff them.

Tikki chirped happily, and covered her mouth with a gasp. While Marinette and Adrien were too wrapped up in themselves and each other to ear, Plagg wasn’t. he recognised that excited little chip instantly, and his heart melted enough to make him smile. she didn’t need to be visible to make him smile.

“I like being friends with you Mari, even though it's not... even if you...”

Adrien trailed off and looked away. Marinette frowned, sensing there was something more that he didn’t feel it was his place to say.

“Even if I, what?” she asked, gently.

Adrien gulped. “Even if you... don’t... wanna be my friend.”

Marinette’s eyes widened in surprise and she gasped audibly, which made him look up. she sounded a little hurt. “Don’t wanna be your friend?! Adrien, you mean everything to me. How could you even think that?”

He shrugged, innocently, “I haven’t seen you for months. The last time I did you were hugging some random dude!”

She frowned in confusion “Random... has Nino never told you about Luka?”

Adrien felt his throat seize up at the mention of his name and a bubble in his stomach that he didn’t notice or understand. He had to play innocent and confused.

“Luka? No?”

“Luka was my first love. I grew up with him, he's Juleka’s brother,” she explained.

He nodded, tentatively, “yes I know that, you said when we met.”

“Right...” she licked her chapped lips nervously, and took a deep breath. she’d never told anyone about this before, not Nino, or Alya, or even Tikki. “But did you know that when I was nine years old I locked myself in my bedroom, cried away all my tears until I couldn’t breathe anymore, and wouldn't eat for an entire week? Papa shut the bakery because he was too busy trying to make me eat.”

Adrien’s eyes widened and his face fell with concern. “That’s awful. what happened?”

She shrugged with a light laugh, like it was obviously. “Luka left! My heart left with him. Broken. What’s the point in eating if you don’t have a heart?”

Adrien bowed his head. He felt a little sick, but he needed to ask… “Are you... are you back with him?"

She smirked, “What'd you think?”

That answer. That dumb, dumb question wasn’t an answer! It just made him feel worse. Like she was avoiding telling him the truth. Not that he wanted to know if she was dating him. for some reason, he was dreading her saying he was…

“You kissed him...” he whispered.  
she felt he stomach knot. “You saw that?”

“Alya told me.”

“Oh... Yeah I kissed him.”

Adrien felt his chest ache. “So you are back with him?”

Marinette laughed, “No! Dude, he took my heart! I was in love with him! A hug goodbye wasn’t gonna cut it.”

“G-good-goodbye?”

Adrien looked utterly baffled which made her smile. he was cute when he was clueless.

“Yeah. Goodbye.”

An absolute boost of delight shot through Adrien, but he tried to regain control and stop himself from smiling. She had, after all, just lost her first love. But now she was talking to him properly, and she was single, and he knew he shouldn’t really care because he loved Ladybug, but she was so happy, and _damn_ she was cute when she giggled like that.

“You... you ok about that?” he tried to be supportive.

“Yes Adrien. Finally I am. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry you don’t think I'm your friend, that’s my fault, not yours,” she reached out gently, to give his arm a reassuring touch. “I'll be better. You mean a lot to me.”

He blinked in delight and surprise. “I do? Then why did you leave me out?”

She winced. She couldn’t tell him that. not yet. All of this had hurt him. she had to fix that before she could tell him why. Instead, she repeated her promise. “I'll be better.”

He didn’t seem convinced. How could she be better if she still wouldn’t tell him about things as simple as the fake dates she’d been going on.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You think I wanna lose you?” she asked, rhetorically. Her hand ran down his arm, and she linked her fingers though his. “Adrien if I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand.”

He couldn’t hold in his smile. “Yeah?!”

She grinned at his smile, and bit her lip as she did. “Yeah.”

Adrien looked like sunshine, grinning like an idiot like that. he made her entire heart shine. She felt his other hand reach for hers. Neither of them heard Tikki covering her mouth with her hands to try and hold in the squeals.

“Y’know, Marinette… I really like-”

“HEY YOU TWO!”

Tikki very nearly exploded with screams that bubbled up inside her big enough to make the little bug burst. Plagg dropped his head against the ground, and growled loudly. Adrien frowned. If he had heard Plagg, anyone else could have. But Marinette was the only one nearby, and she was looking over at Nino, who was yelling at them.

“They have great timing today,” Marinette muttered.

“Don't they just,” Adrien muttered back.

Alya and Nino came wandering up the steps to meet them, which let them catch a glimpse of the mess that was once a cake. Adrien and Marinette shared a look, and tried to pin back a grin each.

“We need to hang out. Game night at mine on Sunday. No arguments this is happening,” Alya declared.

Marinette shrugged, “Fine by me. Adrien?”

“I'll have to check my schedule, I'm still playing catch-up from the other day, but yeah. Yeah let's do it!” Adrien nodded.

“That's the attitude dude! Either of you want cake?” Nino opened the tin and held it out to them.

Marinette and Adrien struggled to keep from laughing, until they turned to meet one another’s gaze. Suddenly both of them erupted into fits of laughter. Nino tried to defend Alya’s baking, but it was no use. They were laughing too much, and it was infections. No matter how annoyed Alya tried to look, even she couldn’t escape it. before long, all four of them were in fits of laughter on the top step of their school building, and they couldn’t stop laughing.  
Plagg beamed. Yes, his kitten was being blind, and they were ignoring the amount of effort they put into trying to get these idiots together, but if they were friends, Adrien wouldn’t transform into Chat so much anymore. He would be Adrien. she would be Marinette.  
He could be with Tikki.  
Poor Tikki, on the other hand, felt like crying.


	14. Chapter 14

"You’re making me dizzy," Tikki warned.

"Why am I so nervous about this Tikki?" Marinette groaned.

Marinette taped her nails nervously against her lips, pacing the room back and forth, unable to sit still for more than three seconds. For the last ten minutes, she had been trying to think up a way to explain to Chat Noir that she couldn't go on fake dates with him anymore, in a way that didn't hurt his feelings. The first way she'd come up with was to explain to him that these dates were pushing her away from her crush, so they were actually hindering her, but it felt impersonal. When she tried again it felt sappy. Now she’d been stumbling through her explanation in a hundred different ways of trying to come clean, and she still couldn’t figure out the best way to tell him the truth. All she'd managed to actually do, was tie her stomach in knots.

"What am I gonna tell him Tikki? It has to be personal but not overly so, and it has to be firm but not enough to hurt his feelings, and he absolutely cannot leave here upset or offended," she said. Marinette wrapped her arms over her stomach and groaned, "oh Tikki this is impossible!"

Tikki sat on her reels of fabric by the wall, lazily watching her pace. “Even Adrien doesn’t make you this nervous."

"I know, but I have so much to lose by offending Chat,” Marinette said.

“I thought Adrien was your world,” Tikki teased.

Marinette didn’t register that she was teasing her, she glanced out of the skylight to check for him.

“He is my world. but Chat Noir is Paris. That effects more people."

"You’re going to be fine. Chat Noir is a gentleman. He'll understand," Tikki promised.

Marinette glanced at the painting hanging on her wall, and tapped her thumb nervously on her bottom lip anxiously again.

"I know..."

Adrien drummed his fingers against the wood of the windowsill. Marinette had called him the night before when he was on patrol, and asked him to come over the next night for a chat. Then he had laughed at the pun, but now he'd figured it out what she wanted to talk about. When she told him she was going to stop all this, he had been glad. She was giving up these dates to help him spend more time with her. Yet he hadn’t managed to let it sink in that _all_ the dates, included Chat Noir.  
Now he was having to face the facts that right now, this was probably going to be the last time he got to see the side of her that she never let Adrien see. Chat Noir no longer had the excuse that he was helping her with her dating skills. They were either going to have to find a new excuse, or stop seeing each other all together.  
Chat really didn’t want to stop seeing her. She was different around him. Always smooth. Flirty and cheeky and fun and everything Marinette wasn't around Adrien. She never stammered around him or blushed. She teased him. He liked this side of her. Not that he didn’t like the side of her she showed Adrien. It’s just that, this one, this was just like Ladybug.   
but he had to face the music.   
She didn’t want to do these fake dates anymore. Fake dates hurt Nino and Alya. She wanted to stop the dates for them. That was her choice. He had to accept that. but right now, he wanted to go in with a cheesy pick up line, and let her tease him mercilessly for it. he liked that. it was better from her than from Nino or Alya. he couldn’t figure out why.

"You've gotta face her one day. If you don't, you've already ended it, but not said goodbye," Plagg said.

"I know... but I’ll miss her," Adrien sighed heavily.

Plagg rolled her eyes. "She's not _dying_ Adrien! You'll still see her at school!"

"Yeah but it's different. _She's_ different... I can’t put my finger on it..." Adrien muttered.

Plagg nudged him gently. "Say the words Adrien. There’s no sense in putting it off."

"Yeah. Sure. You’re right..."

"Adrien? She's waiting."

"Claws Out."

Tikki looked up when Chat landed on the balcony. She shied back into the folds of the fabric, ready to sneak off to the safety of the pillows on the bed when Chat Noir was out of the way.

"Here he comes girl," Tikki warned.

Marinette froze as the skylight opened above her bed, behind her. She heard the soft thud as he landed on her bed, and climbed down to the floor blow. Chat Noir strode three paces into the room, clutched his heart with one hand, and threw the other out at her like some kind of cheesy fairy-tale knight.

“There she is! There's the princess I wanna spend all 9 lives with!”

Marinette's nerve vanished as she turned to face Chat Noir, laughed, mockingly, and then said “You are more than a cat. You're a fe _fine_.”

Chat winced and wrinkled his nose. “Not your best.”

She wrinkled her nose back. she was thrown off by this being the last time she was going to see him and all that. The nerves slowly started to return.

“Sorry.”

Chat felt his chest heave when he caught that flicker of pain in her expression. She was going to go through with it. she wasn’t going to lie to Adrien. He should have been pleased that she was going to keep her promise but if she was going to end this dating game... maybe she didn’t _want_ to hang out with Chat Noir again. That unfounded idea stung, but he tried to act like this didn’t hurt. After all, she couldn't know he already knew, even if it hurt more than he had anticipated.

"I hope you don't mind me letting myself in like this," he said, "but as they say, no lock can stop love."

Marinette glanced at Tikki as Tikki flew past Chat's head, and dove into the bed covers to hide from him. Her gaze moved to Chat as he leaned against the sofa, and flashed her a cocky smirk. She bowed her head to try and remember what she was going to say. Her mind had gone blank. Everything she had to say sounded harsh. Marinette sat down on the sofa and tried to keep his gaze away from Tikki.

Chat Noir tilted his head. Clearly she needed a bit of a push. He sat down beside her and reached out to touch her chin and raise it, so she had too meet his gaze.

“No wonder the sky is grey today, all the blue is in your eyes,” he smiled.

Despite the cheesy grin that Chat Noir was shining her way, she couldn’t bring herself to smile back at him. Something in her just couldn't do it. With a sigh, she gently pushed his hand from her chin, and lowered her gaze. Her hand lingered on his and they both hovered in the air between them. Her voice was soft and sadder than she actually meant it to be.

“We can’t do this anymore Chat...”

Chat felt his chest twitch, but he bowed his head back. Gently, turned his hand upwards, so she was holding his hand properly. His hand curled around hers, gently.

“Are you sad princess?” he asked, mildly surprised.

Marinette was taken by surprise by how much it actually did hurt her to have to tell him she couldn't hang out with him anymore. The fact that she could have lied to him never entered her mind.

"Actually… Yeah... kinda…”

She still wouldn’t look up at Chat and that hurt him more than whatever she was saying as she stumbled through an explanation. All he wanted was to see her eyes, so he could connect with her. She wouldn't though. He whined softly. All he could think of was his mother.

"All of my friends - I mean most of my friends - specifically, actually I don’t need to be specific do it? It’s not like you know any of them. Um, what I mean is um... it's just, err-"

"My mother always said the world looks different when you’re lying on your back," he declared, suddenly silencing her.

Marinette opened and shut her mouth like she was talking silently, but nothing came out, and she looked slightly bewildered. Of course when Adrien was growing up he had glow in the dark stars all over the ceiling of his bedroom. Marinette did not.

“Want me to lie with you and talk it out?”

It was a ridiculous offer. It was a ridiculous statement. Of course, the world looks different when you’re lying on your back but it doesn’t make your problems any different or change them in any way in fact. She didn’t even have glow in the dark stars on her ceiling. But to her surprise, she found herself nodding, simply because he offered to.

“Would you?” she muttered.

“I could lay next to you forever," he nodded. Then he paused to think and added, "or at least until we decide to go eat.”

As so often she did these days, she fell into flirt mode. “I'm not hungry. My lips are like skittles.”

“Yeah?"

“Yeah. Wanna taste the rainbow?”

Chat wanted to smile, because she was still in the habit of flirting with him, and he wanted to dirt back and make this breezy. but it was difficult to say goodbye already. He really didn't want to make things more difficult.

“I’d rather hear what they have to say," he muttered.

Her face fell, and shook her head and whispered. “I don't think so.”

Chat knelt down onto the floor and held out his hand. Marinette hesitated for a moment, but he held firm. Gentle, but firm. She took his hand, carefully, and knelt down beside him. Together they laid their backs down on the hard wood of the floor, and looked up at the bare ceiling.   
Chats jaw fell open when he saw spots of faded white where she had rubbed out doodles on the ceiling, wondering how she got up there in the first place. Then he just smiled. She was amazing sometimes. She amazed him. Pure and simple.   
And she was lying beside him. Lying far closer than his mother ever did. His mother was always beside him, but not like this.

Marinette was _so_ close to him.

Close enough that he could feel her hand brush against his. He felt a tingle at his touch. He turned his head. She was close enough that his breath breezed right across her cheek. She felt her stomach fill with butterflies.

He gulped.  
She heard it.

“Problem mon cheri?” he whispered.

Being this close, it was almost impossible to talk above a whisper. She opened her mouth before she had an answer, so it came out as a breath.

“My crush...”

There was a lingering pause and for some reason it made his chest twinge.

“What about him?” he asked.

“It's kinda complicated... everything got complicated. Dating’s hard y’know. Even fake dating," she sighed.

“Yeah, I know," Chat said.

He meant that he understood what this had done to Nino and Alya and them and him, and how all four of them were all changed by this. Five if you included Chat. Adrien did not count Chat. She did. She turned her head to take him in. He looked different now. His messy hair she used to think was scruffy was fluffy now. His pointed ears curved towards her, which she'd never noticed before. His little smile curled up at the corner before the rest of his mouth. Angled so he had to look up to see her, she could see that smile in all its glory. Curve and all. Even the spark in his eyes was different. Brighter maybe.  
She was so at ease with him. She didn't even worry about Tikki around him anymore. Things really had changed. It was going to be weird to have to go back to what they were before. Most of her really didn’t want to.  
They'd have to make the most of this.

"You know?" She teased.

"I’ve got a lot of girls with crushes on me. I'm a fe _fine_ remember?” he teased back.

“Fee fine foe thumb," she chuckled.

“I'm no Englishman, don't insult me like that," he smirked.

“Sorry," she chuckled, which made his smile warmer, but then she sighed and looked back up at the ceiling. "Nino and Alya almost broke up. I almost caused that.”

Chat frowned. His gaze never left her, but he reached out and let their hands touch properly. “If they broke up because of something you did their relationship wasn’t secure enough in the first place. Don’t beat yourself up about it.”

“Chat..." Marinette sighed and shook her head. "I'm not dating anymore. Not even fake dates. People get hurt.”

“I understand," chat nodded. "But why are you sad?”

She rolled her head to look at him. “Because that means I’ve gotta wait till an akuma to see you again."

Chat's ears dropped. The last akuma was weeks ago. He was already missing Ladybug for weeks on end, he didn't want to lose her - or this version of her anyway - at the same time. He curled his fingers around hers gently. Her thumb drew gentle circles around his knuckle. They weren't supposed to flirt anymore. She didn’t want to. He didn’t want to disrespect that. But, he reasoned to his internal decision maker, since they weren’t going to see each other again anyway, there would be little if any consequences. Maybe good consequence, like when she talked to Luka and was confident enough to move on. Flirting was only a little thing to. The foundation of their friendship, you might say. So they might as well risk it. For old time's sake.

“I'll rearrange the alphabet..." he said, carefully, as if he were testing the waters, "and put U and I together.”

Marinette rolled her head back to meet his gaze. It was hopeful. She understood why. This could be their last chance to do what they were both good at. That they had fun improving each other’s attempts at. But she thought of a reply better than flirting that made her smile. King of puns Chat would appreciate that more, she reasoned with her internal decision maker. In the end, she couldn't hold it back.

“N and O are already together.”

Chat's mouth dropped and his eyes widened, and the corner of his mouth curled up in surprise. He kicked his legs in the air, laughing brightly, even though he was trying to pretend to be offended.

“ _Princess_! We were having a moment!"

She laughed back brightly, “Sorry, sorry, I couldn't resist! Let me try again.”

Chat cleared his throat and repeated, “I'll rearrange the alphabet and put u and I together.”

This time, Marinette had a better answer. Softly, and warmth, still with a smile, she said, “If happiness starts with H... Why does mine start with U?”

Chat's mouth fell open again, but he closed it again half a second later. He couldn’t find a response. Marinette giggled. Damn he was so cute sometimes. She wriggled closer against him, so her head touched his arm.

“I'm gonna miss you kitty.”

He glanced over at the painting he had helped her hang perfectly on the wall. “Yeah... it’s been fun... but hey, I'm always gonna be on your wall."

Marinette frowned at him in confusion. He nodded to the painting. She rolled her head to follow his gaze, and chuckled. She rolled her head back and smiled.

“And I'm always gonna be on your bed.”

His eyebrows shot up into his hairline, and he lowered his gaze back to meet hers, eyes wide. "Huh?!"

She looked equally shocked, and immediately turned bright red. “The c-cat! The cat I gave you! N-not me, I- ohhh!"

She groaned loudly, curled up into herself, and buried her face in her hands. Doing so made her roll over and pressed against her arm.

“Ha...” he forced a single laugh out. he felt his cheeks go pink under his mask.   _Why did she have to be so adorable?_

They stayed there together, just lying on the floor and looking up at the white patches on the ceiling for a while. Tikki sighed. To her it was obvious they were in love. Every time one looked away from the other, the other turned to look back of them. Between them was so much gentle and complete affection, and neither could see it.

That was enough to break Tikki’s heart on their behalf.


	15. Chapter 15

Sunday came quicker than any of them were really expecting. For the first time in forever they were all together again. It was raining outside, hard. Hard enough to batter the windows. Marinette had put on a beanie hat but it stuck to her hair now it was damp. Adrien smirked as he helped her put her dripping coat away. That’s when he realised the black hat had pointed ears, and green pawprints across the hem. His chest warmed with affection.

"Cute hat," he smiled.

"Yeah? You like it? Do you know what my it’s made of?" she asked, innocently.

Adrien tilted his head. It was fairly obvious. "Wool?"

She smirked. "Girlfriend material."

Marinette was swept into the sitting room by Alya, leaving Adrien dumbfounded. Plagg lit up. Marinette was hitting on Adrien now! That was a change that could be greatly entertaining.   
All four of them huddled in the living room, with a pile of board games to get through, and a table of snacks to eat. Alya had gone all out on the food. They were already munching though it before they took the first game from its box. Instead they were gathered around the boxes, in a circle on the floor. Marinette was telling them about the last time she saw Chat.

"You told him _what_?!" Nino howled.

Marinette covered her eyes with her hands again, "I know!"

"Why?!" Nino howled again, tears forming behind his glasses.

Marinette threw her arms in the air helplessly, "It just slipped out!"

Nino laughed harder, and Alya was laughing too, which made Marinette unable to stop smiling. Adrien's cheeks were pink and he hugged his knees to his chin to hide them. He couldn't help smiling too. Marinette looked so embarrassed that she was so cute and innocent. Alya was more than willing to ruin that.

"Slipping out isn’t the problem, its went things slip _in_."

Colour drained from Marinette's face, Adrien turned beetroot, and Nino collapsed on the floor, laughing so hard his eyes were streaming with tears.

Marinette squeaked, indignantly, " ** _ALYA_**!"

Alya was busy snorting with laughter, "Adrien you’re so red!"

Adrien blushed harder and buried his face in his knees. Hiding in the potted plants on the windowsill, Plagg covered his eyes with his hands and shook his head. Tikki giggled. Usually she'd feel sorry for him in this situation, but she was so frustrated with the both of them, she was ok with them suffering right now. Adrien was far too embarrassed to talk, so Nino came to his rescue. Sort of.

"Leave him be! He was home schooled by his parents he probably doesn’t even know what sex is!" Nino argued, grinning like an idiot on the floor.

Plagg felt his stomach knot. "Don’t respond, don’t respond, don’t resp-"

"Do too!" Adrien grunted.

Plagg dropped his head into the soil. His voice muffled, "For the love of cheese!"

Alya grinned slyly. "Oh really? Did your mum and dad teach you?"

Adrien looked horrified. "UGH! NO! I had a tutor!"

Plagg groaned desperately. _"no Adrien_!"

"Oooh, hear that Marinette, he had a _tutor_ to teach him all he needs to know!" Alya elbowed Marinette playfully.

Marinette was scarlet herself, but she managed to choke out, "Can we move on please?!"

"You tell them girl!" Tikki grinned.

Nino changed sides as soon as Adrien had more back up. "What was she like?"

"How would he know? It’s not like he’s done it with anyone else, has he?" Alya scoffed.

Marinette flushed deeper red now. It was getting hard to breath.

"I don’t know." Nino turned to face Adrien pointedly. "Have you ever done it?"

It was easier to tease Nino. Quick as a flash Adrien countered, "Have you?"

Nino smirked, "Touché."

Marinette knelt up and slammed her hands on the first box on the pile, crying out, "Let’s play Candyland!"

"That’s what she said!" Alya beamed.

Nino laughed, Adrien blushed, and Marinette hissed, _"this is why we don’t hang out more!"_

Alya giggled but tried to regain control. "Sorry, sorry, we'll move on."

Marinette opened candy land and unfolded the board for everyone to see. Alya pointed at an elf with messy bright red hair leaning against a candy cane. The words " _Mr Mint_ " were written next to him.

"Looks like Nat!" She beamed.

"It really does!” Nino laughed.

“Maybe we should buy him an elf outfit for Christmas," Alya grinned.

"Hanukkah, Nat's Jewish," Marinette corrected.

"He can still dress as an elf!" Alya shrugged.

"Does that make her Rose?" Nino pointed to " _Lolly_ " a fairy with sandy hair, in a purple dress covered in lollies, in lolly forest, eating a lolly. They weren’t very creative with her name, but she did look vaguely like Rose.

Alya pointed at a cute, plump, blue gum drop creature with red gumdrops on his spine and pale freckles on his cheek called " _Jolly_ ". "That’s Marinette."

Adrien opened his mouth to defend her, but Marinette was already pointing to a shapeless chocolate swamp creature with his arms out wide and the name " _Gloppy_." She looked up and locked eyes with Alya with a mean smirk.

"You."

Adrien thought she looked more like " _Gramma Nutt_ ", a rotunda woman with rosy cheeks, dark curls, and one hand on her hip. That reminded him of Alya far more than any swamp monster.

"What does that make me? This guy?" Nino pointed to " _Lord Liquorice_ ". He was a dude dressed as a red and black liquorice musketeer, with bushy red eyebrows and a matching moustache that he was twiddling, mischievously. He vaguely resembled Willy from the Simpsons.

Alya scoffed, "That’s clearly-"

"Chat Noir!" Marinette declared, brightly.

Adrien blinked in surprise and reeled back, offended. Plagg snorted so loudly that Tikki slapped a hand over his mouth to stop him being hear by the others. Alya beamed at Marinette.

"That’s exactly what I was gonna say!" she declared.

They leaned across the board to high five as Adrien looked offended but couldn’t explain why. Nino, noticing his offence and assuming it was because he didn’t have a character, nudged Adrien and pointed at " _King Candy_." He was a short, fat, happy looking guy, with a crown, and jewels made of either smarties or multicoloured gumballs.

"That’s you, Mr rich," he smirked.

"Pffft, please, if Adrien is anyone on this board, he’s her!"

Marinette pointed to " _princess_ _Frostine_ ", a stereotypically pretty, skinny woman, with long silvery blonde hair, a long pink dress covered in snowflakes, and a tiara. Most importantly, she was on a something was called "snow frost lake", which she was skating on.

"Yeah, a skating princess, that's Adrien!" Nino sniggered.

Adrien furrowed his brow, and tried not to grin as he declared, "Then you're this ginger bread tree!"

Alya laughed and elbowed Nino, "Yeah, looks just like you!"

The gingerbread tree did not have a name, but it had a dozen little gingerbread man scattered across the board, working on its behalf. It was also fairly cute, and very happy to have these ginger bread men around it. It did not look remotely like Nino, unless you looked at it for long enough to project Nino's mum-friend side onto it.

“I wanna be red," Marinette said as she reached for a little red ginger bread man in the middle of the board, at the same time that Adrien reached for the green ginger bread man and said, "I wanna be green!"

Their hands brushed gently, and Marinette’s ears turned pink. It was so pale not even Alya noticed.

"I'll be yellow," Alya said.

"Guess I'm blue then," Nino shrugged.

I don’t know if you've ever played Candyland, but it’s not known as a competitive game. It's more fairy tale. Which is why it sounded incredibly strange to hear Alya say things like "suck on that liquorice," or "go lick a lollypop princess" with such spite, or Nino groan so dramatically, "not the gumdrop buttons!" Marinette couldn’t help smirking whenever she called someone princess though, because every time she heard Chat Noir in her mind. Marinette and Alya were locked in a stubborn and competitive urgency, ready to try and destroy one another. Tikki had seen them do this several times before. The girls were very competitive. Give them a competition and they'll only get over the defeat when they have another thing to fight. Therefore Kim and Alix were like glue to their relationship. Tonight though, Adrien was their glue.   
Alya nudged het gently. Encouragingly, she nodded towards Adrien. They had to be careful not to, for lack of a better phrase, spook him, since no one had been spending a lot of time with him, and they had no idea how he would react. Honestly, Marinette felt she should have felt more nervous about flirting with Adrien, but she just didn’t. It came out, breezily.

"Adrien, you look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?"

Adrien turned pink instead of her, and his eyes widened in surprise. Plagg lifted his head hopefully. Tikki giggled at how everyone else looked shocked.

"Oooh! Girls got game!" Nino cooed.

"N-no, you're alright," Adrien stammered. He stared sown at the board and reached for a card. He was frustrated in himself for not being able to find a pick-up line back. Even if he could, he couldn’t stay smooth. "D-d-don't wanna make you cold too."

Plagg scoffed. "Like that blush could ever be cold."

Tikki hushed him. "Shh Plagg."

"I don’t want to shush! Adrien has been stressing out about not being able to hang out with Marinette, so he dropped everything to hang out with Alya! He's not sleeping properly because he's up after three hours for a photoshoot or a fitting or whatever. His father only let him come here because Adrien crammed piano, fencing, Chinese and homework into the morning. He's exhausted," Plagg slumped, disappointed and concerned about him.

"Really? That means he hasn't been doing patrol right?" Tikki gasped.

"Don't bring that up, he feels bad enough as it is. Summers coming soon, as soon as he's back from Barbados he's gonna be swept off his feet with work," Plagg sighed 

"I'll tell Marinette," Tikki said.

Plagg scoffed. "Really? How'd you plan to do that then?"

"I'll tell her we met up with Master Fu, you told me Chat was having problems, and that we have to take some of the weight for him. She'll do it. She's a good girl," Tikki insisted.

"Adrien's proud Tikki. I don't want him to think he's a let-down," Plagg warned.

"Tell him he isn't a let-down!" Tikki argued.

Plagg wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Tikki that's a you thing. I'm not good at saying the right things."

Tikki didn’t press the matter. They'd known each other since the dawn of time. They were literally yin and yang. Two sides of the same coin. If she was the sun, he was the moon. Just because she could be open and honest about what she felt, didn't mean Plagg could. Boys were... masculinity was hard to deal with.

"If only there was a way to get all of them together at the photo shoot over summer. Then he wouldn't need to be stressy about making time to be with them."

Plagg scoffed again. "Oh yeah, how’s he going to manage to convince his father to do that then? If he’s lucky enough to talk to his father for more than two minutes he’s not lucky enough to catch him at a good time."

Tikki arched an eyebrow, "He needs luckier?"

"That's what I said."

"Maybe Marinette and I need to get baking again then..."

Currently Marinette buried her face in the carpet, groaning like she'd been shot, while Alya marched around the room with her arms at the bottom of her ribs, her elbows jotting out, flapping them like a chicken. Adrien and Nino shared a look, just as Plagg looked at Tikki.

"Maybe we should take a break," Nino suggested.

"Anyone want a drink?" Alya immediately dropped the smugness and became a hostess.

Marinette propped herself up on one elbow and asked, casually, "You got that smoothie I had last time?"

"The one we buy for my sister?" Alya sneered.

"That’s the one," Marinette nodded.

"Yeah course. Nino?" Alya asked.

Nino and Adrien were watching them, trying to figure out how and why they were able to drop the drama of a fight and move on with so much calm that it was like nothing happened. Nino shrugged it off quickly and batted the air.

"Nah I'm good."

"I'll lend you a hand," Adrien offered.

Adrien pushed himself to his feet and followed her into the kitchen. Now they were alone in the kitchen, she was pointing out cupboards where everything was, and reaching in the fridge for a strawberry smoothie. It suddenly hit Adrien that he'd never even seen Chloe's kitchen. This was small and snug and vaguely orange, and he imagined that Chloe’s would be huge and silver and very professional. His own was black and white like the rest of his house, and Marinette's was warm and pink. He was so busy thinking about people’s kitchens that Alya had to wave a hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Adrien? You in their buddy?"

He snapped back to the world with a sheepish smile that made her smirk. She was beginning to think he was a dork, and if he was a dork, how could she have missed that? Of course if she'd spent time with him personally instead of sending Nino to do it, she'd have seen this side of him earlier, but that’s why she was making up lost ground now. Adrien was nicer to be around than to watch from the bushes.

"Sorry, I was-"

"Away with the fairies?"

"Yeah, sure."

The way she was leaning with one hand on her hip was ironically her, but he'd grown up seeing Chloe don’t that pose and he was back to thinking of how very Chloe she was. This time, he dared to voice it.

"Alya?" He said, slowly.

"Yeah?" She smiled.

When her deep brown eyes met his, he lost the bottle and shrugged, "Nah forget it."

She tilted her head and gave him a look. "If you and I are gonna be as close as Nino and Marinette, you gotta trust me."

"It's funny, Nino talks about you so much so often that I almost feel like we're already that close," Adrien smirked.

"I know the feeling," Alya thought she kept it muttered under her breath but Adrien must have heard because he asked, curiously, "You do?"

She bit her lip. She couldn’t sell out Marinette. Thankfully, he'd already given her an alternative. "Yeah, um, Nino! He talks about you _all_ the time."

Adrien couldn’t help looking flattered. "Wow, really? So we could already be that close?"

"And we can stay that way if there’s no more secrets," she nodded.

He wrinkled his nose. "You won't like it."

Calmly she explained, "I don’t mind if I don't like it, I want you to trust me enough to know I won’t hate you for it."

"You remind me of Chloe."

"You’re dead to me."

"Can I explain?" Adrien asked as she began to turn her back on him.

"Only if I get out a Ouija board," she teased.

Adrien groaned in frustration and muttered, "Alright, forget it."

Realising that she had upset him by refusing to listen, even though it stung a little to be called Chloe, Alya reached out to stop him heading back into the sitting room without her.

"No, no, don’t forget it! In what way am I like that yellow demon child?" She asked.

Adrien wrinkled his nose. "First off you're both my friends, and it upsets me when you're rude about each other in front of me."

"I'm sorry it upsets you. I'm not sorry that she has it coming. The girls a brat," Alya said.

Adrien sighed. It was a start at least. She was listening. That was more than his father did when he had something he wanted to say that he knew he wouldn’t want to hear.

"Can I finish?" He asked.

She winced, realising she was interrupting again, "sorry. Go on."

There was a pause before he did. One where he was clearly trying to size her up and tell if it was worth it. She tried to look interested instead of defensive. After all Adrien liked Chloe, even if she couldn't figure out why, so he probably thought this was some kind of compliment. It must have worked. He continued.

"You’re both brazen. You can both figure out other people’s weaknesses really quickly, and use that to get your own way. You're both leaders. Mari would follow you to the ends of the earth, and I... I followed Chloe everywhere. Even to public school."

"This feels insulting," she admitted.

"It makes you brave. Stubborn, sure, but brave. I gotta tell you, I admire that," he insisted.

"You admire me being like Chloe?" She didn't sound convinced.

"I admire that you're brave. And bold. And honest. I know you’re all the good of Chloe, without the negativity and I admire that. If you and Chloe were heroes you'd have the same powers, but Chloe would be the evil version," Adrien smirked.

Alya hummed thoughtfully. "That's funny. She's already the evil version of you."

Adrien frowned, "Me?"

"Yeah I've thought about this a lot. You're in the same situation. Rich, famous, spoilt sometimes-"

"I'm not spoilt!" Adrien argued.

"You are Adrien. it’s not your fault. you don’t notice it, but when we saw your house we." Alya’s couldn't think of how to word it... "look around. My entire home could fit in your bedroom. Your answer for most problems involve money because you’re never gonna understand what it’s like not to have any. That’s not your fault, I'm not blaming you, I'm just saying, it’s inevitable that a rich parent will spoil their child more than a poorer parent, because they can afford to."

"Like Marinette's constant supply of snacks? They can't afford a rock climbing wall and genuine versions of father’s clothes, so they give her snacks instead?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, and I get video games and stuff," Alya nodded.

"So why am I like Chloe and not Marinette?"

"It’s the amount of money you have to be spoilt with. And because both of you lost your mothers. Mari still has Mrs Sabine. I don't know why you and Chloe are so different when you've even got the same damn hair colour, but, like, does it matter? It’s not like we're looking to replace you with her. We love you as you Adrien. We want you, not another Chloe."

Now this really was something he was alone in understanding. No one else understood not having _anyone_ to be friends with. Not even anyone else to have the potential to be friends with. Even Chloe had all of her classmates. Adrien had no one but her. She mattered so much to him before for so long she was all he had. He knew now that she was a bully, and he didn't like the way she treated people, but he saw another side to her. The side that was his guardian angel. His friend. None of them would ever understand that.

"I like Chloe Ally," he said, softly.

If Alya was a mother hedgehog and Marinette was her baby, Alya would now roll herself around Marinette, shoot up her spines, and defend both of them from Adrien. Even if it were unnecessarily sharp.

"Only Mari calls me that," she said.

"Oh... Sorry."

"How?"

"How am I sorry?"

"How do you like Chloe?"

"I grew up with her."

"No, _how_? As a friend or as..." the very words tasted like ash in Alya's throat. "Something more?"

Adrien's eyes widened, his mouth bobbed like a goldfish, and his words tangled in shocked disgust.

"What?! N-no! No way! She’s like my sister!"

Journalist Alya pressed on. "So you don’t love her?"

Adrien shook his head firmly, "No way. No like that anyway. I love..."

He cut himself off, his heart skipping a beat in alarm. Alya, still wearing her journalist hat, and still sharply defensive of Marinette, pressed on.

"You love?" She repeated.

Adrien rubbed his arm, self-consciously and looked down at his shoes. He muttered, "You'll laugh."

Alya realised that this was serious. A real crush. Someone he really actually liked. Otherwise he'd have just admitted it without too much of a care. He really didn’t want to be teased about this one. Alya was going to have to tread carefully. Her quills lowered.

"Swear I won’t," she said, softer.

"Swear on King Candy's life?" He forced an awkward chuckle.

She forced a reassuring smile back. "Sure. No secrets, remember?"

"Right..." he shifted awkwardly.

"Who’s the lucky lady then?" She asked, encouragingly.

"She’s err... I love..." he glanced at Marinette as she threw her head back and laughed.

Alya followed his gaze. She felt her heart beat hard. Her stomach begged to be excited, but her mind was too suspicious for that. She didn’t dare to do any more than hope. Adrien licked his chapped lips, still watching Marinette.

"I-I love..." Adrien closed his eyes and shook his head, pulling his gaze away from Marinette. "Ladybug. I love Ladybug."

It sounded more like a reminder than a fact. Alya deflated. He had looked right at Marinette... Alya glanced at Nino. It took all she had to keep her promise and not get involved.

it hurt. Alya took a deep breath, straightened up, and laid a hand on his upper arm.

"Even Ladybug isn’t that lucky."

"W-what'd you mean?" He stammered.

"I mean... um... Chat Noir is great - trust me I’ve met him like five times now, he’s great - but he's not you. You're more - don’t tell the cat I said this if you ever meet him - you're more pawesome than him. Ladybug is in love with him and she's never met you long enough to get to know you, but if she did, she'd realise how unlucky she was to fall for that alley cat instead," she said.

Adrien looked baffled. "Is that a nice way of telling me not to get my hopes up?"

"Ah, that was the phrase I was trying to think of! I was stuck on don’t be an idiot that'll never happen in a million years," she joked.

"You’re a great confidant Alya," he laughed.

"I’m trying!" She laughed.

He gave her a softer, more genuine smile. "I know. That's more than I had before. No one really listens to me, not since mother left. I appreciate the effort. I appreciate game night too, even if I do end up as princess frostine."

Her face fell. Even his soft chuckle wasn’t enough to ease her newfound concern for him. "Doesn’t your father listen?"

"Do you remember my birthday party?"

"Right. Sorry."

"It’s not your fault Alya. It’s nice having someone to talk to though," Adrien smiled.

Alya stepped forward to wrap her arms around him tightly, so he was in no doubt that he was loved. "Call me Ally."

Adrien's chest warmed with affectionate pride and honour. Unable to figure out how to react to this, Adrien, in true Chat form, found a pun for an answer.

"Doesn’t that make you the alley cat and not Chat?"

Alya laughed and stepped back. She didn’t answer, but told him to pick up with the drinks and bring them in with her, to where Nino and Marinette were setting up Hungry Hungry Hippos.

"Get ready to eat marble Ally!" Marinette grinned.

Alya sneered back "Oh I’m ready. And you know what Mari? I'm _hungry_."

Adrien laughed as they took their places and Marinette knelt up to be able to smack the lever harder. Nino rolled his eyes and laughed. These kid’s games were far more intense than Adrien had imagined. He didn’t mine. He was just glad to finally have people to play with.

...

Leaning on his arm in the front row everyone who walked in could see Adrien catching up on some clearly vital sleep. Marinette and Alya included. Marinette nudged him gently.

"Is something wrong Adrien?" She asked.

Adrien blinked in surprise. The sleep was welding his eyes shut so he had to prise them open. "Huh?"

"You ok dude? You look like you’re falling asleep," Alya said.

"Doesn’t everyone fall asleep in class?" Adrien yawned.

"Not like this. What was it, an early piano lesson?" Marinette asked.

It was actually a late night meet up with Ladybug to go over patrol. For some reason she was insisting she take over more days. Something about feeling restless since there'd been less akumas recently. Chat Noir didn’t ask too many questions. She seemed too distracted. Besides, if he had less patrol maybe he could catch up on sleep. Even so he resisted until Ladybug said, in no uncertain terms, that she was going to take over more patrols whether he joined her or not, so he might as well not bother. It stung a little that she didn’t want him there, but at least he could sleep now. Until he'd gotten in, laid down, closed his eyes, and been greeted by his alarm that is.

"Yeah. Early piano lesson."

Nino had to have a conversation with another teacher, so he wasn’t around just yet. In his absence, Marinette picked up the slack as the mother of the group. Her voice filled with concern as she spoke.

"But you had breakfast right?"

Adrien wrinkled his nose sheepishly, "Well I didn't actually have time-"

Marinette slammed the table. Adrien blinked in alarm but Alya hid a smirk behind her hand. She was a passionate mother. "Unacceptable! I'll be right back!"

Marinette started heading out of class, and that was a step too far for Alya, who grabbed the air behind Marinette to try and pull her back.

"Mari lessons start in-"

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Marinette yelled as she vanished around the corner out of class.

Alya snatched her arm back like Marinette had tried to bite it. She and Adrien shared a look of alarm. Marinette was a little intense when she wanted to be. Alya snorted with laughter first and Adrien, still tired, gave a soft chuckle. After a moment or two Alya leaned over the empty space where Nino was supposed to sit.

"You missed breakfast?" She asked.

"Please don't yell," Adrien begged.

"Here." Alya dropped a bar on the table.

Adrien reached out and picked it up, intrigued. He read the name and his gaze flicked up on her suspiciously. "A breakfast bar?"

"One of Nino's. He always brings them in because he thinks I've been up all night and forgot to eat dinner or breakfast," Alya explained.

"Why does he think that?"

"Because I do that more often than I should."

An obvious answer, but Adrien chuckled anyway. He broke it in half, opened it to take half, and held the rest out to Alya.

"No sense us both going hungry," he said.

Alya opened her mouth to point out Nino has an entire box in his bag for exactly this situation, but she changed her mind. She smiled, gratefully, and took it instead.

"Thanks dude."

Alya took her seat behind Nino's empty one, and when Nino came in, he flashed her a warm smile. She smile backed, affectionately. Adrien couldn’t stop himself smiling too. He was proud of the two of them for working through their problems, even if it had been a bit quick. Marinette came running in seconds after Miss Bustier, with a little cardboard box in her hands.

"You are very nearly late young lady. Take your seat, quickly," miss bustier warned.

Marinette nodded obediently and hurried to her seat, where her bag was already waiting for her to return. Once they were settled in, she started whispering.

"Pissst! Adrien!"

Adrien tilted his head back, so he was still looking forward but could hear her. "Yeah?"

"Here. Breakfast is important," she passed forward the cardboard box.

He took it and gasped. "It's still warm!"

"I know, it just came out of the oven," she whispered.

Adrien's chest warmed with affection as the croissant sat on his lap. Fresh from the oven. He could still hear her breathless panting behind him. She ran the whole way just to make sure he was fed.

"Thanks Mari," he said.

"Well I don't want you to be hungry," she shrugged.

Alya elbowed her gently. "I missed breakfast too."

"Didn't Nino give you a breakfast bar?" Marinette asked suspiciously.

"I gave it to Adrien," Alya said.

Nino whipped around and Marinette raised her voice slightly, "You what?!"

"If you're going to come late, would you please do it discretely?!"

Marinette sank into herself. "Sorry miss Bustier."

Tikki wriggled out of Marinette's bag and crept over the bench. She wriggled herself over the edge and dangled herself there, clinging on with her hands as she tried to reach for a foot hold. She couldn't find one, no matter how hard she tried.   
Plagg heard the scraping of her foot and raised his head from the bag curiously. He smiled. She was hanging over the side of the wall, about to drop all the way to the floor. Plagg climbed out of the bag. He slipped over to the bottom of the wall, and held out his arms. Tikki reached with her foot again, further than she had before, and her arm slipped.   
Tikki yelped as she fell. It was a short sharp drop before Plagg caught her in his arms with a bounce. Hidden away between two desks, Plagg held Tikki like a bride, and Tikki beamed at him so brightly he had to smile back.

"Nice of you to drop in," Plagg purred.

"Anytime," she giggled, "hey, help me into that box."

She clambered out of his arms and pointed to the box that contained he croissant. Plagg looked over at where it sat precariously on Adrien's lap. His mouth fell open. If Adrien moved his leg, the box would fall. If he moved the box onto the table, they would be in full view of the class. If they were in the box at the time, Adrien would find them. Find her. Even he wasn’t blind enough not to think of Marinette first. Tikki wasn’t usually this reckless.

"It's dangerous," he warned.

"Would you rather let him get stressed out about   not seeing his friends in summer?" Tikki hissed.

"Well no, but-"

"Come on Plagg, don’t chicken out now!"

"I'm not, but it’s not safe Tikki!" Plagg argued, pulling her back.

Tikki pushed him off of her. "You do it then!"

Plagg blinked in alarm. "Me?"

"Yes! Either you hold the box open and I climb in to put in a hair, or I give you my hair and you climb in and deal with this yourself," she folded her arms stubbornly.

Tikki did not expect Plagg to have the guts to protect her by volunteering or agreeing. He did though, which took her by surprise.

"It’s less suspicious if I do it. And safer. He'd expect to find me."

"But Plagg, it was my idea, if it goes wrong-"

"It'll be safer if it goes wrong for me," he shrugged.

She smiled gently, leaned forward, and tapped her forehead against his. "My hero."

Plagg knew she was teasing him, but he still puffed up with pride. Tikki plucked a hair from her stomach and handed it to Plagg.

"Be careful not to drop it," she warned.

"It’s part of you. I'd never let that go," Plagg promised.

But Tikki was used to his bad luck, and plucked another one from her chest as he set off with steely determination to put the magic into the croissant. And came slinking back seconds later having dropped the hair. Tikki watched tentatively as he pulled the lid of the box up gently. Adrien had one hand curled on it to try and keep it stable. He barely noticed the lid rise and his kwami leaning in to place the magic neatly inside. He wriggled back out, and shot back down to Tikki, grinning triumphantly. Tikki giggled at the crumbs caught between his ears. She had to hover a centimetre off the ground to reach his head and dust it off. Plagg watches them fall and smiled as she dropped back down to the floor.

"I fall to pieces when you're around," he purred.

"You're as bad as Chat Noir sometimes," Tikki giggled.

"Where'd you think he got it from?"

Plagg tried to hook an arm around her and pull her in for a kiss but Tikki was too quick, and ducked to rolled out of his grip. She floated above him again, and grinned.

"Not so fast kitten! You've gotta earn a kiss," she grinned.

Plagg's ears flattened desperately, "But what about that daring and dangerous mission-"

"To your master’s knee?" Tikki raised an eyebrow, "Come on Plagg, you’re better than that."

She landed by Marinette's shoe so Plagg heaved himself up to dangle by his elbows from the step between them.

"Can I kiss you when Adrien kisses Marinette?" He pouted.

"I expect you to. But not a minute earlier," Tikki winked.

"Thirty seconds?" Plagg pinned his eyes back and gave her the widest, shiniest, begging eyes that he possibly could.

Tikki groaned when he batted his eyelids pointedly. "Not the kitty cat eyes!"

"Purr-lease?"

"You're claw-ful."

"Kiss me and I'll shut up."

"You wish!"

He really did. "Ten? Final offer."

Tikki knelt down close enough that their foreheads almost touched and he looked utterly lovesick.

"I'll think about it," she winked.

Tikki turned on her toes and fluttered off to climb back into her bag so Plagg wouldn't see her blush bright red and bury her face in her knees. Plagg was on cloud nine all day. He was barely listening as Adrien changed for fencing, complaining about the lack of time he got to spend with his friends.

"Why don't you try asking your father to let them join you on a photo shoot one day?" Plagg suggested.

"Yeah right, like my father would ever go for that!" Adrien scoffed.

"You never know, you might be lucky enough to catch him at a good time," Plagg suggested.

"That'd be a miracle," Adrien put his helmet on and sighed. "I'd never be that lucky."

"Don't be so certain," Plagg muttered underneath his breath.

Plagg picked up Adrien's sword from where he had dropped it, and held onto the handle to hold it out to him. "What harm is it to try?"

"He doesn’t even like me going on holiday with Chloe," Adrien said.

"Then drop it! What'd you rather do, sit on a beach listening to her flirt with everyone then immediately point out their flaws when they walk away, or get the job done with your friends and help each of them get publicity?"

Adrien sighed and shook his head, "I can't just drop it Plagg. I've gone on holiday with Chloe every year since she lost her mother, and now it's tradition. Plus we barely hang out anymore, this holiday might be all we have left."

Plagg's arks drooped. "What if there’s an akuma while we're away?"

"Ladybug can deal with it, she has before."

"But-"

"What's gotten into you? You were all for a break before, now you think it's too dangerous for me to go? Why?" Adrien asked suspiciously.

"It’s just that I... want... more of those cheese tarts you brought from Marinette! If you run off with Chloe and not her, she might charge you for them!"

Adrien frowned at Plagg. "I'm not staying friends with someone for free food."

"Adrien?!" They weren’t supposed to get started before everyone joined them, so Adrien had to hurry up and get out like everyone else did.

"Coming!" Adrien grabbed the sword from Plagg and Plagg, momentarily worried about him leaving the country, warned, "Be safe."

"Don’t worry, Kagami doesn't start till September, and everyone else I can beat!" Adrien winked.

With a twinkle in his eye, he slammed down his visor, shut Plagg in the locker for safety, and ran towards the door with his sword under his arm.

"At least you’re not arrogant about it," Plagg muttered to himself.

It was difficult to get kittens to listen to him sometimes. He knew it was probably because he moved so quickly between sarcasm and seriousness that they probably couldn't tell the difference, and that he needed to work on that, but he kept forgetting to get round to it. Although he could use it to his benefit, like being sarcastic about tarts without being caught, but when it was important it could be a pain.  
After having won every fight he was put in, even against one of the most skilful fencers he had ever seen before, Adrien was feeling on a bit of a high. He'd been on the ropes in one fight, only for his opponent to trip over himself, and slow down to ensure it didn’t happen again. Maybe today was his lucky day, like Plagg said. Maybe he should ask his father to let his friends work with him. It would only be a day or two after all. Surely his father wouldn't say no to a day!  
His father listened to his request, so Adrien dared to have hope that he might agree. The mere face he had thirty seconds to listen was lucky enough, so maybe, just maybe - Gabriel dropped a book onto his desk and rolled his eyes, silencing his son. Adrien stepped back, nervously. Plagg growled under his breath, protectively, just in case.

"I'm already letting you go on holiday with that girl, and you want me to suffer more children in my work place?!" Gabriel huffed.

"They're not just children! Marinette in a designer so she could be helpful and she'll work for free. Nino's a DJ! Feature him and a new demographic opens up. And Alya's a journalist, she can help write articles!" Adrien insisted.

Again Gabriel scoffed. "A journalist? At your age?"

"Alya's got a super popular blog, she’s the number one Ladybug expert in the whole city, she knows what she’s doing!"

Gabriel's eyebrow flicked up momentarily, and he slowly raised his head from his woke to stare at Adrien.

"The number one Ladybug expert?" He asked, pointedly.

Adrien shrugged, hoping he hadn’t dropped Alya into something she didn’t want to be in now. "Well apart from whoever Ladybug actually is, yeah."

Gabriel straightened up. His glare was fixed on Adrien like a snake’s on a rat. Calmly, Gabriel asked, "Her blog, what's it called?"

Adrien was uncomfortable under this glare of scrutiny, and stuttered, "The - the Lady Blog?"

Plagg felt a creeping concern up his spine. He couldn't help being suspicious of Gabriel's new-found interest in Alya and her blog.

"Ah yes, I’ve heard of it... perhaps we could use this as an opportunity to reach out to a new demographic, and see how to appeal to them. I'll have to discuss their opinions with each of them, of course. Would they be comfortable with that?" Gabriel asked, seriously.

Adrien's eyes widened. "You’re- you’re serious? You're gonna let me do it?"

"Why not? It could prove to be very..." Gabriel savoured the word thoughtfully. "Interesting."

"Thank you father! You won't regret this!" Adrien threw his arms around his father gratefully.

Gabriel patted his head and peeled him off, before shooing him away. Adrien obeyed. He left calmly, but as soon as the office was shut, Adrien bounced and threw his arms in the air viciously.

"Did you hear that Plagg?! He's gonna let me do it! I get to see my friends this summer! _Yes-s-s_!"

Plagg laughed and nodded. "Maybe we should get some cheese to celebrate."

Adrien laughed back and nodded. "Let’s do it!"

Plagg perk up brightly. Things were going to plan. Despite his concerns for Alya's safety, Plagg felt smug. That kiss was as good as his!


	16. Chapter 16

When the summer fell into holidays, the city rooftops at dusk was a welcome escape from the blaring heat of the studio lights. It was almost worth having to watch the extra flush of tourists, just for the sake of staying up here for longer. The moment Marinette landed beside Chat Noir she forgot that she was supposed to be Ladybug at that moment, and, without thinking, immediately greeted him with a flirtatious remark.

"Oh hi, didn't I see you on the cover of Vogue?" She smirked.

Chat's eyes widened. He didn't hear the flirt of the flirtation, because recently he had been featured on the cover of Vouge. He was afraid that she had figured out who he really was. She gave him a concerned look.

"You ok kitty?"

"F-f-fine!" he stammered, nervously.

She giggled. "If I knew it'd shut you up, I'd have started flirting with you ages ago!"

His eyes widened further and his cheeks turned pink under her mask. "F-flirting?"

“Don’t worry kitty,” she reached out and scratched his cat ear, which was surprisingly pleasant and he had to fight the urge to purr at, “you’ll pick it up.”

Pick it up? pick it up?! he was Chat Noir! Flirting KING! He wouldn’t pick it up, it was part of his nature. Part of his charm. He didn’t need to pick it up, he’d been flirting with her for months, which she apparently hadn’t noticed. Or maybe she was flirting back and he hadn’t noticed… somewhere along the line their wires had been crossed, and now, well now he had ground to catch up. since he couldn’t flirt with Marinette anymore, he was going to have to use that practice on Ladybug.   
this was purrfect.  
Chat unfolded his legs from beneath him, and began to circle her, curiously, thoughtfully, as if searching for something. She frowned at him, twisting to keep her eyes on him.

"were you a vulcher in your last life or something? What are you doing?" She joked.

He placed a hand on her back quizzically. "Where do you hide your wings?”

She turned to pull his hand away, and to face him. "Ladybug doesn’t have wings.”

He smiled sheepishly. It was harder to flirt with her now. It felt more like practice than around Marinette. "I meant angel wings...”

"I'm no angel,” she smirked.

He edged back in front of her and smirked back. "I like a bad girl, but a hero is better," he purred.

She felt her chest twitch and immediately felt the weight of how much she had missed him this last couple of weeks, but she got distracted. "Chat Noir I've missed - What's that smell?”

Chat beamed suddenly and grabbed the box he had left sitting on the tiles beside her. Ladybug wondered why she hadn’t noticed it before. It smelt warm and sweet.

"I've been baking," he declared.

He looked so proud of himself. His eyes were shining, his ears were sharp, and he couldn't stop himself from grinning proudly. Ladybug grinned back, affectionately. He was adorable. So adorable that she couldn't help giggling.

"Nice! What's on the menu?” she asked.

"Me-n-U," he winked.

Ladybug rolled her eyes with a little giggle. Hopefully, she asked, "Is it cake?”

"Wouldn't we look cute on a wedding cake together?” he purred.

"Adorable kitty, but I don't think we need to prove it," Ladybug said.

Chat opened the box. Strawberry and cream cheese cake covered with red frosting and black spots that were sloping and slipping into smudges where the icing was a little too runny. Ladybug was touched that he tried to make her a personalised cake himself.

"Wow Chat! That’s spotless," she winked.

"Not your best," he chuckled.

He was pink with pleasure and embarrassment regardless. When he cut the cake with his claws (and she teased him for being unsanitary) the layers were revealed. Two pink sandwiched in a cream white layer. Ladybug gaped.

"Oh wow Chat this is beautiful!" She smiled.

"It's the taste that matters right?" He said.

"Sure. Let's taste," she smiled.

Chat lifted a piece from the depths of the box and held it out to her. She took it, careful not to mess up how it looked, and Chat watched her, intensely. Hesitantly, Marinette took a bite. Her smile faded. She chewed for longer so she wouldn’t have to talk before finding an answer. The cream felt a little like slime, and the base crumbled apart like dust in her mouth, and the strawberries had all of the flavour frozen out of them. It looked perfect, but it was fairly favourless.

"Mmm... tastes... very Chat Noir," she forced a smile.

He frowned. "How'd you mean? Is it awful? I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, no it’s not awful! I promise it's not awful. It’s just a little... plain..."

"Plain?"

"It's not bad Chat. It's just not... great..." she couldn’t think of any other way to explain it.

Chat's face and ears fell, disappointed. Ladybug felt a little bad for him. She'd missed him so badly, far worse than she expected, and yet she had somehow managed to hurt him as Ladybug. Ladybug he was supposed to trust above all else. She felt a tug of guilt that made her reach out to his arm.

"Don't worry kitty. It's the thought that counts! At least it _looked_ nice," she smiled.

"Sure..." he muttered.

She squeezed his arm reassuringly, and Chat felt... different. He expected more from her touch. If Marinette made him tingle, she should have made him melt, right? They were partners, he was in love with her, she was his world. For the first time in forever she was flirting back. She was showing signs of affection back to him finally. He wanted her to. He had always wanted her to. But maybe she always had been. Now she was close. She was touching him. It was enough for him to dare to ask. It was now or never.

"My lady... Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back."

Ladybug's heart skipped a beat. Chat liked her. No Chat liked _Ladybug_. On one level she'd always known, but for some reason, confirmation of it, ached in her chest and stomach. She peeled back, letting go of his arm. His ears fell again. She looked down at the floor.

"Chat... I like you. You're one of my best friends, but... that's it. I don’t... it’s just... I'm... I like someone else..."

Part of him had expected that. The pang of pain that hit his chest was a lot lighter than he had expected it to be. It hurt, but he could still breath and think and live. All things he didn’t think he'd even be able to imagine doing if she turned him down.

"Someone... else?" He asked, softly.

Ladybug nodded slightly, and rubbed her arm awkwardly. "Um... a guy from my real life. Outside of Ladybug."

Chat nodded, slowly, taking it all in, and wondering why he wasn't hurting as much as he should. He wasn’t even crying. He could still _talk_. He didn’t understand.

"Who’s the lucky guy?"

Ladybug glanced up like this was hurting her far more than it was hurting him, and to some extent, it was. Neither of them could tell, or understand why, but for some reason, this pain in her was more than in him.

"You're not going to bully him are you?" She asked, uncertainly.

"Do you really think I would?" He asked.

"No..." she admitted.

There was a long lingering silence only broken by the faint sounds of the kwamis internally screaming.

"Is this... is this going to make things weird between us?" Ladybug asked, nervously.

Chat shrugged. "I hope not."

"Me too." Ladybug gulped. She imaged that the pain he was feeling hurt so much that it would sink in yet. That’s why he was reacting like he didn’t really care. Like he was putting on a front. She didn’t feel like she could leave him like this. "Are - are you going to be ok?"

"I'm trying to figure out..." he muttered quietly. He paused and drew a breath to put on a forced smile. "Should I smile because we're friends, or cry because I know that is what we will ever be?"

Ladybug reached out to brush his hand, hesitated before they touched, and pulled her hand back. "They wouldn’t call it falling in love... if you didn’t get hurt sometimes, right?"

"I hope you end up happy my lady," he said quietly.

If he had said the word princess, Ladybug would have burst into tears. She could feel them at the bottom of her throat. This shouldn't hurt. This shouldn't cause her any pain. Why did it?

Chat Noir ran a hand through his hair, "I err... I gotta go. See you round bugaboo?"

"Y-yeah... see you round..."

Adrien was pacing around the bedroom now, muttering to himself, baffled by the lack of pain this situation had caused him. Plagg settled on the pile of clothes Nathalie had left on his table for him to change into after "piano lessons".

"Well that was harsh," Plagg said, calmly.

Adrien furrowed his brow and shook his head. "I didn’t think so. Its doesn’t hurt, like, at all... I'm disappointed, but it doesn’t hurt..."

Plagg frowned at him. Clearly he hadn’t noticed. That made him concerned. "Ladybug cried."

Adrien blinked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Weren't you looking? She didn’t want to hurt you, and she thought she had to. She cried."

"Oh..." Adrien felt confused guilt brush across his mind. "but it doesn’t hurt.

Plagg was no longer willing to beat around the bush. Adrien was so obvious to the fact that he loved Marinette that he'd managed to hurt her and not notice. He was going to be very plain from now on.

"Do you think that maybe you're less invested in the outcome than she is?" He asked bluntly.

Adrien shook his head, "Why would that be?"

"I don't know Adrien. Maybe you know her civilian side and you've been spending so much time with her in it recently she’s actually fallen in love with you so her crush has fallen apart and been replaced by you."

"Be serious Plagg!"

Plagg heaved a sigh. If things were this difficult with Adrien, he could only imagine how bad it was for Tikki.

"He just looked so... unloved," Marinette sniffed.

"Because you said you don’t love him," Tikki pointed out.

"But I do love him! Just not like that!" Marinette insisted.

Her heart was bleeding for him so desperately that it was leaking from her eyes and Tikki was... Tikki just felt bad that she didn’t feel bad. These two appeared to be destined to keep hurting each other, and annoying everyone around them. Tikki, Plagg, Nino, Alya, everyone was trying to push them towards one another and they were just so _blinded_ to it. Tikki wanted to be supportive. She wanted to say everything was going to be fine. But she was being so ground down now, she was exhausted.

"Why do you care? If you're so in love with Adrien why do you care that Chat loves you? You didn't care about Nathanael," Tikki asked.

"That's not fair Tikki," Marinette whined.

"Isn't it?"

"No!"

"Then I'm sorry. But I think you need to take a long hard look at what you actually want, and sort out your priorities," Tikki warned.

"Y-you do?" Marinette stammered.

"I do. It can wait though. You should get some sleep. It's late," Tikki muttered.

"Yeah..." Marinette sniffed. She laid her head on her pillow. Her hand curled around the ear of her old worn cat guard, sorrowfully. "goodnight Tikki."

Tikki watched her hand curl around the ear. They'd taken on most of the slack Chat Noir was too stressed out and busy to deal with. Most days ended with late night patrols now, and probably would until school started again. They'd be worse next week, when Adrien and Chloe jetting off in a private plane for a holiday that will cost most more than the bakery makes in two months. It had been Tikki who volunteered to take it on, but she'd forgotten that they would add to the pile of chores _Marinette_ had, as well as the chores Ladybug had. Tikki was worried about her stress levels. Maybe she too was about to crack.

"Night Mari..."

...

Marinette tucked her hair behind her ear and blew on the paper cup of coffee that Alya had handed her from the buffet table. Alya tilted her head at Marinette. It was super early (almost seven) and they'd been there an hour, so they'd woken up even earlier, but she was a baker’s daughter, she was used to that. This was more than tiredness. Marinette hadn’t smiled in days, unless questioned about it. Even being welcomed into the Agreste studio hadn’t cheered her up. Nino thought it was nerves. Alya wasn’t convinced.

"Come on gloomy guts, what’s wrong?" She asked.

Marinette blinked in surprise at being spoken to when she wasn’t listening. "Sorry?"

"You've been in a mood all day-"

"I'm tired!"

"Don't give me that! It's more than that. What is it? I'm your best friend, you can tell me," Alya said, firmly.

Alya put her hands on her hips and gave a stern look. There would be no avoiding this. If she didn’t tell her now, out of the way, out of Adrien's way, she'd keep pressing her in front of them. In front of him.

"I..." Marinette cleared her voice and lowered her voice. "I'm missing Chat Noir..."

Alya wrinkled her nose in confusion, "Huh?"

"I miss hanging out with Chat Noir," Marinette repeated.

Alya folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "You miss hanging out with a super hero?"

"He's more than just a super hero Alya. He’s a friend," she argued.

"A friend?"

"You made us go on dates. We got close. He's really fun... now I don’t see him anymore and I miss him. You left your friends to come here, you understand!"

"That’s different," Alya shrugged.

Marinette frowned. "How?"

"My old friends don't walk around the city rooves whenever I wanna see them. Why don’t you just hang out with him?" Alya asked.

"You think he'd wanna? I'm nothing special," Marinette said, quietly.

"You're plenty special!" Alya protested, "Right Nino?"

Nino snapped back into the conversation and pulled his gaze away from the door Adrien had gone through, leaving them alone. "Whatever you say Alya."

"You weren't listening, were you?" Alya sighed.

"Not in the slightest, where's Adrien?" Nino asked.

Adrien was currently trying to convince Nathalie, and the fashion department, to go for one seasonal theme, not the _four_ that they were trying to. After all it was the height of summer, hot enough to fry an egg on the ground outside, they would be under and they wanted them to wear sweaters. One of them would collapse of heat stroke. It wouldn't be the first time. Many models had fallen under these lights, but these people weren't models. Adrien cared about them. He didn’t want them to be uncomfortable. Adrien couldn't do it. No one wanted to go against Gabriel.   
Dejected, he headed back into the room where his friends were waiting. They cheered joyfully when he walked through the door. He lit up.

"There he is!" Alya cheered.

"Adrien!" Nino laughed.

"Hey you!" Marinette forced herself to lighten up.

Adrien grinned at them. "Hey guys. Listen, I'm sorry, but my father wants us to do a seasonal piece."

"A seasonal piece?" Nino repeated.

"All four seasons in one day. It's easier for him to judge the abilities of the models and the styles he wants to produce over the next season," Adrien explained.

"That makes sense," Nino said.

"It means we'll be in winter clothes, in this weather," Adrien warned.

"As long as all of us keep drinking we can stay hydrated and be ok," Alya shrugged.

"Especially you Mari, we all know how thirsty you get," Adrien said.

All eyebrows rose and Marinette choked. "You what?!"

Adrien looked confused. "Alya said that-"

Adrien didn’t get to finish his sentence before Marinette was glaring at Alya. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Alya was too busy laughing uproariously to care. That’s probably why she and Nino got dragged aside to help the props people move things around them, and Adrien and Marinette didn't. Marinette leapt back as Alya zoomed past, laying on top of the wheeled ice berg like a scooter.

"Now's your chance, take it!" Plagg hissed.

Adrien took a deep breath and wandered over to her. "Can we talk?"

Marinette flashed him a smile as she sat on the iceberg Alya had been using as a scooter. "Sure thing hot stuff. Pull up an iceberg."

Alya skidded another ice berg forward to sit beside the one Marinette was sat on. Adrien sat down beside her, hesitantly, and watched the wardrobe come wheeling back into the room.

"First of all, I'm sorry we're doing a winters scene at the height of summer, I think father wants to see which one will fit the clothes best, I'm not sure he’s thought about health and safety," Adrien said.

"Nah don’t worry I get it. What's on your mind? It's more than just plastic snow, right?" She smirked.

He lost his nerve despite Plagg purring in his ear. "Right... um... actually maybe I should talk to Nino-"

When he tried to stand up and leave, Marinette reached out to take his hand. "Adrien, no, Adrien, hey, if you came to me first there’s a reason, right? Why?"

"Um... um yeah ok."

Reluctantly he sat back down. Her knee knocked against him and for a moment it was all he could focus on.

"What's going on Adrien?" She asked gently.

"Um... what would you do... what would you do if you had this crush on someone for like, ages, like _ages_ , but they finally start liking you back, and you think, maybe you kinda, sorta, don’t like them anymore... what'd you do?"

Her stomach fell. She was in the same situation, and had no idea what to suggest. "Erm, I don’t really know Adrien, that’s kinda tough."

"I know, I'm such an idiot!" He groaned.

She frowned. "What? Hey, no! No, you’re not an idiot, you’re confused. That's human. No one can expect you to be more than that. Now this girl, you like her?"

"A lot, she's a really good part- a really good friend," he corrected himself urgently.

"Right, ok, so how long have you liked her?" she asked.

"Since I met her. A year and a bit now."

"Oh so she's someone from school?"

She sounded curious rather than furious or hurt. She _was_ curious rather than furious or hurt.

"I um... no. She was someone I met just before school."

That intrigued Marinette. Her immediate guess was Chloe, but they'd met forever ago. Who could he have met _just_ before school, that he hadn’t mentioned before? She couldn't think of a single person.

"Ok. Um. This girl, when did she start liking you back?" she asked.

"I don’t know. I don’t know if she does, I might be reading too much into this. I've been flirting with her all year, and she started flirting back, but I’ve been thinking about it and she might have actually started months ago. She stopped shooting me down straight and I thought she was just bored of repeating herself. Maybe she started flirting then?" Adrien asked, uncertainly.

"Sounds like she’s not very good if it took you this long to notice her flirting," she chuckled.

"I'm kinda blind," he admitted.

"No sh-" Plagg caught himself before he screamed.

"Ok so when do you think you stopped liking her?" Marinette asked.

Adrien sighed heavily and laid his head in his hands. "I have no idea. I met her before I knew what friends were like. Is it possible I never really like her, and just assumed I did because she was nice to me?"

"Well I guess it’s _possible_ , but I hope that’s not what happened. That's pretty sad," Marinette said softly.

Quietly, Adrien asked, "It is possible though?"

"Here, let’s do a test. Think about how you used to think about her. What'd you feel?" Marinette asked.

Adrien shifted his head onto one arm and thought about it for a moment or two. Marinette waited patiently, confused to find herself eager to know more, to help him. She wasn’t sure why she wasn’t hurt or surprised or jealous at the very least, but she just wasn’t.

"I can’t wait to see her. I'm constantly thinking about her, and hoping she’s thinking of me. I wish I had her number so I could see her photos of things that make me think of her, but I think of her so much all day that her phone would blow up and she'd have to block me."

Marinette's stomach fluxed. Quietly she said, "Sounds nice to have someone thinking of you so often..."

"Depends on how late you go to bed. Sometimes I forget two in the morning is early," Adrien said.

Marinette chuckled, "I know the feeling. Every time I think I'll do a little work on my fashion at midnight, I look up and its suddenly two."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Nino, he'll make me go to bed."

"Nino’s probably the only one of us who gets enough sleep. Alya works on her blog, you on your fashion, and me on my modelling," Adrien said.

"We sound like an insomniac fashion company," Marinette smirked.

"You could call it Night Owls Designs," Adrien smirked.

"Or we could think of something better," Marinette teased.

Adrien laughed and shrugged. "best I could think of. Sorry."

"No, it’s good to see you smile!"

Adrien felt his chest warm and his smile grow affectionate. She was adorable. And when she smiled at him like that, he couldn't help blushing a little. Marinette copied his pose, one hand under her chin, elbow on her knee, so their faces were closer, and smiled a smirk that sparkled in her eyes.

"This girl of yours, what made you realise you don't like her?" she asked, curiously.

"Um..." Adrien lowered his gaze. He still felt bad for making her cry... "I asked her out, and it hurt her more to turn me down than for me to have my heart broken."

"That'll do it," Marinette sighed, "Maybe you just need to take some time and figure out things alone. No one can tell you what’s best to do but you."

"You think?"

"I do."

"Thanks. I'll give it a go..."

Marinette smiled warmly, and Adrien smiled back. Plagg thumped his head against Adrien's shoulder because he _just said that_! Marinette lowered her gaze and looked a little glum. Adrien nudged his knee against hers, playfully. His knee tingled afterwards.

"What about you anyway? You've been sad all day, what's wrong?" he asked.

Marinette opened her mouth to protest, but lying to Adrien had never gotten her anywhere before. "I think I hurt my friend, but I miss him, and I wanna say sorry but... it's complicated."

"How complicated? Maybe I can help," he said.

"He’s Chat Noir," Marinette said.

Adrien's heart stopped and his hand fell from his chin. The look of shock in his face was a picture. She seemed mildly amused by this. He cleared his throat.

"So kinda complicated yeah," he agreed.

"A little," she chuckled.

Adrien frowned thoughtfully. He remembered the last time they spent time together he'd left feeling bittersweet. Not hurt.

"What'd you do that hurt him then?"

Marinette sighed. Sometimes you had to lie, even to people you don't want to. "That’s complicated to. I don’t think he knows it was actually _me_ but I still feel bad that he got hurt because of it."

"He didn’t know it was you?" Adrien asked slowly.

"Long story," Marinette’s heart beat harder.

Had she just revealed something she shouldn't? Tikki and Marinette both held their breath until he spoke again.

"Can't you just talk to him? Everyone's talking about how close you two are. You're dating him, right?” Adrien asked.

Marinette filled with relief. He didn’t know. "Actually he was helping me with..." She paused. He didn't know anything.

Adrien attempted to look innocently ignorant. "With?"

Marinette's heart beat harder again. There was no use in lying. "With dating skills."

Adrien straightened up in surprise at her opening up. He hadn’t expected an answer. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Sounds dumb now I think about it, but I was really bad at talking to this boy I've got a crush on, so he and Nino and Alya were helping me get over that," she shrugged.

"You went on dates with Chat and Nino and Alya, to go on a date with your crush?" Adrien raised an eyebrow.

Marinette looked away sheepishly and muttered, "I said it was dumb."

"No that's smart!" His hand found her knee. "You found a creative solution to a problem. That’s a valuable skill. Especially for a fashion designer."

She sank back against the ice berg. "Even if it makes your friends upset?"

"Ah. That’s what you lot were doing without me," he said, innocently.

She winced. "Sorry."

"At least I know now," he shrugged. "So what's Chat Noir like?"

"From what I hear you've met him," She said.

His jaw dropped and he stammered, anxiously, "From- from what you hear from who?"

"Alya."

"Notorious liar!"

"Hey! No I’m not! I might embellish the truth for a story sometimes, but hey, who doesn’t? The unembellished truth is that Chat Noir stood on my balcony and _told_ _me_ you felt left out. How'd he know if you haven't met?" Alya put an arm on her hip and gave him a suspicious look.

Adrien gulped and bowed his head. "Sorry. I didn’t want you to think I'm always busy with celebrities."

"Marinette’s friends with Chat Noir and they both made Jagged Stone's jacket. We don’t look down on people for being celebs," Nino smirked.

"Um, he’s an actual cover girl? He’s way more famous than any of us, so technically we _all_ know at least one celebrity. _and_ chat noir, so _two_!" Marinette grinned.

"And I know ladybug," Alya smirked smugly.

"And I've got jagged," Marinette agreed.

Alya put her arms around Marinette's shoulders and sneered, "Yeah man, we're way more famous than you!"

Adrien rolled his eyes while the others laughed, but Nino threw an arm around him, and Adrien couldn’t help smiling up at him, affectionately. Nathalie walked up and cleared her throat. Nino let him go, sheepishly. Nathalie ignored them and moved, blankly, to the girls.

"Miss Marinette?"

She waved. "That’s me."

"Follow me this way, please Miss Alya, Mr Agreste would like to speak with you," Nathalie stated.

"With me?" Alya said, surprised.

Nathalie didn’t reply as she turned around, guiding Marinette to the changing room. She threw look over her shoulder, to Alya, who still looked utterly baffled. Alya turned to Adrien, who looked baffled too.

"Adrien what's going on?" Alya asked.

"I don't know. He was interested in your blog, maybe he wants to talk to you about that," Adrien said.

" _my_ blog? Fascinating," Alya was awestruck.

Alya didn’t expect her blog to be as big as it currently was, and now _Gabriel_ wanted to talk to her about it. Things were going better than she expected. Nathalie returned to guide Alya to Gabriel's office while Nino and Adrien were ushered into the boys changing area. Marinette was on her own. Once she was changed, she wandered out onto set, ignored by everyone, talking to Tikki.

"Isn’t this awesome?" Marinette whispered.

"Amazing. Look at all the lights up there, and they’re still bringing some in!" Tikki grinned.

Marinette grinned as she watched more red head lights being set up alongside the light boxes in front of the blue screen she was currently standing across from. The props people were settling up the scene. Ice bergs in the front, an igloo in the back. Marinette rubbed a bead of sweat from her brow. She was already boiling in this outfit. Her attention turned to Tikki who was having to hide in the hood of her jacket, as it had no pockets big enough for her to hide in.

"I’m gonna be changing clothes a lot and it’s going to be so hot under those lights. Can you find somewhere safe to hide? Out of the way?" She asked.

Tikki frowned, disappointed not to be able to join in, close to the action. "Don’t you want me around?"

"I want you to be safe. I don’t wanna risk you getting lost or hurt or hot or caught on camera or-"

"Kwamis can’t be seen through a camera."

Tikki was a little sharp about this, which made Marinette feel bad, but she knew she was doing the right thing, and even Tikki could see it. She wouldn't be able to stand the heat of the insulated pocket on her body as she sweated in the summer heat, added by the coat, and roasted with the studio lights. Marinette was keeping her safe.

"You'll melt Tikki. You can watch from the light riggings, can’t you?" She asked.

"I'll find somewhere," Tikki sighed.

Marinette felt a wave of relief. Now if she passed out from heat stroke, which felt increasingly likely, at least no one would find Tikki.

"Places everyone!" A runner yelled.

"If you get stuck, just mock Chat Noir," Tikki advised.

Marinette frowned. "Chat Noir?"

"Break a leg," Tikki whispered.

Marinette watched her turn into a little pink blob fading into the ceiling, and sighed. "I probably will."

Someone turned off the main lights so the room was pitch black except for the studios ones. Then Alya opened the main door. A rush of sunlight came streaming in with her. A huffy runner slammed the door shut and ushered her along into the changing area. Alya threw him a dirty look, and a thumb up at Marinette. That made Marinette concerned she'd said or done something to get Adrien into trouble. Her heart would have been in the right place. Shame the rest of her wasn’t.

"You’re the only model who changed on time."

The new, irritated, voice made Marinette jump. She turned to see the photographer with a hand on his hip and a scowl on his face.

"We will use you as out main model, since you're the only reliable one," he declared.

Marinette’s eyes widened. "What? No, no, I'm not a real model, Adrien should be the main-"

"Hurry up, we will do some single shots while we wait."

"But I-"

"Go and sit on the ice berg!"

Realising there was no use in fighting, Marinette did what she was told. You know a surprising thing about fiberglass ice in a summer studio is that they are a lot warmer than you might think. Marinette was not entirely comfortable.

"Just smile, relax, and do exactly as I tell you,"

Marinette nodded. She was looking like a rabbit in headlights right now. Worse when he took the first picture and the flash of lights utterly dazzled her. Then the photographer would put her in a new pose following the whole "fun in the snow" theme they were going for. After the first few poses a runner started clapping like a metronome. Marinette was irritated by him expecting her to change pose on each clap and freeze in time for the camera to get a photo. But after a few attempts, she got into the swing of things, and even started to enjoy herself.

"Adrien, are you seeing this?" Nino whispered as he peered round the door to watch Marinette.

Curious, Adrien followed him, to see Marinette in a fairly normal pose. She had her hood down around her shoulders, so the fluff wrapped around her, her puffy silver waist high jacket zipped up, her hands casually stuffed into her pockets, and a goofy smile as her crochet bobble hat slipped slightly to the side. The photographer was crying out praise, and Alya quickly joined in. Marinette giggled and threw her head back so she was suddenly back lit from Adrien's angle. He had seen a million marvellous models in his time, but Marinette's attempts took his breath away.

"She's good isn’t she?" Nino grinned.

"She’s amazing!" Adrien breathed.

Nino raised an eyebrow at Adrien. He never took his eyes off her, even when the runner dragged them on set beside her. Nino and Alya smirked. Adrien was smitten.

"You ok Adrien?" She asked, concerned by his staring.

"Yeah, yeah, you’re um... you're pretty g-good," he stammered.

Marinette giggled, "Watch your back or you might be out of a job." She tugged his zip playfully.

Alya and Nino shared a look as Adrien forgot how to function. They laughed as the photographer ushered them into place. Alya was put near Marinette, kneeling to make a snow ball, while the boys at the back were working together to add more bricks onto the igloo. Alya flashed Marinette an evil smile.

Under her breath, so no one else would hear her, she whispered, "I think that we should get Adrien some water because he is _thirsty_!"

And Marinette reacted by blushing hard, falling back, and ruining the photo. While Alya laughed, the photographer was less than impressed.   
The rest of the long, _long_ day, was pretty intense for the lot of them. They went through all four seasons, endured the teasing and flirting of each other, watched Marinette become Chat Noir and Adrien forget how to function again, and ended up having a pretty good, if exhausting, day.

But it wasn't until Adrien was sitting on a golden beach, with the crystal-clear sea lapping at his toes, in nothing but a green pair of swimming trunks, that it hit him. He was going through the pictures that the photographer had sent him. The "bloopers" Adrien had asked for. Ones where they had too much fun, giggled too much, couldn’t resist pranking each other right before the flash, pulled silly faces at the camera, all the dumb things they did because they couldn’t resist. He'd gotten down to ones of Marinette. Her smile was too silly, or she'd just stolen Nino's hat again, or her own hat was falling into her eyes, or she and Alya were swapping clothes and changing the carefully selected outfits, or she had started laughing at what Alya was doing off stage and her eyes were simply shining. His smile grew with each photo. Each swipe filled his heart ready to burst until he came to that one.  
A single photo of Marinette that put everything into explanation.   
An insignificant, amateur photo, made him realise everything.   
A photo of a backlit girl, in complete awe of a turtle, in a dark aquarium, reaching across the glass.

Adrien's heart beat so fond at the memory of the moment that it all snapped into place. Chloe returned in her bee stripe bikini to sit beside him, and handed him an ice cream. He took it without paying much attention as he stared out across the horizon at his epiphany.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"I'm in love with Marinette," he breathed.

Chloe continued licking her lemon sherbet ice cream as she and Plagg chorused, "No duh?"


	17. Chapter 17

“you’re telling me, Gabriel Agreste, THE Gabriel Agreste, wanted to have a talk with you about Ladybug? _Ladybug_?” Marinette raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“apparently Adrien told him I was an expert, and he wanted to prove he knew more than me or something,” Alya said, proudly.

Marinette frowned. “he’s a grown man, I can’t imagine that being the real reason,”

“then what would be the real reason?” Alya asked.

“I don’t know…” Marinette shook her head, with a sinking sense of dread.

“he even knows about her earrings,” Alya said.

 “what about her earrings?” Marinette asked a little too sharply.

“that hawkmoth wants them because they have her power,” Alya explained.

“everyone knows that,” Marinette shrugged.

“that’s what’s weird though. he asked where I got my earrings and once I pointed out I’m not wearing any, he dropped the entire conversation and sent me back to you lot. I’m worried,” Alya confessed.

Marinette, trying to quench the dread in her chest, asked, “that he might be overly interested in earrings?”

“that he might be in league with Hawkmoth,” Alya corrected.

Marinette closed her eyes, painfully. Of course that what she was worried about. Alya wasn’t blind. She didn’t beat around the bush. If Marinette thought that this was suspicious, of course Alya did too. She probably already had an in-depth analysis of that one time they saw Hawkmoth’s head made of butterflies, in comparison to Gabriel’s. this was going to hurt Adrien if it was true. If Alya posted her suspicions, it would hurt him anyway.

“did you tell Adrien this?” Marinette asked.

“no,” Alya shook her head firmly.

“don’t. he doesn’t need that. he’s already followed by reporters, this will make it worse,” Marinette warned.

 “course I won’t. Not until I get something concrete. I’m not taking on Agreste lawyers!” Alya snorted.

“good. you’d never win,” Marinette said.

“right. but think about it anyway, really think about it!” Alya insisted. “it’d explain why Chat was checking up on Adrien. maybe he thinks Gabriel is something to do with Hawkmoth, and he’s trying to befriend him so if he becomes a bargaining chip he and Ladybug stand a chance of saving him.”

Marinette’s face fell. “you think Chat knows?”

“why else would he be friends with Adrien?”

“why would he be friends with any of us?” Marinette muttered.

If Chat Noir was suspicious of Gabriel, wouldn’t he tell Ladybug? Sure, she’d had the suspicions before and he’d shot it down, but if he was really worried about it now, enough to befriend Adrien, wouldn’t he have told her? that’s what partners did. The only way she could think to explain it without thinking he was keeping secrets from her, was that he thought that he’d befriend Adrien anyway, just in case she was right. that made sense with Adrien, but what about the rest of them? why bother going on dates with Marinette, or telling Alya he was worried about Adrien, or going with Nino – wait. he wasn’t even trying with Nino. Why not?

Marinette’s thinking detective face must have been more obvious than she thought, because Alya groaned loudly to pull her out of it. “oh no, what is it? did I make you doubt your friendship with Chat?”

“no, no I just…” Marinette frowned again. “wait, why would I doubt my friendship because of that?”

Under her glare, Alya looked a little guilty, “because I um… I do.”

“why?”

“what if he’s making friends with us, as a group, so if Hawkmoth ever makes Adrien choose he has to choose between you, me, Nino, Chat and Ladybug, or his father. there’s more weight on our side…”

Marinette hadn’t even thought of that. Alya was feeling strangely betrayed and hurt by the idea of it, so she could only imagine how shocked and betrayed Marinette would have felt at the idea.

“you think he was playing us to get us on our side as leverage?” Marinette asked.

Alya shrugged, “no, I don’t _think_ that. but now I’ve had the idea I can’t get it out of my head, and you like him so I-”

“like him?! I don’t like him! I like Adrien! I like Adrien, I don’t like Chat Noir where’d you even get that idea from Alya?!”

Marinette’s panicked answer made Alya instantly suspicious. She raised an eyebrow at her friend, who’s ears were already turning pink. Alya understood immediately why she had reacted the way she had, but she didn’t really want to believe it.

“o…kay… I meant as a friend,” she said.

Marinette gulped. “oh…”

“you like Chat Noir?”

“no?”

“you’re a terrible liar.”

“maybe?”

“after all we’ve done to get Adrien!”

Marinette bowed her head, and confessed, quietly, “I don’t know which one I like...”

Alya reached out and touched Marinette’s shoulder reassuringly. Marinette raised her head just enough to let Alya know she was sorry, which Alya silently shook away, because she didn’t need to be sorry. No one needs to be sorry about who they love.

“You know what that means?” Alya asked.

“Quiz time?” Marinette asked.

Alya bent down over the edge of the sofa, to get her phone from her bag on the floor. “I’ve got a new one for you.”

“what about Gabriel being Hawkmoth and Chat using all of us against Adrien? shouldn’t we talk about that?” Marinette argued.

“we can talk about it after. You have to know what side you’d pick right?” Alya shrugged.

“I’d pick Chat’s!” Marinette answered immediately.

Alya sat up again, and raised an eyebrow at her. “Oh?”

“because you and Nino are on it! Adrien’s a good friend, but Nino’s like a brother and you’re my best friend.” and it’d be awkward if Ladybug suddenly switched sides for a boy.

“but are you sure? come on, what’ve you got to lose?”

“Alright. Go on then, hit me with your best shot.”

This new quiz that Alya had found was actually found by Nino, to quiz Adrien with when he panicked about being in love with Marinette, and convinced himself he was making it all up and he was going to hurt Marinette. Nino’d had to go online to find a quiz and test him on facetime, because Adrien wasn’t good at making good decisions while panicking in Paris, so abroad, with Chloe, could have ended super badly.  
the girls settled comfortably on the sofa together, ready to take the quiz, and figure out once and for all who they were going to have to stop Marinette freaking out about when he was in the same room as her. Alya cleared her throat.

“Do you two make plans for the future, without realizing you're making plans for the future?”

“What'd you mean?”

“Have you planned to go to a concert together in like three months or something, because he's defiantly gonna be there, so it doesn’t matter how far away it is?”

“With Adrien, yeah. We said were gonna go to Chloe's new years party together, but we did last year so, it’s not too insane. I have no idea when I’m going to see Chat again.”

Adrien threw his arms in the air, so they went out of the screen that Nino was watching him on. “Marinette invited me to go to Chloe's new year’s party together. Does that count?”

“well that’s like, what, four months away? Yeah, that’s the future, it counts,” Nino nodded.

“then yeah. Yeah we do.”

Alya and Nino ticked the same box for the answer that they were given. Nino grumbled about his pen being out of ink, so he had to reach for a pen shaped like a turtle. Alya had brought it for him at the aquarium as a reminder. It made Adrien’s insides feel like liquid.

“When you're apart for more than a day do you miss her? Like actually miss her? Like it hurts when you can’t see her?” Nino asked.

“I get to see her all the time. There’s only been like, the weekend where we don’t see each other. Apart from now. and most of the holidays…” the more Adrien thought about how often they were apart, the more he missed her.

“How’s that feel?” Nino asked.

“I miss all of you.”

“Marinette too, or more?”

“more…” Adrien admitted quietly.

Marinette shrugged, like she hadn’t really thought about it. “I miss Chat right now. really bad. I see Adrien all the time, and I can talk to him now, anytime I like. I can’t talk to Chat. I wanna talk to Chat so bad...” Marinette groaned.

“We’ll deal with that later. Is there something that you hate that seems ok when he’s there to do it with you?” Alya asked.

“Facing Chloe I guess. She’s always nicer when he's around, even to me,” Marinette shrugged.

“Is that Adrien or Chat?” Alya asked, scratching her head with the end of her Ladybug pen.

“Oh if were talking about Chat then it’s anything. Any time he’s around I feel like I can do anything,” Marinette said.

Alya raised an eyebrow, and wrote something down that made Marinette feel nervous. Tikki sat on the shelf behind Alya to watch her writing, curiously.  
Plagg yawned and stretched and curled back up by the keyboard of Adrien’s laptop. Down here Nino couldn’t see him, and the light from the screen was less intense, and Plagg could listen easier.

“That one time she made that hat for me and had to take my measurements, it was fun. Making clothes together was fun. Modelling was amazing! I hate modelling...” Adrien sighed.

Nino rubbed his eyes, exhausted by the time difference, “Have you ever made a sacrifice for her?”

“I was two hours late to a fitting once because I wanted to spend more time with her... Father was furious,” Adrien wrinkled his nose at the memory.

“wow. That’s a hell of a sacrifice. I wouldn’t face his wrath for Alya,” Nino smirked. then added, “don’t tell her I said that.”

“I won’t.”

“You know how much I've sacrificed for Adrien,” Marinette argued.

“What have you sacrificed for Chat?” Alya asked.

Marinette glanced up at Tikki. Tikki folded her arms, firmly, so she wouldn’t have a smart little kwami lying for her. she’d have to answer honestly. The silence lingered on. Alya poked her hip with her toe.

“Marinette you've gotta be honest about this remember?” she said.

“I… sacrificed time I could have spent with Adrien...” Marinette admitted.

Tikki gave an approving nod. Alya, however, sat up alert and argent. “what, when?!”

“that funfair. When you and Nino had an argument. Adrien asked me if I was going, and I said I was busy, because I actually had that date with Chat,” Marinette explained.

“he didn’t even come, why did he want to know if you were going?” Alya tried not to sound bitter and failed.

“shall we not ask, and pretend it’s nothing?” Marinette asked.

Alya wrinkled her nose sheepishly and settled back down against the sofa back. “sure. When everyone’s and everything is going wrong, is he the one you think about to make you feel better?”

“Absolutely. Doesn't matter how mad I am, Chat Noir can cheer me up within seconds.”

“I really think she is. All she’s gotta do is smile and I can’t help smiling back,” Adrien nodded firmly.

Nino smirked to himself. he liked the image of those two laughing like goons and making the other smile more in a never-ending cycle.

“When she’s around, do you feel like nothing bad could ever happen?” Nino asked.

“Nothing bad ever happens when she’s around. She’s too smart, she fixes the problems before I notice them,” Adrien shrugged.

“what, every time?” Nino asked.

Again, Adrien shrugged, and smiled to himself, “she’s just that amazing.”

“I don’t need to feel it, I know it. Nothing bad could happen when he’s around, he’s a hero! What’s going to happen when Chat Noir’s around?” Marinette scoffed.

“Are you comfortable enough around him to be honestly yourself? Your honestly weird, weird self?” Alya smirked.

“I’m not that weird,” Marinette countered.

“just answer the question.”

“we spent a lot of time here, and we went to the aquarium together. you know what I’m like in the aquarium. And he's the only person outside of us that has seen my Gabriel dress.”

Alya’s head snapped up and her eyebrows rose. “The secret Gabriel dress?! You let him see it?!”

“I wore it for our whole date,” Marinette nodded, sheepishly.

“ _girl_! You didn’t tell me?!”

“Must have slipped my mind?”

Alya gave her an incredibly unimpressed face that made Marinette give a sheepish and apologetic smile in return.

“She's seen the best of me and the worst of me... the very worst...” Adrien shuddered at the memory of the shark tank.

“And she still stuck around?”

“She’s still our friend, right?”

“There’s something in that,” Nino said. He paused to yawn, and smirked when Adrien yawned back on reflex. “When you’re out and about do you see things that remind you of her everywhere?”

Adrien glanced down at Plagg. He was curled up on top of Adrien’s phone. Just earlier Plagg had been digging around in the sand, building a bad sandcastle, and pinning little shells over it. he’d desperately wanted to send Marinette a photo, even though he’d never be able to explain why.

“Adrien? Tell the truth dude,” Nino said, when the silence went on too long.

“I keep taking photos of things to text them to her but I never send them because I worry I'll annoy her...”  he admitted.

“That’s cute, you should send them.”

“Wouldn't it be annoying?”

“If she likes you, it won’t be.”

Marinette threw her arms wide, dramatically, “He's everywhere! Billboards, posters, my bedroom wall, my cat pillow-”

“Wait, Adrien or chat?” Alya asked, confused.

“you and I took down my Adrien posters when Chat started coming over to avoid embarrassment,” Marinette pointed out.

Alya glanced around the bare walls of the room, surprised. “I didn’t realise you never put them back up. interesting... Is he the first person you go to whenever anything happens, good or bad?”

“No, you are.”

Alya smirked. “I'm touched.”

Marinette opened her mouth, and then immediately shut it. Tikki giggled. Both of them were aware that she was looking directly at, and was actually talking to, Tikki. Marinette decided that wasn’t worth mentioning.  
Adrien glanced down at Plagg. Plagg was always the first one who found out if something happened, good or bad, because he was there. But he wasn’t the first one he wanted to tell. He didn’t know who actually was. then, when he thought about it, there was only one person who he could call and they would answer.

“No, you are. You’re the only one who listens.”

Nino looked flattered, and then a little upset. “That hurts. Like, I'm honoured, but dude, there’s gotta be more than just me.”

Adrien glanced at the wall. In the very next room, Chloe was loudly playing her music and singing along, badly, even though he’d asked her for quiet so he could video chat with Nino. he shrugged and shook his head.

“Not really.”

Nino wrinkled his nose. “I'm gonna fix that then. I don’t know how but I am.”

“thanks dude,” Adrien smirked.

“you got it. Do little things feel like dates?” Nino asked.

“between you and me?” Adrien teased.

“be serious.”

“Does sitting in her bedroom and doing embroidery count?”

“Did it feel like a date?”

Adrien thought about it. the more he thought, the more he remembered, and his soft smile grew across Marinette’s face.

“It was a wonderful date really. Quiet, but intimate, and safe...”

“Stitching Jagged's jacket was intimate?” Alya smirked.

“You'd be surprised.”

“Astounded I'm sure.”

Tikki smirked. she remembered most of that date. they were close. but there was more meetings between them, like that last one, laying back on the floor and staring at the ceiling for hours, just talking… that was more intimate than any other Tikki could think of.

“Does he annoy the hell out of you, but you still want to be around him?” Alya asked.

“You can’t listen to those puns all the time and not get annoyed. But then, sometimes, if he’s tired, and proud of himself, he purrs. I don’t think he always knows about it, but he purrs and it’s adorable,” Marinette smirked.

Adrien groaned, “oh yeah! With how she steals my puns before me! She’s better at it than I am sometimes! And she's so stubborn, it's... intoxicating.”

Nino smirked. he knew that feeling. “When she’s sad, are you sad? Do you feel her pain and she feels yours?”

Adrien tried to think of a time when she was sad around him. she always pretended to be happy but, sometimes, he caught glimpses. That photoshoot for example. When she had looked so put down, even though she was smiling…

“Yeah. She went out of her way to cheer me up after Lady- um, at the photoshoot... she seemed genuinely concerned.”

Marinette closed her eyes at the pain that made her heart twinge in memory of breaking his. "Yeah..."

“Do you find his rambling stories and childhood photos fun and entertaining?” Alya asked.

“Usually yeah. He can't tell me much but when he talks about his mother... you should see the way his eyes light up.” she wanted so sigh, but her chest warmed at the picture of that smile in her mind.

“She's got the best stories. Loads that _you_ never told me,” Adrien pointed accusingly at Nino.

Nino pointed back at him in response. “Tell her I’ve got just as much dirt on her if she starts anything.” Adrien laughed brightly, which made Nino smirked, and then asked, “Do you want her to know you better than anyone else?” 

“Sort of. I want her to know me better than you.”

“So better than anyone else.”

“Not _anyone_...”

Adrien’s gaze trailed back to Plagg dozing next to him. Marinette dragged her gaze from Tikki back to Alya.

“I'd tell him almost anything, but some things are better off secret.”

“Like what?”

Marinette knew too well what Alya did if she thought there was a story she didn’t know. She was relentless. “Well he knows about what happened when Luka left so maybe there's not much more worth keeping secret.”

Alya hummed suspiciously, but moved on. “Can you see yourself introducing him to your parents?”

“They already love Adrien.”

Alya smirked, and muttered under her breath. “Funny.”

“What?” Marinette asked, anxiously.

“That's the first time you've mentioned Adrien in like six questions. Your mind was on Chat Noir.”

“of course he’s on my mind. I need to talk to him. I need to tell him I’m sorry… I haven’t even seen him for days. It’s like he’s not in the city,” Marinette sighed.

Alya frowned. She hadn’t seen him either. Not for days. Not even on patrol. Her mind immediately went to something bad having happened. She stood up, grabbing her bag with her.

“come on.”

“where are we going?” Marinette asked, standing up anyway.

Alya pulled her bag over her shoulder. “we’re going on a cat hunt. We’re going to catch a big one. Don’t be scared.

Marinette staered at her for a moment or two. She was suggesting they walk around the city searching for Chat Noir, so she could say sorry for hurting him, and tell him how much she missed him, and how they should hang out more. Well marinette was desperate to say those thigns, and sitting around here doing quizzes wasn’t going to help. She stood up, grabbed Tikki’s bag, and let Alya lead the way.

“Marinette has already met my father.”

“Mmm.”

“What?”

“According to the quiz score you answered pretty much all of them as yes and you are "head over heels in love. what are you waiting for? Ask her out already!" The magazines words not mine.”

Adrien groaned and ruffled his hand though his hair. “Maybe the magazine is right. I should talk to her…”

Nino yawned yet again. “can you do it alone? It’s almost like two in the morning here.”

“yeah, yeah dude, go to bed. Go on, get some sleep, it’s important,” Adrien said.

“You sure?” Nino asked, uncertainly.

“Don’t even worry about it, I’ve got enough time here to come up with a plan,” Adrien said.

“let me know if you need me. And buy me something!” Nino grinned.

Adrien laughed, “you got it.”

“No,” Plagg said, opening one eye, “you got it. bad.”

“shut up Plagg,” Adrien muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone binge reading this has to take a break here. Come on, no arguing! Take a minute or two, stretch, get a drink, *sleep*. The story will still be here when you wake up.


	18. Chapter 18

There’d been no sign of Chat Noir for most of summer. Marinette and Adrien had stopped texting when he went on holiday because Marinette didn’t want to intrude. He texted her when he was back in the country, and she had invited him to go out with her, in search of the cat. He wasn’t entirely sure what cat she was talking about, but it was a chance to spend time with her, so he agreed.  
Adrien told her that he was currently busy, even though he wasn’t. Plagg was too jetlagged to ask why. Plagg had never been in an airport or plane before. He didn’t like it. Adrien was slightly avoiding her, because he still had no idea what to say to make her understand what he barely understood. He liked her. He had no idea how long he’d liked her, when he started, or why, but he liked her. that made him nervous. Now though, he had half an hour where his father didn’t need him, and school starting again tomorrow. He needed to talk to her. tonight.   
Chat Noir was dashing back and forth across the rooftops across the road from the bakery. Every time he tried to go to the balcony, he couldn't bring himself to climb over the fence. Marinette had told him they couldn’t hang out anymore, and she thought that she'd hurt him in some way. He couldn't just walk in without permission. What if she didn’t want to see him? Every time he ran away, he paced back and forth across the rooftops again.

"What is he doing?" Tikki asked, baffled, as she watched Chat Noir shake his head and run back over the rooftops again.

"Who knows what cats think?" Marinette chuckled.

"You ready to talk to him yet?" Tikki asked

Marinette wasn’t. all summer she’d been longing to see him, and to apologise for hurting him so badly he stopped going on patrol, but now Alya had gotten into her head. She wanted so desperately to believe he had real feelings for her, that their friendship was real, but she couldn’t. If Alya’s wild theories were true (which Nino completely and utterly refused to even consider) he had been playing her all year.

"No, but I can’t just let him go again," Marinette sighed.

"Then get out there and bring him in!" Tikki insisted.

Marinette didn’t want to. She hated the idea of talking to him. He had hidden away for all of summer because of what she said. At least to her that’s why he'd done it. This could be awkward.

Tikki pushed Marinette up onto the balcony and towards the railings. For a minute they watched him leap between the rooftops. Marinette gulped nervously.

"Go on girl! Just open your mouth and something will come out!" Tikki encouraged.

"I-I-I-I-I-" Marinette stammered.

"Huh. Nothing came out," Tikki said.

Chat paused, close to the balcony now, and closed his eyes to psych himself up to go over to her. He almost fell off the roof when Marinette called out to him.

"Chat! Chat come here! I wanna talk to you!"

His heart dropped into his shoes and he whispered urgently, "Oh God... this is it..."

"Take a breath. Don't be stupid," Plagg whispered at the back of his mind.

Chat took a deep breath, and calmed himself. He misjudged his jump with the staff, and landed on her railings instead of her balcony. He latched on, fearful of falling, gulped, and tried not to look panicked. Marinette could tell he was pretending. She didn’t bring it up. He leaned against her balcony and gave her the most casual smile he could muster. It was still tight at the corners.

"Hello my princess."

Her heart was in her throat. She gulped it back and forced a smile. "You’ve been wandering around here for ages. You ok?"

He ran a hand through his hair, clinging onto the railings harder. "Um... honestly, I’m a little distracted with everything and I didn’t even realise I was here."

Neither Marinette or Tikki believed him, but they pretended to for his sake. "Sounds tough. Wanna come in and talk about it?"

"I don’t wanna burden you with my problems."

She laid her hand on his and squeezed gently. "Friends listen to each other’s problems, even if they can’t help. It’s good to talk.... especially to the person who caused your pain..."

He gave a soft chuckle, and climbed over the railings to sit on top. "Yeah I hear you think you hurt me."

She stepped back and looked at her shoes, guiltily. "Didn't I?"

"No. No you didn't. I'm trying to think of when you could have, and I just can't. You'd never hurt a fly," Chat smirked.

She lifted her head to meet his gaze and bowed his head again. "Don’t be so sure about that."

He leaned in close enough that they were only an inch or two apart, purring, "Something you wanna share princess?"

She held his gaze, but eventually had to drop it again. This close to her, he could see how she actually looked. The red of her eyes, the pale of her cheeks, the damp of her eyelashes. She'd been crying. Chat Noir decided then and there that he had to stay. For her.

"You don't look so great yourself," he said.

Marinette pulled her hand away from his and wrinkled her nose. "Its... complicated. My crush is friends with someone I don't like and if I say anything... it's cold out here. Come inside, I made cake."

Marinette turned around and headed towards the open skylight, and Chat jumped down from the railings to follow her.

"Oh?" He asked.

She smirked. "It’s not bad. It's a celebration."

Chat frowned as he followed her down into her bedroom. "What are we celebrating?"

"I got a date. A real one. Sort of," she said, climbing down her ladder, "I'm hoping it'll become a real one."

"Yeah?"

"With my crush too!"

"Oh... yeah?"

Chat Noir frowned. She never told Adrien about any date, real or fake to lead to a real one. She never even told him who her crush was. He felt a ball of heat in the middle of his chest at the idea of her going out with someone else. Why couldn’t she see that she liked him? He liked her. He thought that much was obvious.

"Where are you taking the lucky lad?" He asked.

Marinette ran a hand through her hands, twirling a strand around her finger. "Umm... I was thinking rock climbing. He's got a wall for it in his bedroom."

"If he’s got constant access to a rock climbing wall why would he go on a rock climbing date?" Chat asked.

"We could spend time in his bedroom and race to the top," Marinette shrugged.

Chat's jaw clenched. He didn't want to imagine her in some stranger’s bedroom. "He’s got an unfair advantage then, he knows the ground."

"Yeah but it'll be private. He knows the ropes, so he can guide me where to go. Help me up. There'll be a lot of physical touching," she smirked, and let the joke fall from her lips without attempting to stop it. "Then if I slip and he doesn’t catch me, I still end up in his bed."

Chat Noir clenched his first so hard around the cup he was holding, that it completely shattered in his hand. He winced and closed his eyes as the shards fell around his foot. Marinette looked at him, eyes wide with concern.

"Chat? You ok?" She asked.

"Fine," he asked sharply. Before she could respond, he continued, "Don't go rock climbing. Don’t go to his bedroom on a first date. That’s not how you woo someone."

"It’s not?"

Marinette raised an eyebrow at him, pointedly. He was standing in her bedroom right now. They spent more time together here than anywhere else really. He didn't complain about that, and he was pretty capable of wooing her. Or would be, if her heart didn’t belong to Adrien... she'd invested too much energy to give up now. Not for some cat. No matter what her heart and Tikki were screaming at her.

"He'll be too comfortable. You wanna go somewhere you're either both at ease or both uncomfortable. So you’re learning together. So you’ve gotta rely on each other," Chat insisted.

"Like what? Salsa dancing? I have two left feet I fall standing still," Marinette countered.

Chat scowled. "Why are you planning it anyway? Why isn't he?"

Marinette shrugged. "He's busy."

Chat’s scowl deepened, "Too busy to plan a date for the perfect- for my princess? If he doesn't whisk you off your feet and make you feel like the earth was made for you, he's not worth it."

"Fine, what do you suggest then Chat?" Marinette snipped.

She folded her arms and shifted her weight onto one foot, expecting him to just bow out without a response, or maybe offer some feeble and kinda useless advice, but he didn’t. he folded his arms and started to describe the kind of date he would take her on. This took Chat by surprise too, because he hadn’t realised the amount of detail and planning he’d put into whisking Marinette off her feet. Those were the only dates he’d ever planned, but apparently he’d gotten good at it.

"You dress up. Something nice. Not the Gabriel dress, that's too nice. Something like that ladybug dress you’ve got hidden in your cupboard. Something that makes you feel pretty, because you deserve to feel pretty, because you're far more beautiful that you think you are.”

Marinette took a step back, already surprised by his answer, but he was barely starting.

“Then he picks you up at your house dressed in the nicest suit he owns, hair perfectly just so, because he's been nervously fiddling with it for hours. He gives you a rose, and it's cheesy and you laugh because that's him all over, the walking cliché...” he licked his lips. His heart beat a little faster, hoping she wouldn’t notice he was describing himself. “Then he takes you, arm in arm, and you walk down to the Seine, to the floating restaurant. He's hired it all out just for the two of you…”

“rich is he?” she tried to joke but she was already getting wrapped up in his plan. When he lowered his voice slightly, she knew she was doomed.

“You eat spaghetti and meat balls like you’re in a Disney film, and sail past Notre Dame as the violins start up. you sail onwards, and lean on the railings, looking at how clear the sky is, when the weather forecast said it would rain. The stars make you think for a second, just a second, maybe you are in a Disney film... and he clears his throat. You turn... he bows and asks you to dance with him... you smile. He’s a dork but you play along, because he’s a cute dork... so you dance. It’s just you two and the musicians, and the boat sailing beneath the bridge, where the love locks rattle just for you two... and he holds you so close you think maybe, just maybe, he’s about to kiss you. But he doesn’t. The boat docks. A horse and cart are waiting for you, to take you both on a scenic route, the romantic route, around the city, ending in the park..."

He paused for dramatic effect. Marinette watched him, eagerly. She was so enraptured that she couldn’t raise her voice above a whisper. "And then?"

He smirked a little, like it was obvious. "The park? At the weekend? The greatest band in the city is the swing band by the fountain. It’s all lit up with fairy lights, like a pixies hollow. You gasp. He smiles. The way the lights reflect in your eyes is more beautiful than the lights themselves.”

He dared to take a step closer to her. she didn’t move away, but she did swallow. He felt encouraged. Again, he dropped his voice. It made her stomach go queasy when he looked at her like that…

“Before you can dance the weather betrays you. Everyone else runs for cover, but you two are so swept up in each other not even the rain can stop you. Others join in, but it gets so hard and so cold that there’s a rumble of thunder. He lifts his jacket over both of your heads and you run, laughing, to a shelter in the doorway of a shop nearby. You huddle together, waiting for the rain to ease off, but it’s cold. You're shivering. He lays his jacket over your shoulders and wraps his arms around you to warm you up. You ease against him. It’s not much warmer but your heart beats faster at the smell of his musk and you feel yourself blush, which warms you. Now you're close enough to feel his breath in your damp hair, but it’s more than that. The street lights shimmer in the puddles on the ground, as if to defy the clouds. There are no stars, so we covered the ground in lights instead. It's wonderful. You've seen the world like this a million times before, but somehow, it feels like the first time now."

"Beautiful..."

"When the rain eases... you hold your hand out to check how much less it's raining. A single drop from the gutter lands on your nose and you look surprised. Your mouth does that adorable little o-shape and your eyes light up. He smiles. You make his heart miss a beat... you catch him looking. He blushes. You blush back on reflex. You giggle. Your hands brush... he links his fingers through yours. It’s getting late. You’re almost due home. You walk, hand in hand, joking and laughing like you've been friends for life. Comfortable with each other. Then you arrive back at the bakery. Your disappointed. You don’t wanna let him go yet. It seems like there’s so much left to say and you want to let it all out now. Don't. There’s plenty of time for that on our next date."

He took another step forward, and reached out so his finger curled around hers. She didn’t stop him. he stepped closer. He was practically against her now, but she didn’t react. Well, other than her voice shaking as she whispered, “Our?"

"You smile at him. You say you had a good night, it’s a cheesy line, but he’s a cheesy guy, so it works. He smiles back and says he hopes you felt like a princess. You ask why. He says it’s because to him, you are a princess, and he wanted you to see it too, even if it was just for one night... he’s close now. Close enough to feel your blush on his cheek. You say something about how your hair is ruined, and you look a mess. He smirks. His forehead is pressed against yours... like... like this..."

Hesitantly, he leaned forward. Marinette twitched, nervously. He hesitated again, and paused. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. Marinette twitched as she considered moving. Then, carefully, she reached up on her tip toes. Gently she laid a hand on his chest to stabilise herself, and carefully touched her forehead against his.

"L-like this?" she whispered.

Chat opened his mouth to talk but his voice took a moment to catch up with him. "Yeah... like this...”

Gently, he eased her down so she was flat on the floor again, but kept his head against hers. He towered over her. she never noticed that before… how much taller than her he was… His hand curled around hers, in the gap between their stomachs.

“and then- then your eyes meet. Yours, yours are wide, and nervous. You bite your lip like - yeah like that,” he smirked as she bit her bottom lip anxiously.

Marinette licked her lips, anxiously. Her cheeks were slowly glowing pink again. Chat Noir’s voice was so low even Tikki couldn’t hear him, and she was only sitting a foot away.

“He smiles... His eyes are soft. You make his eyes soft. You make my- his stomach jelly. He knows what his doing, but there are butterflies... butterflies… in here…” Chat gulped softly as he moved her hand to lay flat across his middle. She gulped and shut her eyes. Chat took a deep breath. “His… his heart beats harder… so hard he thinks it'll burst through his ribs and land in her hands... it might as well. She already owns it.” her breath caught, and he twitched. he gulped again, and whispered, his breath shaking, “Then he says... softly... it doesn’t matter how messy you think you look... when I look at you... I see perfection..."

He trailed off, watching her face. she stammered. "Y-yeah?"

She was nervous, and beautiful, even with her eyes shut. Every little freckle looked like it had been hand drawn by an angle. The soft curve of her chin made his stomach twist. Her jawline was as curved as her smile. perfectly shaped to fit in his palm… An eyelash was sitting on her pink cheek. he could have brushed it aside with his thumb… Chat raised his hand, slowly. First it brushed against her cheek. She audible caught her breath. he was gentle as he cupped her jaw, and brushed aside the eyelash with his thumb. Her heart beat so hard he was sure he could hear it, but he could scarcely hear his voice above the sound of his own.

"Yeah... and then, slowly, he closes his eyes... and he leans down. You close yours. Your hands clutch onto your chest, because you’re terrified your heart is going to stop. It’s making your palms sweat and your knees weak, but you don’t care because his lips...” his stomach made him feel sick with nerve as he edged, cautiously, down towards her mouth, “his lips… brush... against yours... just a brush... hesitantly at first... fearful almost... because he desperately wants to kiss you, but he doesn't want to risk losing everything you have... it means everything to me... and you... lucky you... you get to choose..."

His lips were delicately hovering above hers. Close enough to feel each other’s breathing. Shaky. Nervous. Desperate. Her heart beat hard enough that she felt it against her ribs.

"Chat?" she breathed.

It ached to speak, but he breathed back, "Yeah?"

She opened her eyes, to take in the sight of his eyes shut behind the mask, that close… "You said me..."

"Princess... if I promise to give it back... can I borrow a kiss?" he begged.

She winced. "Kitty..."

"I really wanna kiss you..."

"I just told you I have a date with a boy I’ve got a crush on," she warned.

He winced, but stayed firm. "Then pull away."

Marinette’s heart was in her throat. Tikki was ringing the edge of the cushion she sat on, biting her antenna to stop herself from screaming “kiss!” which she was so desperate to do. Everything in Marinette screamed for her to just do it, just kiss him, just do it! but one little niggle at the back of her mind stopped her. told her that this wasn’t safe. wasn’t smart. Wasn’t right. she loved Adrien. she couldn’t do this to Adrien. and yet the same niggle wouldn’t let her pull away…

Chat was desperate now. his voice sounded like a beg close to tears. "Kiss me... or pull away..."

"I..." she couldn’t manage anymore.

Chat kept his eyes shut and laid his forehead back against hers. His voice found some strength, but it still stounded so painfully desperate. "You don’t even know if you love him or not... what if you love me?"

When he put it like that, it sounded so easy. So obvious. maybe she did love him. Marinette reached closer… she was going to push everything down... kiss her partner… take the risk. She gulped, nervously, "Chat…"

His voice was full of longing as he whispered back, "Ladybug..."

Marinette reeled back, her eyes flying open, she repeated, loudly, "Ladybug?!"

Chat’s eyes widened and his chest tightened, "Marinette!"

Tikki threw herself face first into the cushion she had been sitting on, and screamed into the pillow like a banshee until she ran out of air. Plagg screamed just as loudly. The dogs two doors down and the ones across the street, howled like wild wolves at the high-pitched noise that pained their ears, and no people could hear. That sparked off more dogs howling, until there were noise complaints all over Paris because the animals were going mad! But Marinette and Chat were too wrapped up in themselves to hear. Chat reached out to try and maintain contact but Marinette slapped him away, coiling in on herself like she couldn’t bare for him to even brush against her. her eyes edged with tears. Hot, furious, betrayed tears.

"That’s not fair Chat!" she shouted.

Chat’s chest filled with guilt and shame, "I'm sorry..."

She wrapped her arms around her and stared down at the ground. "You should go."

“Princess-”

Chat desperately reached out to touch her arm, but she whipped away from him so viciously that he reeled back. her voice was laced with venom as she snarled, heartbroken.

“go.”

He bowed his head, and ignored the tears rolling silently down his cheeks. The last thing he said, as he stood by the skylight, was a feeble, pained, "I'm really sorry.”

-

Nobody saw Marinette for a week. Not even Alya. Adrien felt horrible. She’d missed the first week of the new year because he was dumb enough to say his old crushes name. there was no way to describe how goddamn _awful_ he felt, so she must have felt so much worse.   
All they actually spoke about in school was how they were worried about her. Come Saturday, when she had planned to go out with Adrien, she still hadn’t left her room, and as far as her parents were aware, she hadn’t eaten. But Tikki, being Tikki, had been bringing her snacks and forcing her to eat. Since it was his fault, and his father had given him time to come see her, Adrien decided he had to at least try and help. He owed her that much.

"Oh, hello Adrien," Tom looked fairly flustered. He was distracted by his daughter refusing to leave her room, understandably. "Can I help you?"

"Um, Marinette and I have a dat- um... plans," Adrien shifted awkwardly, hoping they hadn't thought he meant date, even if he obviously did.

"Oh. Oh honey, I don’t think that's going to happen, she’s..." Sabine sighed and leaned on her broom, looking as exhausted as she felt, "she won’t leave her room."

"I know, Alya told me. I thought, since we have plans anyway, I might as well spend it here. Even if she won’t let me in," Adrien said sorrowfully.

"That's -" Tom paused as yet another customer came wandering in. He grabbed a plate of still steaming chocolate chip cookies, and handed them to Adrien. "Take these. She's not eating. I don’t want her going hungry."

Adrien held the cookies carefully as he and Plagg ascended the stairs alone. Plagg peered out of Adrien’s pocket to take in the smell of the fresh baked goods. He grinned, "If she doesn’t want them, I'll have them.”

Adrien pulled them away from the greedy kwami. "No Plagg, this is serious. Marinette didn't eat when Luka left and she was heartbroken. She's doing that again, because of me!"

Plagg propped his cheek against his hand sarcastically. "Gee I wonder if she feels anything for Chat Noir then."

"Don't joke Plagg I'm serious!" Adrien huffed.

"No shit Adrien?! This entire thing is serious! Chat Noir hurt her as much as Luka did. You think there's nothing in that?! If you're that blind, I'll have to take my miraculous and find someone who can see what’s right in front of them!" Plagg snapped.

Adrien reeled back. "There’s no need to be so mean Plagg."

Plagg groaned. He gazed at the locked trap door that lead to Marinette's bedroom. He had no doubt Tikki was on the other side of that door. So near and yet so far.

Adrien reached out a hand, hesitated, and then knocked on the door. Inside Marinette groaned loudly. She could smell the cookies from inside.

"Go away papa! I'm not hungry!"

Adrien didn't know what to say, so he let Chat Noir make a pun to elevate the tension. "Hi not hungry, I'm not your papa."

Marinette frowned and rolled on her sofa to eye the locked door suspiciously. "Adrien?"

"Hi," came the feeble reply.

"What - what are you doing here?" She crept towards the door quietly, out of curiosity.

"Well we err, we had plans. To find a cat right?" He asked.

She stopped dead in her tracks and closed her eyes. "Oh... that... no I found him. He showed up on my balcony last week and I..."

There was a long pause but Adrien could hear her shuffling around, so he assumed her voice was just too muffled for him to hear.

"You were right. We talked it out and it turned out I didn’t hurt Chat," she said.

His heart beat harder. even though he knew it was his fault, hearing the blame from someone else, from her, was awful. "Chat as in Chat Noir? We were going to look for Chat Noir?"

"Yeah, but we don’t need to anymore. I found him. You can go home now," she said.

"Right..." Adrien glanced at Plagg. They did not want to leave her yet. "the thing is, my father doesn’t usually let me go anyway, so I'd actually rather stay here... with you... if you'll let me?"

Marinette couldn’t make him leave any more than he could make her leave her bedroom. She didn’t bother to try. "You can eat those cookies... I don’t want them.”

Plagg’s stomach grumbled and it came out of his mouth. "That's so ungrateful, if your chef was anywhere near as good as her parents, I wouldn't eat so much raw camembert!"

"Shh Plagg!" Adrien hissed.

"Your parents just want you to eat. Your father probably wants to make sure you don't stare up here," Tikki pressed a hand on her knee.

"Shh Tikki," Marinette whispered.

"Mari, is there anything I can do?" Adrien asked quietly.

Marinette pulled a knee up to her chin. "Can you get Alix akumatized back into the Timetuner so I can go back and stop myself falling in love?"

Adrien licked his lips anxiously. Being Chat Noir he couldn't agree, but being her friend, he felt the need to. "I could, but I don’t think it'd end well."

Marinette sighed and hugged her knee. "No, you’re probably right."

The conversation gave Adrien an idea he wasn't sure he wanted answered. "Not that its a bad thing, but why hasn't Hawkmoth akumatized you yet?"

Marinette eyed the shining purple and black butterfly trapped in a jar on her desk. It had multiplied since she trapped it (which took so much effort and involved so much jumping and crashing into walls her parents thought her tantrum had reached a new level) but she couldn’t bring herself to transform yet. All three were resting peacefully at the bottom of the jam jar now. There were four air holes in the lid, so they wouldn’t die. Tikki kept them fed until Marinette could face turning into Ladybug.

"I dunno, I haven’t thought about it," She lied.

This was harder than he thought. Probably because he couldn’t bring himself to ask any questions that could allow her to insult Chat. He couldn’t bare it. He sat on the top step by her door and leaned his head against the wall behind him.

"Alya's concerned about you."

"I know. She keeps calling," Marinette said.

"Nino's worried."

"I know, he keeps texting."

"I'm worried about you."

Tikki raised an eyebrow at her. Marinette buried her face in her knees rather than reply. A week ago that would have been enough to make her build a house on cloud nine. Now it didn’t even ease the pain.

"Marinette?" He called when she didn’t reply.

"Why couldn’t I just stay in love with you?" She sighed.

His heart stopped. "You’re in love with me?"

"I was," she sighed. all that wasted effort, and inability to talk, it all seemed so ridiculous now. "Then stupid Chat Noir tried to kiss me and I realise I love that stupid idiot."

Adrien was sure whether to be elated or devastated. Marinette loved him, both parts of him, but she'd fallen out of love with one side and was mad at the other. This was more than complicated. This was heart breaking.

"W-wh-what?!"

"I spent all of summer missing that mangey stray and I... if he was in love with Ladybug why'd be try to kiss me?" She sniffed.

Her eyes would have welled with tears if she had any left. Tikki was less than sympathetic. She tried to be, but this was getting old.

"If you're in love with him why did Ladybug reject him?" She asked.

Marinette frowned deeper. She didn’t want to think about that. Adrien gazed up at the trap door, feeling a ball in his throat that was either shame or guilt but was definitely too hard to gulp back just yet.

"Marinette..." the apology in his throat died on his lips. "Marinette hearts break but stomachs don’t. You still need to eat."

"I don't feel like eating."

"Come on Mari, Chat Noir's no Luka! He's not gone. You can work through this. You don’t need to starve yourself to prove it," he urged.

"How'd you like it if you were crushing on someone and they said someone else’s name before kissing you?" She asked sharply.

"He didn’t say someone else's name though he said yours," Tikki pointed out.

"He didn’t know that!" Marinette whined.

"Marinette I know you’re hurting..." he raised a hand and laid it on the trap door gently. "I know you deserve to too... But take it from someone who grew up in isolation, hiding yourself away and cutting everyone out, it doesn’t do any good. Not to you or anyone else. Its fine if you want to prove to Chat Noir that you're worth more than Ladybug, but you've gotta prove to yourself that you’re worth more than an idiot that can’t say the right name of the girl he’s kissing. You can’t do that alone. You need your parents and your friends around you for that. So you gotta come out of your room, and you gotta let your friends help you feel better. Because we miss you, and we love you... I love you... even if Chat Noir too stupid to."

There was silence in the room above. Adrien felt his chest ache, desperate for her to say something, anything, just so he knew she was listening... nothing came. He sighed, and dropped his hand down to his side. Doing so meant he missed the bright flash of pink that burned through the edges of the trap door. Or the second. Adrien gasped as the trap door quietly unlocked, and edged upwards. Marinette's face appeared in the little gap.

"Maybe one cookie..." she muttered.

The two of them climbed up into her room, and balanced the cookies between them. Marinette sneaked one for Tikki, and Adrien snuck one to Plagg. Plagg and Tikki sat up by the window, eating together, and watching their idiots. Adrien was going Marinette a little too much space. He was feeling so awkward it was indescribable, but she loved him enough to open the door for him. maybe there was hope after all. he couldn’t risk losing that. Marinette didn’t notice. Tikki and Plagg ate their cookies instead of talking. There wasn’t anything left for them to say. These two had to work it out for themselves, no matter how long it took.  
Which was going to hurt.


	19. Chapter 19

"One good came from all this anyway," Marinette yawned as she leaned her cheek on her arm.

Alya stretched her arms out across the desk and rolled her head to see him. "Care to share?"

"At least I know Chat Noir wasn't faking his feelings. He was sincere. About all of it," Marinette sighed.

Alya wanted to be supportive, but she knew she had to be gentle with her. Even if it hurt. "He could have faked it for the kiss."

"No," Marinette said quietly, and shook her head. "no he couldn't fake that."

Alya wasn't convinced but she didn't voice it. Getting fixated on theories had gotten her in messes before and now she was dragging Marinette down with her. Poor innocent Marinette who didn’t know to avoid her theories. Alya wrapped an arm around Marinette and pulled her in for a hug. She didn’t have to say "I'm sorry kiddo" for Marinette to know that’s what she meant. Nino dropped into his seat and knocked on the girls table to get their attention.

"Heads up, Adrien's here," he warned.

Adrien looked more like a zombie than the boy they knew and loved. He hadn't slept. He couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her. How much she loved Chat and how much she hated him. They waved, but with everything that went down he thought it was best if he didn't spend as much time with Marinette. He was torn. He desperately wanted to be her friend and help her show Chat that she didn’t need him to be loved, but he couldn't bear to let her get close to him as a friend only to find out he was Chat Noir all along. She'd be betrayed. He couldn't bear to think of her locked away in her room again. The door wouldn’t open to him this time.

Adrien hovered by his seat. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at her. "Guys I promised Chloe we'd hang out this week. I've been neglecting her."

It was a bald-faced lie that made Chloe look up, just as puzzled as the others. When her gaze met Alya's she quickly bounced her hair over her shoulder, smugly. Adrien would tell her what she wanted to know when he came over, and she could lord it over Alya in the meantime.

Alya dragged her gaze back to Adrien, "Ok, but what about-"

Adrien knew this was going to hurt but he had to do it. For all of them. "I know what it’s like to be the neglected friend, I don’t wanna do that to her."

Adrien winced as he saw the guilt burn through Marinette again. Nino looked guilty, but suspicious. He could tell there was something more to this, but Adrien clearly didn’t want to talk about it. They had enough problems without forcing him to talk about things he didn’t want to.

"You said you would-" Alya began.

"Ok. Have fun. See you around." Marinette cut her off firmly, so she couldn’t force him to choose.

They'd left him out enough. He had other friends. Friends that didn’t push him away. They couldn't hog his time. If he cared about Chloe, they had to accept that. Marinette didn’t want him to be lonely. Nino put an arm around Alya to stop her trying to argue. Alya wasn't going to. Adrien glanced at her for support. She was the only one who could understand what Chloe meant to him.

"Right... bye guys," he muttered.

They watched him wander over to Chloe who squealed, wrapped her arms around him, and pushed Sabrina aside so he could sit beside Chloe. Sabrina was less than impressed which made Adrien feel bad, but he was doing this for the greater good. Adrien sank into his seat miserably as Chloe threw a smug sneer at Alya. Alya clenched her jaw. Nino's fingers entwined with hers to stop her leaving her seat.

"I can't help but feel this is all my fault," Alya sighed.

"When we meddle in things we do not understand we often make them worse," Nino said, calmly.

Alya groaned softly, "Nino-"

"Shutting up," he said.

"Good boy," Alya said.

Marinette stared down at the desk and asked, suddenly, "Can we go to the aquarium after school?"

Nino and Alya shared the same look that parents do when their kid asks to go to Disneyland, but they can’t afford it.

"I've not got any money; can it wait till Saturday?" Alya asked.

Marinette was hit with a wave of disappointment but she smiled through it. "Yeah... yeah of course. It’s not that important."

Alya put her arm around Marinette and pulled her in closer. Nino sat down in his seat and took off his hat to drop it on her head.

"I think we all need to go back the start of the mess. This all started at the aquarium. We have to make it better," he said.

Marinette pushed his hat up and out of her eyes to see Nino's cheesy grin. Adrien thought of the studio. She had such problems with hats. His heart hurt.

"I should have figured it... how many people do you know with a rock climbing wall in their bedroom?!" He whined.

"You probably should. It’s not like she's subtle or anything," Chloe said.

"Chloe," Adrien sighed.

"Seriously, I thought you knew. everyone else does, it’s so obvious," Chloe scoffed.

"Everyone?" He repeated, quietly.

"That’s what I said, are you deaf as well as blind?" Chloe snorted.

"Chole," Adrien sighed.

"Oh Adrikins, I'm _joking_!" She lied, laughing, and nudged him playfully, "oh aren’t I hilarious?! No, seriously, she’s totally obsessed with you."

"Obsessed?"

" _totally_ , like this one time I caught her going through the trash to get your rubbish back,"

"My rubbish?"

"Yeah, on _valentine’s_ day!" Chloe cackled mockingly.

Marinette looked down at the table, and rubbed her eyes as Alya couldn't help scowling. Nino glanced over subtly and looked back towards the girls. Adrien decided not to notice. He turned back to Chloe.

"My trash? On valentine’s day?" He repeated, slow enough that Plagg could hear the cogs whirring in his mind.

"I know, gross right? She's used to it, that's where she finds all her clothes," Chloe laughed.

Adrien sighed again. He loved Chloe like a sister, but sometimes you hate your family. Throughout the course of the day Adrien got the chance to see what his school life could have been if he hadn't run into Marinette in that thunderstorm. He spent the day with Chloe attached to his arm like a sloth on a tree, and feeling bad for Sabrina, whom Chloe treated as a slave. Chloe offered to carry Adrien's bag (which Plagg was sleeping in) and kept demanding he hand it over until he finally caved in, at which point she handed his bag to Sabrina to carry all three of their things like a donkey.

"I can take that, it’s no problem-" Adrien began.

Sabrina clung protectively to the bags. "No! I’ve got it! Chloe trusts me with these things, because we're besties!"

"I know that but Sabrina-" Adrien was cut off again.

"Adrikins you know what we should do?! We should get lunch together! Wouldn’t that be great?!" Chloe beamed.

"L-lunch together?" Adrien stammered. Lunch was usually his only break from everyone.

"Yeah! Let’s go to the café," Chloe declared, linking her arm through his again.

"Awesome idea Chloe!" Sabrina beamed.

"NO! KIM! NO PUT ME DOWN!"

Marinette couldn't figure out where to scream or laugh. Kim was trying to prove his strength by lifting Marinette onto his shoulder, but her belly was on his shoulder, and he was holding onto her arms across his chest, so her legs were flapping around as he lifted her up. Alya, Nino and Max were cheering. Ivan looked unimpressed, Rose and Juleka looked excited, and Mylene looked worried. Alix was unfazed. She was the judge, so she couldn't choose favourites. Although in her opinion anyone who could turn into a stone monster and end up with a date was an automatic winner. The effeminate rucksack and lack of time for Chloe were just a bonus. Adrien watched as Ivan dropped his bright pink rucksack and tucked it safely under a bench.   
Kim placed Marinette gently on the ground, but she looked ruffled. Ivan knelt down so Marinette could sit on his shoulders, and then made Alya climb on his back, and stood up without trouble. Marinette threw her hands high in the air and cheered in excited celebration. Adrien's chest warmed to see her so happy. Alya held out one arm, and Marinette lowered her head against Ivan's so all of them could fit into the picture. Ivan poked his tongue out. Kim grinned, too impressed to be bitter about his defeat.

Chloe scoffed in his ear, "look at those losers!"

She sneered with one arm on her hip, and her weight on one leg. Sabrina shuffled the bags around her (she was wearing two as a sash in opposite directions and one around her neck) to mimic Chloe's pose.

"Losers," she echoed.

Adrien tilted his head at them, confused as their laughter echoed louder. "They sound like they're having fun."

"Fun?!" Chloe scoffed again, "it's sad is what it is. Kim can't do anything without turning it into a competition."

"But-"

"Trust me, those losers don’t know fun. Come on, the café is this way!" Chloe flipped her hair over her shoulder and smacked him in the face with it.

Nino watched him half led half dragged away by Chloe. Chloe and Ivan rarely interacted now, since he stopped caving to her like everyone else did. The one time she tried to pick on Mylene after she and Ivan started dating, his reaction meant she never did again. If he was spending a week with her he wouldn’t spend any time with Mylene or Ivan. Ivan, being Mylene's boyfriend, often spent time with the girls. He was a welcome part of the fun.  
Nino felt bad Adrien was going to lose that.  
Another thing Adrien lost out on was Marinette's bakery. Chloe wouldn't give her the satisfaction of her visiting at lunchtime, so they went to the cafe down the road instead. It was nowhere near as good, but since everyone else either went home or to Marinette’s bakery, no one from school was there but them.

"What are you going to get Sabrina?" Adrien asked curiously.

Sabrina seemed flustered to be asked. "Oh, I dunno, what are you getting Chloe?"

"Everything here is so gross, I don't know what you insisted we come!" Chloe huffed and folded her arms sulkily.

"S-sorry," Sabrina muttered.

"You insisted we come Chloe, Sabrina and I just agreed," Adrien argued.

"Whatever you say Adrikins,"

Adrien rolled his eyes. She wasn't even pretending to be nice anymore. Every time Adrien tried to talk to Sabrina she either asked Chloe if her answer was correct, even when he asked for her opinion, or got interrupted by Chloe. Adrien felt bad for her. She clearly idolised Chloe, and Chloe was so abusive towards her. She even sent her to order their food like her own personal waitress. Adrien frowned. Part of him wondered if Chloe had always been this mean, even to him, and he'd been too much like Sabrina to see it. After all he hadn't had anyone else to compare her to.

"You should be nicer to Sabrina," Adrien said while Sabrina was ordering.

Chloe was checking her nails as she scoffed, "Why?"

"She's your friend, not your slave. You shouldn't force her to do everything for you," Adrien urged.

"I don't! She wants to! I'm her hero," Chole smirked smugly.

"That's not how hero's treat people. Chat Noir would never treat someone like that," Adrien insisted.

Chloe sorted, "Chat Noir? Who cares about that fleabag? He can’t even do particle physics, he just runs away!"

Adrien tried hard not to argue in Chat Noir's defence because if they got off topic like that Chloe would never listen to what he had to say.

"Do you even appreciate what you have?"

"I appreciate everything I have!"

"Do you? Sabrina is a person with thoughts and feelings and I don’t think you see that."

"Don't I?" She scoffed sarcastically, "Last week, she was sad because her mother or father or uncle or something was sick or whatever, so I let her borrow my best lipstick, and she was fine!"

"Is that true Sabrina?" Adrien asked as she approached the table again.

Sabrina blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Does Chloe make you feel better when you're sad?" He asked.

"For sure! Last week my uncle died and she let me try her lipstick!" She beamed.

"Told you it was her uncle!" Chloe said smugly.

Adrien's eyes widened, "Your uncle _died_?"

"Yeah..." Sabrina bowed her head sadly and in a voice smaller than usual muttered, "the funeral is next week."

Adrien instinctively reached for her hand to comfort her, but Chloe growled under her breath and slammed a hand on the table.

"Great job Adrien, you made her sad again!"

"I'm sorry Sabrina," he muttered.

"Thanks Adrien," she whispered.

"The best way to deal with people who are sad is to give them something you know they want," Chloe declared, ruffling through her bag.

"Is it?" Adrien wrinkled his nose dubiously.

"Sure, whenever Chloe's sad-"

"Sabrina will you be _quiet_?!"

"Sorry Chloe."

"Anyway, whenever Sabrina is sad, I'm always super nice to her until she stops."

Chloe placed a bracelet on the table and threatened to have Sabrina banned from Paris if she lost it while Chloe was lending it to her. Sabrina lit up. Adrien was doubtful, but Sabrina did seem a lot happier now...

"If someone you cared about, - really, really cared about - was mad at you, would you buy them something they want to make them feel better?" Adrien asked quietly.

"Duh. Money fixes everything," Chloe shrugged.

Adrien frowned. "Does it?"

Chloe nodded firmly, and lifted her latte to her lips. Behind her latte, so no one would see or overhear her being helpful, she added, "And Marinette wants to go to the aquarium, I heard Nino say it earlier."

Adrien's heart became a brass drum as he whispered, "The aquarium?"

Chloe set her latte down impatiently, "Is there an echo in here?"

"Sorry Chloe," Adrien muttered.

Sabrina reached over to pat his hand subtly. Adrien smiled gratefully. At least there was some hope for Sabrina, if she ever got away from the crushing jaws of Chloe.  
Adrien split his grilled cheese sandwich with Plagg. It wasn’t camembert, but Plagg was too tired to complain. Adrien not sleeping kept Plagg up all night. Half melted cheese and toast was all that was keeping him going. When he got back to class Alya and Nino had crumbs over their mouths and Marinette was throwing away an empty box from her bakery.   
Adrien's stomach grumbled. The cafe really had nothing on them. Marinette glanced his way. For a lingering moment their eyes met. Then Chloe wandered in, and Marinette looked away. She slunk off to sit beside Alya. Nino said something that Adrien didn't quite catch, and Alya replied to him as quick as lightning with something that made all three of them explode with laughter.  
Adrien's heart sank.  
School was no fun without them.

A week without talking to Marinette almost killed him. He'd been texting Nino but he had to be careful what he said. Anything he did would be reported back to Alya and then to Marinette. Nino told him about them planning to go to the aquarium later in the month. Halloween at the latest. It was difficult to get time for all of them to go together, and to be able to afford it. It seemed like a plan that was going to be pushed back until it fell off the table altogether.   
That made Adrien suspicious that there was something else going on that they weren’t telling him about. Adrien knew what Alya was like. If she had her mind set on something, a little thing like money wasn’t going to stop her. He had a dreadful feeling that she was on the hunt for a certain illusive cat to give him a piece of her mind. Adrien wrapped his arms around to far too long plush cat Marinette had given him as he signed onto the lady blog. There had been no updates in two days. That usually meant she was investigating something big.  
Maybe she was going to try and figure out who Chat Noir actually was.  
He felt queasy.  
The only one who could make him feel better was Marinette...

“Plagg where’s that-”

Plagg dragged the poem Adrien had saved even when all the other valentines got thrown away, out from Adrien’s drawer. Adrien grinned and thanked him. he felt his butterflies grow as he opened it again.

“Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you…”

Adrien had read the words a million times, hoping that they were written by his lady. Now he glanced at the painting hanging on his wall. Even signed with a paintbrush the writing was similar enough to match. This wasn’t from his lady. It was from his princess…

Plagg's ear flicked up as a distant siren started blaring to alert everyone to an akuma in that area. He groaned. He was just about to take a nap. Adrien's stomach dropped.

"Plagg I feel sick," he whispered.

"That’s nerves," Plagg said.

"What'd I do?" Adrien asked.

"Work through them," Plagg shrugged.

"But if I hadn't said Ladybug-"

"Don’t think about what you can’t change. There’s an akuma that needs your attention. Ladybug needs your help with it."

"I don't think anyone really needs me... Marinette seems happy enough without-"

"WE DONT HAVE TIME FOR A PITY PARTY ADRIEN THERES AN AKUMA!"

What he meant by that was he didn’t have the patience to sleep through another pity party since the last one lasted the entire night and Plagg missed out on seeing Tikki because he was exhausted.

"Right, right, sorry. Plagg, claws out."

If Chat Noir had gone another direction to the akuma things might have been different. He wouldn't have seen Marinette so close to the action, and running in the wrong direction. He wouldn't have had a mild panic in the air at the idea of her getting hurt. He wouldn't have dropped to the street behind her and rushed through a crowd of people to get to her.

"Princess!" He cried.

She turned around in surprise to see him dashing after her. When she turned to look at him it struck him. Of course Marinette thought the poem was about her. hair as dark as night, pretty bluebell eyes, and they saw each other every day, was her all over. And now he really did hope she would be his. Although the anger in his eyes didn’t inspire much hope for that.

"I'm not your princess chat noir!" She spat.

"Maybe not but if you keep going that way you'll soon be a damsel in distress," Chat warned.

"I can handle myself," she argued.

Chat glanced up as a rocket flew above the buildings and crashed into the trees. He glanced back down at Marinette as the tree burst into flames.

"It's not worth the risk," he said.

Despite her protest he lifted her clean off her feet and into her arms. She clung on with one arm around his neck, just to be on the safe side, and closed her eyes tight to ignore the frantic beeping of her heart. Chat was strong and muscular, and he smelt so good. Being in his arms felt more wonderful than she wanted it to. Especially when she was trying so hard to prove she was just as worthy as Ladybug, and he was “saving” her.

"You'll be safe here," Chat said as he set her down.

Marinette found herself on her balcony trying hard not to be disappointed that he had to put her down, or annoyed at the pointless journey as she now had to go all the way back where they just came from.

"Chat!" She groaned.

"I know you’re mad at me, I'm sorry, but I couldn’t just let you put yourself in danger like that!" He insisted.

Marinette argued defiantly. "I wasn't in danger-"

"The akuma was right around the corner from you-"

"I know, it's in Alya's sister! Alya needs me and I need to be out there-"

"No, no chance, no way, I won't let you!" He yelled.

"Why not?! Out of the thousands of people in Paris why am I the one person who can’t be there for her best friend?!" She demanded.

He grabbed her by her arms and shook her a little, "Because if something goes wrong I couldn't bear to lose you! I won't lose you! I _can't_ lose you too..."

He caught himself and snatched his hands away like she was red hot. She tried to say angry but his eyes seemed to shine with concern and pain. That brought her back to his last words. He couldn’t lose her, too?

"Chat-"

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, and I'll leave now, I just wanted to make sure you were safe-"

Marinette stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his chest. She hugged him tightly and protectively, so her head rested flat against his chest and she could hear his heartbeat skip.

"P-P-princess?"

His voice vibrated through his chest and against her ear which her stomach go queasy.

"Don’t call me that; I'm still super mad at you."

He laid his cheek on top of her head hesitantly, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I know," she whispered back. Then she pulled away and pushed his chest, so he stumbled towards the railings. "go deal with the akuma and keep safe because we need to talk. So don't die."

Chat was feeling as shaken up and puzzled as he looked so he just nodded obediently. "I pawmise."

After he was gone Marinette sighed. She wished she wasn’t in love with him. Then it wouldn't hurt so much when he left. But if she wasn't mad at him it wouldn't hurt so much when he was around either.

"It’s nice that you two are getting along again, but what about the akuma?" Tikki said, pointedly.

Marinette bit her lip sheepishly. "You're right, sorry Tikki. Spots on!"

Ladybug ended up breathless and red in the face because of how fast she had to run to ensure she got to the akuma before Chat Noir, so he wouldn't figure out they had come from the same place.

"Hey LB," Chat said.

His voice was tight because all he could think was not to call her bugaboo, which made him terrified he was going to call her bugaboo. That'd make things so much worse. Ladybug didn’t even look at him. Her attention was firmly fixed on the akuma.

"Hey Chat Noir, see that badge on his chest?" She pointed as if it would make any difference.

"The patch of purple?" Chat asked.

"The target. Hit him there. That's where the akuma is," Ladybug said.

"Are you sure?"

"Certain."

"Then let’s get this over with."

Chat Noir and Ladybug wanted to spend as little time together as possible and worked together to do it. She kept him upright and defended to ensure that he could reach the akuma. He couldn't help but ask her for some advice.

"Ladybug you’re a girl," he said.

"Thank you for noticing," she huffed, spinning her yo-yo to defend him from the flying roof tiles.

"If someone did something super stupid to you what would they have to do for you to forgive them?" He asked.

"Chat you do stupid things all day every day what level of super stupid are we talking?"

"Saying someone else’s name when you’re about to kiss?"

"Damn. Move to a new city my friend, it's the only way you're getting past this!"

Chat slid through the akumas legs and smacked out his arm with his staff.

"Can we talk? No one else understands," he said.

"Um..." Ladybug gulped as she swung herself around to land on the akumas shoulder.

"Please Ladybug, I really don't like it when she's mad at me. I wanna fix it. Fast," he begged.

"There is no quick fix Chat. You gotta work through problems, with time and space and understanding," she said.

"So we can talk? Cataclysm!"

Chat stuck his hand against the badge as the akuma wailed. Hawkmoth was screaming as Ladybug caught the akuma in her yo-yo and tucked it back onto her hip. He was losing his touch. This was getting too easy for them.

"Bye-bye little butterfly..."

Chat touched her shoulder gently. "Please? I really need your help, partner."

Ladybug groaned. He was her partner. He needed her. No one else would understand. She had to be there for him. Even if she didn’t want to.

"Alright. It's not like I've got anything better to do," she shrugged.

That’s how Ladybug found herself lingering outside the guys toilets drawing circles in the dirt with her toes. She wasn’t comfortable doing this, and when she was asked for a selfie, it got worse. Chat Noir came wandering back out to see her take that uncomfortable selfie. The boys taking it were thrilled. Ladybug smiled and waved as they left, but when Chat gave her that crooked grin, the expression he got in return was less than impressed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long, Plagg was being difficult," chat apologised.

"But does he give you lectures about how to run your life?" Ladybug asked.

"No, why, does Tikki?" Chat asked.

"Sometimes. It's very annoying. She’s usually right," Ladybug shrugged sheepishly.

"I can’t imagine you losing an argument," Chat smirked.

"I don’t. Even when I probably should," she sighed. "Not that that’s important right now, what's on your mind dude?"

Chat Noir walked Ladybug down to the Eiffel Tower so they could stand in between the bars, looking out over the city from somewhere where no one else could see them. On the way he brought her up to speed with his version of events, and she bit her tongue every time it differed to hers.

"Chlo- err, a friend said the best way to cheer someone up is to buy them something they want so they're grateful enough to forgive you. What'd you think?" He asked.

Ladybug shrugged. "That's stupid. If you hurt someone as badly as you say, buying their friendship back isn’t going to work."

"I'm not buying their friendship-"

"Good in exchange for services technically counts as buying. Like in Animal Crossings. You don't actually think they're your friends, right? You're constantly paying them to talk to you, that's not friendship," Ladybug said seriously.

Chat frowned. "If I can't buy my way out-"

"You can't."

"What do I do?"

Ladybug was asking herself that exact same question. The only answer she had was the one she found on Google. "Talk to her. Give her time. Rebuild your trust. Trust is important because... well if you don't have trust, then you don’t have anything."

Chat sighed and his shoulders sagged. "You and I had trust. Lots of it. But we didn’t work out either."

Ladybug winced. She'd been avoiding this conversation for a while now, and finally it had caught up with her.

"How - how have you been since we... since I..." she trailed off.

"Said you didn’t want to date me?" He offered.

She wrinkled her nose and shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah..."

"Actually pretty ok. Sorta. I mean it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but I think I..." he trailed off.

"You didn't love me like you thought you did?" She offered.

He chuckled softly. "Um, yeah. It was a disappointment, but not so bad. Not like this."

Another conversation Ladybug had been avoiding that was finally came back to bite her.

"Like what?"

Chat gulped nervously. "I tried to kiss a girl... but I said your name."

"My name?" She pretended to be surprised.

He couldn't meet her gaze. "I was... I was wondering how I thought I was in love with you without realising she was there by my side the whole time..."

Ladybug closed her eyes. Part of her felt like she'd made a huge mistake, but the rest of her was still offended that he said the wrong name. In the back of her mind Tikki screamed that they were the same person so it should matter. Logically Marinette knew that. Chat Noir loved the Ladybug part of her as much as the Marinette part of her. No one could ask for more. But have you ever tried to stop your emotions with logic?

"You really like her then?" She asked.

"Love is just a word. It's actions that count. That’s the bit I'm not good at. But yeah. I think I love her," he muttered.

Ladybug winced. Marinette had so much she wanted to say that Ladybug couldn't say and Marinette had no reason to. She was trapped.

"I think I like you better when you’re joking," she sighed.

"I like it better when I feel like joking," he agreed.

Ladybug looked out over the city that swept out around them in all directions. They'd been defending this city together for so long. The city of love. It was no less complicated here though. No matter what the tourists thought. Her gaze fell on the Agreste Mansion. Adrien entered her mind.

The safer option.

"I was talking to a friend of mine the other day. He told me I can't hide away every time I get hurt, and I can’t go for what feels safe when it's not what makes me happy. I need to start facing my battles head on..." Ladybug said.

"Smart advice," Chat said, although it sounded vaguely familiar.

"He’s a smart guy," She agreed.

"How does that help me?" He asked.

"This girl, Marinette did you say?"

"Yeah."

"She sounds like me. Civilian me anyway. We tend to have tunnel vision when it comes to things we want. Sometimes we just need someone to force us to listen so we can open our eyes."

Chat shook his head. "She won’t even talk to me."

Ladybug wouldn’t look at him. She couldn't bring herself to. She kept examining the city from this bird’s eye view instead, trying to focus on her keeping the tremble from her voice.

"Maybe she's confused. She’s had a crush on her friend for ages, and now suddenly she's got a crush on you because you've taught her how to be wooed. Maybe it’s all a little daunting for her," she said.

"Daunting? She's confusing!" Chat dropped his head into his hands with a sigh, "One minute she's planning a date for someone else, the next she's about to kiss me-"

"You pressured me - her into it!" Ladybug argued.

"She kicked me out the door and she won’t talk to me but today she hugged me. How'd you explain that?! She acts like she cares but she never listens," Chat sighed.

Ladybug leaned against the cold metal of the iconic landmark. Up here the cold wind chilled everything. It’s funny how some distance makes everything seem small.

"I can't tell you how or what Marinette is thinking Chat. Maybe you should talk to her," She suggested.

"I want to give her space to calm down," he said.

He feared going back to the bakery. She was a fashion designer. Anything that wasn’t burning hot was deathly sharp.

"That's smart," she nodded.

"Thanks."

"How long are you thinking?"

"Let's see we stopped talking two weeks ago and it's October now, so I'll try again in the new year?" He offered.

She swung around to stare at him, "Are you a cat or a chicken?!"

He blinked in surprise. "I'm a human."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Chat Noir, you need to talk to _her_ about these things. Not me. If you really wanna work things out, you need to talk."

Chat Noir bowed his head and asked in a low, worried tone, "But what if she says she doesn’t want to see me again?"

Ladybug bit her tongue again to stop herself scoffing. Like she could ever not want to see Chat. It scared her just as much as it scared him, but she had an answer to that problem. "That’s a risk you're going to have to take."

Chat Noir closed his eyes. That was what he was afraid she would say.


	20. Chapter 20

"Trust building day, seriously?" Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"You said he broke your trust. You wanna start fixing it, you have to put in some effort. Trust is a two-way street," Nino said, seriously.

"But I don't wanna go in a group full of strangers with Chat Noir and have all of them stare," Marinette argued.

"That's where we come in," Nino grinned.

Marinette's raised eyebrow gained a friend. "You? I thought Alya wasn't getting involved with my love life anymore."

Nino scoffed, "Do I look like Alya? Besides, I've been watching you try to figure this out alone for almost a month. You're more useless without Alya."

Marinette slumped in her seat and glanced at the empty one beside her. "I know, I can’t remember how I lived before we met."

"I'm booking us all in the day before Halloween. There's a Halloween discount but it's all booked up on the actual day," Nino explained.

"How many of us? I don’t want Chat to feel outnumbered," Marinette warned.

"See that’s the thing," Nino cleared his throat a little, "I don't think we should invite Chat Noir."

"What? Why?"

"Two reasons. Firstly, no one will get any work done because they'll all be trying to get Chat on their team and you'd never get any time with him. Secondly, if this doesn't work out and you decide Chat's not the one for you, I want you to know there's still people you can trust who trust you too."

Nino shied back slightly. He didn’t love the confusion that came with bittersweet news, since it often caused anger, and Marinette had a mean punch. But she raised her arm, and when he winced, she lifted his hand into hers. He blinked in surprise.

"You're the best Nino," she grinned.

"It means I can’t afford the aquarium still though," he warned.

Her face fell. "Oh..."

"Sorry."

"No, no, its fine. We'll just have to put it off a while. I don’t mind."

Marinette glanced up as Adrien came wandering into the room. He looked haggard. He had for days now.

"Sorry Nino, excuse me," Marinette said.

Nino turned his head to watch her wander off towards Adrien. The bags under his eyes had grown, his hair was messy and concerningly familiar, but he looked bleary eyed like he hadn't slept for days.

"Hi Adrien," she said, slowly, slightly concerned.

When his eyes met hers he woke with a start like he'd received an electric shock. "H-hi Marinette!"

"I wanted to thank you again for the advice. It came in handy the other day," she said.

He shrugged, too tired to pretend he understood what advice she was on about. "Anything to help."

"Can we... talk? In private?" She asked, softly, glancing back at Nino.

"S-s-sure, what about?" Adrien stammered.

"I need more advice."

"Oh, sure, yeah."

"Out here?"

"I'd follow you anywhere," he said, deadly seriously.

She gave a puzzled smile, and led the way into the corridor. It was no more private out here, but people were too far away to eavesdrop effectively. Chloe especially. She'd been keeping an irritatingly close eye on Marinette recently. With Tikki to protect, it was incredibly annoying. Right now she was down in the courtyard keeping a blatant eye on Marinette and Adrien. Fortunately Marinette knew Chloe couldn’t read lips.

"Alright, so, you know my crush on Chat Noir?" Marinette asked.

Adrien gulped. "Yeah? Are you sure you want my advice? I've only ever had two crushes in my life and they haven’t gone well."

She blinked in surprise. "You never told me about them."

"You never asked," he shrugged.

"I never listen..." Marinette muttered.

"What do you need my help with?" He asked.

"Nino says that the best way for all of us to move on is to go back to the start and wipe the slate clean. Do you think it's possible to wash away everything we've done this year, and move on like none of it ever happened?" Marinette hopefully.

Adrien opened his mouth to say what he thought she wanted to hear, and then thought about what Nino said. You have to be honest.

"I want to say yes..." he muttered.

Her face fell. "But?"

"But no one can move on from things without closure. You can't turn a corner until you come to the end of the path," Adrien said.

Marinette sighed and hung her head. "Everyone says I have to talk to Chat. Even I think I need to talk to Chat."

"Then I think that's all the advice you need," Adrien shrugged.

Marinette shifted sulkily. "I don’t wanna talk to Chat."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said!" Marinette snapped. Adrien reeled back. Marinette bit her lip. "Sorry... I want to talk to him but I can’t bring myself to talk to him... what if he decides he still loves Ladybug too much to be with me? What if I'm not good enough?"

Adrien reached out to touch her arm but thought better of it. "You're plenty good enough. You're perfect."

Marinette snorted. "Tell that to her."

Adrien glanced over his shoulder. Chloe’s dark scowl turned to a warm smile and a wave that was more waggling fingers than waving. Adrien sighed.

"Alright so you're not perfect. You're confusing and stubborn and sulky, but you're hard working and loyal and loving and creative and kind and all kinds of wonderful. Every rose had thorns Mari. Doesn't mean you're not worth it."

Marinette smiled softly. "Thanks Adrien. I knew I was right to come to you."

"Marinette, why did you come to me?" Adrien asked nervously.

"Nino's like my brother and Alya's like my personal love ninja. They’re too close and too likely to start a fight. I need an outsider’s opinion for clarity," Marinette shrugged.

Adrien frowned. "That supposes I wouldn’t get into a fight for you."

Marinette frowned back. "Um, yeah, I guess. Wait - would you?"

Adrien felt his cheeks flush. He had gotten into one fight for her before. To defend her from the Evillustrator. Technically he'd fought her grandma for her too. He was willing to fight for her if he had to, but he hoped he wouldn't have to.

"I... I would yeah. I'd do anything for you Marinette," he shrugged.

"That's... kinda sweet," she said, uncertainly, bur smiled "Thanks Adrien."

"Any time," he blushed.

"Nino's booked us into a trust building day the day before Halloween. Are you coming?" She asked.

Adrien shifted slightly. "Am I allowed?"

Marinette laid a hand on his arm and promised, "I learned from my mistakes, I don’t want you to be left out."

His heart beat harder and he nodded slightly. "I'll be there."

...

Marinette wanted to believe that a day of trust exercises would teach her what she needed to know to fix things with Chat, but she couldn't shake this doubt that It wouldn’t. It felt like there was something she had lost and couldn't find or fully remember. She also couldn’t shake the feeling that she'd left it at the aquarium.

Adrien felt an urge to return to the aquarium. Nino and Alya kept saying they were going to go, but they kept pushing back their plans. Adrien didn’t want to wait. His father wouldn’t let him go, obviously. Gabriel could keep Adrien under lock and key all he liked, but no one could keep Chat Noir trapped.  
Chat wandered the dirt in the dark, pretending to his fans that he didn’t feel hurt. He in the end he had come back to the start. It felt different without Marinette. Colder somehow. Darker too. He stumbled in the dark, slipping on his tail and crashing to his knees. No one was there to help him up and dust him down and giggle and call him a silly kitty. He pushed himself back up, and sighed, and pressed on.

Marinette watched the cat fish swimming down at the bottom of the tanks. One hand was gently pressed against the glass. Lower down she could see lower windows at the bottom of the she was trapped on this side of the aquarium right now. She couldn't bring herself to go through the glass tunnel because it made her think of him. Holding his hand because she was afraid. How his smile eased that fear. She'd found the things she'd forgotten. despite all she'd done she had learned what'd was wrong, and this time she was gonna hold onto that.

Chat Noir pressed a hand against the glass, watching the grumpy blue fish swish its tail like it was trying to break something. He rested his head against the glass and scared it. It shot upwards, away from him, and straight past Marinette. Chat pressed harder against the glass. Marinette was right around the corner! He didn’t know whether to light up or throw up. She spun him in so many circles he felt dizzy already. And yet his feet were already sneaking up quietly to stand beside her. His feet always betrayed him.

Marinette shifted away from the stranger getting a little too close for comfort. She kept her gaze on the fish instead of him. Then he moved his hand across the glass and pressed a finger against a little yellow angel fish. Chat wasn’t sure what else to say, so he muttered, quietly:

"That's you."

Her stomach twisted and her heart beat harder. Her eyes fixed on the angel fish. Her voice came out harsh from nerve. "What are you doing here?"

He flinched at the harsh tone, but he kept his cool. "This was our first date and I wanted to come here because I was missing you... I'm constantly missing you."

"Oh."

There was a lingering silence between them as Marinette watched the angel fish dip between some greenery at the bottom of the tank.

"Why are you here?" He asked, curiously.

"I wanted to..." she trailed off. Nino appeared in her mind. Honesty. You gotta be honest. Part of her wanted to punch him. He knew too much. "I wanted to remember the good times. The reasons I love you.”

“So you do still love me?” he asked, in a desperate whispered.

“do you still love ladybug?” she asked, sharply

He flinched and felt his heart wince too. “that’s not fair…”

She bowed her head. “I know… I’m sorry…”

“I guess great minds think alike, since we’re both here… Or maybe… maybe fate drew us here? back to one another for some reason? Come on, it’s gotta be more than a coincidence,” he insisted.

“it could be stalking,” she pointed out.

“that’s rich coming from you,” Tikki huffed.

“whose side are you on Tikki?” Marinette whispered.

“sorry?” Chat asked.

Marinette shook her head as Tikki dipped back down, pretending to be watching the grumpy fish swim instead of eavesdropping. “nothing.”

“I wanna go back to the way things were before Pri- Marinette.”

Marinette winced when he stopped himself saying princess. Part of her was dying to hear him say it again, but the rest of her knew how weak it made her feel and she didn’t want to feel it.

“I came here… to find something… to find the things worth fighting for."

Chat looked down at her in surprise and renewed hope, "You want to fight for me? For us?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don’t know," she sighed in frustration, and sagged her shoulders. "All I know is because of you I can't help smiling when I see that shark."

Chats stomach dropped in fear. His tail fell between his legs. His voice shivered with fear. "Shark?"

Marinette ignored the tone of fear in his voice, and the way he kept glancing about anyway, in search for this seemingly invisible shark. There wasn’t one in the room, and she thought he was messing around. She would come to regret that.

"and that makes me think maybe everyone's right... maybe it's worth talking things out and deciding what to do together," she said, pointedly.

"Can we talk?" He asked, as if he was waiting for permission.

Marinette glanced around. "There’s a bench over there."

It was hidden with artificial seaweed features to blend in with the aesthetics of the room. Well of the building really. The fishy theme followed throughout. Chipped and faded paint of what once would have been a happy scaly fish dotted about the bench between them. Chat traced the outline of one that was practically gone with his claw.

"Can I start off by saying I'm sorry?" he asked.

"You've said that enough," she sighed.

"I'm still sorry," he muttered.

"I know,” she whispered back.

She dropped her head slightly, trying to think of how best to explain this. chat waited, silently, kinda dreading what she was going to say when she finally started talking again. he had no idea what he wanted to say. He’d said it already. He was sorry. He loved her. he didn’t want to lose her. what more was there to say?

"I want to forgive you... I think I've been wrapped up in my own head too much and I haven't been thinking about you, but I started stitching a dress, because when I get stressed I sew, and I realised something… I’m dramatic. Really dramatic. When things don’t go my way, I lock myself in my room, and I dream about perfection, but things can’t be perfect… Nino says I sabotage myself because I’m scared I don’t deserve love, and he says it’s because even if I don’t realise it, being picked on relentlessly every day by Chloe has taken its toll-"

“you were picked on every day?” Chat asked in surprise.

“she bullied me into double thinking everything I did, and it wasn’t until I started talking to Tik- a friend, that I started to feel better,” she said.

“that’s horrible,” he said.

“and after Luka left he couldn’t defend me anymore and it got worse… so whenever I see two options, one that’s safe, and one that will make me happy, I’d rather be safe… but that decision, like all the ones I’ve made, protects me, and doesn’t think about you,” she said, quietly.

Chat frowned. "Me?"

"You joined in the dating game while you had a crush on Ladybug, which we never talked about, and then I got wrapped up in the mystery of your identity and the romance of the game... I know nothing about you. I never asked…"

"What about that quiz we did? We answered every question!”

"I never asked more than that. Ladybug broke your heart and I never even asked if you were ok. You vanished for summer and when you came back I just told you about my date instead of asking where you were. I never listened to you!" she buried her head in her hands.

Chat Noir blinked in surprise and felt guilty. He had no idea where she’d gotten that idea from, but it wasn’t true. That realisation made him feel guilty for saying it to Ladybug.

"Marinette what's the worst thing that ever happened to me?" he asked, quietly.

She lifted her head, "What?"

"What's the worst thing that ever happened to me?" he repeated.

"Your mother vanished one day and you have no idea where or why she's gone," she shrugged.

"Correct," he grinned.

"So what?"

"I know a girl whose best friend’s uncle died, and a week later she said her friend was sad because her cat was sick. That's self-absorbed. That's someone who doesn't listen. You're not. You listen and you remember what matters. I can't tell you a lot about myself but you remember enough to pass a silly quiz. How many other people do you think could pass it? Let me give you a clue, it's close to none."

"One?"

Chat thought about it for a moment. Maybe Nino. He was strangely into Chat. Maybe Ladybug too. but that probably wasn’t good to mention right now.

"Someone once told me not to think about what you can't change, but learn from it in the future. You said you wanted a clean slate. Can we clean it yet?" he begged half-heartedly.

"I think we need to work on our trust issues. I'm going to a trust class at the end of the month. you can drop by if you like, but I'm gonna make notes so we can do the activities with my friends later." she explained.

Marinette was drawing circles in the worn old carpet with her toes. Chat didn’t answer. She looked up. he was staring at the tank in front of them with a kind of horrified fascination.

“chat?”

"I'm listening and I agree, but that jellyfish is in half and still alive!"

"Chat will you be serious?" Marinette huffed.

"You don't love me for being serious," he forced a smile.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm beginning to regret loving you at all."

His gaze snapped down at her in alarm. His heart missed a beat in that alarm. "You don't mean that."

Marinette bowed her head and shook it softly, already feeling guilty about saying it. She didn’t regret falling in love with Chat, but she regretted doubting herself. that made her doubt him. she didn’t want to doubt him. she loved him.

“What can I do to fix this?” he asked.

“Come to the trust day. Adrien’ll be there. you can see how over my crush on him I am,” she insisted.

Chat felt a pang of pain at that. he didn’t want her to be over Adrien. but he didn’t want her to date Adrien. he wanted her to date him, Chat Noir, and love him, Chat Noir, as much as he loved her. but she didn’t know he was Adrien. she already fell for Adrien. That made Chat Noir a little jealous. Jealous of himself. this was confusing.

“I’d love to, but I’ve got plans as my civilian self. Someone I care about is relying on me,” Chat said, gently.

Marinette looked down at her shoes. “someone you care about?”

He winced at the pain in her voice. If he could just tell her that he was Adrien, they could understand each other so much better. They wouldn’t hurt each other so much. but he couldn’t. that was enough to make him love Ladybug less. How frustrating she made all of this!

"Marinette... I'm gonna prove to you that I'm sorry. You gotta help me out though. What'd I do?" he promised.

"Start talking. Don't stop until you've said absolutely everything you've ever done, and why, and how it made you feel," she said.

Chat gulped. He couldn’t do that. he’d either bore her to death or scare her away. That’s why no one else ever listened. Well, no one but Nino. and he couldn’t just drop by Nino’s bedroom at three in the morning and cry on his floor, dressed as Chat Noir. Not again. Nino hadn’t told anyone about that yet. Chat assume he thought he’d dreamt it. if it happened again maybe Nino would start talking. But he wanted to talk about it. Marinette hadn’t listened before, but she seemed to be now. still he hesitated.

"That's going to take a long time," he warned.

"The aquarium doesn’t close for hours,” she said.

Marinette and Chat wandered around the aquarium together, talking. Chat told her absolutely everything he could that he was certain wouldn’t give away anything about who he actually was, and she joined in every now and then, to offer her opinions or to suggest the words he couldn’t quite find.

"That hug has been the only highlight of the last two weeks," he finished with a sigh.

"You looked like you needed it," she said, quietly.

"I did,” he nodded. She still wouldn’t meet his eye. He nudged her gently, and she didn’t push him away, so he felt a ray of hope shine on them. “what’s still bothering you? come on, we gotta be honest.”

“Why did you say Ladybug?" she asked, softly.

Chat stopped walking. She turned to face him, tentatively. She wasn’t sure she’d like the answer. He ran his hand though his hair, between his ears, uneasily.

“I don’t know,” he sighed.

“guess.”

His arms fell to his side helplessly. "Ladybug was my first real crush Mari... I was just confused about how I could have been so in love with ladybug when you were standing right there..."

"I confused you?" she tilted her head and looked confused herself.

“a lot of things confuse me. And I don’t have anyone to talk to about it apart from Ladybug... actually not even Ladybug really. I spent forever trying to get her to notice how I felt and she never did. She said my flirting was a joke. Never took it seriously. I flirted with you and you didn’t think I was serious,” he sighed.

Marinette swallowed. She really hadn’t been thinking about how he felt then. “you weren’t when we started.”

“things change. I wanna be able to talk about it and know I’ll be taken seriously. Marinette, I can’t talk to my friends about being Chat Noir. Ladybugs all I had. The only one who would even pretend to care-“

“ladybug cares. I’ve seen the footage. It’s hard to deny how well you two get on,” she gave a weak smile.

 “and yet she doesn’t hear me when I need her to...” Chat ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily.

Marinette bowed her head. “you really loved her huh?”

“I really did. I was a little insane about it. she didn’t like me back, I knew that, but I still thought I could steal her heart away from whoever had it because I thought we were destined to be together. two sides of the same coin, y’know? We are literally yin and yang. I thought that meant something… I didn’t even notice it fade away… that’s scary isn’t it? that you can love someone with your entire heart and not notice when you fall out of love?”

Marinette could feel the shame sinking in. She should have started thinking about how he felt ages ago. Especially if it was like this. Her chest felt heavy with guilt. All of it pressed down on one single point. the half of the yin and yang necklace that Tikki had given her. if she’d opened her eyes before, they could have been so much further along now.  
She was his Luka.  
But she was more than that.  
She was his yin.

“I’m sorry I'm talking about Ladybug too much,” he sighed.

“no. I'm sorry. I didn’t take you seriously when you tried to tell me how you felt. When we flirted, I thought we were playing. I didn’t realise you were serious. That’s my fault. And maybe I took you saying her name a little too serious. Especially since I shouldn’t have let you kiss me in the first place. I had a date,” she said.

“y’think?” Tikki muttered.

Chat groaned. “oh yeah. I'm sorry I ruined that too.”

“it’s not important anymore,” She shrugged.

"Sorry anyway... do you forgive me?" he asked, hopefully.

"Chat-"

"I need this... your forgiveness… God knows I need it..." He crossed his fingers and toes.

"You need to forgive yourself instead of continuously asking for forgiveness," she said.

He bowed his head. She was avoiding the question. "Tell me you believe me… please?"

"Anything you need. I promise you, I... will believe you," she said, quietly.

He raised his head and crossed his heart swiftly. "I promise you I'll never leave you. I need my girl."

She shook her head and looked away. She still couldn’t look him in the eye. "I'm not your girl yet."

"I promise I won't stop trying to prove I'm worth it," he promised.

"Then I promise I'll try to be less confusing," she smiled gently.

Chat Noir reached out so his hand brushed against hers. For a moment their little fingers linked, but she pulled away to stop her bag bouncing as Tikki started throwing herself about, trying not to scream while they were surrounded by glass. They might not have heard it, but she could scream in super sonic and the glass in these tanks wouldn’t take it. Marinette’s hand eased against her bag, and eased the frantic kwami, but not enough. Chat’s ears fell for a moment. He gulped, but understood.

"Wanna check out the seahorses?" he asked, disappointed.

Marinette shifted sheepishly from foot to floor. "I err… I can’t go through the glass tunnel alone."

He couldn’t avoid that little smile that she made frown on his face. her frown grew when his smile faded. "Want me to hold your… hand? As a friend obviously. You can do the same to me when we get to the sharks."

Marinette met his gaze for a little longer than she had all day. "I'd like that..."

She reached her hand out to him. Chat smiled, softly, and linked his finger around hers again. he thought, maybe he had misread the situation that made her move her hand away, but maybe he hadn’t and she wasn’t ready to hold his hand. Then he wouldn’t force her. her finger around his was good enough. she left a gap between them, but held onto his finger, ensuring that that little link wasn’t ever broken.  
Marinette’s chest was warming again. she suddenly realised what she had left here all that time ago. Little nuggets to remind herself how much she loved Chat. truly.  
Marinette stepped a little close to him, so their arms touched gently, as they stood before the blue and green lights of the turtle tank. Chat felt his phone against his thigh. It was this moment that he realised he loved her. it had been so long ago now. before all this. he still loved her though.

“are we gonna be ok?” she whispered.

She looked up at him, anxiously. He looked down at her, and gave the most reassuring smile he could muster. He didn’t really know what to say, but she was listening now, which was more than he’d had before, so he felt he needed to say something.

“we will. The course of true love never did run smooth, but we can help each other through it.”

It hit Marinette then that she had gone through the glass tunnel. The glass tunnel that felt like there was nothing there. That made her feel slightly sick. She’d passed through it, because he held her hand. She suddenly realised that if she ever had stopped trusting him, when he saved her from the falling rocks, even though she was mad at him, she knew she could rely on him. Marinette needed to find a way to get over her own insecurities. This wasn’t his fault. She had to be better.  
Marinette rested her head against Chat’s arm gently.  
Chat purred. Marinette giggled.  
Chat turned pink, but purred deeper as she nuzzled her head against him.

They were gonna be just fine.

She’d make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry kids i hurt my hand making a pinhole camera & it's slowing my typing. The next chapter might take a while.


	21. Chapter 21

Mylene, Ivan, Kim, Max, Alix, Rose, Juleka, Nathanael, Alya, Nino, Marinette and Adrien crowded inside what was little more than a tent on the edge of a cluttered field. The gorilla sneered at the muddy grass beneath them. If Adrien had gone to fencing like he was supposed to, he’d have a two-hour break before having to pick him up and take him to piano for another two-hour break in the clean warmth of the Agreste mansion. But no. Adrien had to come here. To a field. In the cold. Now the gorilla had to watch for three hours as the children played team games and learned how to improve themselves.   
And place bets on who they thought was going to win.   
Not that the winning mattered. It was the taking part that counted. But if by some freak of luck she and Nino managed to beat Kim and Alix, Alya stood to win a box of 500 sherbet straws. Which Nino didn't know about.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen were going to start nice and simple with some trust falls, everyone’s done them before right? Right, so partner off. If there’s an uneven number show your teamwork skills already by including more people," the instructor ordered.

Marinette hung back to everyone could get the pairs they wanted, which left her on her own for a moment. Nathanael was looking a little lost so Marinette was about to offer to partner with him, so he wouldn’t feel left out, but Rose beat her to it.

"You can be with us Nath," she smiled.

"Thanks Rosie," he smiled.

"Of course, that's what friends are for," she beamed.

Marinette took a step back, her eyes focused on Rose for a moment. Rose seemed to be able to read people’s minds to know how they felt and fix it. Marinette wanted to be more like her. While Nino wasn’t looking, Alya ushered Adrien stepped towards Marinette. Then Nino looked up and Alya smiled innocently, trying to pretend she wasn't interfering with Marinette’s love life in any way.

"Everyone's already in pairs," Marinette said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"I'm not. Wanna pair up?" He offered.

“do you wanna?” she asked, pointedly.

“that’s why I asked,” he smiled.

She grinned at him. "Think you can keep up with me?"

"You’re a hurricane with skin, no one can keep up with you except that tornado," Adrien nodded towards Alya.

"Alya?" Marinette said in surprise.

"That’s the one," Adrien nodded.

Marinette grinned. "Does that make Nino Dorothy?"

"Can’t you just imagine him in sparkling scarlet heels?" Adrien grinned back.

"You know what Princess Frostine, I think you may be right," Marinette teased.

Adrien threw his head back and his hair bounced as he laughed. Marinette filled with warmth. She and Adrien were getting alone well at the moment. If she could keep this up, she was certain she could make Chat feel appreciated too.

"You fall, I'll catch you," Adrien said as everyone started choosing who was catching.

"I don’t wanna brag but I'm excellent at falling," Marinette smirked.

"Butter feet as well as fingers huh?" Adrien teased.

"Why'd you think I fix that butterfly themed suit your father made so well?" She grinned.

"Is this your way of telling me you’re actually Hawkmoth?" He teased.

"No, no, of course not. I'm actually Chat Noir."

"Oh really? Then I guess I'm Ladybug then!"

"I always liked your spots."

"They're my best feature."

Both of them started laughing. Plagg was having to bite his tail to stop himself from flying between them and screaming, but when they started giggling like that again, it was a step too far.

"OH. MY. GOD! THATS IT!" He leapt to his feet.

Tikki latched onto his tail to stop him. "Plagg no!"

"PLAGG YES!" Plagg hissed.

"PLAGG! SIT!" Tikki yanked him back and forced him to sit down on the fence beside her.

Plagg put on a sulky face and crossed his arms. "It's not fair. Everyone can see they're in love. Even blind people can see they're in love. Why can’t they?"

"We said we were going to let them work it out themselves," Tikki reminded him.

"And look what good it's done. They can’t do it alone Tikki. They're like baby birds. You've gotta kick them out of the nest to make them fly," Plagg whined.

"Plagg-"

"We tried it your way, and nothing changed. Maybe we have to give them that push!"

"Plagg, telling them who they are before they're ready to do it themselves could be more harmful than helpful."

"Oh because they're so happy right now, aren’t they?" Plagg huffed sarcastically.

Tikki gave him a stern look so he bowed his head apologetically. Calmly, Tikki wrapped an arm around him and said, "If you think this is for the best, we'll do it. But there's a better time than now."

"But-"

"We're surrounded by their classmates Plagg," she pointed out.

"Fine. We'll wait. But I'm gonna be grumpy about it," he huffed.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her like a spoilt toddler with a cartoon kitten. Their cheeks smudged up together and Plagg tried desperately not to purr as her breath quivered his thin whiskers.

"I wouldn’t have it any other way!" She giggled.

Adrien and Marinette proved with amazing ease that he could catch her every single time she fell, just like he did every time she fell near him at school. Alya said that was cheating because they had practice. Nino told her not to be so competitive. Alya didn't want to tell him she was gambling on this, so she just grumbled to herself.

"Look how well they fit together Alya. This would never be possible without your help," Nino smirked.

"Maybe but we can still beat them. I threw myself at you and you caught me, you can catch me when I fall still!" Alya warned.

"Course I can I was just saying-"

"That we can beat them."

"Can't beat us though! Watch this trust!" Kim called.

He held his arms out behind Alix, and Alix jumped back away from him. "No way man you're gonna tickle me or something, you fall!"

Kim put one hand on his hip and gestured with the other. "No way, you'd never catch me, and I’d crush you!"

"Crush me? No I'd just step aside and let you fall," Alix sneered.

"Ooh you're right, I can feel the trust from here, we could never beat that," Alya smirked sarcastically.

"Wait until the team games start. I can trust her in a team," Kim warned.

"Team? Dude, that's my team," Alya pointed to Adrien and Marinette.

Marinette fell back, with her arms across her chest, and Adrien caught her, and lowered her so their eyes could meet. He kept threatening to drop her, but she kept laughing that she didn’t believe him. Her hair was practically touching the ground before he lifted her back up. Then she turned to face him, slipped, and went crashing into his chest, where he caught her again, laughing. She looked sheepish as she dusted herself down.

"This is some stiff competition Al," Kim said.

"Don't worry dude, we got max!"

"Yeah we do!"

Max and Nathanael had teamed up but neither of them wanted to fall so they both sat on the mud beneath them, playing on Max's Nintendo together. Kim didn’t let that shake his confidence.

“Watch your back Alya. That sherbet is mine," Kim sneered.

"You don’t even eat sherbet!" Alya argued.

"I'm gonna dissolve it all in water just to screw with you," Kim smirked.

"That's cold," Alya shook her head.

Kim and Alix moved on, but not too far away so they could make faces over their shoulders at Alya and Nino.

"What are you two talking about, what sherbet?" Nino asked.

Alya played innocent, "I have no idea-"

"Alya I know when you're lying to me," Nino warned.

Alya dropped the charade. "I made a bet with Kim. If we beat him, we get five hundred sherbet straws."

"If we lose?"

"I have to buy him five hundred straws..."

"Wait, the sherbet straws that children eat? That is you get wet stop working? I love them!" Nino said.

"I know, it was gonna be a surprise," Alya explained.

"Aww babe," Nino smiled. "That settles it, we're beating Kim."

Alya perked up. "Yeah?!"

"Course. You and I can beat anyone we put our minds to!" Nino nodded firmly.

Alya laughed and wrapped her arms around Nino. "I love you Nino!"

Nino turned beetroot and buried his head in her neck to hide his face. Adrien smiled at them, affectionately.

"Aren't they cute?" he asked.

"And they work together really well," Marinette agreed. "I'm pretty sure Alya and Nino can read each other’s minds sometimes."

Adrien smirked. "I wish someone knew me that well."

"Haven't you had anyone that close to you before?" Marinette asked.

Adrien shook his head sadly. "Have you?"

Marinette nodded and pointed, "Alya,"

"Ah," Adrien chuckled. It should have been obvious really. "No. I've only ever had me to share my thoughts with. Even Pla- plants don’t listen."

Before Marinette and Chat had talked, Marinette would have been too caught up in the fact they were walking, that she wouldn't have noticed the slip up. Now though, she gave a slight chuckle.

"You talk to plants?" She said.

Adrien gulped. He didn't think she'd notice. As casually as possible he shrugged it off. "Helps them grow."

Marinette nudged him gently. "I'm listening, tell me. Pretend I'm a plant. Make me grow."

Adrien shook his head to try and stop himself digging a hole. "Maybe later. Let’s just have fun for a while."

Marinette opened her mouth to protest to encourage Adrien open up to her, but she got interrupted.

"Excellent work everyone! Perfect pairs mostly," the trainer looked pointedly at Kim and Alix, who were yet to decide which was going to catch the other. "We're moving on to teams of four-"

"MARINETTE, ADRIEN, YOU'RE WITH US!" Alya called.

Nino bit her lip, mildly embarrassed as Alya stuck her hand up and waved at Adrien and Marinette pointedly. Tikki giggled as Marinette turned pink.

"Let the woman talk Ally," she called back, subtly.

"Thank you, Marinette is it?" The trainer asked.

Marinette stepped back sheepishly, and accidentally hit Adrien's arm, which let him push her back forward, and beam proudly.

"Yes this is Marinette! Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Isn’t she wonderful?" He beamed.

Marinette blushed deeper and covered her face with her hands sheepishly. Adrien smiled proudly at her. Alya leaned in close to Nino.

"Suck up," she muttered.

Nino laughed and threw an arm around her warmly. When the instructor finished explaining, they split into three teams. Marinette, Adrien, Nino, Alya were one. Max, Kim, Alix, Ivan was another. The last was Nathanael, Rose, Juleka, Mylene. Each team had different colour balloons. They had to pass the balloon through their legs and then over their heads, to weave the balloons through them, and drop it in the net behind them.

"Everybody ready in your lines?" The trainer asked.

There was a general answer of, "Yeah."

"Come on guys where’s your enthusiasm?!" The trainer cried.

All she wanted them to do, all she expected them to do, was cheer a little or yell louder that they were ready to start. Instead they started trash talking again.

"You're going down Alya!" Alix called.

"You think you can beat us four?! Dream on little one," Alya scoffed.

"Oh we'll bring it! Bring it hard!" Kim called.

"Do it. I wanna see you burst your own balloon," Alya sneered.

"Competition is all well and good but remember this is supposed to be about trust," The trainer warned.

"Oh we'll wipe the floor with your trust!" Kim declared.

"Open your eyes Kimmy, we're already beating you, four falls to none!" Alya sneered.

"Guys can you shut up so we can get on with this?!" Ivan called.

There was another general cry of agreement from the others waiting to start while these lot were still bickering. They fell back into line sheepishly.

"Everyone ready?" The trainer tried again, slightly wearily now.

There was a general squeaking of balloons as everyone at the front prepared themselves for the whistle. There was a tense pause…  
**_Peep!_**   
An uproar of encouraging yells and squeaking rubber burst across the field as each team started passing the balloons overhead and under legs, before slamming them into the nets at the back of the line. Most balloons won. You can imagine how frantic it was at the back when they struggled to keep the net open and balloons started backing up.

"Humans have some strange pass times," Plagg said from the plastic orange fence squaring off the obstacle course.

Tikki pushed his shoulder, gently, and insisted, "Go help him!"

Plagg sighed, but he didn’t have to be aske twice. He floated over to stand behind Adrien at the back of the line and hold open the net so Adrien could just shove balloons in without having to fuss. It saved them move time than you'd think.

"WE'RE BEATING THEM! KEEP GOING ALLY!" Marinette cried, excitedly.

As she passed a balloon under her legs and back to Adrien, she was incredibly grateful Tikki had convinced her to wear trousers instead of that cute little skirt she'd been planning to wear.

"I thought you didn’t care about competition," Adrien teased.

"Come on Adrien, everyone cares about competitions!" Nino laughed.

"How else do you win things?" Marinette grinned.

"THEY'RE CATCHING UP, GO, GO, GO!" Alya cried.

Marinette and Nino sped up as Alya did, which meant that Adrien was struggling to keep up again. Tikki had to come over and hold up the other side of the net so he could just drop them in after raising them over his head. Adrien was too busy to turn so she was well hidden for a while.

“LAST ONE COMING UP!” Alya cried.

“GOTTA GO FAST GUYS!” Nino cried.

“Sonic won’t help you now Nino,” Marinette warned.

“I’m more of a Ninja Turtles kinda guy anyway,” Nino smirked.

Adrien slammed the last balloon in to the net and yelled, “DONE!”

Alya screamed excitedly and threw her arms around Nino, who swept her off the floor just as excitedly. From across the field Max and Alix were yelling, and Kim was scowling, balloon in hand. Marinette threw her head back, laughing with a smile as bright as the sun. Adrien couldn’t resist. He wrapped his arms around her middle and lifted her up to spin her around. She yelped in alarm, and clung onto him to stabilise herself when he finally put her down again. Marinette looked straight past him as the world stopped spinning, and Tikki flashed her a grin over his shoulder. Marinette beamed back. She wasn’t sure how Tikki helped, but she was in no doubt that she had. That lucky bug was going to very helpful today.

"Can you still stand?" Adrien grinned.

Marinette's gaze focused on him. She was still clinging to his arms to stabilise herself. She snatched back quickly and gave a sheepish smile.

"I'm a little dizzy! How about some warning next time?" She said.

"I couldn't resist!" He grinned.

Marinette laughed and shook her head. She caught a flash of black as Plagg dove down behind Adrien, to stay hidden, and she turned her head, hopefully. There was nothing there. Marinette stepped forward, out of the group, and looked around for signs of Chat Noir. Just because she couldn’t see him didn’t mean he wasn’t there. Marinette had learned that Chat liked to spook her. He was a prankster. She liked that, even if it annoyed her sometimes. Adrien tilted his head as he watched her glance about.

“Mari are you ok? you keep looking around like you’re trying to find something,” he asked.

She blinked at him in surprise. “do I? I guess I do. don’t worry about it, it doesn’t matter.”

“why? Who are you looking for?” he asked curiously.

She glanced uncertainly at him. It was far too easy to talk to him, and she had promised Nino she wouldn't invite Chat. This entire thing was about trust. How would it look if she betrayed his trust on a / _trust_ _building_ _day_? Then again, lying to Adrien was a betrayal of his trust too. After all they'd been through, Adrien would be a lot less forgiving than Nino...

“Um… ok, don’t tell Nino, but I asked Chat to come," she explained.

Adrien tilted his head. "What's that matter to Nino?"

"Nino didn’t want me to. He said if anything goes wrong with our relationship, I'll know I have friends I can trust because they're all here. Well I trust all of these lot anyway, even Kim, and I wanna prove to Chat I’m in this for the long haul," she glanced towards the road again, half hoping he'd be there. "He told me he couldn’t come but… I dunno, I guess I just thought… Well I can’t expect him to drop everything for me. That’s not fair on him, especially when I can’t do the same for him..."

Marinette fell quiet for a moment, still staring at the road like if she waited long enough he'd appear. Adrien's heart melted a little. He wanted to reach out and brush his fingers through her hair, pull her into a hug, and let her know he was never too busy for her, but he couldn’t. Instead, he had to watch her look disappointed as Chat stayed away. Then the trainer yelled that they were going to move on soon so everyone should gather together. Marinette turned back to Adrien with a smile.

"Shall we?" She grinned.

"I'm sorry I'm just me. I'm sorry Chat isn’t here," Adrien said.

Marinette gave a soft chuckle and shook her head, "I’m fine… No, really, I'm fine. Don’t worry about me.”

“I’m sure Chat’d be here if he could. I’m sure he wouldn’t want to spend so much time away from you if he didn’t have to,” Adrien continued.

“well like I said, I can’t ask him to drop everything to spend three hours in a field, in October, outnumbered by my friends. Especially with Alya around. She’s kind of a…” Marinette trailed off like she couldn't find the words.

“Love Ninja?” Adrien offered, trying not to grin.

Marinette laughed brightly once, and nodded, “Exactly. How'd you know?"

"I'm trying to get up the courage to ask her for advice about this girl I like," Adrien shrugged, sheepishly.

Marinette gasped excitedly. "Ooh, girl? Who? Chloe?"

"What?! No! Why does everyone think I like Chloe?" Adrien frowned.

"Oh wait - that girl you met before you started school? Her? What was her name?" Marinette asked.

"It’s not her. It's someone..." he glanced at her and then away, quickly, "closer."

"Oooh, interesting," Marinette grinned.

"COME ON YOU TWO! TEAM WORK REMEMBER?!" Alya yelled.

"Coming!" Adrien called.

Marinette tugged his arm to stop him from walking away from their conversation, "hey, wait, what’s the problem?"

Adrien's hand hovered above her lower back for a moment, to make her walk. His hand hesitated to touch, and he pulled it away without touching at all. He pushed his hand down into his pocket. It was a struggle to remember he wasn’t Chat right now. Especially when looked as cute as she did right now. He didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable. She thought that the silence was him trying to get out of talking.

"Listen Adrien, I don't want to see you let a good thing slip away. You know I don't like watching anybody make the same mistakes I made. Tell me what’s up?" She repeated, quietly.

"She's a really nice girl, and she's always there for me, but I think I let her take the lead too much... I wanna just grab her and kiss her, but we've been having problems and I don’t wanna scare her away by doing something that makes her uncomfortable," he said.

"Tell her about it," she insisted.

"Your advice for everything is to talk to her!" Adrien scoffed.

"Yes, it is. I'm sure that you think you got it all under control, and you don't want somebody telling you the way to stay in someone's mind, because you’re a smart boy, and you'll never let her go but that's just the kind of thing she ought to know!" She said, firmly.

"Marinette-" Nino called.

"Tell her about it! Tell her everything you feel! Give her every reason to accept that you're for real. Tell her all your crazy dreams. Let her know you need her. Let her know how much she means!" Marinette insisted.

"What if she doesn't listen?" He asked, quietly.

Marinette stopped walking. Adrien turned to meet her eye. She looked a little guilty, and sighed.

"Sorry, it's not automatically a certain guarantee, but nothing is. To insure yourself you've got to provide constant communication. When you love someone, you're always insecure. Talking is the one good way to reassure her how much you care," Marinette explained.

"Constant conversation? What if I'm away on a photo shoot or something? What do I do if she can't be with me?" Adrien asked.

"Tell her you wish you were there. Every day before you leave, pay her some attention, and give her something to believe," She advised.

"That'll work?" He asked, uncertainly.

"ADRIEN! MARINETTE!" Alya yelled.

"WE'RE COMING!" Adrien yelled back.

"Course we are. And yes it well. I mean now and then she might to worry just because you haven't spoken for so long, and that's not something you want," Marinette warned.

"Why not? I'm working, it’s not like I'm doing anything wrong," Adrien frowned.

"Will that be a consolation when she leaves?" Marinette challenged.

Adrien pursed his lips and bowed his head. He'd almost lost her already and it hurt like hell. If she actually walked out because he wasn’t keeping up the conversations, he couldn’t imagine the pain. Marinette was going to touch his arm to reassure him, but Nino ran over to them to ease Alya's annoyance, and she pushed her hands into her pockets.

"What are you two talking about?" Nino asked.

"I'm giving him advice about the girl he likes," Marinette explained.

"Oh, listen up, this is good information from a girl who's made mistakes!" Nino laid a hand on Marinette's shoulder, with a strange sense of pride.

Marinette was puzzled about whether to be complimented or offended. "Thanks?"

"You're welcome," Nino grinned. He pushed her playfully. "Go on, tell him!"

Adrien looked a little uncomfortable now that it wasn’t just him and her talking, and Marinette seemed a little less sure about the advice she was giving.

"Uh, this girl... she's a trusting soul, and she's put her trust in you. Trust is a two way street-"

"Yes it is dude, it totally is," Nino nodded firmly.

"Nino, do you wanna take over?" Marinette asked, bluntly.

Nino shook his head. "No, no, you're doing fine."

Adrien was going to protest to argue about how he wanted Marinette to help him, since it was about her, but he wasn’t sure how to articulate that, since he couldn't tell her it was him. Marinette however insisted.

"Nino I'm in a hectic relationship with a masked crime fighting super hero who I've been rejecting because of past trauma. You’re an intelligent and mature DJ in a happy and loving relationship even though you know you're not your partners top priority. You're more helpful than I am."

"Is it important or can it wait? It's just that Alya is going into melt down and-"

"NINO!" Alya yelled, the frustration growing since she was now the only member of her team there.

"Ok seriously, come on, she needs us," Nino insisted.

He grabbed each of them by the arm, and dragged both of them over to where Alya was waiting for them all. Once they joined the group the trainer continued.

"As I was saying, everyone hold hands and form a circle," she ordered.

As it turned out they weren't actually gathering together to play a group game, they were gathering together to receive blindfolds. One for each pair.

"You fell, shall I put the blindfold on?" Adrien asked.

"We both fell, maybe we can take turns with the blindfold too," Marinette suggested.

"Exactly right Marinette! One of you puts the blindfold on first, and guides the other through one of the two the obstacle courses here, using nothing but your voice - no touching - and once you get to the other end, swap!" The trainer clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"I'll go first if you want," Adrien offered.

"No, no, I'll do it," Marinette said, pulling the blindfold to sit on her forehead.

"But you went first on the last one, so I should do it this time," Adrien argued.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one with a bodyguard watching my every move, wont it be easier if you prove it's safe by guiding me first?" Marinette pointed out.

Adrien glanced over at the gorilla, who was reading a pamphlet he'd clearly been given by the instructor, with mild interest. He turned back to Marinette.

"Rock paper scissors for it?"

"You’re on!"

Alya and Nino shared a look. Their argument was about which of them should look after the other glasses, which was settled instantly by agreeing whoever was wearing a blindfold was more likely to break them. Even they Alix and Kim hadn't resorted to rock paper scissors. Alix agreed to be blindfolded instantly. She didn't trust him to catch her, but she also didn’t think he was mean enough to make her hurt herself when she didn't have vision to defend herself. She was right.

"Ha! I win!" Marinette laughed.

Adrien tried not to grin at how pretty she was when she smiled like that, but he was desperate to see it again. "Best of three?"

"Oh for God's sake!" Alya pushed her way between them, with a euro in hand. "Heads or tails?"

"Tails," Adrien called as it twirled through the air.

Alya plucked it from the air and slammed it onto the back of her hand. "Heads, Mari goes first."

Adrien grinned as Marinette flashed that victorious smile again. Nino and Alya lined up on one of the two obstacle courses, while Alix and Kim were about to start the other.

"Ready losers?" Kim sneered.

"Why are you talking to yourself dude?" Nino asked.

"Nice!" Alya laughed and held up her hand blindly. Nino moved his hand to high five her.

Marinette could hear them yell go and start hurrying through the course loudly yelling the instructions between cheers of encouragement. She smirked slightly.

"Are they racing again?" She asked Adrien.

Adrien was watching Nino and Alya go, and absentmindedly nodded. "Ally really wants to win for some reason."

"The bet is sherbet straws. Nino loves them. Their anniversary is coming up, maybe Alya was trying to surprise him," Marinette suggested.

"That's cute," he smiled.

"They're a cute pair," she agreed.

"Just like us," he said, under his breath.

"Speak up, I can barely hear you," she said.

Alya and Nino were far enough away that they could start without eventually bumping into them, so Adrien turned his back on the course to focus entirely on Marinette.

"I'm gonna walk the obstacle course with you, so all you have to do is follow my voice. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, pawsome, let's show them how it's done," she grinned.

Adrien's heart shone like it was full of moonbeams to hear her beginning to pick up Chat's idioms, and yet, strangely, he found himself mildly jealous of Chat Noir. He got to touch her, and run his hands though her hair, and smile at her, and hear her flirt effortlessly like teasing, and hold her tight... he'd be the one who got to kiss her... he was the one she couldn't think of without smiling. It might have been him too, but the fact he couldn't do something as simple as hold her hand as Adrien, made him ache.

"Alright, I'm stepping up onto this bench... it's like the ones at school, you have to raise your left leg to knee height... yeah that's it, feel it?"

There was a squeak as he stepped onto it that made Marinette oddly reassured. It couldn't be too difficult if Adrien was going to do it at the same time, walking backwards to make sure she didn’t get hurt. Carefully she stepped up onto the bench too, and threw her arms out for balance. He darted forward, arms out but not touching, ready to catch her if needed. She didn't need him.

"That's it!" He praised, "alright, shuffle towards me. We're only about a step apart so you don't have far to go... just like that, that's brilliant! Alright, alright stop... I'm stepping down now... walk forward two steps - stop! You're on the edge, can you feel it?"

Marinette wriggled her toes that hung over the edge of the bench. "Yeah."

"Ok, carefully step down. Don't worry, I'm still in front of you, I can catch you if you fall."

Instinctively, being a gentleman, he held out a hand to help her down. Almost like she knew he would, her hand reached towards his. There was a clear amount of space so no one could accuse them of touching, but they were still suspiciously close.

"Keep heading my way, but pay attention to which direction I'm coming from because we're going to weave through some cones."

Adrien kept glancing over his shoulder as they weaved carefully between the cones. She looked a little like a zombie as she tried to reach out and feel anything she was about to bump into. More often than not Adrien just encouraged her and told her how well she was doing. It wasn't until they got to the next obstacle that he had to change back to instructions.

"So you've got to step across some tires, which is tricky to do backwards, but I'm gonna try," he said.

Marinette frowned. "Turn around Adrien, don't get yourself hurt for me!"

"Come on, I said I'd do anything for you, this is as good as!"

she could hear the smile in his tone but she wasn’t going to let that sway her opinion.

"But I don’t want you to hurt yourself!"

"I won't, lift your left leg a little more- the other left - awesome! Now step forward carefully. The rubber should guide your feet into the centre, just like that!"

Marinette was still concerned that he would fall and hurt himself if he kept walking backwards like that, but then his voice got a little quieter, and she guessed he had turned to see where he was going. Marinette smiled. Now he couldn't be hurt.

"YEAH!"

"NOOOO!"

Alya’s scream sliced through Marinette like a blade and made her jump. For a moment she almost lost her balance, and all eyes were on Alya so no one saw. No one but Plagg, who instinctively shot over and pushed her back up right to balance her again. Marinette stabilised herself, her heart beating fast, and she smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Tikki."

Plagg opened his mouth but Tikki covered it with her hand to stop him from making a very stupid mistake.

"No problem!" She said.

She took her hand off Plagg’s mouth and he gave her a sheepish apologetic look. She smiled and scratched his ear to forgive him. After all, he had just saved Marinette.

"I guess Kim and Alix beat them huh?" Marinette said to Adrien, "How's that even possible?"

"Nino’s not the best at left and right and his hearing is a little damaged from constantly having loud music and headphones. He's not the perfect person for this," Adrien shrugged.

Marinette wrinkled her nose and said, softly, "Neither am I."

"Why's that?" Adrien asked, then he pointed down as if she could see, "There's only one more tire just step over it and you'll be on solid ground again."

"I don't listen to people enough. I get an idea in my head and I run with it, no matter who gets hurt. Put a blindfold on me and I'm sure to hurt more people," Marinette shrugged.

"You seem to be listening to me ok. Take two steps forward. Go down onto your knees and raise your arms," he instructed.

Marinette latched onto the edge of a hoop all wrapped up in fabric. She frowned in confusion.

"What is this?" She asked.

"I thought you said you had tunnel vision!" Adrien smirked.

She still looked confused. "It’s a tunnel?"

"Just crawl through and I'll meet you on the other side," he promised.

She did as she was told as Adrien wandered down to the other end of the tunnel to watch her wriggle through. He grinned as she did. She looked like a cute little worm.

"You’re doing great Mari, keep going," Adrien encouraged.

She came to the end of the tunnel and Adrien tried not to touch her even though he was trying to help her to her feet. Plagg perched nearby, ready to dive in and help if he was needed. Tikki chuckled. Plagg might like to pretend he didn’t care, but he did. He cared a lot.

"Alright Mari, last obstacle, two lines of cones, you just gotta walk down the middle," Adrien said.

"A straight line?" Marinette asked.

"A straight line."

"Ok I can do that."

"Yes you can, you can do anything," he smiled.

He guided her down the straight line almost flawlessly, and cheered as she crossed the finish line. She pulled off the blindfold and cheered back at him. He wrapped his arms around her viciously. Marinette pulled away quickly and giggled sheepishly.

"We make a good team," he smiled.

She smiled back, "we really do."

They made it through the course three or four times before they were called to gather together in a circle. Nino and Alya held hands opposite Kim and Alix, so they could stare them down. Marinette linked her fingers through Adrien's. Adrien turned pink. Plagg nudged Tikki happily. Plagg smirked. She was so excitable. A hula hoop was put between Ivan and Rose.

"Everyone had to pass the hoop all the way back around to - what’s your name sweetie?" The trainer asked.

"Rose."

"Back to Rose!"

"How?" Mylene asked.

"I don't know but I'm gonna figure out first!" Kim declared.

"Right after I do!" Nino cried.

"It’s not a competition guys," Marinette said.

"Don’t talk like that! It’s a competition and we're gonna win!" Alya threatened.

"Not this one, it’s a whole group thing," the trainer explained calmly, "we are working together to do it. Now come on. Don’t break the chain."

To move the hula hoop through the chain, they had to move their head and shoulders through first, wriggle it down low, and bend low to step through. At first they couldn’t figure that out. Rose was very short and Ivan was very tall so Ivan had to go on his knees and wriggle through it like a worm before it passed through to Mylene. At the moment that Mylene and Max figured out how to slip it up over the next persons head to let them step through, the others followed their example. Then it got to Adrien. Marinette giggled as it messed up Adrien's hair while passing over head. He flashed her a smile as he lifted his arm to let it slip down onto hers.

"If it was smaller, this could be a proposal," he purred.

"Well marry is in my name," She smirked.

Neither were entirely sure what they meant by that but Adrien's ears still turned pink and Plagg still rolled his eyes. Marinette slipped through so quickly that someone blinked and missed it. It moved on, getting faster and faster until it fell back between Rose and Ivan.

"Well done guys that was the fastest one yet!" The trainer beamed.

She swapped the hoop for several ropes, crossed over and tied in a knot in the middle. There were enough loose ends for each of them to hold onto, but one. Someone had to lie in the middle of the web, and let the others lift them from the ground.

"Any volunteers to go first?" The trainer asked.

"Ivan, you should do it first," Kim suggested.

"Me?" Ivan frowned.

"Yeah, if we can lift you, we can lift anyone!" Kim suggested.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ivan scowled.

Mylene rested her hand on Ivan's chest to pull him back gently. Alya gestured towards him with the hand she held the rope in.

"All he means is that muscles are heavy. You're very muscular," she lied.

"He means something else," Ivan grumbled.

"Of course we can lift you Ivan! Together we can do anything! Right?!" Marinette rallied the others into cheering.

All of them cheered to encourage Ivan as well as themselves. As far as encouraging Ivan went, it worked perfectly. He got into the middle and laid flat, ready to let them lift him. But encouraging themselves was a different matter. It took all their effort to lift him off the ground, which was then destroyed by Kim tickling Alix. She let go of her rope to launch herself at him, which made him drop his rope. Ivan slipped which dragged the rope from Rose and Nathanael’s hands, and all too soon Ivan went crashing into the ground. He cried in pain.

"IVY!" Mylene gasped.

"Are you ok?!" Adrien asked.

"Fine!" Ivan snapped.

He stood up and stomped off. Mylene bit her lip nervously and ran after him to try and help him calm back down. Marinette sighed, guiltily. She felt like this was partly her fault. For a moment everything was fine. The next thing she knew, there was a roar and Stoneheart raised his arm from the bushes.

"YES! WE'RE HERE BEFORE LADYBUG AGAIN!" Alya cried.

Nino put an arm around her and said, quietly, "Alya, remember we talked about akumas not being a good thing?"

"I'm just so excited!" Alya grinned back.

Her phone was already in her hand even as he tried to steer her to safety. Plagg pushed Adrien forward to get him out of the Gorillas eyeline. He was gathering all the kids he could together in the tent behind him while keeping an eye out for the blonde his pay relied upon. Adrien spotted Marinette racing towards the shelter of the bushes. He pulled Marinette back by the shoulder as she tried to dive in for cover. He had to protect her.

"Marinette, get to safety! Now! I'm gonna find Mylene!" He urged.

Marinette didn't have time to protest before he was gone trampling in the bushes, so she had to yell after him instead.

"ADRIEN WAIT FOR LADYBUG!"

It was useless. He was already gone. Tikki landed on her shoulder. "We'd better get that boy some help."

"You're right like always Tikki. Spots on!" Marinette grinned.

Ladybug emerged moments after Chat Noir, and she looked utterly flabbergasted to see him. Her voice echoed that.

"Chat? How'd you get here so quickly?"

"I'm quick on my feet my lady, why?" He smiled.

She shrugged and tried to laugh it off hastily. "No reason!"

Chat gave her a funny look, but smirked anyway. "We've dealt with this before. Twice. Hawkmoth must be slipping up."

"But at least we know how to deal with this now," Ladybug nodded firmly. "You ready to show these guys what real trust can do?"

"Any time LB," He lifted his staff high, and held out a hand to her. "Shall we?"

Her stomach twisted but she smiled and took his hand. He linked his arm around her waist and pressed the button on the staff to raise them up high enough to see the whole scene below.

"Is the akuma still in his hand?" Chat asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, see, it's dangling from his left fist," she leaned across him to point.

"The rope?" He frowned.

She nodded, and started glancing around for anyone who might be in danger of getting too close to the path he was stomping. The trainer was already transformed, and now he was heading for Kim.

"Where's Mylene?" Ladybug asked urgently.

"Don't worry, she's safe," Chat promised.

He had put her in the tent with the others that Gorilla was guarding, but she and Alya were sneaky. Alya was still a safe enough distance away, but Mylene was running straight towards Stoneheart.

"You call that safe?" Ladybug huffed.

"What's she doing?" Chat squeaked in alarm.

"Putting herself into danger! Come on she needs us!" Ladybug declared.

The trees were too low for her to swing from so she had to rely on Chat's staff wielding skills. When they got to the right angle, he launched her off towards Stoneheart while he went back to rescue Mylene. When he tried to lift her she struggled.

"No! Put me down! Ivy needs me!" She cried.

"He's not Ivan right now, he's an akumatized villain, you're in too much danger," he warn3ed.

"He would never hurt me! I can help! Please!" she begged.

"CHAT! LITTLE HELP?!"

Chat turned to see Ladybug riding on Stoneheart’s shoulders, and by the looks of it, not through her own choice. He was trying to turn her into one of his creatures, but she was keeping herself busy trying to dodge his swipes, and stay balanced on top of him. Chat grabbed his staff again. Mylene grabbed his arm.

"Please Chat Noir, I need to help him," she begged.

Chat glanced between her and Ladybug for a moment. It had worked last time…

"Stay close to me, I don't wanna see you hurt," he warned.

Mylene did exactly as she was told. Until he told her to wait in the bushes while he pole vaulted over head to snatch Ladybug up. she reached out a hand as he came closer, and the two of them somersaulted over Stoneheart, to land on their feet some distance away. Ladybug flicked the hair out of her eyes.

“I’m gonna star calling you Cow ladybug,” he grinned.

“not your best,” she smirked.

“I’ll work on it,” he promised.

By the time they got back to Stoneheart he had Mylene in one hand and the rope in the other. Chat Noir groaned loudly.

“I told her to stay out of the way!”

“no, this is perfect! She’s got him trapped. He would never hurt her, so if he wants to hurt us he has to grab us with the other hand!”

Chat wished he didn’t know her plan, but he did. Instantly. Ladybug ran out to make herself a target so Stoneheart would make a grab for her. Chat stayed behind Stoneheart, waiting. As soon as Ladybug stopped Stoneheart made a swipe for her, and dropped the rope. With Ladybug in one hand and Mylene in the other, Chat had no reason to worry as he skidded himself between Stoneheart’s legs, and snatched up the rope.

“CATACLYSM!”

“Bye-bye little butterfly!”

“Pound it!”

Everything went so quickly, so within seconds Ivan was holding Mylene in his arms, hugging her so tightly that it filled Chat and Ladybug with warmth too. Ladybug rested her arm on Chat’s shoulder, to lean against him, even though he was so much taller than she was. Chat smirked at that smile she had while they watched their friends hug. Ladybug cared so much about everyone. Even him. maybe that’s why he’d fallen for her in the first place...

"Every time one of those two gets akumatized the other is always there to help us stop it," Chat smiled warmly.

"That's true teamwork," Ladybug smiled.

"No, that's love."

"Aren’t they lucky?"

There was a lingering silence between them, as each one was eager to kiss the other, but couldn't till she was in the right form. Chat was already scanning the area for Marinette. She was nowhere to be seen. That made him feel uneasy.

"I have to go," Ladybug said.

"I'll see to later, I need to find my princess," Chat kept searching.

"Things worked out for you two then?" Ladybug smiled.

Chat was growing anxious as he still couldn't find her. "I'll let you know when I find her."

"I'd help but someone I really care about needs me," she apologised.

"Go, go, it'll be ok. Hey, good work today. That landing was awesome," he beamed.

Her heart was a puddle. He had the best smile. To hide her blushing face, she dashed off to the safety of the bushes to transform. Tikki instantly dove into her bag, and a tiny horrified gasp responded. Her head appeared again.

"I'm out of cookies," she said, seriously.

"How about I walk up to chat and ask if he's got some spare snacks for my kwami? That'll end well!" Marinette huffed.

"Sarcasm is a bad look on you," Tikki said, unimpressed.

Marinette closed her eyes. "Sorry Tikki. I'll find you something. Nino'll have something."

She ran a hooked finger across Tikki's cheek gently. Tikki chirped softly, but her stomach grumbled. Marinette had to get her some food. She wandered out towards the tent, set on finding Nino. Nino wandered out of the tent set on finding Alya. Alya hurried towards Chat, set on getting an interview. Chat spun in circles set on finding Marinette. By now his heart was beating fast enough to make him feel faint, and the circles made him dizzy, so he wasn't feeling fantastic.

And then he heard a familiar voice shout across the field.

"Nino! Hey Nino!"

Chat's ears perked up and his heart lifted. She was ok! All Marinette heard before she had Chat Noir wrapped around her too hard to really breath, was a relieved and delighted gasp of, "Princess!"

It took her a moment if surprise to realise that the thing now clamped firmly around her torso was Chat Noir. She wrapped her arms around as much of him as she could, top squeeze back.

"Kitty! Nice work out there! I was so proud!"

"I couldn't find you, I was so worried!" His voice trembled with fear.

She squeezed him a little tighter. "I'm ok, really, I'm fine!"

He pulled back so he could actually see her face, but kept her close enough to his chest that he could still feel her heart beat if he listened close enough.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Adrien's bodyguard gathered a bunch of us up and put us in the tent for our own safety while he looked for Adrien and -" Marinette glanced around. Nino and Alya were waiting patiently nearby, the Gorilla was helping calm whoever was afraid, Kim and Ivan were reconciling, but Adrien was nowhere to be seen. "where is Adrien?

"Isn't he here?" Alya sounded surprised.

"We'll go find him!" Nino promised.

He linked his arm through Alya’s and practically dragged her away to search for Adrien. Chat watched Marinette’s face grow with concern. She cared about people too. Deeply. Especially Adrien. Another flicker of jealousy lit his chest.

"I hope they do... I hope he's safe..." she said quietly.

"I'm sure your ex crush is fine," Chat said, a little too sharply.

Marinette arched an eyebrow at him. "Don’t be jealous kitty he’s a nice guy and a good friend. He went back to save Mylene!" she cupped his cheek with her hand, "He's a good person. You should meet him. You'd like him."

Chat bit back a smirk. He looked down at the ground as it faded. He felt a little guilty for having lied to her. while he as Chat Noir had saved Mylene, he as Adrien had lied about doing so. It was all very complicated and he wasn’t sure if he should be feeling guilty at all. things could be so much easier if he could just transform back right now.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come to your trust thing..." he muttered.

"You're here now, that's what counts," she shrugged.

His miraculous beeped warningly. "I can't stay..."

She sighed. "I understand... see you tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he promised.

Chat placed a very soft, very tender kiss on her forehead before running off to transform back into Adrien. when he returned, newly smelling of cheese, Marinette was still bright pink.


	22. Chapter 22

Tikki had dropped chocolate on a photo of Adrien that Marinette had left on her desk. It was a copy from their photo shoot. Adrien was looking slightly flustered (possibly because of how easily Marinette had pretending to be Chat in order to flirt with him) and now, he had a chocolate moustache. That had prompted Tikki to make a joke about Chat growing a moustache, so he could have whiskers, and Marinette was still howling with laughter when Chat appeared.

“Someone sounds happy,” he said.

“Kit-” Marinette began happily but when she saw his face she burst into another fit of giggles.

Chat Noir with whiskers. It wasn’t something she’d ever imagined before, but now she couldn’t stop imagining it and it made her giggle like an idiot.

“come here, come here, come here!” she beamed excitedly.

Slightly nervously, Chat stepped forward into her reach. She grabbed an eyeliner from her drawer, and took off the cap. Being a model Adrien was used to wearing makeup. he opened his eyes wide, so she could draw on the eyeliner carefully. She didn’t. she cupped his cheek with her hand, and raised his chin ever so carefully towards the light. And then, pointing out from his nose, she drew six little black lines, like a set of whiskers, and beamed joyously.

“Now you look like a real kitty!” she grinned.

Chat raised an eyebrow. He wandered over to her mirror, and looked in. at first his mouth was in the shape of an O, but that made him look even more foolish, so he bit his lips instead. Marinette came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. her head appeared under his arm as he rose it, and she grinned at him in the mirror.

“Like it?”

He didn’t even glance at his reflection. Her smile was so adorable and it made her eyes shine like stars. that was enough for him to know he loved whatever was making her smile.

“I love it,” he purred.

Marinette beamed and nuzzled her head against his ribs. He turned to wrap his arms around her properly. She was in a good mood. He hadn’t seen her like this in a really long time. he loved every second of her joy.

“How'd the trust day go? apart from the akuma, obviously,” he smirked.

“It was fun! We won. You should have seen Alya dance, it was terrible!” Marinette giggled.

Chat smirked, knowing fully well how awful Alya’s triumphant dance was. “I'll bet.”

“Don't. Not while she's around,” Marinette warned.

Chat smiled, but he couldn’t shake this feeling of guilt inside. Gently, he asked, “You really ok that I couldn't be there?”

“No, really, it's ok,” she promised gently. Her hands were fiddling with his collar and making his bell jingle now, which she smiled softly at. “I get it. You had priorities and I'm... not at the top.”

Chat’s mouth gaped in protest. “You are!”

Marinette wrinkled her nose and shook her head, “I'm near the top. Paris comes first. Then civilian issues. I'm maybe third?”

Chat’s shoulders sagged. He wished he could offer her more, but she was right. If Paris was in danger he would always put that first. And if he was needed as Adrien, if his father needed him, or his friends, they meant too much to him to risk letting them slip away. He loved Marinette with all that he possibly could, but he couldn’t raise her priority.

“I'm sorry,” he muttered.

Marinette gave a soft smile and batted a hand like she really didn’t mind. “Hey, if Nino can be ok with third, I can too... probably.”

It wasn’t like she didn’t understand. Paris always came first. Ladybug always came first. And then either her parents or Tikki or Alya. then Chat Noir. If she could bring herself to tell him that she was ladybug, that she was the one who rejected him so many times and felt terrible about every single one, if she could do that without fearing he’d stop loving her as much as he did now, maybe things could be different. But he was smiling at her now. that soft warm smile that made her knees go week. She couldn’t bare to risk never seeing it again.

“I'm lucky to have you,” he whispered.

Marinette felt him rest his forehead against hers again. her attention flicked up from the bell, to meet his gaze. Chat was close, and getting closer. She could feel his breath on her cheek. Yet there was a stab of guilt within her screaming to sabotage this before she could hurt him again. he wouldn’t want to date someone who lied about who she was, and rejected him as someone else. The logical part of her brain kept repeating Nino’s voice, constantly telling her it was ok and not to sabotage herself. unfortunately, the doubt had Chloe’s voice and she was much louder, and much harder to ignore.

Chat closed his eyes, his lips close to hers, when he breathed, “Marinette...”

She could have screamed then and there. at least he got her name right. she gulped. Her breath shaking, she whispered back, “Adrien...”

Chat’s eyes flew open and he reeled back, his heart beating like a brass drum, terrified that he’d been found out. but when he saw the sheepish look in her eyes, and her slight smirk, he realised what had happened. He let go of her, and took a step back so the gap between them was wider.

“NOT FUNNY!”

“Well now you know how it feels!” she countered.

“Still not funny.”

He looked so hurt and offended and down put, and she felt his pain like a stab to the chest. Guilt and shame coursed through her until she ached all over and regretted ever letting Chloe get into her head in the first place. Nino’s voice started again with the logical spill of how being continuously bullied would let her voice into her head whether Marinette noticed it or not, but Marinette wasn’t in the mood to listen. Chat looked pained by her actions. Marinette had to fix this.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it…” Marinette whispered softly.

She stepped forward to close the gap, and carefully reached out to touch his chest. He allowed her to. With his permission, she wrapped her arms around his chest so her cheek was pressed against it. he rested his cheek on top of her head. The doubt was creeping into him too, even as she held him tighter than she ever had before.

"Princess... is there any part of you that still... y’know... likes him?” he asked, cautiously.

Marinette frowned. She couldn’t lie to him. she’d already hurt him once today she wasn’t going to let lies get on top of that and push them down further. "Umm… honestly? yeah, probably.”

Chat sighed heavily. She heard his voice softly above her ear. "Great...”

Marinette pulled back just enough that he had to look her in the eyes, "Hey sweetie, you know what though? I have thought of Luka at least once a day since he left-"

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Chat frowned.

"Let me finish."

"Sorry."

Marinette’s hand found its way up to his hair to play with longer strands gently as she spoke. "I thought of Luka once a day for years. _years_. Even when I had a crush on Adrien I still thought of Luka. But since you and I got together-"

A ray of hope lit his face as he couldn’t help smiling. "So we are together?"

She nodded, smiling, and moved her hand from his hair to his chest. "And I haven't thought of Luka once. Until now anyway."

Chat smiled a little. At least he didn’t have to worry about him coming back and sweeping her off her feet again. but that still left one doubt, which he couldn’t allow to go unanswered.

"Are you sure you don't love Adrien?"

Marinette’s expression filled with concern and sorrow. "Did that dumb joke really hurt you this bad? I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, and I didn't mean to hurt you. Sorry kitty, I won't mention him again tonight."

She curled up against him again as if she could hug away all the pain. He opened his mouth to ask the question again, but she seemed so guilty about having hurt him. she was trying to pay attention to how he felt. He could see that she was trying hard. He didn’t want to push his luck. Instead, Chat wrapped her up in his arms and nuzzled his head against her neck.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

Chat felt her smile through his suit. “You do?”

“Course I do. You're purrfect,” he purred.

The smile faded slowly. Her voice lowered. “I'm not though Kitty... if there’s one thing this has taught us it’s that I'm not perfect at all…”

His hand moved up to curl though her hair, silently taunting Adrien that he could do what he couldn’t. “Purrfect to me purrincess.”

Marinette pulled back, out of his grip, and pushed him away. “Stop it, I'm not. I'm stubborn and confusing and frustrating, and I played with your feelings, and I'm sorry I played with your feelings!”

Chat wanted to reassure her but when he opened his mouth all that came out was, “Felines.”

Her shoulders fell. “Chat I'm serious!”

Again, instead of reassuring her, all he could bring himself to say was, “No you’re Marinette.”

“Chat!”

“I don't wanna talk about that stuff anymore Mari. It's all in the past. We've moved on. Can't we just put it all behind us?” he begged.

Marinette licked her lips uncertainly, “Is that how you really feel? You never wanna talk about it again?”

Chat shrugged, “What good does living in the past do? We should move forward. Together.”

For a moment, Marinette still looked uncertain, and a little uncomfortable. But she was trying to listen to what he wanted, and do what he wanted, so she sighed, and promised, “Alright. I won't mention it ever again.”

His hands slipped down to hers, and he gave her a warm smile. “see? I told you you were purrfect.”

Marinette flinched, but she didn't argue. There was no use to arguing with Chat. To him she was perfect. Even if she didn't deserve it. Marinette said nothing as she stepped back into his arms, and they ended up huddled together on her chair, watching some old movie on her computer. She rested her head on his chest, and took in how familiar and warm he felt. Like a favourite teddy. Or a plush cat. He was everything to her…

How could she go on lying?

...

After school this late in the year meant they were walking out of the school, straight into the sunset. They sat on a table outside of school for a minute or two, as Marinette pushed the last of her things into her bag. Marinette hid Tikki behind her bag and between her elbows. She was eating a cookie that covered almost her entire body. Her head was just a little pink blob on the table that no one else could see.

"I have to tell him the truth Tikki. Even if it makes him hate me, I have to tell him," Marinette sighed.

"I think you should. But I don't think he'll hate you," Tikki promised.

"You think I should? You told me I couldn't tell anyone!" Marinette argued.

"Yes but Chat's not just anyone," Tikki explained, calmly. "The relationship between Ladybug and Chat Noir is difficult to gauge. Some hate each other. Some are in love. Some are just good friends. Sometimes though, well once, when they don't get along, one has sold out the other. I told you not to tell anyone who you were for your own safety. Chats your partner and your boyfriend. There is trust there. Trust that's desperately needed. If you think you can trust him that much, tell him."

Adrien and Plagg were wandering out of the school building on their own, while Plagg searched him for more cheese.

"Plagg should I tell Marinette the truth?" Adrien asked, uncertainly.

"Yes," Plagg declared without hesitation.

"But Ladybug said I couldn't tell anyone... what if things don't work out and she tells someone who I am?" Adrien asked nervously.

"Does that seem like the sort of thing Marinette would do?" Plagg asked, bluntly.

"No," he admitted, "but what if she tells Alya? Alya will put it on her blog. You know she will!"

"You'll just have to trust that she won't tell," Plagg shrugged.

Something told him that Marinette wasn't going to risk telling anyone, especially not Alya. Plagg yelped as Adrien snatched him from the air like a kid catching a butterfly. He stuffed the kwami into his jacket as Nino appeared. Nino didn't bother to greet him these days. He just got down to business. Today his business was to place his hand on each shoulder to angle Adrien so he was perfectly facing Marinette, sitting alone at a table.

"Look at her. She looks so lonely. Sitting there. All alone. By herself. Lonely. Maybe someone should go talk to her," Nino didn't have time for subtlety.

Adrien frowned. "She looks sad..."

"Go talk to her then," Nino shoved him encouragingly.

Adrien turned to stone, rooted to the ground. "Me?"

"She'll be honest with you," Nino urged.

"How'd you figure?"

"She'll tell Alya anything Alya wants to hear, and she'll tell me anything that won't make me worry. She doesn't have to worry about that with you!"

"But-"

" _Go_!"

Nino pushed Adrien hard so he stumbled forward, and had to keep walking straight. Straight over to Marinette. Tikki saw him coming, and ducked back towards the bag for cover.

"Heads up," she warned.

"Mari?" Adrien called.

Marinette ushered Tikki into her bag as he headed closer. "Ah, Adrien! How are you? Still pining for your girl?"

It kind of hurt to hear her eager to hear about him liking someone else. Even the idea of her with someone else made him feel like choking.

"I wouldn't say she was _my_ girl," he said.

"Ah she will be. Take a seat," she patted the seat beside her which he did, "How are you doing there? Need our help for anything?"

"No, no, things are okay. I got a poem from her," he smiled.

She grinned, pleased for him. "Really? What'd it say?"

Her eyes shone a little, which made Adrien feel a little queasy. He was sick with nerve at this. He was fairly certain this was not going to end so well and that made him nervous.

"Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you."

Marinette’s stomach twisted anxiously. She was hoping, desperately hoping, that he still had no idea who wrote it. After all, as Alya liked to tease her about, she hadn't signed that card.

"She wrote that?"

Marinette tried to sound casual about it, but Adrien could tell she was hiding something from the way she wouldn't look him in the eye. He shuffled closer to her.

"Actually I was rather hoping you did," he said gently.

Her heart beat faster and her hands got clammy. "M-M-Me?"

"It matches your hand writing," he said softly.

She still tried to play innocent. "My handwriting?"

"It’s in my birthday card," he said.

 _"Don’t forget to sign it this time,"_ Alya teased because it made Marinette sneer all sarcastically which looked like a cute angry marshmallow. If Marinette could go back and stop herself from handing over the card at all. Her stomach hit the ground. Plagg slipped down to Adrien's waist and out of his jacket. He landed in Tikki's bag and both them knelt up to peer out of the bag to watch their idiots talk.

Softly, hopefully, desperately, he asked, "Do you like me Mari?"

"I did. Once. Not for a while though," she said, quietly.

"What happened?" He asked.

Marinette gulped. She looked past him to see Alya wandering up to Nino to pretend they weren’t watching them even though they blatantly were. Marinette stood up and picked up her bag.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private," she suggested.

Adrien followed obediently, his heart in his throat. Alya grabbed Nino's chest and crumbled his shirt urgently. Nino grabbed his bag, expecting a chase. They kept their distance but followed urgently. Adrien's hand kept almost brushing against hers as they walked to the bakery, so she moved her hand to her bag strap, away from him. He was clearly disappointed by this, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. She felt a little bad for him. If it'd been as little as a month ago this would have been the day they'd been building up to. The best day of her life. But not anymore. She brushed her hair behind her ear anxiously.

"Hello hon bun. Hello Adrien," Tom's beam stretched his moustache from ear to ear but this time Marinette didn't giggle.

"Good morning Mr-" Adrien began but Marinette grabbed his hand and he lost his focus on everything else.

"We're going to be in my room papa, talking about something important," she said, firmly.

As she was dragged Adrien up the stairs by his hand, Tom still tried to be welcoming.

"Oh well do either of you want-"

"We're not hungry thanks papa!"

Marinette seemed eager to get to the privacy of her bedroom. So much so that Plagg and Tikki were being bundled around like clothes in a washing machine.

"I could use a croissant," Adrien joked.

Marinette was getting wrapped up in her thoughts again but forced herself to hear him.

"Oh, sure, grab one from the kitchen," she said.

Adrien was mildly disappointed when she let go of his hand so he could find a plate of croissants on the side in the kitchen.

"You're so lucky to have snacks everywhere," he said, trying to keep her talking.

He failed. She grabbed his arm and dragged him on. "Uh huh, this way."

She climbed up into her bedroom and he followed. She said nothing as she hurried towards her bed. Adrien took a moment to look around. After all _Adrien_ had only seen her room once. He gestured to the portrait on the wall with the Chat Noir doll on her desk.

"Nice painting," he smiled.

She glanced at it, and smiled such an affectionate smile it made his stomach twist. "Chat Noir did it. He's good isn't he?"

"Yeah, great... Marinette-"

"Wait, let's go onto the balcony!"

"The balcony!" He choked, "It’s practically December!"

Adrien blinked in surprise and tugged his jacket tighter. It was warm here, especially with the ovens going full blast all day. Outside was bitter and cold. Especially up here with the wind blasting around them. He could hardly feel his fingers as it was!

"My parents will just interrupt us over and over in here. I've got a heater," she urged.

He sighed. He definitely didn't want Tom to see him cry, and he had a feeling he was going to today. "Alright. Lead the way."

He followed her out into the cold December air and instantly his blue scarf was smacked inti his face by a strong gust of wind. Marinette didn't even smirk. She drummed her icy fingers on the top of a cardboard box waiting in the centre of the balcony.

"While you're here you can help me put up the Christmas lights," She said.

Adrien wrinkled his nose at them, and remembered, unfondly, the hour he’d spent in the cold earlier in the year, weaving these stupid lights around the railings behind the tent he’d built, the den that kept out most of the cold, but not quite enough, so she’d had to snuggle up against _Nino_. He didn’t like thinking about that. Marinette handed him a ball of lights to untangle while she weaved an untangled set around the railings herself. Adrien set it on his lap as he sat in her lounger, beside the orange glow of the heater. he resisted the urge to bat them off his lap and chase them around. That’d be far too suspicious.

“Adrien, you’re a good friend… one of my best as it happens. You’re really kind and sweet and loyal, I mean you’re still friends with Chloe and I can’t imagine doing that, it’s impressive, but I’m just…”

She knelt down to weave the lights between the bars of the railings. Adrien watched her, carefully.

“when did you start loving me?” he asked, gently.

Marinette gulped. “remember the day we met?”

“you hated me!” he argued.

“I know. Remember when you apologised and gave me your umbrella?” she smiled gently to herself.

“so that’s where my umbrella went.”

“do you want it back, it’s in my room.”

“nah, no, you keep that… I’ve got a new one.”

Marinette nodded as she sat back on her hutches and brushed the hair out of her eyes, and reached out to plug the plug into the socket, and the rainbow lights shot on, illuminating her like fairies. It was hard to remember he wasn’t Chat, and couldn’t wander over and kiss her right now.

“It wasn’t that you were cute, even though you are one of the most handsome people I know, but you were different. You were willing to apologise, and be just and fair, even with Chloe nagging at you not to be. you were better. I guess I liked that. that justice,” she couldn’t help smiling.

“you’re the most wonderful person I know Marinette. You’re always kind, and you always think of others, and you work so hard to get things absolutely perfect so someone, one person, can get something perfect. Something thye would love… and you’re beautiful,” he promised.

He held out the end of the lights as he untangled them, and she sighed, her shoulders sagging as she took the string of lights. “Adrien, I’m sorry,”

He stood up, towering over her and promised, “mari… it’s an honour to have my heart broken by you…”

Marinette stepped back from him and shook her head. “don’t say things like that Adrien. you’re gonna find someone who’s gonna love you like you deserve. Somone sweet and kind and beautiful. A model or a photographer or something. Someone your father is going to approve of, and who’ll understand when you’ve gotta be a thousand miles away, and wont worry because she’ll trust you with her heart. She’ll trust you with everything. Because she’ll know, like I do, that you’re a good man. With a good heart. And me? I’ll just be your friend Marinette. Who works with your father, designing dresses.”

“You’d still wanna be friends, even though I’m… utterly enchanted by you?” he asked, surprised.

“you’re my friend Adrien. this’ll pass, and we can value that,” she promised.

“I wish I’d noticed these feelings earlier. We would be perfect together… remember the dancing? at Chloe’s party? We were good together,” he smiled.

“we were excellent,” she smirked.

“mari…this’ll sound dumb… but can we dance? If I cant have you, it’d still be an excellent memory,” he begged.

Marinette pulled a face. Chat Noir was on patrol tonight, since he was taking over his roles again now the summer stresses had been left behind, and marinette didn’t want him to see them dance and think the worst.

“I don’t think-”

“please Marinette?”

Adrien seemed so desperate. Marinette glanced around the rooftops around them. there was no sign of Chat Noir. Friends danced together… they had danced as friends before… and anyway, what Chat didn’t know couldn’t hurt him.

“Oh what harm can it do?”

Tikki punched Plagg excitedly as Adrien reached for his phone to play some music. Marinette wasn’t entirely impressed by his choice, but she said nothing. this was his memory. Something for him to keep, so he could remember it when he was down. She let him take control.

_If my true love's gone, I will surely find another. And to her I will sing, things that make her know I want her. So would you go, lassie, go. And we'll all go together. Where the wild mountain thyme grows around bloomin' heather. Would you go, lassie, go?_

Plagg elbowed Tikki excitedly as Adrien took her hand gently. Adrien laid one arm around her waist, and linked his fingers through hers. Marinette moved her hand up to his neck, and let him guide their steps. Slow. Careful. Intimate.  Illuminated by nothing but the Eiffel tower and the rainbow Christmas lights, Tikki and Plagg were loath to miss a moment. After all, they’d gotten closer than Nino and Alya had.  
warmed by nothing but the heater and each other, they clung close to each other. Marinette was shivering as she pressed against his shoulder, her arms around his neck. He could feel her fingers like icicles, seeping ice into his blood stream only for his heart to melt it away. Marinette pressed against him for warmth. She didn’t want to feel guilty, Adrien was just a friend. just a friend. nothing more… but she felt safe in his arms. She hated that. How safe he felt. Like she had been made to fit in his arms. Like they had been sculpted to fit together. Every time it got too much and she tried to pull away, a freezing artic wind pushed her back into his warmth. He had enough heat for both of them. His heart was on fire.  
She felt the guilt stab through her already. If Chat found them like this, it'd break his heart. She could bear that. She wouldn't risk it either. Not for Adrien. Marinette embraced the wind that plucked goosebumps down her arms and made her fingers too numb to feel. She'd rather be left out in the cold than hurt Chat.

"That's enough... if he found us... I won't hurt him again..."

The music played on in the darkness, under the growing light of the stars. The glow of the Christmas lights never faltered. His mind fell back to the aquarium. No matter what colour she was kit by, she made his heart glow the same. Adrien lowered his head guiltily. She really did love him. He never should have doubted her.

His voice was so soft the wind could have taken it in an instant. "I guess I never stood a chance..."

"The sad thing is, not so long ago, you really did..." she whispered.

He raised his eyes to meet hers, just for a moment. Marinette cupped his cheek softly. The cold of both countered each other out, and gave a mild warmth. It hurt them both, so she let go. Adrien forgot, in the tenderness of the moment, that she didn't know he was her kitty. His whisper slipped out of his frosted lips before he could stop them.

"Can I kiss you Marinette?"

Marinette's eyes widened, "What?"

"Can I kiss you?" he repeated, without thinking.

"Adrien-" she stepped back urgently to fill the gap between them with winter's wind, "Adrien no! No you can't! You know I love Chat Noir-"

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. She'd never said that before. She'd led him to believe it, but she’d never outright said it, "No, I didn't!"

Marinette scowled. "Well I do!"

"You love him?" Adrien’s heart lifted, even though she was furious with him.

"With all my heart. And we've worked hard to get to where we are, I'm not going to throw it all away for you no matter how much my poem meant to me once," she huffed.

"Marinette-"

"And maybe - MAYBE - a tiny part if me, tiny little bit, might still love you, but everything else drowns that out!" She snapped. He winced. She felt another stab of guilt. She didn’t want to hurt him any more than she wanted to hurt chat. she lowered her voice, gently. "You're a good friend Adrien. you mean a lot to me. but you're just not Chat Noir."

A bubble of anger had been growing, riling up that little red bug, and now Tikki was fit to burst. She screamed, "THATS IT!"

Plagg leaned his head on his arm on the edge of the bag and said, monotone, "Tikki. No. Come back."

Tikki, obviously unable to hear him, flew straight into Marinette’s face, and yelled in frustration while shoving her towards Adrien, "HE IS CHAT NOIR MARINETTE! OPEN YOUR EYES GIRL! CHAT NOIR IS RIGHT INFRONT OF YOU! HES ADRIEN! ADRIEN IS CHAT NOIR! JUST KISS HIM MARINETTE JUST KISS HIM, JUST KISS HIM, _JUST KISS HIM!"_

" _TIKKI_?!" Marinette yelled, urgently.

Adrien looked like he’d just been shot. Shocked. Unable to process. The only thing that he could think to say, in a low, shocked tone, was "Bugaboo?"

With both humans staring at her, it suddenly dawned on Tikki what she’d done. she blushed, making her red cheeks run darker. "oops… _Plagg_?!"

Adrien snapped out of it and followed Tikki’s scowl to see his lazy kitten sitting in Marinette’s bag, looking somewhere between smug and guilty.

"Plagg?!" Adrien hissed.

Plagg flew up to Tikki’s level, but stayed out of her reach so she couldn’t punch him again. "I tried to stop her!"

"You could've tried harder!" Tikki scowled.

"No, then you wouldn't have done it," Plagg smirked.

Tikki scowled at him, which made Plagg gulp anxiously. Tikki had a mean right hook. Both of them stopped arguing as Adrien reached out to Marinette, his icy fingertips brushing against her arm, which was numb to all feeling.

"Buggy?" he said, softly.

Marinette’s mouth gaped slowly, "Kitty?"

He gave a shocked chuckled, "Hi..."

"Oh my God!" she groaned.

Marinette had been so wrapped up in trying not to lie to Chat anymore. She was going to tell him everything, she was going to confess, and this whole time he’d been lying to her as Adrien?! this whole time she’d still been in love with Adrien? even when she fell for someone else, she still couldn’t get over him.  
at the same time Adrien was freaking out about how she now knew he’d been playing her. that he was worried she didn’t actually love him, and was testing her. and after everything he’d been through, everything they’d argued about, he fell in love with Ladybug all over again. she had put him through all of this, all of this trouble, because he said HER name?!  
So how come he wasn’t angry?

Marinette and Adrien moved inside to go through this in the warmth. Yes her parents might interrupt, but they could feel their fingers again, and this was going to take some time to take in.

"So you started going on fake dates with me, so you could practice for real dates with me?" Marinette said slowly.

"Only because you decided you needed practice dates to talk to me, and you found it easier to talk to me," Adrien nodded.

"Because i know that you better than this you, which is weird because I don't know you because you can't tell me you're you!" She argued.

"Marinette?" He said, quietly.

"Yeah?"

"My head hurts."

Marinette could sympathise. This was making her mind whirl too. It was hard to keep up with all the twists that this brought up. They were lying ti each other, about each other. It was all pretty pointless now.

“Adrien... have we been chasing our tails all this time?”

“looks that way.”

“We fell for each other twice and were still worried we weren’t in love?”

“yep.”

“damn.”

“Yep.”

Both of them went back to being silent. It wasn't exactly awkward, but it definitely wasn't comfortable. She shuffled aside to put more space between them. She had no idea what she was feeling. Confused, sure, scared, a little, betrayed... no. Adrien was feeling very similar. But he was curious too. Very curious. He watched Plagg and Tikki sitting so close together that she was practically in his lap, while he preened her playfully.

"So you're Tikki are you?" Adrien said.

Tikki looked up, her crystal blue eyes wide and shining and her mouth a circle. Her antenna were low, which made her look adorable. "That's me."

Adrien reached out to cup a hand around her and lift her up to get a better look. Tikki didn't try to put up a fight. Plagg almost did. Marinette watched him, tentatively.

"You're the one who told ladybug we couldn't tell one another our real identities?" Adrien asked.

Tikki and Marinette shared a look. Tikki gulped. "Yeah..."

"But blabbed anyway, because you wanted us to kiss?" The corner of Adriens mouth twitched up into a smirk.

"I'm really sorry!" Tikki insisted.

"You're a cute little bug aren't you? Lucky Ladybug gets all the goods," Adrien glanced at Marinette who smirked a little.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Plagg pouted.

"That her kwami isn't sarcastic, lazy, rude, or constantly demanding cheese!" Adrien argued.

"What's your point?" Plagg asked, bluntly.

"I'll bet you eat nice things that don't smell awful too," Adrien smirked, quietly.

Adrien moved his thumb across her head gently, which made her chirp, which made Adrien smile. She really was a cute little thing.

"Tikki likes cookies," marinette explained.

"See? Lucky!" Adrien grinned.

"Oh come on, cheese isn't too bad! I never thought you smelt bad at all," Marinette smirked at Adrien, who smiled back, warmly.

"See? Maybe Tikki's the lucky one to have such a compassionate charge with /taste!" Plagg countered.

Marinette scooped up Plagg affectionately. He made a point of nuzzling against her palm and poking his tongue out at Adrien. "Thank you Plagg. You want a macaroon?"

"Yum," Plagg purred.

"Or i think there's a goat cheese tart downstairs i can-"

"Yes please!"

Marinette giggled as he leapt up so enthusiastically that he literally hovered. "Alright cutie, coming right up."

She booped his nose gently, and held him down towards the ground so he could jump out out her hands, and she could go downstairs to find the tarts. Once she was gone Adrien smirked at Plagg.

"Cutie?" Adrien teased.

"See? /Some people appreciate me properly!" Plagg sneered.

"When we first met she called me a huge ugly bug," Tikki said softly.

"No!" Adrien gasped in horror.

"She did!" Tikki nodded.

"Well that's terrible. I think you're adorable," he ran his thumb down her back again.

"Thanks Adrien," she giggled.

"I do too!" Plagg whined.

Tikki peered over Adrien's fingers and grinned at Plagg. "I know you do. /cutie."

Plagg didnt even try to hold in the purr that rumbled in his throat to hear her call him that. She giggled brightly and flew down to nuzzle against him. Adrien smiled softly. No wonder he and marinette were so clearly tied together. Even their kwamis were in love. It was pretty much written in the stars. He lit up when she returned with a plate.

"One cheese tart for plagg?" Marinette smiled.

"One? I could eat six!" Plagg beamed.

"There's one more on the plate," marinette smirked.

"I love a forward thinker!" Plagg beamed.

"And one croissant for Adrien," marinette held the plate out to him.

Adrien beamed at her, "You read my mind."

"That comes with the job i guess," she shrugged, but her eyes sparkled.

"A job we're excellent at," Adrien said.

"I'd saw pawsome," she teased.

Plagg took the tart in both hands and it towered over him, but he nibbled on the end anyway, so his feet were off the ground. The cheese was still bubbling on the inside, and he purred with delight. Marinette giggled and sat on the floor so her knee brushed against Adrien. Adrien leaned against her, laughing too. She shuffled closer, and ended up practically in his lap so he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against his chest without a fight.

This was odd for her. There was no cold bell against her head that jingled when she touched it. There was no tough indestructible fabric between them. No mask.

His hand ran though her hair and smirked smugly. This was his hand. No claws. No Chat Noir. She was pink. Not red. No spots. No ribbons. Just him and his princess. His lady. In his lap. With their kwamis squabbling nearby. Tikki was trying to steal some tart so Plagg kept swiping at her, but everyone knew he'd give up soon enough. For a moment or two all their doubts vanished, and they took in this strangely blissful moment.

"You're so pretty," Adrien whispered.

Marinette giggled and leaned her head against his chest, so he could feel the heat of her cheeks on his chest. He leaned back so they were tangled together, and she could feel his heart beat.

"Of all the people I thought could be chat noir, i never thought it could be you," she said thoughtfully.

"Why not? Aren't i cool enough?" He teased.

"You're plenty cool," she smirked, nuzzling against him affectionately.

"Why not me then?" He asked.

Marinette shrugged a little, "Because you always seem so sad."

Adrien frowned. "Sad? I'm not sad."

"You seem it."

"How?"

"You're always busy because of your father, and you never get to see your friends, and your mother's not around anymore. You always seemed to make yourself feel better by being kind and working hard for your father. But chat always seemed to make jokes and be goofy to make himself feel better by making others laugh. ... i guess I always put down Chats feeling because if he could laugh he didn't hurt so much, but you never had that problem so i thought... i don't even know," she raised her head to meet his eye and said, seriously, "I'm sorry for downplaying your feelings."

His hand slipped from her hair to her cheek. "I'm not so sad princess. I have Plagg and Nino and Alya, and you. Who could want more?"

Marinette took his hand between both of hers and pulled it from her cheek to hold between them. "Anyone. You could have so much more. You deserve so much more. After everything you do for us and all Chat does for Paris, Ladybug rejected you for yourself, i pushed you away twice for saying my name, and i cut you out of our friendship group but welcomes Chat withot a good enough reason... I've been awful to you kitty... all year... I'm really sorry."

"You're sorry because you're perfect. I forgive you because youre purrfect," he insisted.

She sighed and pulled away from him. "I'm not kitty..."

"You are to me," he promised.

She shook her head gently and looked down at the floor. She didn't know how to explain to me the many ways that she was not perfect.

"More tart Plagg?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Plagg beamed.

"Coming right up."

Adrien frowned as he watched her leave. Why couldn't she accept that he thought she was perfect?


	23. Chapter 23

They barely had time to wrap their minds around the fact that they’d fallen for one another twice, or that they appeared to be destined to be together, when the Christmas holidays rolled around and suddenly they didn’t get to see each other every day anymore. Adrien huffed as he circled his room like a caged animal one more time. His father wouldn't let him out around Christmas now. Not after last year. You go missing one time and suddenly your fathers all protective!

"Plagg I wanna go for a run!" Adrien whined.

"Sucks to be you then," Plagg purred.

Adrien sighed and fell face first into the sofa. "What else is new?"

Ladybug hung upside down from her yo-yo. She peered in through Adrien's bedroom window. There on the wall was her painting. That made her smile. Then there was Adrien. He was lying on his sofa, looking sleepy. She giggled. She hadn't seen him for days now, hence dropping in like this. Plagg raised his head to see Ladybug dangling on the other side of the glass. Her hair was falling straight down now. She looked oddly cute. Ladybug pressed a finger to her lips. Plagg understood, and lowered his head again. Ladybug tapped the glass playfully. Adrien lifted his head and looked baffled. Ladybug giggled again. His hair was messy now that he'd buried his head on the sofa. He sat up in surprise to see her.

"Ladybug?!" He gasped.

She waved. He grinned. He hurried to the window to open it and help her inside. She ended up wrapped in his arms, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey kitty!"

"What are you doing here?! And without a scarf! You'll catch your death of cold!" He fussed over her, trying to hug the cold out of her.

She laughed, and wrapped herself around him, trying to steal his warmth. "I came to see you! I've missed you."

Adrien smiled and welcomed her in. She transformed back into Marinette, and Tikki flew off over to find Plagg. He was curled up, pretending to be asleep on the sofa. Tikki knew he was only pretending, so curled up against him. He mewled in protest at the chill. Her antenna curled around him. He grumbled but allowed her to snuggle against him anyway.

"I've been going crazy in here," Adrien groaned.

"No wonder, this looks like the place that Christmas forgot!" Marinette said, indicating around the room. "You wouldn't think it was Christmas eve if you just looked in here. Want me to help you decorate your room?"

"We really don't have to-"

"Come on, if we fill your room with lights and sparkling things, maybe you won't look so miserable."

"Maybe if you stayed over tonight I wouldn't either," he suggested, hopefully.

"I’d love to but papa and I get up early on Christmas morning to bake extra bread and things for the homeless shelter. There'd be no point of me coming over when you get back at midnight when 'd have to leave at three, and all we'd do would be sleep," she said quietly.

Adrien couldn't help looking a little disappointed. "I guess not."

"But I'll help you decorate your room and then it'll be like I'm here anyway," she offered.

"Won't be as good," he whined.

"Shall I just give you your present and leave then?" She teased.

 _"Nooo, help me decorate my room!"_ He begged, wrapping his arms around her.

She giggled and ran her fingers through his hair playfully. "That’s what I thought."

Adrien had to sneak out on his own to find the last few boxes of out doubted, mismatching Christmas decorations that his mother had left in the guestroom wardrobe. They were little paper things he'd made as a child, and delicate little china and glass decorations from his mother's childhood. Marinette raised one from the box gently as she could, and gasped. The frosted glass was dusted with sparkling glitter, like perfect little snowflakes.

"These are beautiful Adrien!" She breathed.

"They were my mothers," he said.

Marinette twisted them in awe and fascination. They were so thin and delicate she feared they could fall apart in her hand.

"I don't think we should use them," she said.

Adrien frowned. "What? Why not?"

"Look how fragile these are. You and I can practice fighting, or just get boisterous, and Tikki will chase Plagg, who'll misjudge his stopping distance and something will break. They're your mothers. I don't want you to lose them," she said.

He agreed. Which meant that Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared in the Christmas Eve shopping rush, to buy tinsel and baubles to decorate Adrien's bedroom. Plagg was incredibly unimpressed with that, so they suggested he show Tikki his cheese hoard, which he was always pleased to show off. Marinette held up a pretty red bauble covered in black spots.

"This is cute," she smiled, pointedly.

Adrien grinned. He leaned into the box to find the matching black bauble, covered in little green paw prints, and held it out to her.

"I just didn't want to seem arrogant," he lied.

Marinette threw the ladybug bauble at him with a laugh. He gave the cheesiest grin possible in retaliation. Adrien stood up to hang the baubles everywhere they could, with help from Plagg and Tikki. Marinette giggled as she draped the scarlet tinsel around her neck like a feather boa. Plagg dove into the box eagerly, and appeared again wrapped up in emerald green tinsel that utterly drowned him. Marinette giggled as he had to land on her head to stop the weight dragging him down.

"Hey, you two!" They chorused.

Tikki and Adrien looked over as Plagg and Marinette started striking bad poses together, and instantly beamed. They might have been idiots, but they were their idiots.

"While you're busy playing with the tinsel. Will you do the honours?" Adrien purred.

Marinette stared up at the ceiling. Their plans were to put red and green opposite each other at the edge of the ceilings, and two black strips of tinsel opposite each other too. Only now that looked far higher than she'd dare climb. (Without ladybug that is.)

"I can't get up there," she said, urgently.

"Oh please, I’ve seen your ceiling you've drawn all over it!" Adrien grinned.

"My ceiling isn't as high as yours," she argued.

He pointed to his wall, suggestively. "I've got a rock climbing wall."

She poked him in the chest, "You've got a staff!"

"Plagg's preoccupied," Adrien pointed out.

Marinette brushed aside the green tinsel that was falling across her forehead, and she put her hands on her hips so the red tinsel stretched down to her elbows.

"I know. But I don't know if I can climb that thing," she said.

"Want me to teach you?" He winked.

Marinette cleared her throat, "You should never go to a guy’s room on the first date. You should go somewhere both of you are comfortable so you're leaning on each other-"

He chuckled as he ran his hand down her tinsel and pulled her closer by the tinsel. "But this isn't our first date. It's not even our third. And we haven't even kissed."

Marinette scoffed and booped his nose. "Speak for yourself ladybug kissed chat noir to save his life!"

Adrien frowned. "What? When?"

"After you took an arrow to the back to save mine," she said, running her hands down his arms affectionately.

"We really do make a paws team don't we?" He smiled.

"Spot on kitty."

She smiled at him affectionately, and leaned in for a kiss as Tikki snapped up in surprise. Plagg, feeling the dip of her head as she leaned for the kiss, leapt up and shook off the tinsel.

"I’m out!" He declared.

Adrien and Marinette burst into laughter as they stepped back from one another. She laughed so hard she pulled away, and Adrien pretended not to be disappointed. Marinette leaned on the rock wall to support herself, and found herself staring up it, thoughtfully.

"I bet I can climb that wall," she thought aloud.

"Sure, one hand there, foot there, and keep going," Adrien tapped each rock within reach and pointed up to the top.

Marinette kept looking right up to the top. "What if I fall?"

"You already know the answer," he said.

She glanced at him, and then back up the wall. Tikki landed on Adrien's shoulder with a cry of encouragement, so Plagg landed on his other shoulder.

"Bet you can't," Plagg declared.

Adrien and Tikki scowled at him, "Plagg!"

Plagg looked straight into Marinette’s eyes, his tail swishing calmly. He purred, in a challenge, "Prove me wrong then."

Marinette knew what he was up to. She knew he was baiting her. It was working. She pulled off the tinsel and let it shimmer to the ground as Adrien and Tikki cheered encouragingly. Adrien stepped forward to point out where to hold on. At first Marinette was slow and made sure she could feel the rock beneath her as she climbed. Then, when she got a little higher, and heaving herself up was a little more difficult, Adrien called up advice from beneath her.

"Aren't you coming too?" She called back down.

"Why would I do that? the views much better from down here!" He grinned.

In her surprise she slipped. When she slipped, she panicked. Marinette yelped as she went crashing down from the wall. Adrien dashed forward to try to catch her. Tikki and Plagg leapt out of the way for their own safety. She hit into his arms and they both end up crashing onto his bed, on top of one another. Groaning he pushed himself up, still laying on top of her.

"You okay?" He asked, urgently.

"I think so," she groaned.

He pulled back so she could sit up and rub her head as if she'd hurt it. Adrien suddenly realised how they were tangled together and where. He grinned at her.

"Hey, you were right, you did end up in my bed," he teased.

"Shut up!" Her ears went pink and she couldn't hold his gaze. She spotted a familiar plush cat wrapped around his pillow. "Hey my cat!"

He pretended to be hurt, "I thought I was your cat."

"Don't worry, you're cuter," she grinned.

He felt the need to kiss her then and there, but when he moved forward to reach her, he had to lay across her, and his hand brushed against her middle. She hissed in pain and pushed him away.

"Ow! Ow, my stomach hurts," she whined.

Adrien immediately snapped away with a gasp like it was him that had hurt her. Then he climbed down off the bed as she sat on the edge of it. His hand hovered over the hem of her shirt for a moment before he thought better.

"Let me see," he said, softly.

Marinette pulled her shirt up, hissing with pain. Plagg and Tikki appeared again to see the already deep purple bruise to the right of her torso, stretching from below her ribs to level with her belly button.

"Oh that's a nasty one. Just a bruise though. You can jump off the Louvre pyramid without injury, but you can't climb a wall?" He smirked.

"The wall's rigged," she said, firmly.

Adrien chuckled to himself, "Sure, _that's_ why."

Adrien leaned in and very gently kissed her bruise. His lips were cool against the warmth of her soft belly. Her keeps turned scarlet. He sat back on his hunches and smiled up at her.

"There, I kissed it better."

He looked so proud of himself and so innocently unaware of what he'd just done that she had to roll over to bury her face in his covers and squeal unintelligibly.

"What?!" He asked urgently.

 _"DONT DO THAT!"_ She squeaked into his pillow, _"YOU CAN'T JUST_ DO _THAT!"_

Adrien laughed affectionately. She wriggled as his hand landed on the small of her back. He knelt down so his eyes were level with his duvet as if that'd help him see her better.

" _purrrrincess_? You wanna get revenge and kiss me back?"

"Good luck Adrien, Marinette's in meltdown mode," Tikki smirked.

"Shall I-" Adrien began.

"Just leave her to recover. Plagg and I will help you finish decorating," Tikki said.

"We will?" Plagg sounded surprised at what he'd been volunteered for.

"We will!" Tikki repeated, firmly.

While Marinette continued her melt down the others did finish making the room a whole lot more Christmassy. The black, red, and green made things very arrogant, but no one complained. Then, just as they finished, Tikki landed in Marinette's hair.

"Get up girl, we've got carols with Alya!" Tikki urged.

Marinette groaned as she propped herself up. "Now?"

"In twenty minutes. You've got five to get home, five to get changed, and you should get to the park with five minutes to spare," Tikki said with a nod.

“carols?” Adrien repeated.

“she’s taking me out to help me get over breaking up with Chat Noir,” she smiled.

"Sounds like fun," Adrien said.

"You could come," Marinette offered

Adrien shook his head and sighed. "Father wouldn't let me."

"Right..."

"Sorry."

"No, no, I get it."

Marinette was already forming a plan to surprise him by bringing the carols to his doorstep. It should be easy with Alya and Nino on her side. It'd be a great surprise for Adrien too to get to see his friends before Christmas. She stood up and knocked her bag, which reminded her why she was here.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She reached into her bag and brought out two neatly wrapped presents, one big, one small. "Your present. This one's for Plagg."

Plagg snatched it from her eagerly. "Is it edible?!"

She put a hand on her hip. "Do you think I'd be dumb enough to leave edible presents around you _before_ Christmas?"

"What is it then?" He asked eagerly still.

Adrien snatched it away from him. "You'll find out on Christmas!"

"Ooooh!" Plagg whined.

"Don't worry Plaggy, I have to wait too," Tikki smiled.

"Thank you. This is great. I'll drop yours off later, when I'm on patrol," Adrien promised.

"See you then kitty," she smiled. "You coming Tikki?"

Tikki leaned in and kissed Plagg between his ears. "Merry Christmas Plagg."

Plagg's hair dropped and his ears drooped as he hung in mid-air and tried not to blush. "Merry Christmas Tikki," he mumbled.

"Tikki, spots on!"

The flash of pink was far enough from the window that only Adrien got to see it. Ladybug leapt up onto the windowsill, yo-yo in hand.

"Wait!" Adrien cried.

Ladybug stumbled, but stopped herself from falling. She looked back at him in surprise as he searched his room. "What?"

Adrien emerged from his dresser victorious with a scarf in hand. A familiar blue scarf he still didn't know wasn't from his father. She wouldn't be the one to tell him. He slipped it over her neck and tied it on for her.

"Wrap up warm. I don't want you getting cold," he warned.

Ladybug couldn't hide her affectionate smile. Again she leaned in to kiss his cheek. "See you later."

Adrien's hand rose to touch his cheek as he watched her go. Then, giddily, he threw himself down on his bed. His covers still smelled of her and his chest filled with warmth.

"Plagg, I'm the happiest man in the world."

Plagg rolled his eyes and tried but failed to keep his smile out of his voice. "Dork."

...

Chat Noir landed on Marinette’s balcony in the early hours of the morning. He crept over to the skylight, keeping out of the way of the pots that would clatter when he tripped on them. All he wanted to do was see her again. Just a little boost before Christmas day with his father. He just wanted to see someone who definitely cared about him. It was Christmas. He deserved that much. But when he saw her there, just within reach, peacefully asleep like his own sleeping beauty, he couldn't help this need to kiss her. Marinette had started leaving the skylight unlocked so he could sneak in during the day if he wanted to, so he knew he could just pull it open. He forgot though, because it didn't matter in the day, just how noisy the skylight was when opened.

 **SCREEWIFF**!

He winced and froze, hoping he hadn't woken her. He had. Marinette immediately, instinctively, moved to cover Tikki before looking up. She'd rolled over just enough to look up and allow the covers to slip back. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light to see his outline in her window.

"Chat?" She asked, sleepily.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was quiet and soft and sounded so warm against the December chill.

"I wanted to see you. You're my lucky bug and I need some luck today," he said

"You're lucky enough," she said. "Shut that, it's cold."

"Sorry." He climbed down onto her bed and shut the skylight carefully behind him. Instantly the new warmth flushed his cheeks pink. "I shouldn't have come and woken you like this."

"No I was only pretending. I wanna see Santa clause," she lied with a soft smile.

"Will Santa paws do?" He purred.

"Oh I guess so," she smiled.

She lifted the covers for him to climb in so he did, and nuzzled against her chest.

"Ah! You're cold!" She hissed.

"It's cold out. Warm me up," he whined softly.

Marinette chuckled just as softly. Chat Noir nestled against her as she wrapped her arms around him with a yawn. He eyes were already shut again so she could go back to sleep. With her eyes shielded from the flash, he transformed, and Plagg hurried down into the pillows, ready for sleep. Marinette cradled Adrien a little together. He didn't have ears that got in the way. Adrien felt safe and warm in the protection of her arms. He struggled to keep his eyes open. She was like a cuddly hot water bottle.

"Did you bring my present?" Marinette whispered.

"Noooo I knew I forgot something!" Adrien groaned.

He buried his face against her shoulder shamefully, so she gave a sleepy chuckle and ran her fingers tenderly through his hair.

"Silly kitty," she whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

Marinette curled his hair gently around her fingers, slowly. Each time her warm fingers brushed against his icy scalp it left a drop of heat that ran through him. She only had to breathe to feel his heart against hers now. Slow. Steady. Strong.   
As he defrosted in her arms, he started purring. Low affectionate rumbled vibrated from him into her chest. She could feel him growing heavier as he drifted off slowly, but he woke himself up by purring. She chuckled softly. Her little laugh was loud in the silent room, so his quiet purrs grew a little stronger.   
In the distance Notre Dames bells chimed loudly and proudly. Here they were quieter. Marinette’s head was resting against his so she only had to whisper in the softest breath.

"Hear that?"

He moved his head in a tiny nod. "It's midnight."

"It’s Christmas day."

The small smile in her soft voice was unmistakable and made him fall for her all over again. fitting together like a hand in a glove, he cuddled her closer, prepared and willing to fall asleep in the safety of her arms, on Christmas day.

"Merry Christmas my lady."

"Merry Christmas Chaton."


	24. Chapter 24

When Alya went big she went _big_. To make up for everything that they had been through, all that they'd done to upset each other all year and put it in the past, she hired the one thing that could make them feel better. A limo to take them to Chloe’s New Year’s party in style! It was certainly going to annoy her, but that was just a bonus. She and Marinette dressed up to the nines for this. Marinette dared to wear the dress she'd made from Gabriel's, since Adrien clearly hadn't told his father about it. Anyway, a dress was meant to be worn, not just hidden away. Alya had put on an orange and white dress that swept down her with elegance and grace and swept her hair up to counter it with equal elegance. Marinette let her hair tumble over one shoulder free and loose. Adrien's jaw dropped when he opened his front door and saw her.

"If you think I look good, wait till you see Tikki!" Marinette smirked.

Plagg appeared at Adrien's shoulder eagerly. "Why what's she look like?"

Marinette had made Tikki a tiny new dress, which she utterly adored. However, now Tikki was madly trying to make the rest of her as lovely as the dress, which took a little longer than she expected, so she was finishing up in the safety of her bag. She was, like most girl’s half way through a makeup routine, was a little snappy at interruptions.

"Tikki -"

Tentatively, Marinette’s hand curled around her bag gently and Tikki kicked her away roughly. Well roughly for Tikki.

"WAIT!"

Marinette pulled her hand back and bit her lip to stop from laughing. "She's still preening."

Adrien laughed like he thought she was joking, but she was deadly serious. From the depths of the bag, Tikki yelled back at them.

"It’s not often I get a reason to! I wanna look nice!"

"You always look nice Tikki," Plagg called.

" _flirt_!" Tikki accused.

Suddenly Marinette looked at Plagg. He was wearing a cute little blazer with green strips around the hems. Marinette smiled at him.

"You look handsome Plaggy," she smiled.

Plagg held out his arms to twirl and show off all the angles proudly. It fitted him snugly like a glove. His tail was loose and free, but he felt fancy anyway. Marinette made Plagg a little green and white hat the size of a baby's mittens, with holes for his ears for Christmas, which made Adrien start thinking about sewing again. Naturally he'd gone to her for advice.

"I followed the instructions you gave me perfectly," Adrien beamed.

"Yes you did," Marinette grinned back proudly.

"He says I can't wear my hat though," Plagg pouted.

"You might get too hot in the party and then you'll take it off and we might lose it. You're not exactly lucky are you?" Adrien huffed.

Before Plagg could respond, Alya leaned out of the limo window and yelled, "Are you two coming?!"

They turned to see her. Adrien waved. Alya beckoned them pointedly. Adrien scooped Plagg off of his shoulder and tucked him in his pocket. He leaned back to shut the door behind them.

"Do you think she knows who we are?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter if she does or not, there's no escaping her. Not as Marinette-"

"Or Chat Noir."

Adrien's chest deflated. He loved Alya, she was like his cool sister, but she was protective and prying and never left them alone. Just like a sister really! Marinette chuckled at how dejected he looked and playfully pushed his chin so he had to move his head.

"Get over it. She's gonna be in our lives forever. After all she is our daughter's Godmother!" She smirked.

Adrien frowned in confusion, "She is?"

"If you can't trust your maid of honour, who can you trust," Marinette grinned.

"She's your maid of honour?" he asked.

"Who else would be?!" she chuckled.

Adrien stopped at the gate and linked his fingers though hers to stop her trying to slip away. Curiously he asked, "Do I get a say in any of our future?"

She smiled, "Course you do."

"What?"

"You can name our daughter."

A mischievous glint flickered in his eyes as he grinned, "Kitty."

Marinette groaned, "That's a terrible name you don't get a say in our future!"

She tried to pull away and leave so he wouldn’t catch the grin she couldn’t hide, but he pulled her back, laughing. "Hey!"

Alya leaned out of the window again and groaned " _guys_! Nino is waiting!"

"Yeah come on princess, can't keep my best man waiting," he beamed.

"He's your best man? What's that make me?" Plagg asked from in Adrien’s pocket.

"Ring bearer,” Adrien answered instantly.

Marinette pushed his shoulder playfully, "Hey you made two choices for our future, I'm so proud!"

Alya rolled her eyes. She opened the door and dragged them both into the limo beside her. Marinette giggled as Adrien nestled in beside her. He was so used to limos he had no idea why the others seemed so excited. Nino's mouth was gaping as they pulled to a stop in front of him. Alya threw the door open before they'd fully stopped just to grin at him.

"Is this all for us?!" Nino grinned.

"You've got your girlfriend to thank for that," Marinette grinned.

Nino climbed into the limo without hesitation and gaped around in awe. His gaze fell on Alya and he beamed.

"It's awesome babe," he said, slinging an arm around her.

"I know. I'm amazing. This is amazing!" Alya beamed.

Adrien and Marinette shared a look of affection that made Alya elbow Nino excitedly. A lot was hanging on tonight. More than Marinette or Adrien knew. Nino couldn't help grinning too.

"I made a get hype play list for tonight, are you ready?" he asked.

"Go on dude! Let's get this party started!" Adrien beamed.

Nino knew how to make a play list to hype them up. Within two minutes Alya, Marinette and Nino were screaming along hideously at the top of your lungs together to music. Now Nino had seen her looking perfect (and she had plenty of selfies if he hadn’t) Alya cranked open the sunroof, which let in a blast of cold air, and climbed through. Alya threw her arms in the air over her head and scream into the wind. Marinette beamed. She left her bag with Adrien and wriggled up beside her. Alya threw an arm around her shoulder to keep her upright. The wind whipped past so fast that their hair billowed out across their faces and behind their heads. Up here, in the wind, they could scream together, and it was lost in the scream of the wind. This was positively the best possible way to ruin their mascara.  
Meanwhile, Adrien was having a heart attack. He was used to limos, and he'd never found them exciting like these lot seemed to. He'd certainly never been exposed to the types of media that encouraged standing through a limos sunroof! The fact they were exposing themselves like this set his heart racing behind his blazer. Adrien latched onto each of them desperately trying to pull them back in.

"This is _dangerous_! You're going to get hurt!" He cried.

Nino watched him cling onto the girls as if they were going to give up without a fight. It amused him greatly. After all, Nino was just like Marinette's big brother. Protective and annoying at times but delighted when she caused someone else to panic. He wasn't in any way worried about them out here. Nothing was low enough to hit them, and Alya was clinging on anyway.

Marinette's voice was utterly ecstatic as she cried, "Adrien you have to try this it's so-"

She searched for the best word, but she couldn't find it, so Alya offered, gleefully, "Breath-taking!"

They gasped as they entered the tunnel and her voice echoed. Immediately they kept singing loudly, clinging onto one another as the stripes of orange street lights ran across them and illuminated their faces. The streetlights that were far too close to them.

"No, no, no, enough now!" Nino called.

Alya groaned. "Alright Nino!"

"Oh you listen to him?!" Adrien cried as the girls climbed back into the safety of the limo.

Alya pushed Nino playfully, unable to stop smiling now. She was feeling far too giddy. "You're go fun."

"I might not be fun, but I keep you alive," Nino smirked.

"What a rush! HA! That was great!" Alya laughed, throwing her head back. That's when she got a glimpse of the birds nest her hair had become. She turned to Marinette. "You got a brush?"

Marinette did. In her bag. With Tikki. Tikki may have been finished getting ready, but now she was waiting for a dramatic reveal. This, in front of Alya and Nino, was too dramatic.

"Shall we wait till we get there and fix it in the mirror?" Marinette asked.

"And risk Chloe not dying of envy? Hell no!" Alya scoffed, "here, you can borrow mine!"

Alya reached into her bag and drew out a folded pop up travel brush. Marinette smirked at it, already easing the ribbon out of her hair.

"Maybe I'll just brush out my hair and leave it down," she said, thoughtfully.

Alya reached into her bag and pulled out a long black tube that made Adrien blink in surprise. She held it out to Marinette.

"Wanna fix your mascara?"

"You’re gonna put that near your eye? In a moving car? With these bumps? How?!" Adrien gasped.

Alya shrugged, "Skill."

Adrien's jaw dropped as Alya predicted each bump and turn and twisted her mascara to apply it despite the bumps. Afterwards her mascara looked natural. It wasn't perfect, but given they were in the back of a car it was still incredibly good. Adrien turned to Nino, floored.

"I do not understand girls," he said.

"Join the club," Nino and Plagg chorused.

When they got to the party, Adrien leapt out to go around the corner and hold the door open for the others. That part he was excited about. His father wouldn't let him hold doors open. It was a little, unnoticed act of rebellion that Marinette was proud of for him. When she saw this, Chloe immediately grabbed Max and whispered something to him. Marinette and Adrien waved to the driver as he left, so he dared to toot the horn in reply. Marinette giggled. In this new light he could see how red her almost black lipstick really was. His hand touched her chin to raise her head and get a better look. She didn't understand but trusted him enough to allow him to.

"That's new lipstick," he said.

"How'd you know?" She asked, awed.

"The four hours we spent taking selfies with different coloured lipsticks on," he smirked.

She giggled. "Ah yes. I remember that."

In the time she and Chat were fake dating she'd found him curiously going through her makeup and he'd found six half used lipsticks in different colours. His favourite (apart from the one that was literally called Bugaboo red and was based on ladybug) was a rarely used sapphire blue one that she cringed to look at. After he laughed for ten minutes, she pinned him down and made his lips blue. It didn't suit him. At all. But they had fun trying to find his colour. (None suited him quite as well as Dark Cupid black unsurprisingly.) This sophisticated red wasn't part of the collection.

"You like it?" She asked.

His eyes twinkled, and he moved to kiss her, and became keenly aware of everyone staring. _everyone_. Even Alix and Max, who usually never seemed to pay them much mind. He pulled back self-consciously.

"Love it," he said.

Tikki tugged the bag strap. "Marinette I'm ready!"

Marinette bowed her head to Adrien. "Excuse us."

Marinette wandered away and Plagg kicked off against Adrien, "What are you doing?! Follow her! Follow Tikki!"

Adrien didn’t have a chance to follow her because as soon as he was alone Alya bumped up against him playfully. "Good job Adrien, keep her thinking about lips. Then you can kiss her so hard she forgets all about Chat!"

Adrien frowned at her in confusion. "Chat?"

"You know she liked Chat Noir, right?" Alya asked.

Adrien pinned back a smirk and nodded, calmly, "Yeah, I do. They very nearly got together right?"

"I don't know what happened and I don't care. You're far worthier of her, and this kiss has to prove it!" Alya said, firmly.

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. "What happened to you not getting involved?"

Alya leapt back and threw her arms in the air in urgent surrender. "Nothing! I'm not getting involved! Excuse me, Kim needs me."

Adrien tilted his head confusion while he watched Alya hurry away. She tapped Kim on the shoulder and said something to him, quietly, which made them both glance at Adrien. Adrien waved. Alya and Kim looked away quickly. Adrien frowned.   
Meanwhile Marinette was having an oddly similar conversation on the other side of the room, with Chloe, of all people. Marinette tried to dodge her path, but Chloe wouldn’t let her. She had to stop. Tikki was unimpressed. She wanted her dramatic reveal but here was a blonde brat in her way. Again.

Chloe folded her arms and shifted her weight onto one leg. "Nice dress. I didn't realise Gabriel donated so much to charity."

"Hello to you too Chloe, excuse me," Marinette huffed.

Chloe stepped into her way again, making her growl under her breath. Chloe didn’t care. "Are you finally going to kiss Adrikins now and stop him constantly whining?"

"What’s it to you?" Marinette huffed.

"He told me you haven't kiss yet," Chloe sneered.

"Yeah well-" Marinette caught herself. Usually she'd shut Chloe down and cause her to snap at someone later who would then get akumatized. She was trying to avoid that. Tonight especially. Tonight was special. Anyway, just because Chloe was a brat didn’t mean Marinette had to be.

"Well what?" Chloe hissed challenging her.

Months ago now, way back in Candyland times, Adrien and Alya had talked about Chloe. Then Alya and Marinette had talked about Chloe. Then Alya and Marinette and Nino talked about Chloe. It took them days of arguing to agree that they were going to try and put up with Chloe, and even, maybe, one day, attempt to get along with her. For Adrien.   
After all, if it wasn’t for Chloe, Adrien would never have come to this school, he would never have met Nino, Alya wouldn’t have stood up for and befriended Marinette, and Adrien wouldn't have been there to encourage Nino to go for it with Alya after the cage incident. They owed her more than they thought.

"How much does he talk to you?" Marinette asked.

"Like all the time. He's like my best friend, and he values me and my opinion more than anyone else in the world's. I'm a Queen to him. so you'd better not hurt him again, got it?" Chloe snarled.

Marinette opened her mouth to point out that the order of value Adrien gave for people’s opinions went Plagg's (no matter what he said) hers, either Nino’s or his father's (Marinette knew he adored his father, but he'd defied him for Nino before. For all of them before. She couldn't place him on the list) Alya’s, maybe Tikki's, the Gorilla's, Natalie's, and then Chloe. _Maybe_.  
Then Marinette closed her mouth.   
Chloe was dirt to her. Years of bullying will do that to you. Marinette couldn't figure out how she could live a life so similar to Adrien that they could be the same person, right down to their hair colour, and yet be such opposite people. If it were up to Marinette, they'd write Chloe out of their lives and move on without her.  
But she was thinking of Adrien.  
Chloe was Adrien’s first and only friend for years. She meant a lot to him, even if no one else could understand it. Like it or not, Marinette was grateful to Chloe for ensuring Adrien wasn't as lonely as he could have been. She took a deep breath and let go of the anger.

"Yeah. Ok Chloe. I promise."

"Good. Because I'll make your life hell if you do," she warned.

"You already do Chlo," Marinette said, casually.

Chloe leaned forward and lowered her voice to a threating level. "Worse."

Marinette smirked softly. For a girl who idolised Ladybug, Chloe really wasn't like her.

"Great party," Marinette smiled, sickeningly sweetly.

"Thanks, I know," Chloe sneered.

Marinette took another deep breath as she walked away from the conversation, smoothing her skirts as she did. Every time she touched the dress it reminded her that tomorrow, January 1st, Gabriel's world-famous fashion magazine would feature a spread entirely dedicated to the four of them, to summarise the designs featured within the pages of the last year. Everyone would see a flirtatious friendship that flustered Adrien. Before she was even eighteen she would have a feature in her favourite magazine. One of her dreams was about to come true and that was enough to calm her.   
Adrien crossed the party floor, smiling to everyone he caught staring, all of whom quickly looked away again. Even Nino, up on the DJ stand, barely registered his wave. Adrien reached Marinette who was waiting in the corner out of the way with Tikki.

"Is it just me or is everyone being weird?" Adrien asked.

"Weird? This lot?" Marinette smirked, sarcastically.

Adrien grinned back. "Ha-ha. I'm serious. I think somethings going on."

"Nino'll know. He has eyes everywhere," Marinette gestured to the DJ booth.

Adrien looked at Nino, who looked away to sort out some music on the screen below. Adrien hummed doubtfully. "Maybe..."

Plagg pushed Adrien's face away and leaned out towards Marinette. "Where's Tikki?"

"Ready? Drum roll please!" Tikki beamed.

Marinette and Adrien shared a look, but Adrien obliged for her anyway. He beat out a drumroll on his belly. Then, suddenly, Tikki burst out of her bag, spinning in the air dramatically to show off her dress just like Plagg had shown off his jacket. Tikki's little dress was jet black, and fell from her shoulders down to her knees, with a longer strip behind that fell to her ankles. Her shoulder straps, were triangular, like ears, there was sea green ribbon around her waist, and matching sequins following the path of the stitching. Tikki had curled her antenna so now they bounced like Alya's hair. Her pink lip gloss was impossible to see, but her eyeliner made the blue in her eyes pop.

"Wow!" Plagg gasped.

"Tikki you look amazing," Marinette smiled.

Tikki did one more spin to make the light sparkle off of the sequins and show it all off proudly again.

"You made that dress?" Adrien smiled.

"I made it but Tikki makes it work," Marinette grinned.

Plagg was still just staring at Tikki, his jaw low, and his eyes wide. Tikki fluttered forward and poked his nose playfully.

"What’s wrong Plagg? Cat got your tongue?" She purred.

Plagg responded by sounding as if he had a fur ball stuck in his throat. Marinette and Adrien laughed at him so brightly it echoed around the room and made Nino and Alya share a look. Alya then turned towards Kim, who looked towards her fearfully, and Alya, smirking to herself, waved smugly. Rose reached out to squeeze Juleka’s arm. Juleka smirked too. Something was going on, Adrien was right about that. not that anyone was going to tell him anyway. this was important.

"hey, do we finally get to kiss tonight?" Adrien asked.

"Us? Kiss? Why on earth would we do that?" Marinette smirked.

"Come on princess, pucker up, I could do with new lipstick!" Adrien smirked.

He leaned forward a little too quickly. A gasp ran through the room. Suddenly Marinette reached out and pressed her fingers against his lips, with a nervous shine in her eyes. The gasp that had swept through the room now became a sigh instead. Nino tapped a finger against his chin thoughtfully. Marinette was self-sabotaging again. he could see it a mile off. but why?

"Not until midnight mister! We're going to bring in the new year properly," she purred.

"And if I share a lucky kiss my lucky ladybug maybe I'll finally have some real luck next year," he chuckled.

"Hopefully. But after a month of dating you'd better make it good," she warned.

Adrien's hand laced around her waist to tug her closer against him. "You already know what I'm capable of."

Marinette chuckled and pressed a hand against his chest as she stepped back out of his grip. "That's what worries me."

He let her step back, but he didn't let go. "You only think that because you’re perfect and everything you do is perfect and because you're so perfect-"

Her face fell. Every time he said it, his voice was softer and warmer and more affectionate, like honey in syrup. Unfortunately it tasted like cough syrup and she was drowning in it. She pressed against him to step back again.

"Adrien, wait-"

"What’s wrong perfect princess?" he purred.

"Adrien-"

"Too perfect for me to say?"

"Adrien _stop_!"

Marinette pushed him away hard so he stumbled backwards. The party were already staring and listening silently, blatantly eager for gossip. All of them were listening. All of them were watching. Nino turned up to music to give them some privacy, grabbed Alya, and pulled her back.

"They don't need us intruding. They need us defending," He said.

Alya stammered defensively, ready to be protective of the others, but Nino latched onto Alya's wrists and looked deep into her eyes.

"Babe. Now."

Alya nodded obediently and ran to help Nino distract people. To drag everyone in together on the dance floor for a huge game of hokey pokey, no one was really willing to do it, (apart from Rose) but they had some threats to twist their arms with. This song didn't fit the beat them were dancing to, but they did anyway. It brought Marinette enough privacy that the only people who could see the hot tears pearling at the corner of her eyes were Adrien, Tikki and Plagg. Adrien grabbed Plagg to hide him from prying eyes as Tikki dove back into the bag for cover.

 

Adrien took a cautious step forward back towards her, "What’s going on Mari? Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?"

Marinette covered her face with her hands, panicking and self-destructing again, "I'm s-sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Adrien stepped forward and laid his hands on her upper arms gently. "Sorry for what? You have nothing to be sorry for honey."

She tried to push away and distance herself from him, but his arms were so protective and welcoming he felt like home. She shook her head and tried not to be hugged.

"I'm sorry I can't do this, I can’t! you have to stop! I'm not perfect! I'm not! Please stop saying I am I'm not.... I'm not..." Marinette's breath shook.

Adrien shook his head, "Marinette-"

"I can't be perfect Adrien... I can’t... I'm sorry..." she sniffled.

Adrien’s voice was velvety, "Mari-"

Marinette rubbed her tears out of her eyes and argued, "Think about it! I'm a great fit with Plagg and we get along so well-"

"Agreed!" Plagg called.

Tikki elbowed him to shut him up in case anyone else heard.

Marinette was on a roll of destruction to prove that she was not perfect, "But they didn’t give me his miraculous because I'm clumsy to the point that I'm self-destructive. I don’t need a cataclysm to destroy things! _And_ I'm reckless! and I don't listen, and I jump to conclusions that aren't always right! I get so fixated on them that nothing else matters and I can’t let go, even when I'm scared of something, I let it get to me until I make a fool of myself! And - AND I followed you around as Adrien because I was too shy to talk to you!"

"You did?" Adrien tried not to smile but it was hard.

"Yeah! I'm obsessive! And I don't give up, I'm way too stubborn, and-"

"Funny, and intelligent, and creative, and strong, and independent, and so, so wonderful in so many ways!" Adrien promised, affectionately.

She shook her head again, stubbornly. "Adrien-"

Adrien wrapped his arms around her so she ended up pressed against his chest looking up at him, "I fell for you as Ladybug because you're loyal and brave and passionate. Then I got to see your soft and friendly and helpful side, and I fell head over heels for this side of you."

"But I'm not perfect Adrien..." Marinette whispered.

"I love you Marinette. All of you. You're my princess," he said gently.

"But I'm not-"

"Oh Marinette!"

She pulled away dramatically, and groaned, "You want to break up, I knew it-"

As she pulled away, he pulled her back, since their fingers were still entwined. Adrien tried not to laugh but it slipped out.

"Marinette! No! Hey, no! Honestly, Mari, no. No. Never," he promised, cupping her cheek gently.

She tried to pull away but didn’t get far before her cheek found his palm again. Adrien wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her back against him.

"Hey, hey, listen to me," he said softly.

"I told you," she whispered back, softly, "I don’t listen."

Adrien wasn’t about to let her go through this again. "No fooling Mari. I said I love you and I mean that forever. I promise you from my heart. There’s no way I could love you more, I love you. Just the way you are."

Marinette looked into his eyes and sniffed, "Just the way I am?"

Adrien nodded slightly and gave her a soft smile. His hand moved up to brush the hair out of her eyes gently. "Yeah. I know you doubt yourself, but you never doubt ladybug or chat noir. The trust there is still here if you just open your eyes and see it. I trust you with my life. you’ve saved it so many times it’s practically yours anyway. And to me, well, I think you're perfect despite your flaws. You’ll have to trust me on that. But if you don't want me to say it anymore, I won’t. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t tell me things that upset you, or that I can tell you things that upset me. We’re partners. We gotta talk. Isn’t that the one thing we learnt this year?"

Marinette laughed softly, but her eyes brimmed with tears again. That’s when she glanced over and saw Nino. Nino was holding onto Alya's hand putting his right foot in and taking his right foot out. Marinette turned towards the DJ booth. It was empty. She slipped from his arms like sand through fingers. When Adrien tried to pull her back it was like grappling with air. She was just gone. His chest fell as he watched her hurry over to Nino.   
Everyone's eyes were already on her, but now they were on her and Nino. She reached up to his ear and cupped it to whisper to him. Nino turned to grin at her, and yanked his hat down firmly, and marched back to the DJ booth, like a man on a mission. The dance floor cleared as the music changed. Marinette turned back to Adrien and beckoned him closer. Hesitantly, he wandered across the room and over to her. Adrien linked his arms around her waist as she ran her arms around his neck.

_Remember those walls I built? Well, baby, they're tumbling down. And they didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound. I found a way to let you win, but I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now. It's like I've been awakened every rule I had you break it, it's the risk that I'm taking, I ain't never gonna shut you out! Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby, I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more, its written all over your face! Baby, I can feel your halo pray it won't fade away!_

"Do you know this song?" Marinette asked quietly.

Adrien cocked his head to the side to try and hear it better. He hadn’t been listening so far. It was difficult to concentrate on anything but Marinette pinned against him like this. Now he was listening, and he still didn't know what song they were hearing.

"I don't really know anything that's not classical or Jagged Stone," Adrien admitted.

Marinette's hand was curling up across his neck, fiddling with his hair gently. "Well, it says all I wanna say to you. Just listen to it, and dance with me, because I'm not perfect, but I love you too."

Adrien smiled warmly as his heart lit up, and she couldn't help smiling back. She buried her head into his shoulder affectionately, and his hand slipped up to her back to pull her as close as they could get. Like a hand in a glove.

_Hit me like a ray of sun! Burning through my darkest night! You're the only one that I want! Think I'm addicted to your light. I swore I'd never fall again, but this don't even feel like falling! Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again. Feels like I've been awakened! Every rule I had you break it! The risk that I'm taking-_

"I'm never gonna shut you out."

Marinette's voice was soft but her promise was genuine. She felt Adrien's head nuzzle against hers. He didn't need to say anything for her to understand. Chloe waved over Sabrina and whispered something to her. Sabrina carried that message to Kim. Kim looked over at Chloe. She smiled as sweetly as she could manage. Kim melted a little, and fell for her bargaining technique, so he nodded. Chloe sneered. She was going to win.  
The music changed, as did the dancing, and the night wore on. Alya watched the two of them dancing, and she had to admit that Nino was right, and they could sort themselves out better than Alya expected. Chloe had to admit that Marinette seemed to make Adrien happy, so maybe she shouldn't bully her so much anymore. Marinette had to admit that Alya was right and this whole year hadn't been such a flop after all.  
Marinette moved through the dancefloor with a new kind of glee that she just had to dance out of. She moved from Adrien to Rose, to Juleka and Nathanael, around Max who refused to dance, with Kim to prove he was better than Alix, with Alix to prove she was better than Kim, with Sabrina (who was glared at by Chloe) past Chloe to Nino, until she finally ended up with Alya. Alya laughed at how delightfully energetic she was. You’d think she’d already been rejected by Adrien.  
Clearly she hadn’t, because after Alya twirled her three times to make her really dizzy, Marinette went crashing right into Adrien, who caught her and held it upright, while both of them giggled. She looked up at him, eyes shining as if they were hearts. Alya and Nino shared a grin. They had never seen their friends so happy. In her bag, Tikki was dancing too. That gave her an idea.

Marinette poked Adrien playfully, “Hey can I borrow Plagg?”

“Borrow Plagg?” Adrien repeated.

“Just for a while," she said, still feeling playful.

“Are you trying to get into mischief?” Adrien teased.

Marinette suddenly looked curious, “do you think Plagg could activate my miraculous? Would I be Chat Noir but with earrings or would something go wrong? Is that possible?”

Adrien furrowed his brow suspiciously. “What are you planning?”

“not that," she lowered her voice but grinned, "I wanna surprise Tikki!”

Plagg leapt out of Adrien's pocket and into her hands. “I’m in!”

Adrien stepped forward, “Hold on-”

Marinette cupped Plagg to her chest defensively, and gave her the best cat eyes she possibly could, “Pwease Addy-boo?”

Adrien rolled his eyes and laughed, “fine. I couldn't stop him if I tried anyway.”

Plagg beamed, “he really couldn’t!”

Plagg made a beeline for the bag but Marinette caught him and hid him on her shoulder behind the fall of her hair. He wasn’t thrilled by this, but he put up with it, for Tikki. once hidden, Marinette went straight for the girl’s bathroom. Adrien looked baffled, but he didn’t ask questions. To be honest he was a little afraid of what the answer would be. Marinette could be sneaky when she wanted to be, and Plagg was sneaky all the time. put them together like this and he was surprised that he and Tikki hadn’t had aneurysms yet.  
As soon as Marinette got into the bathroom, she hid Plagg behind her back, and lifted Tikki out of her bag to place her on the side by the sink.

"What's up Mari?" Tikki asked urgently.

Marinette cleared her throat. “I’ve had a very lucky year this year, and I think that's because of a very lucky new year kiss I had at the stay of this year. I wanted to thank you for that.”

“Same again next year?” Tikki grinned.

Marinette chuckled warmly and shook her head. “Actually I think I've got it covered this time.”

“Oh. Then I won’t get a kiss this year," Tikki pouted.

“Actually, I've got that covered too," Marinette grinned.

Tikki tilted her head and looked puzzle. Marinette brought her hand around from behind her back, still cupped around Plagg. Plagg leaned against her fingertips and clicked his tongue at her with a wink. Tikki ignored him to look up at Marinette with blankly.

"What's going on?” she asked.

“It's my lucky day," Plagg purred.

Again, Tikki ignored him, and stared at Marinette in bewilderment. Marinette scratched Plagg behind his ears gently, and smiled at Tikki as he purred softly.

“You’re an excellent dancer Tikki. You deserve someone to dance with,” Marinette said.

"She's clearly never seen you dance," Tikki smirked.

"You break my heart Tikki," Plagg grinned.

Tikki giggled. She glanced up at Marinette as Plagg skipped from her palms and onto the side of the sink beside Tikki.

“Thank you Mari," she said.

Marinette tapped Tikki's belly gently. “Happy new year Tikki.”

Tikki giggled. Plagg took her hand gently. Marinette smiled as the two of them prepared to start dancing together. The door creaked open and in flooded the cheers of the students in the next room.

“Ten! Nine! Eight!”

“Come on Marinette, its starting!” Adrien called.

"Go on! Be lucky!" Tikki beamed.

"You too little bug," Marinette smiled.

With that, she hurried out of the bathroom, and straight into Adrien's arms. He beamed at her, but his face fell a little when he realised she was kwami-less.

“Where’s Plagg?” he asked.

“I'd say getting lucky, but I don’t mean it like that," Marinette smirked.

“Am I gonna get lucky?” Adrien smirked.

“Probably not. Black cats are notoriously unlucky," Marinette beamed.

“meanie,” he grinned.

“Four! Three! Two! One!”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Adrien pulled her a little closer and said, carefully, “If I promise to give it back, can I borrow a-”

Marinette grabbed onto his collar and yanked him forward into the deepest kiss he could ever have imagined. At first he was tense and his eyes were wide with shock, but as that eased and his eyes closed, he wrapped an arm around her waist and one found its way into her hair to pull her closer. The melted into one another, feeling their shared smiles against one another’s teeth. It was the kind of kiss that filled her stomach with butterflies and weakened her knees to pull her in deeper. Not that they could get much closer. He kissed her as if she was air and he was suffocating. She pulled away, and gave him the warmest smile he’d ever seen before.

"It's yours to keep," she said softly.

Adrien's entire face lit up as he cupped her cheek with his hand again.

“FINALLY!” Chloe yelled.

“OH MY GOD THEY ACTUALLY DID IT!” Alix yelled.

“DAMMIT I WAS SO CLOSE!” Kim yelled.

“OK WHO HAD MIDNIGHT NEW YEARS?” Max called.

“KIM YOU OWE ME THREE HUNDRED SHERBERT STRAWS!” Alya called.

“I don’t know how but I’m sure you cheated!” Kim accused.

“Dream on and pay up!” Alya sneered.

“YOU COULDN'T HAVE WAITED AN HOUR?!” Nathanael whined.

“I wasted so much money on mistletoe for nothing!” Rose groaned.

One by one their classmates either celebrated or complained about their loses. Marinette turned to face the rest of her class, linking her arm around Adrien's waist, and gave them an unimpressed look.

“Guys, seriously? a sweep stake? How long has this been going on?” Marinette asked, firmly.

Alya cleared her throat, uncertainly, “Um, let’s see, if this is January first-”

“All year," Nino declared.

Marinette and Adrien laughed. Marinette looked up at Adrien, “What'd you say kitty, should old acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind?”

Adrien hummed thoughtfully, and decided, “Mmm... maybe we should take a cup of kindness for the sake of auld lang syne."

Alya linked her arm through Marinette's, and Nino turned on the song to make the rest of the party link arms and prepare to dance. In the bathroom, Tikki and Plagg also danced in the air. They didn’t need gravity keeping them down, they just floated freely together.

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind? Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne?_

Adrien nuzzled his head against Marinette as everyone moved back to party mode. “Happy new year Mari.”

She giggled as his hair tickled her, and she smiled at him affectionately. “Happy new year Kitty.”

"I love you," he said, kissing her temple.

She giggled again, pulling him into a hug. "I love you more."

This year was going to be so much better than their last.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Modelling with Marinette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486209) by [Theonewhosawitall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhosawitall/pseuds/Theonewhosawitall)




End file.
